


Something to Fight For

by Twix3780



Series: Adelaide McMillian [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Aliens, Best Friends, Black Ranger, F/M, Family, Gen, Gold Ranger, Graphite Ranger, Green Ranger, One-timeline, Original Character(s), Pink Ranger - Freeform, Purple Ranger, Scarlet Ranger, blue ranger, crime-fighting, red ranger - Freeform, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 87,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twix3780/pseuds/Twix3780
Summary: When she was five-years-old, Adelaide McMillian found a glittering scarlet gem on the shore. Now, thirteen-years-later, she, and seven other teenagers must join forces to fight against an intergalactic bounty hunter named Sledge, and his band of misfit monsters.





	1. Meeting Sledge

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

"Hooligan!"

"My bad!"

"Look out!"

With a scream, the young brunette ducked and rolled under the tail of a t-rex skeleton in the middle of the museum. She jumped back on her board once she was on the other side and skated through the throng of visitors, as she headed for the cafe.

Outside the giant dinosaur head, the brunette dismounted her skateboard, stomped on the back and grabbed it as it was propelled into the air. She unbuckled her helmet as she entered the cafe, grinning at the brunette boy sitting at the counter.

"Hey, Chase," she said, popping up beside him.

Chase Randall turned in his seat and smirked. "I thought I heard angry voices," he said, his New Zealand accent thick. "Kendall's going to kill you, you know?"

The brunette shrugged. "When isn't she trying to kill me?" she asked. "Where is she, anyway? Doesn't she usually have her lunch about this time?"

"She's in the base," said Tyler, wandering over. He was dressed and ready to start his shift. "Working on some special project. I tried to get her to tell me what, but she ushered me out before I could get a word in."

"Ooh! Now I'm intrigued," the brunette said, grinning. "Maybe I could sneak down and get a peak."

"I wouldn't even try it, Ade," Shelby said, popping up beside Tyler. "You may be good on a set of wheels, but we all know you're a bumbling buffoon otherwise."

Ade, or Adelaide, gaped and the younger girl as Tyler and Chase chuckled. "That trip was an accident!" she defended. "I didn't see the step."

"You'd been sitting on it for an hour!" Shelby laughed.

"Meanie!" Adelaide pouted. "I'm not talking to you ever again."

"Sure you're not," Shelby said, turning and grabbing a brown paper bag from the kitchen window. "Not even if I saved your favourite breakfast burger?"

Adelaide eyed the brown paper bag and reached out to grab it. Shelby pulled it back and smiled sweetly.

"Fine," Adelaide caved. "Just give me my breakfast, I'm starved."

Shelby handed over the bag and Adelaide reached inside, pulled out the breakfast burger and bit into her. Shelby rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You eat like a guy, you know that right?" she asked.

"Whaaaa-?" Adelaide asked.

"Statement confirmed," Shelby said.

Adelaide shook her head and swallowed her burger. "Hey, when you grow up with two older brothers and an older sister, you learn to eat your food quickly," she said. "If you didn't then you risk losing it."

"I'm surprised you haven't made yourself sick, yet," said Tyler.

"I'm used to it," Adelaide replied. She paused as she went to take another bite, and looked up at her friends again. "Where are Koda and Riley?"

"Riley's training, as per usual, and I think Koda is sleeping, still," said Chase.

Adelaide made a small noise as she tried to stuff as much of her burger into her mouth. Shelby made a noise of disgust and walked away, heading back to the kitchen and Tyler headed over to the till to serve another customer.

Chase grabbed his drink and turned to Adelaide. "I'm hitting the new skate park tonight if you're game," he said.

Adelaide nodded, unable to speak through a mouthful of food.

"You are gross," Chase said, sipping his drink.

"You're one to talk," Adelaide said, swallowing the last of her breakfast and grabbing her drink to wash it down. "What time does your shift end tonight? I'm out at 5:00; we could head straight to the skate park after if you like?"

Chase nodded. He was out around the same time as her and had been looking forward to hitting the new skate park since it opened last week. But he had wanted to hit it with Adelaide. Unlike the rest of his friends, she was the only person that could match his skills on a skateboard.

"Best get ready for work then," said Adelaide, jumping down from her seat and heading for the locker room. She hadn't made it three steps in through the door when her Dino com beeped, alerting her to trouble in the city.

Ditching her skateboard and helmet, Adelaide rushed back out into the cafe and followed Tyler, Shelby, and Chase out into the museum.

**xXx**

Racing through the trees, the rangers stopped inside a clearing as a band of misfit monsters approached from the opposite direction. They were led by, what Adelaide could only describe as a "misshaped-walking-lollipop".

"Oh, look! It's the Rangers," the lollipop said, her hands on her hips. "Well, it's lovely to meet you. Not! Allow me to introduce the most magnificent intergalactic bounty hunter in the universe." A shadow fell over the rangers as a green monster covered in body armour swooped down low and landed before them. "The one, the only, my future husband, Sledge."

Adelaide quirked and eyebrow at the pair of them. "They're betrothed?" she asked Chase. "Seriously?"

"You're going to question that?" Chase asked, nudging her.

"What? I'm curious!" Adelaide said. "I didn't even think aliens knew about marriage. I mean, it's such a human tradition."

Sledge growled. "This is a joke, right?" he asked. "You're the Rangers who destroyed my monsters?"

" _Power_ Rangers," Shelby corrected.

The band of misfit monsters laughed.

Sniffing the air, Koda growled and nudged Tyler to his right. "Fury," he said, pointing to the cliff nearest them. "Up there."

Tyler looked in the direction Koda was pointing and gave a started gasp. "That's him," he said. "The monster from my father's journal."

Sledge chuckled and looked up at Fury also. The Oni-like creature made a gesture with his arm, to which Sledge nodded and turned back to the Rangers. "As I was saying," he growled. "You're the troublemakers that stole my Energems."

"Your energems?" Adelaide repeated. "Last I checked I didn't see the name 'Sledge' printed on them."

"Ade!" Chase hissed, nudging her again. For as long as he had known her, Adelaide always had the nerve to 'poke the bear with a stick' and provoke it to attack.

Adelaide whined and rubbed her arm. "Stop that!" she scolded Chase.

Sledge growled at her again, only to be interrupted from making a retort by a mist of red smoke, and the arrival of Keeper.

"Keeper, it's you!" Sledge sneered.

"The energems belong to no one," said Keeper, "especially not to you."

Sledge pulled himself up to his full height as he considered Keeper's position. "My dear old friend," he said, trying to appear friendly, "you thought that blowing up my ship could stop me? Think again. I waited in deep space for millions of years for a comet to pass. I caught it with my electro-nets and rode it all the way to Earth. But it was worth it, because finally I will destroy you, and then I'll leave with the Energems."

Adelaide bristled and took a step forward as Sledge stalked towards Keeper. The last thing she would allow was for any harm to come to the elder alien that had been like a mentor to her.

Chase's hand on her shoulder held Adelaide back.

"The Rangers possess the power of the Energems, and the strength of ancient dinosaurs," Keeper explained. "If you try to take the Energems, you will be the one who is destroyed."

"You got that right," Adelaide muttered, receiving another nudge from Chase.

Keeper turned his back on Sledge and walked back towards the Rangers, disappearing into a puff of smoke which rolled out around them. The others frowned and exchanged look, but Adelaide merely grinned. Leave it to Keeper to threaten Sledge on their behalf and then disappear.

"Uh... Keeper?" Riley called, tentatively.

"No probs," said Shelby, her voice also quaking. "We got this. I guess."

The robot nearest the misshaped candy hearts laughed and raised his axe. "Looks like they're gonna cry," he said.

"Bring it on, weaklings!" Sledge demanded.

"Who you calling a weakling, Numnuts?" Adelaide snapped. She reached for the dino charger on her belt and held it tightly in her hand. "Dino Charger!" she said, prepared to morph. She paused and glanced to her left, noticing that Tyler wasn't with her or the others. "Oi, fearless leader," she whispered.

Tyler tore his gaze away from Fury and caught her gaze. "Right - Dino Charge! Ready!" he said, holding his own charger out in front of him.

"Ready!" the others said, following suit.

Sledge fired his blaster at the six of them, blowing up smoke and completely concealing the rangers from his view.

"Whoo-hoo, yay!" the misshaped candy hearts cheered. "You destroyed them."

"Think again, Candy Cane!" Adelaide yelled, rushing through the smoke and heading straight for Sledge.

The misshaped candy hearts squealed and took off for the cover of the trees. "Yikes! This isn't any fun!" she yelled.

"One, two, three," Chase counted as he fired his morpher at the seaweed-headed foot soldiers. They squealed and dropped to the ground like flies. He laughed and ducked under a kick, blasting another creature as he straightened up. "The hotshot does it again."

"I'll take you a part!" the monster cried, rushing at Adelaide.

Adelaide jumped into the air and kicked at his face. "I'd like to see you try," she said, grabbing his shoulders and dropping to the floor. She pulled him down with her and kicked him in the stomach as he swooped over her head, rolling across the grass. Adelaide jumped back to her feet, blasted three seaweed-headed soldiers, and run at the monster again.

The monster threw out his arm, blocking a punch from Adelaide and then slashing up her front with his robotic arm.

Adelaide cried out in pain as she flipped over mid-flight and landed on the ground, demorphing as she rolled onto her stomach.

"Ade!" Chase called, racing to cover her. He blocked the monsters path, firing his blaster, but the blasts hit the robotic arm and deflected back, hitting Chase in the chest and sending him crashing to the ground. He too demorphed as he landed.

Koda, who had been fighting nearby, caught the arm of a foot soldier and twisted it, flipping the underling over his shoulder and smashing it into the ground. "This no problem for caveman strength," he said, turning to face the monster.

"Caveman strength is nothing against me," the monster said, smashing his fist into Koda's shoulder and flipping him into the air. Koda hit the ground on his back, and demorphed.

"Let's see how you like the power of the Triceratops," Shelby said, fighting the robot that had assumed they were going to cry. She kicked up, hitting him on the side, but he blocked and slashed at her with his axe. She demorphed before she hit the ground.

Running through the foot soldiers, Riley swiped at each of them with his dino blade, cutting them down in half the time. He twisted around as the last soldier hit the floor, and tried to slash at the robot that Shelby had just been fighting.

"You're outta here!" the robot said, hitting Riley with his axe. Riley also demorphed as he hit the ground.

Being the only ranger left standing, Tyler had headed straight for Sledge when Adelaide had become distracted by the monster. He flipped over, avoiding a hit from Sledge, and tried to kick the master in the head.

"Ugh, ever heard of deodorant?" Tyler mocked, blocking a punch from Sledge and smashing him away with another.

"The only thing I smell is your defeat," Sledge said, trying to grab Tyler by the shoulders. Tyler ducked and straightened up, aiming a punch for Sledge's head. The master blocked and slammed his fist into Tyler's chest, flipping him over.

Tyler landed on his back and demorphed from the lack of energy.

Scrambling to their feet, the Rangers raced to Tyler's side and helped him stand as Sledge and his monsters also regrouped.

"One last warning, Rangers," Sledge said, pointing at the team. "Hand over the energems in an hour, or I'll blast this plant to pieces!"

"As if you won't do that anyway!" Adelaide snapped.

Sledge sneered in her direction and curled his finger into his fist. "One hour!" he reminded them, before blasting into the skies with the help of his jet pack. The smoke cloud he left behind surrounded his team and them too, disappeared.

Once Sledge was gone, Chase turned to Adelaide. "Do you always have to poke the bear?" he asked.

"What? I was asking valid questions," Adelaide replied.

"Valid questions, maybe," Chase said. "But you're going to get us killed, or worse."

Adelaide frowned. "What's worse than getting killed?" she asked.

Chase put his hand on the side of her head and pushed her away. Adelaide laughed and turned back to her friends as Koda spoke.

"One hour. How long is that?" Koda asked.

"Sixty minutes," Adelaide replied.

Koda scratched the side of his head, still looking confused.

"Not long," Adelaide said.

"How do we stop him?" Shelby asked.

Catching his breath, Riley shook his head. "We need to come up with a plan to beat them together," he said.

"Something's going on," Tyler said, watching as Fury walked away into the trees. "I'm going to follow him."

"Tyler, I know you want answers about your dad, but -" Shelby said, grabbing his arm and stopping him from leaving.

"It's not about my dad," Tyler interrupted. "Fury was signaling him. I've got a hunch -"

"Forget your hunch, mate," said Chase, rounding Tyler and stopping him from leaving also. "We're a team now. We have to work together or we don't stand a chance."

"Chase's right," said Adelaide. "Look, I saw the signal too. But that doesn't mean I'm going to chase Fury into the trees."

Tyler shook his head. "We don't always have to be together to work together," he said. "Don't worry. I'll see you guys back at the base." He took off before anyone else could stop him.

"Tyler -" Shelby called, trying to follow him.

"Wait," Chase said, grabbing her arm and stopping her. "Just let him go. We're just gonna have to solve this without him, eh?"

Adelaide looked to Riley and nodded towards the road leading out of the clearing. "Come on," she said, heading off. "Let's see if Kendall can think of something!"

**xXx**

Once they had returned to the base, the Rangers weren't all the surprised to find Kendall working on a solution to their problem. It was only natural that Keeper would've informed her of their troubles once he returned to the base before the fight broke out.

"With Keeper's help, I've upgraded your Dino Chargers using the Transmuter," Kendall explained as the five rangers left behind gathered around. "Your Chargers will now be able to activate a high-strength armour mode called Dino Steel."

"Sweet," Adelaide grinned, taking her charger and examining it.

"But will Dino Steel be tough enough to beat Sledge?" Shelby asked.

"Maybe, if Tyler hadn't left us," Chase said.

Adelaide frowned at her friend and shook her head. "I don't think he's permanently left us," she said. "He's just checking out a hunch and he'll be back."

"Yeah, but we need the team to defeat Sledge," Chase pointed out,

"We're not going to beat him in one day," Adelaide defended. "Something tells me that this fight is going to last at least a couple of months, maybe the entire summer. I mean, there are still Energems out there, right? And Sledge wants them all. We're going to need to be there to stop him from getting them. We can't do that if we're not rangers. Tyler will come back, you'll see."

Chase shrugged. "I hope you're right," he said.

"I know I'm right," Adelaide said confidently.

As if to back her up, the computer beeped, alerting the rangers to more trouble. The team of five, plus Kendall, gathered around the centre globe and Kendall pinpointed the exact spot of the disturbance.

"Alien DNA detected in the northwest quadrant," Kendall said. "Tyler's there, too," she added.

"See," said Adelaide. "He must've learned something from Fury and was heading back to tell us when he came across the monster."

"Let's go!" Shelby said, racing for the doors. The others followed in hot pursuit.

**xXx**

"Say goodbye."

"Goodbye!"

Tyler looked up as Adelaide jumped over him, double kicked the robot in the chest, and knocked him back into the steel gate surrounding the enclosure.

A blast hit the scrapper monster as he continued on course, raising his arm to punch Adelaide. He groaned as he flew backward, crashing into the floor and rolling to a stop just short of the fence.

"Tyler," Adelaide said, turning to her team-mate and helping him stand. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, thanks," Tyler said, standing up and clutching his arms.

"You're fighting alone?" Chase asked, arriving with the others. "You could've been destroyed. That's why you don't follow hunches."

"You're right," Tyler agreed. "But so was my hunch. Sledge wasn't going to give us one hour. That Crusher creep followed you guys back to the base. He's heading off to tell Sledge where it is so they can steal the Energems. That's the real plan."

"So if you hadn't followed Fury, we -" started Shelby.

"Sledge would be making his way into our base right now, destroying everything and everyone," Riley concluded.

"Uh, you hurt my hubcaps," the monster groaned, getting to his feet.

Koda shook his head. "I am confuse. Uh, is hunch bad or good?" he asked.

"Right now, it's good," Chase answered, patting Tyler on the shoulder.

"Let's do this... together," Tyler said, looking around at his friends.

"With a little help from Kendall," Adelaide said holding up the new Dino Chargers. "She's developed a new armour mode for us."

Scrapper, now fully recovered, turned to the robot beside him and yelled, "Come on, let's get out of here! I've still got to tell Sledge where their base is."

"Don't count on it," said Tyler, taking the lead and facing off against the two monsters. "It's morphin' time - Dino Charger, ready!"

"Ready!"

The six rangers loaded their dino chargers into the morphers and spun the dial on the side. "Energize! Ha!" they yelled, swinging the morphers into the air and firing off a round. "Unleash the power!"

Six multi-colored dinosaur heads flew around their respective ranger, chomping down hard and morphing them into their protective suits.

"Power Rangers Dino Charge!"

"Okay, guys, let's check out our new armour mode," Tyler said, holding up his morpher. The others followed suit again, each one loading their second Dino Charger into the barrel of the morpher, and running the dial down to their left arm.

"Dino Steel, armour on!"

Spiked armour covered their shoulder to elbow, and a weapon appeared in their hands.

"It's about to get wild," Tyler said.

"Vivizords, rise!" Scrapper yelled, summoning an army of foot soldiers and combing them together to create two towering monsters.

"Chase, Adelaide," said Tyler, turning to the black and white rangers. "Use your new weapons."

"No problem, mate," said Chase. He turned to Adelaide and nodded.

"Let's do it," Adelaide said, following him away from the others. She fell into step alongside Chase and leveled her new Dimetro Bow at the vivizords. "Armed and ready to fly!" she said, loading an arrow.

"Para Chopper Blast!" Chase said, unleashing his new weapon and his dino blaster onto one of the vivizords.

Adelaide grinned and let go of the string on her bow. Her arrow flew high into the sky before splitting into several other arrows, each one raining down on the second vivizord. She loaded another arrow, and let it fly too, unleashing another load of arrows into the air.

Whilst Chase and Adelaide held off the giant vivizords, the other Rangers dispersed around the vivics, the robot, and the monster, battling it out with their own new weapons.

Riley jumped over the monster and slashed down on the robot with his new Raptor claw, whilst Shelby flipped over the vivcs, smashing through them with her Tricera Drill, and causing sufficient damage.

With the monster unoccupied, Koda rushed at him, blocking his attacks with his Stego Shield, and punching back, using the sharp spikes around the outside to cut and slash into the monsters exterior.

"Oh no!" Adelaide cried, reaching over her shoulder and grasping at nothing. "I'm out of arrows! I seriously need to talk to Kendall but upgrading me to an unlimited supply!"

"Guys, we could use some help here!" Chase called.

"On it," Shelby said, reaching for her belt. "Time to see what my Zord can do." She opened the dino com on her waist and removed a dino charger, activating it and throwing it into the air.

Roaring, the vivizords reared up and fired their own attacks back at Chase and Adelaide. Jumping aside, the two rangers landed opposite each other, unarmed.

"You OK?" Chase called.

"Uh-huh," Adelaide nodded.

"Too slow!" Chase laughed.

"It's not over yet, Chase," Adelaide said. "They could still fry us!"

Chase frowned. "What happened to the poke the bear with a stick attitude?" he asked.

"That's great when the bear is my size and within striking distance," Adelaide replied. "Not thirty-foot tall and able to crush me."

"Don't worry, Ade, I'm coming!" Shelby called, running onto the scene astride her Tricera Zord. She rammed into the two vivizords, destroying them and then jumping down to rejoin her friends.

Adelaide laughed as she watched Tricera smash her tail into the two vivizords, causing them to implode. "Yeah!" she cheered.

"Guys!" Riley called, racing over to Adelaide and Chase just as Scrapper was destroyed and returned seconds later, bigger than a house.

"Oh come on!" Adelaide whined. "We get rid of two vivizords and then he gigantifies? What's the deal?"

Running over to their friends, Tyler opened his belt and removed another dino charger. "We'll take care of that," he said. "Dino Charger, ready!" He threw the charger into the air, and yelled, "Summon T-Rex Zord!"

"That prehistoric piece of junk is no match for me," Scrapper yelled, thundering towards the T-Rex Zord.

"Bring it on!" Tyler called.

Scrapper unleashed a barrage of laser beams at the T-Rex Zord, but upon Tyler's command, it jumped aside, smashing its feet into Scrapper's chest and knocking him backward into a building.

As they watched from the ground, Kendall's voice echoed over the comms inside their helmets, although her message was for Koda, they all heard it.

" _Koda, call your Stego Zord,_ " Kendall instructed. " _I think I found a way to combine your Zords._ "

"That is great, Kendall," said Koda, happily. "We stronger together!" He reached for his belt and removed the last of his dino chargers, throwing it into the air and summoning his Stego to the battlefront.

Adelaide watched, enviously. "I can't wait to summon my Zord," she said.

"Me either," Riley agreed.

Above them, the Stego, Tricera, and T-Rex Zord had combined to create the Dino Charge Megazord.

"A Dino Charge Megazord?" Riley breathed his eyes wide in amazement and excitement.

"Impressive, eh?" Chase asked.

"I'll say," Adelaide grinned.

In no time, Scrapper had been destroyed by the Megazord, leaving the Rangers reigning in another victory against Sledge.

**xXx**

Adelaide laughed as she dipped her hands into the warm water, scooped up a handful of soap suds and blew them in Koda's direction. The caveman looked stunned as the white suds settled on his face, and in his hair.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Tyler asked, wiping down the counter again. "You're getting soap everywhere."

"Oh, come on, Tyler," Adelaide whined. "Quit being so serious."

"But you're getting it on the burgers," Tyler said, protecting the burgers as Adelaide blew a couple of bubbles in his direction. He shook his head as they landed in his hair.

Adelaide rolled her eyes and sunk her hands back into the water, washing them clean of any suds. "So, remind me again, how many points is that to us against Sledge?" she asked Chase as he returned to the kitchen.

"Two?" Chase asked. "Ice Age and Scrapper... yep, definitely two."

"Did you mark it down?" Adelaide asked.

Chase nodded and pointed at the tally chart they had set up on the far wall of the kitchen. It showed two points to the rangers, whilst Sledge had a disappointing zero.

Adelaide laughed and high-fived Chase, turning back to the job of washing the dishes with Koda.

"Oh, hey, look, I wanted to apologise," said Chase, directing his attention onto Tyler. "I was wrong to think you'd abandon the team."

"I'm sorry, too," Tyler replied. "I shouldn't have been so quick to go off on my own. Fact is we work better together."

Chase grinned and Adelaide groaned. "Way to go, Tyler, inflate is already huge ego even more, why don't you?" she asked. "At this rate, we'll never get him out of the cafe as he won't fit through the door."

"I'm gonna get you!" Chase said, making a grab for Adelaide. She shrieked and ducked behind Koda, using him as a shield.

Koda considered Chase. Although he knew that the black ranger would never hurt Adelaide, he still felt protective of her. "No hurt, Ade," he said.

"OK, big guy, I won't," Chase said, holding his hands up in defence.

Adelaide stuck her head out from behind Koda and grinned at Chase, sticking her tongue out childishly as he glowered at her.

"It doesn't seem right," Shelby whined, walking into the kitchen with Riley. "We save the world in the morning, and then serve them lunch in the afternoon."

"You're crazy," Tyler scoffed, walking back to the grill. "It's a blast." He grabbed the spatula and shoved it under a burger. "Look what I learned." He tossed the burger into the air, spun around and held the spatula out, ready to catch the burger when it came back down. It didn't.

Tyler frowned and stared around at his friends suspiciously.

"Don't look at me," said Chase. "I've had my lunch."

Riley held his hands up in defence and looked to Shelby.

"I haven't got it," Shelby said, shaking her head.

Adelaide snorted, her hand covering her mouth to hide her giggles as Koda tried to hide his sheepish look behind an innocent smile. Unable to hide his guilt any longer, Koda spat out the burger pieces, hurling them across the grill at Chase, Riley, and Shelby, causing the latter to scream in disgust.

"Koda!"

"Sorry," Koda grinned as Adelaide cackled joyously beside him.

* * *

 


	2. Search and Rescue

"Oh, that one! No, no! That one! Yes, definitely that one!"

"You've said that about the last eight!" Chase groaned. "Would you pick one and stick with it already?"

Adelaide frowned and poked Chase in the shoulder. "Hey, this is super important!" she said. "Those eight bikes were amazing to look at, but I need something that'll work not just look good."

"It's a bike!" Chase exclaimed. "All bikes are the same."

"Nuh-huh!" Adelaide argued. "Would you settle for the first skateboard you looked at? Or would you want to look for more options?"

Chase hesitated. "That's different," he finally said. "Skateboards are meant for show!"

"So, you're telling me, you'd have a brand spanking new skateboard because it looked good, but you wouldn't care how it performed?" Adelaide asked.

Chase shrugged.

"What if it was faulty craftsmanship?" Adelaide asked. "What if, when you were riding it, the wheels fell off? What if, when you perform a trick, the board splits when you land?"

Chase poked her in the shoulder. "Shut up," he said, turning the page of the BMX Magazine.

Spotting another bike she liked, Adelaide gasped and poked the page repeatedly. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" she said, almost hyperventilating.

Chase rolled his eyes and marked down the tenth bike. He had been taken note of the bikes Adelaide had taking a liking to, including the page numbers so they would be able to find them better next time.

"What are you guys doing?" Riley asked, walking over. They were in the base waiting for Kendall to reveal her top secret project. The only person not present was Koda.

"She's being a pain," Chase said.

"Am not!" Adelaide whined. She looked up at Riley. "I need a new BMX bike, and my sister said she'd buy one for me, so I'm just looking for the perfect one."

"You're sister's going to wire you the money for a new bike?" Shelby asked with a hint of uncertainty.

Adelaide scoffed. "You're kidding, right? After last time, I don't think she'd trust me with that much money ever again," she said.

"What happened last time?" Tyler asked.

Adelaide blushed.

Chase chuckled. "We don't talk about what happened last time," he explained. "Just know it wasn't pretty."

Tyler and Riley exchanged looks as Shelby cracked a grin.

"When you're all ready," Kendall called from the other side of the lab. She was setting up a veiled object in the middle of the room, ready for her presentation. "I'd like to get started."

The team wandered over, Adelaide poking Chase in the stomach and glaring at him. He was still chuckling from the memory of her blowing 500 bucks that her sister had given her for a new bike. It wasn't her fault she had gotten excited.

"So, what's the new project, Kend - Ms. Morgan?" Shelby asked switching course as soon as Kendall shot her a look. The team, other than Koda, wasn't allowed to call her 'Kendall'. Being a person of authority she preferred to be addressed by her last name.

Kendall gripped the white sheet covering her project and ripped it off. Underneath was an engine-driven yellow, white, and black bike.

The team gasped in surprise, and then exchanged excited grins.

"Meet your new Dino Cycles!" Kendall said.

"Oh!" Adelaide gasped. "This is so much better than a BMX!"

"You can say that again," Chase agreed. He reached out to touch the bike and it revved instantly.

"Woah, sensitivity," Riley said.

Kendall nodded. "It has everything you could possibly need whilst fighting Sledge," she explained. "There are a few things that need occasional recalibrating, but otherwise it's ready for full use."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Adelaide gasped, bouncing up and down, her hand in the air.

"Yes, Adelaide," Kendall said, cringing as she sounded like a 3rd grade teacher.

"Can I test it out first?"

"No way!" Chase yelled. "I called dibs."

"When?"

"Now - DIBS!"

Adelaide pouted. "Nuh-huh! That's not fair!" she whined. "Besides, I'm a better rider than you."

"Doesn't count."

"Does!"

"Does not!"

"DOES!"

"DOES NOT!"

Kendall sighed and pressed her hand to her head. "Enough, both of you can try it first," she said.

Chase and Adelaide stopped bickering and turned their boss, confused. "How?" they asked simultaneously.

"Because you all have one," Kendall said. "You didn't think I'd make just one, did you?"

"Where do you keep them?" Riley asked. "Do you have another secret base or something?"

Kendall smiled and shook her head. "I'm creating new Dino Cycle chargers," she explained.

"So you're saying we can carry these bad boys in our pockets?" Adelaide asked. "Awesome! That's so awesome!"

Chase also grinned.

Riley looked impressed as he observed the bike. The idea that this mighty machine would be compacted into a small dino charger was interesting to him.

"Can we try it out now?" Chase asked, making a dash for the bike. He grabbed the handle, hooked his leg over the side of the seat, and revved the engine.

Adelaide folded her arms and pouted.

The sound of the revving engine echoed throughout the base, drawing Koda out of his den and causing him to destroy a box with a swift swish of his staff. The crash drew the attention of the others, and Kendall threw up her hand to calm the caveman down.

"Sorry, sorry," Kendall apologised. "We didn't know you were sleeping."

Breathing heavily, as if just waking from a nightmare, Koda turned to his friends.

"Kendall, I mean, Ms. Morgan," Shelby said, correcting herself again. She was also making the mistake. "Was just showing us our new Dino Cycles!" She stepped aside, revealing the bike to Koda.

"Come on over, take a squiz," Chase said, hopping down from the bike.

"A 'squiz'?" Riley, Shelby, and Tyler asked.

"A squiz, you know a look?" Chase explained, although the others continued to look confused.

Adelaide grinned, having known Chase close to two years; she was used to his New Zealand references.

Chase rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Uh, sometimes I wonder if I'm speaking English," he said, rounding the bike.

"Me too," Riley chuckled.

"Take a look, Koda," Chase said, inviting his friend closer. "It's got everything from laser blasters, to energy scanners, and most importantly..." he climbed back onto the bike, "I look really good on it." He kicked the stand up, revved the engine, and pulled back on the bars.

Instinctively, as the engine roared, Koda slammed his staff down onto the front tire.

"Relax!" Tyler called, pulling back away from the bike.

Surprised, Chase dropped the bike back onto both wheels, and glanced around at the others.

"Sorry," Koda apologised, nervously. "My instincts say... danger."

Shelby chuckled and squeezed Koda's shoulder, reassuringly. "No apologies, I totally get it," she said. "Where you're from, anything that makes a strange sound is a threat."

Koda nodded.

Just then, Shelby's cellphone rang and Koda spun around, slamming his staff down onto the device, shattering it to pieces.

Shelby took a hyperventilating gasp as Chase smirked.

"I'm sorry, Shelby, I..." Koda apologised.

"No worries, mate, she totally gets it," Chase said, grinning in amusement.

Shelby threw Chase a mocking glare.

"He's grown accustomed to morphing into a Ranger, but..." Kendall tried to explain.

"Some modern things still give me... nervous?" Koda looked to Kendall for help, as he was unsure of how to properly explain his feelings.

Adelaide smiled. "It's OK, big guy, some modern things still make me nervous too," she said. "Like when Chase tries to flirt with a new customer."

"Hey!" Chase whined.

"What? It's a scary thing to watch," Adelaide admitted.

Deciding to ignore her, Chase turned his attention back to Koda. "Look, you just need a few pointers," he said, walking towards the caveman and putting his arm around his shoulders. "I've ridden everything from roller coasters, to kangaroos. If anybody can teach you how to ride, it's me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a second," Riley interrupted. "There aren't any kangaroos in New Zealand, those are in Australia."

"Ah, details," Chase said, brushing off the correction. "Let's give it a go."

Adelaide bit the inside of her lip and looked around at the others. "I have a major bad feeling about this," she said.

"Me too," Kendall agreed.

**xXx**

Adelaide grumbled to herself as she dropped several dishes into the cafe sink. She had just learned that Chase had taken her BMX bike from the bike rack and was using it to train Koda how to ride. It wasn't that she didn't trust the two, but the last time Chase had used her bike he had trashed it.

"Stop worrying," Tyler said from the grill. "I'm sure he'll take good care of it. Besides, aren't you hoping for a new one?"

"Doesn't mean I want the one I have to be trashed," Adelaide said. "I was thinking of selling it or donating it, whatever helps. I'm sure there's some kid out there that'd kill for a new bike, just because I'm getting a new one doesn't mean the old one isn't worth using."

"How often do you get a new bike?"

Adelaide shrugged. "Once every two years," she said.

"And you can afford that?"

"My brothers and sister can," Adelaide nodded.

"What are you, rich or something?"

"I come from a military family," Adelaide explained. "My parents served, and then left to start a family. My brother, Caleb, is a Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Marine Corps, his twin, Jessie, is a Lieutenant Commander in the United States Navy, and my sister, Sasha, is a Fighter Pilot in the United States Air Force."

Tyler looked impressed. "So, I'm guessing you don't see them often then?" he asked.

Adelaide shrugged. "My sister is currently on a leave," she said. "There was an incident where she was blown out of the sky."

"And she's OK?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yeah, it wasn't a serious 'blown out of the sky' deal," Adelaide said, quickly. "She was shot at, dived to avoid it, and the missile hit her tail wing. She crashed into the sea. They found her alive, thankfully, but she was severely shaken and diagnosed with PTSD. I'm not sure if she's going back, but for now she's not."

"How long ago was this?"

"About a year?"

"Is she staying with your parents or something?"

Adelaide nodded. "Yeah. My mum started her career as a fighter pilot," she explained, "and then worked her way up the ranks until she retired early to have my brothers," she explained. "Dad continued on for a bit, but left soon after Sasha was born. I was the only one born after my parents both retired."

"How old were they when they retired?" Tyler asked, intrigued.

"Mum was in her late 30s, and my dad was in his early 40s," said Adelaide. "They're both in their mid 60s."

Tyler nodded. "Do you plan to follow their career paths?" he asked.

"I don't know," Adelaide said. "I think I'm too hyperactive for the armed forces. Besides, I'm more of a free spirit. I go where the wind takes me."

"Ain't that the truth," Tyler teased.

Adelaide laughed and turned back to her designated task, just as Kendall entered the cafe and headed directly for the kitchen. Tyler looked up from the grill, nudged Adelaide and led her to opening separating the cafe from the kitchen.

"Chase and Koda are late," Kendall informed them.

"Chase is always late," Shelby scoffed.

"And Koda doesn't even know what time is," Riley added.

"True," Kendall agreed. "But they aren't answering their Dino comms either."

"That doesn't sound like them," said Adelaide, following Tyler out of the kitchen. "No matter what, they always answer their Comms, even Chase."

Kendall nodded. "This is why I think something may be wrong," she said. "Tyler, Riley, take the Dino cycles. Their scanners will allow you to cover more ground."

"Okay, let's go," Tyler said.

"Can I go instead?" Adelaide asked, catching Riley's arm. She had been itching to take her Dino Cycle for a test drive. "Please? Chase already nicked my chance this morning."

Riley hesitated and glanced at Kendall.

Kendall sighed. "Riley, are you OK to cover the kitchen?" she asked.

"Sure," Riley said.

"Great," Kendall said, nodding.

"Yes!" Adelaide grinned. She pounced on Riley, hugging him tightly and then let him go, following Tyler from the cafe.

**xXx**

Adelaide had to admit she was impressed with the Dino Cycles. The ride had been nothing but smooth sailing since leaving the base, the engines weren't as noisy as some motorcycle engines, and the designs were flawless. She'd definitely give them a 10/10.

"Ade, we'll cover more ground if we split up," Tyler said over the helmet comms.

"You got it," Adelaide said, punching the engine into second gear and speeding ahead. She could hear Tyler chuckling over the link as he turned off onto another road and disappeared.

"Try not to trash the bike," Tyler warned.

"I would never trash something so perfect," Adelaide replied. "Speaking of bikes, I'm going to check the park. If I find my BMX abandoned then we'll know for sure something is wrong; Chase may be a fool, but he'd never purposely ruin something that doesn't belong to him."

"Got it," Tyler said. "Keep in contact."

"Yes, dad," Adelaide mocked.

Tyler rolled his eyes and headed further into town, whilst Adelaide skirted around the outside and headed towards the park. She knew she'd never actually be allowed to ride the Dino Cycle into the park, even when morphed, but since Kendall had made them into Dino Chargers, it didn't take too long to dismantle the bike and demorph.

Returning to civilian form, Adelaide run through the park towards the water sprinklers. She could hear them pattering against the floor as she grew closer and, soon enough, found her BMX resting against the statue. She rushed over and picked it up, looking around for any signs of Chase or Koda.

"Tyler, I found my bike," Adelaide said, contacting Tyler via her Dino Comm. "But no Chase or Koda."

"Same here. But I am picking up a magnetic field," Tyler replied.

"I see it too," Kendall replied, opening another link directly between the two field rangers. "Strange readings."

"That field must be keeping them from communicating with us," Shelby said.

"Or maybe even from morphing," Riley added.

"They've got to get outside," Kendall said. "Adelaide, I'm sending coordinates. Meet us at the mountain."

"Got it, I'm on my way," Adelaide replied. She grabbed her bike and pushed it back to the bike rank, securing it with a lock and chain before heading off to somewhere secluded where she could morph and re-activate her Dino Cycle away from prying eyes.

**xXx**

Tyler looked around as the sound of an engine reached his ears. He scoffed and shook his head as Adelaide sped around the corner, blowing up chunks of sand and water in her wake. "You're such a show off," he said as she pulled to a halt behind him, demorphed and dismounted.

"Oh yeah," Adelaide grinned. She had no problems with admitting something that was so obviously true. "Chase is the hotshot, and I'm the show off, is why we get on so well."

"Can't argue with you there," Tyler agreed.

Adelaide smiled and looked behind her as Kendall, Shelby, and Riley arrived in Tyler's jeep.

"Any sign of them?" Shelby asked, jumping out of the passenger seat and running over.

"There's a cave over -" Tyler started. He cut off as he saw Koda running out of the cave carrying a body in his arms.

"Oh god, is that...?" Adelaide asked, hand over her mouth.

"Koda?" Kendall murmured.

"It is," said Tyler. "Koda!"

"Who is that he is carrying?" Riley asked.

Before anyone could answer, or even try to answer, Koda stopped before them, passing the little boy to Kendall. "He need doctor," he said.

"I'll get him to a hospital," Kendall promised, taking the little boy back to the jeep.

With the little boy safe, Koda turned to his friends.

"Koda, where's Chase?" Riley asked.

"Still trapped in mountain," Koda answered.

"Trapped?" Shelby repeated. "By who?"

"Him!" Koda growled, looking at something behind Tyler.

The four additional rangers turned to see one of Sledge's monsters standing on a rock face above them. He looked like a jail-type monster, and was swinging a cage from a chain.

"Hey, Rangers, thanks for coming," the monster called. "How about you stay a while? Of in this case, forever!" He swung the case in several circles before throwing it at the Rangers.

Koda reacted quickly. Throwing himself in front of his friends, he caught the cage, which was now glowing blue, and tossed it aside, pulling the monster down onto the beach along with it.

"It's Morphin' Time," Koda said, taking the lead. "Dino Charger!"

The others fell into step either side of him, reaching for the dino chargers.

"Ready!"

"Energize! Ha!" they yelled out, spinning the dial on their morphers, and swinging their arms into the air. "Unleash the power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger, Red!"

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger, Blue!"

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger, Green!"

"Triceratops, Power Ranger, Pink!"

"Dimetrodon, Power Ranger, Scarlet!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge!"

The monster growled and threw out his hand. "Vivix, destroy those technicolour twits!" he yelled.

"Hang on," said Tyler. "It's about to get wild."

As the vivix's ran forwards, the Rangers met them halfway, kicking, punching, and generally mowing them down as they tried to fight back.

"You not mess with caveman strength," said Koda, flipping a Vivix over his shoulder.

"One for you, one for you," said Shelby, kicking two vivix's, one after the other. She then grabbed a third around the neck and flipped herself over it, "and finally, here's yours!" She kicked the foot soldier back into a stack of boxes.

"Up here," Adelaide yelled, jumping from a cliff and planting both of her feet onto a Vivix. She knocked it down and fell to the ground, rolling under two swinging vivix's and kick-flipping them as she pushed back to her feet.

Ahead of the others, fighting Slammer, were Riley and Tyler.

"Escape is not possible!" Slammer yelled, avoiding a kick and a punch.

"Oh, yeah? I though breath that bad wasn't possible," said Tyler, rolling across Riley's back and striking Slammer with a kick to the chest.

"Yeah, and your fighting skills stink too," Riley added, swooping under a punch, he aimed his sword at Slammer but was blocked. He jumped back, avoiding a kick.

"I'll punish you for saying that," Slammer said, firing laser beams at Riley from his fists.

Riley avoided the hits and slashed at Slammer, causing sparks to fly.

"Ade, let's try out the battle mode on these Dino Cycles," Tyler called.

"Good call," Adelaide replied kicking several vivix's in the head as she mounted her bike. She revved the engine, kicking up sand into the face of unsuspecting foot soldiers, and steering the bike towards Slammer.

Looking from one ranger to the other, Slammer growled and threw out his hands. "I'll lock you both up!" he swore, as lightning beams hit the ground around Tyler and Adelaide.

"Lock up this!" Adelaide yelled, pulling back onto her back wheel and speeding towards Slammer. "Dino Steel, armour on!" she let go of the handlebars for a quick second, and then drew her morpher down her right arm. "Dimetro bow, locked and ready to fly!" she pulled back on the strike and fired an arrow into the air above Slammer.

Slammer yelled out as several flaming arrowheads shone down upon him.

"My turn," Tyler said. "Dino Charge, engage! Dino Morpher Blast, final strike!" he fired his morpher at Slammer, and a red T-Rex head chomped down onto the monster.

"You'll do hard time for this," Slammer yelled as he exploded.

Adelaide laughed as she skidded to a stop just short of the explosion. Tyler stopped alongside her and they high-fived one another as the others raced over.

"We need to go back in cave, save Chase," Koda said.

The others nodded and, after dismounting the bikes, the team of face raced towards the cave entrance. They found their path blocked when the monster returned, 30ft tall.

"Guess we'll have to destroy him first," said Tyler, looking up.

"Go for it," Riley said, falling back with Adelaide.

"Dino Charger, ready!" Tyler, Shelby, and Koda said, reaching for their second charger from their belts. "Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Stego Formation!"

With the Megazord formed, and the monster held at bay, Tyler called out to the two remaining rangers on the beach. "Riley, it's time to try out your Zord," he said.

"Oh, oh! I've been waiting for this," Riley said, reaching for a second dino charger. "Summon, Raptor Zord!" he yelled, throwing the charger into the air.

Adelaide pouted as she watched Riley run off to join the others in battle, leaving her alone on the beach to watch. "So not cool," she mumbled.

"Dino Charge Megazord, Stego-Raptor Formation!" Tyler called out, disengaging Shelby's Zord and replacing it with Riley's.

Seeing a chance to help, Adelaide rushed forward and jumped into the air, landing on top of Tricera. "Shelby, I'm hijacking your Zord to find Chase," she called.

"Got it," Shelby replied, watching as both her friend and Zord headed towards the mountain.

"Tricera drill!" Adelaide yelled.

Tricera spun around and embedded her spinning tail into the side of the mountain, knocking out chunks of stone and creating a gaping hole. As the whole widened, Adelaide jumped through and landed beside a caged Chase.

"What you in for?" Adelaide teased. "I'm gonna guess stealing?"

"Shut up and get me out of here!" Chase said.

Adelaide scoffed and reached for her belt, using her last Dino Charger, she spun the dial on her morpher. "Dino Morpher Blast!" she said, firing it at the cage lock and blowing it off.

Chase rushed out, jumping onto Tricera along with Adelaide, and returning to the beach. "For the record," he said as the others destroyed Slammer. "I didn't steal your bike."

"No, of course you didn't," Adelaide said, punching him in the shoulder. "You just took it without asking."

**xXx**

Later that afternoon, Tyler drove Koda, Shelby, Riley, and Chase to the park to find Peter. The little kid that Koda had saved from Slammer. His bike had been ruined during Slammer's initial attack, and Adelaide had agreed to give her old BMX as a gift.

Jumping from Tyler's jeep, Koda unhooked the bike from the back of the vehicle, just as Peter was telling his friends the story of how he got caught by a monster and saved by a caveman.

"Suddenly, a cage fell right on us," Peter said. "It was pitch black ion the cave, but he made fire with his bare hands, so we could see the way. Then he carried me under boulders and through cracks. It was totally dangerous, but for him, no problem. He was like, like a caveman."

"Whoa, caveman, cool," Peter's friends gushed.

"Well, gotta go," another friend added.

"Yeah, see you later," Peter said. He smiled as his friends rode off, and turned to see if there was anyone else he could tell his story too. He grinned as he spotted a familiar face nearby and quickly run towards him. "Koda!" he laughed, hugging the caveman tightly around the middle.

Koda smiled and hugged him back, before kneeling before him and pointing at his leg. "How is leg?" he asked.

"It's good. Yeah," Peter said, nodding.

"I brought you a... Bicy... Bi... uh..." he trailed off, unable to say the word properly.

"Bicycle?" Peter asked.

"Yes, yes," Koda nodded.

"Wow, thanks, Koda," Peter smiled. He paused and then looked Koda in the eye. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Koda nodded. "Yes."

"I saw you trying to ride a bike," said Peter. "You don't know how, do you?"

"It... a bit scary for me," Koda explained.

"Yeah, I was scared at first too, but don't worry. After you learn, it's easy-peasy," Peter said. "Hey, I know, I could teach you."

"Oh, um... I..." Koda said, nervously.

From the Jeep, Tyler chuckled as Chase looked offended.

"Come on," Peter pleaded, reminding Koda a little of Adelaide. "I protect you. I promise." He held up his hand, curled into a fist.

Koda hesitated, then smiled and fist-punched Peter.

"Cool. So the most important thing is to keep on pedaling," Peter explained as Koda mounted the bike and put the helmet on his head. "You have to move forward or else you'll fall over."

"Oh, ohhhhhh!" Koda said, as he weaved all over the place, trying to stay upright.

"That's it. You're doing great, Koda," Peter called.

"Careful," Shelby called as Koda wove throw two guys playing Frisbee.

"Whoa, Koda, yeah!" Tyler called as Koda headed for the trees.

"I think I got it!" Koda called back, disappearing from view.


	3. Focus Fiasco

"Come on! One little fire," Chase cried.

"That could've burned down the entire museum," Kendall reminded him.

"Not to mention expose our base," Shelby said.

"Come on, guys, he's already apologised, what more do you want him to do? Grovel?" Adelaide asked, coming to Chase's defence. He was her best friend, after all, and he would've been there for her if the situation was reversed.

"He needs to be held accountable for his actions," Kendall said.

"Isn't he doing that?" Adelaide asked. "I mean, he hasn't denied trying to destroy the museum, and like he said, it was an accident and no one got hurt."

Kendall sighed and Chase put his hand on Adelaide's shoulder as he stood up. He was grateful for her defense, but he didn't want nor need for her to get into trouble on his behalf. "Look, I get it, OK," he said. "I promise to pay more attention to - Moana!" he gasped as he spotted a familiar elderly woman at the entrance to the cafe.

Adelaide twisted in a circle as Chase rushed around her, and engulfed the woman in a hug. She had heard stories about a Moana, but she had yet to meet her. Until now.

"How are you?" Chase asked. "It's been a long time."

"Chase, I need your help," Moana said, holding him at arm's length. She glanced at the others, and then led him aside.

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"I've had a vision," Moana said. "And... and someone is going to steal from me... something of great value."

Noticing his friend's anxious looks, Chase glanced in their direction. "Moana is a matakite," he explained. "A Maori fortune teller from New Zealand."

"I need you to guard my shop!" Moana said, grabbing Chase and turning his attention back to her.

"Really?" Shelby scoffed. "Chase is going to guard it?"

"I hope you have a fire extinguisher," Kendall added. The others laughed at the reference, whilst Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"What about the police?" Chase asked.

"Oh, they think I'm crazy," Moana said, chuckling. "You have a special strength, Chase," she said, reaching for the energem around his neck, putting his friends on alert. "Only you can help me."

Grinning, like an idiot, Chase agreed. "Well, okay," he said, allowing Moana to take him by the hand and lead him to the exit. He paused and turned back to his friends. "I can handle this," he said, tripping over the dinosaur mouth on his way out.

**xXx**

Even though the incident in the kitchen had been a minor one, and dealt with quickly. The Rangers figured it was easier to keep the cafe closed, and lock up early. This gave them enough time to clean up and make sure everything was ready for another day tomorrow. So, whilst Riley, Tyler, and Koda cleaned the kitchen, Shelby and Adelaide cleaned down the shop floor. Sliding unwanted drink cartons, and food baskets into a black bag that they had on them.

"This is disgusting," Adelaide said picking up a half eaten a burger and tossing it in the trash. "Not to mention a waste of money. Seriously, why buy something if you're going to leave half of it?"

"Maybe he hadn't finished when we rushed him out?" Shelby asked.

"He could've taken it with him," Adelaide replied. "He had paid for the burger after all."

Shelby smiled and shook her head. "You almost done?" she asked.

"Almost," Adelaide said, moving onto another table. It was the last one she had to clean and then Shelby could wipe the table tops down. Tying the rubbish bag after adding the last food basket to its contents, Adelaide carried the bag into the kitchen and deposited outside the back door. "When's trash pick up?" she asked, coming back inside.

"Tomorrow," Riley answered.

"Good. Because outside looks like a waste pit."

Tyler cracked a grin as he finished cleaning down the grill. "Done," he announced, dropping his rag onto the counter. "Once Shelby's done, I say we get out of here."

"Great, an afternoon off," Shelby said walking into the kitchen. "Whatever will I do with myself?"

"What, you mean other than fight Sledge?" Adelaide asked.

Shelby scowled. "Shh! Don't jinx it," she scolded.

Adelaide smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, I know what I'm going to be doing with my afternoon off," she said.

"Skatepark?" asked Riley.

"Without Chase?" Shelby asked. "Be reasonable, Riley, those two never hit a skatepark without each other."

"It's scary how well you know us," Adelaide said.

Shelby grinned. "I know everything there is about you both," she teased. "Except one thing."

"What's that?"

"When's the wedding."

Adelaide scrunched her face up in disgust. "Ew!" she cried. "No way!"

The others laughed as Adelaide covered her head with her arms, almost as if she were trying to hide from the germs of Shelby's accusation.

"That's gross!" Adelaide said. "Chase is my best friend."

"So? Best friends can get married," Tyler said.

"Yeah, but not me and Chase."

"Why not?" Shelby asked.

"Because... it's _Chase_!" Adelaide protested. "It'd be like marrying my brother, and that's just wrong! Urgh!" she shuddered. "Thanks a lot, Shelby, I'm gonna have nightmares now."

Shelby laughed as Koda looked confused by the whole conversation.

**xXx**

Awakening from a weird dream, Chase spotted a bird-like creature observing a large pendant on a nearby table. He jumped to his feet and called out, telling the creature to drop the object and step away. As expected, it didn't go as planned.

"Take this, human!" the creature said, turning on Chase and unleashing a bolt of purple lightning. The beam hit Chase in the chest, causing him to feel light-headed and dizzy.

The creature laughed and raced for the door, almost crashing into Adelaide as she arrived outside. "Out of my way!" the monster said, grabbing her arms and tossing her aside.

Adelaide hit the ground and sat up. "Hey!" she yelled, pushing herself to her feet. "Chase, what happened?" she added as her best friend appeared in the doorway. She frowned as she saw his eyes glow golden, and then disappear. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"I thought I'd keep you company," Adelaide said. "But it seems we've got bigger things to deal with."

"You're right," Chase said, dropping his skateboard onto the ground. "That monster just stole one of Moana's pendants. She said something like this would happen, we have to stop him and get it back."

Adelaide nodded and kicked her own skateboard over onto its wheels. "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked. "Let's go!" she pushed off on her board, jumping onto it with both feet as she rolled further down the road, Chase following alongside her.

"Guys, Ade and I are going to need some back-up," Chase said into his dino com. He hid the com away in his pocket and used his free foot to push himself along faster

Adelaide reached for her dino charger and clicked it as her morpher appeared in her hand. "Ready?" she asked, glancing to her left.

"Ready," Chase said, nodding. The two loaded their chargers into their morphers and spun the barrel on the gun.

"Energise!" they each commanded, transforming into their morphed states.

"Heads up!" Chase said, spotting a parked car.

Both Chase and Adelaide hit the breaks, jumping into the air and bending their knees backward. They held firmly onto the board, sailing over the two parked cars and landing safely on the other side.

"Alright!" Chase cheered. "Let's do this!"

"Right behind you!" Adelaide said, pushing herself along faster.

They chased the monster to a nearby, deserted, warehouse, and stopped just outside as they watched him disappear into the building.

"We've got to find out what he's up to," Chase said, stepping off his board. The second he did, he felt dizzy and light-headed, holding onto a set of boxes to balance himself.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Adelaide asked.

"It's just a weird feeling," Chase said.

"Come on, you've got to focus," Adelaide said. "We have to stop that monster."

"Or at least hold him off until the others get here," Chase said. Adelaide nodded and followed him inside.

The monster was just ahead of them, they couldn't see him but they could hear him.

"Stop right there!" Chase yelled, following the footsteps out into the open.

The monster turned and scoffed as he realised he had been followed by two rangers. "So you're the rangers," he said. "Never mind. It won't matter soon enough. At least not for you, Black Ranger."

"What are you talking about?" Adelaide asked.

"Soon you're a friend will be under the control of the great Spellbinder," the monster explained.

"Wrong!" Chase said, firing his dino morpher. "No one controls me, mate!" He raced forward, jumped over a covered box, ducked to avoid a hit, and raced to the other side of the room, run up the wall, and rolled over another hit.

"Are you in for a surprise," Spellbinder said, firing his attacks at Chase, but constantly missing.

Meanwhile, Adelaide crept around the warehouse until she was behind Spellbinder. "Surprise!" she said, unleashing her own attacks. They were each deflected by Spellbinder as he flashed his cape around, protecting himself.

"Ade!" Chase yelled as Adelaide was thrown backward, into the warehouse. He clutched his morpher tighter in hand and leveled it at the monster, running forward. "Hey, no one touches Adelaide and gets away with it! Wrap your beak around this!" he fired off several more rounds, but just like Adelaide, they were deflected back at him.

Chase cried out as he hit the ground, his head feeling more and more consumed by the second.

"Chase!" Tyler called as he and the others arrived. "Monster, you maybe tough one-on-one, but your odds just got a whole lot worse." He loaded a dino charger into his morpher, as the others followed suit.

"Dino Steel, armour on!" the four of them said, activating their weapons. Tyler leads the charge, attacking first and being batted aside like a fly. He hit the ground and rolled to a halt.

Koda and Riley tried next, they were also deflected as Spellbinder whipped his cape around.

"Dimetro bow!" Adelaide said, stepping out of the shadows and leveling Spellbinder with a loaded arrow. "Locked and ready to fly!" She let go of the string and watched as her arrow hit the monster's cape, bouncing straight off. "Damn it!" she cursed.

"He's so fast," Shelby said.

"And his cape hard like a rock," said Koda.

"We've got to get through it," Shelby said.

"Good thing I'm the hotshot," said Chase, returning from behind a stack of boxes. He had taken a second to rest and catch his breath. Whatever the monster had done to him was starting to take his toll. He leveled Spellbinder with his morpher and aimed it directly at the pendant. "I'm not going to miss this time!" he promised and opened fire.

"Time to change your target, Black Ranger," Spellbinder said, deflecting the blasts and jumping back. He blocked a punch from Tyler, and a kick from Adelaide, grabbing the scarlet ranger by the neck and holding her in front of him, like a shield.

Chase hesitated.

"Take the shot, Chase," Adelaide said.

"Shoot your friend, Black Ranger, I command you!" Spellbinder said, the pendant on his chest pulsating purple.

Upon its own accord, Chase's morpher changed targets. Instead of aiming for the pendant it was now aimed at Adelaide's chest.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Tyler called, noticing the change.

"I... I don't know," Chase said, struggling with his own self-control. He tried to move the morpher back to the pendant, but it refused to budge.

"Shoot her!" Spellbinder ordered.

"Chase, no!" Riley called.

"Chase, don't do it!" Shelby cried.

"No!" Koda added.

His hands shaking, Chase tried harder than ever to move the morpher away from Adelaide. "I can't control myself," he announced.

"Chase," Adelaide called, softly. "It's OK. I trust you."

Groaning, Chase dropped the dino morpher, as it was the only thing he could think of to do, and fell to his knees, grabbing his head. "There's something wrong inside me," he said.

"Ade!" Tyler called, racing towards her and smashing his weapon into Spellbinder's arm. The bird partially released Adelaide, but still kept a firm grip on her.

"He won't let go!" said Adelaide, trying to struggle her way out of Spellbinder's grasp.

"Let's try this!" said Shelby, appearing behind Spellbinder and hitting him in the back with her tricera drill. The monster released Adelaide and she ran off with Tyler, leaving Koda to attack with his Stego Shield.

"You'll never stop me!" Spellbinder swore once all Rangers were safely away from him. "Soon you'll all be under my control."

"Not if I can help him," Riley said, loading a dino charger into his morpher. "Energise! Dino Morpher Blast!" he fired and a green velociraptor soared towards Spellbinder, crunching down onto him. Once the explosion settled down, Spellbinder was gone.

"Where did he go?" Shelby asked.

"Better question: What did he mean 'under his control'?" Riley asked.

Adelaide shook her head and turned to Chase. "I think he meant it in the sense of 'falling under a spell'," she said. "Chase, are you OK?"

When Chase didn't reply, Tyler approached the Black Ranger, patting him on the shoulder.

"Chase, what went on back there?" Tyler asked.

"Hey, just give me some space, mate," Chase said, shrugging Tyler's hand off. He turned and walked away, leaving the others to watch him go, stunned. What had warranted that outburst?

"Chase," Tyler called.

"Let him go," Adelaide said.

"He nearly attacked you," said Riley. "Don't you want to find out why?"

Adelaide nodded. "Of course I do," she said. "But I also know that even if he did, it wouldn't have been done willingly. Chase would never hurt me."

"And you're sure about that?"

Adelaide stared at the green Ranger. She didn't need to be sure because she knew Chase, and she trusted him. He would never hurt her, not intentionally, and definitely not of his own accord.

**xXx**

Kendall and Keeper were waiting for the Rangers when they got back to the base. Chase was also there, but he kept his distance, especially from Adelaide. He still couldn't bring himself to comprehend the fact that he had almost hurt her back at the warehouse, and he couldn't even understand why. Every time he tried to move his morpher away from her, it returned, almost like she was an attracting magnet to his attack.

"Whatever happened to Chase, happened before I got to the shop," Adelaide said.

"What do you remember?" Kendall asked.

Adelaide shook her head. "Not a lot," she said. "The monster rushed out, threw me aside, and then Chase was there," she explained. She paused, remembering back on the encounter. "Hang on," she looked towards Chase and then back at Kendall. "He said he felt light-headed and dizzy, and his eyes were glowing."

"Glowing?" Kendall repeated.

"Yeah, like in the fairytales when someone is put under a spell," Adelaide answered. "Only problem is, this isn't a fairytale. Can you even put someone under mind control in the real world?"

"If you hadn't noticed, Adelaide, we're far from normal," said Shelby.

"Meh, normally is overrated," Adelaide said, jumping down from the table. She approached Chase as he sat with Koda and Keeper. The alien was passing his staff over Chase's posture, checking him for any internal abnormalities.

Kendall watched as Adelaide walked away and then turned to the others. "Tell me about the monster," she said.

"He was fast," said Tyler. "Faster than any monster we've faced."

"And that cloak of his? He blocked all of our shots with it," Riley said.

Shelby nodded. "None of our weapons could break through," she agreed.

"I guess that is why you have me," said Kendall, approaching her equipment. "I've been working on a new charger," she explained, opening a vial and taking out a small cylinder. "I give you the Dino Spike Charger. It should harness the power of all five Energems."

"Five Energems?" Riley asked. "But there's six of us."

"Adelaide's bow was designed to attack from a distance," Kendall explained. "You won't need her to operate the Dino Spike."

"And she's OK with that?" Shelby asked.

"I don't see why she wouldn't be," said Kendall, confused.

Shelby shrugged. "You aren't afraid that she'll feel left out?" she asked.

"No," said Kendall. "Because this frees her up to bring additional fire power, should you need it."

"Unless of course she runs out of arrows again," said Riley, remembering the first battle with their weapons.

Kendall reached for a second charger she had created. "Thankfully after that incident, Ade and I talked and I created this," she said, handing the second charger to Riley. "It's an unlimited supply of ammo for the Dimetro Bow. Adelaide's not going to run out of fire power anytime soon."

"Cool," said Riley.

On the other side of the base, Keeper looked to Adelaide and Koda as they waited patiently for his verdict.

"There is indeed something wrong here," Keeper told them.

"It's in my head," Chase said, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "I feel like I'm losing control of myself."

"But it can't be mind control," said Adelaide.

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"Because aside from the glowing eyes, he was his usual self," Adelaide explained. "It only started to go screwy when Spellbinder _commanded_ you to attack," she added to Chase. "Before all that, you were fine."

Chase paused, remembering back to the day's events, and then shook his head. "I felt weird before that," he said. "When you asked me if I was alright, and I said yes, I wasn't being completely honest. I felt strange before we got to the warehouse, but it all went away when I was on my skateboard."

"Oh," Adelaide frowned. She was a little hurt that he hadn't been entirely truthful with her. But she couldn't let that cloud her judgment. The point of the matter was her friend needed her help and she was going to be there for him, no matter the cost.

"The spell will grow stronger until it controls you completely," Keeper explained. "Perhaps if you knew the origin of the pendant."

"Moana," Chase gasped, rising.

"Whoa, Chase," Tyler said.

Chase groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as the pain in his head became worse. It was almost as bad as a migraine.

"Moana will know about the Pendant, and where it came from?" Adelaide asked.

"Yeah," Chase said, sighing.

"Okay, then you stay here, where it's safe," said Adelaide. "The rest of us can talk to Moana."

Tyler frowned. "Who are you and what have you done with Adelaide?" he asked.

"What?" Adelaide asked,

"The Adelaide I know is a bouncing, bubbly mess," said Tyler. "I don't think she has a serious bone in her whole body."

Adelaide rolled her eyes as the others smiled and chuckled. "I can be serious, Tyler. But, just so you know, when this is all over, I'm going to go back to being that bouncing, bubbly mess that you love so much."

Tyler pretended to groan. "Me and my big mouth," he said.

"And just for _that_ , I'm going to be worse than you've ever seen," Adelaide teased.

"Ha! Good luck, mate," Chase said, chuckling.

Shelby, Riley, and Koda glared at Tyler as Adelaide cackled. A hyperactive Adelaide they were used too, but an _over_ hyperactive Adelaide was a whole new territory.

As the others left, Chase got to his feet.

"Chase, stop," said Keeper. "You're more of a danger to them than a help right now, you must stay."

Chase sighed. He couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault. "If only I had stayed focused in the shop," he said, turning to Keeper. "Spellbinder never would have gotten that pendant."

"You can't change the past," said Keeper. "But you can learn from it."

Chase hesitated and watched as Keeper walked away. How could he learn from this mistake? A mistake that almost cost him the life of his best friend, and was costing him total control over himself.

**xXx**

"Ooh!" Adelaide beamed as she walked into Moana's shop. It was full of brick-a-brack and other items that many people would've viewed as trash. "Hey, check it out," she said, approaching the main area and spotting a ginger feline on the counter. "It's so cute!" she reached out to pet it, letting out a surprised yelp as the feline moved.

The others laughed and Tyler put his hands on Adelaide's shoulders to calm her down.

"That's what you get for being so touchy," said Shelby.

Adelaide pouted at the pink ranger and turned back to the cat. "You're still cute," she said, reaching out to pet the animal. The cat nudged its head against her hand and purred. "I think he likes me," she grinned.

"Tabitha is not a he," said Moana, coming out of the back office.

"Oh," said Adelaide. "My bad."

"You are friends of Chase," Moana said, looking at each of them in turn.

The friends nodded.

"He's in trouble," Tyler said. "We need your help."

"The pendant," said Moana. "It was stolen."

"We know who stole it," said Riley.

"They used it on Chase," Adelaide said. "He said that you would be able to help us find out where it came from."

Moana looked considerate and then nodded. "I have the information in here," she said, taking a journal out from under the desk. She set it on the counter and turned the pages, revealing several pages of information on random items to the Rangers. Finally, she came to a page with an image of the pendant and a wall of text dedicated to it.

"What's it say?" asked Shelby.

"That the pendant was forged from an evil heart in the darkest corner of New Zealand," Moana explained. "Destroy it, or soon Chase will forget he's your friend and turn against you."

"We have a weapon that might be strong enough," Tyler replied. "But it won't work without Chase."

"If he can focus, Chase can push the spell from his mind long enough to use your weapon," Moana said.

"I doubt it," Riley scoffed.

"Chase as the attention span of a flea," said Shelby. "I've never met anyone..."

"Ooh!" Adelaide interrupted, running off and disappearing behind clothes rack. "GUYS! I FOUND SHINIES!"

Shelby sighed. "Never mind," she said.

Sticking her head out between the clothes rack, Adelaide called to the others. "Psst! Guys," she whispered.

"Not now, Ade," said Tyler. "We'll get you shiny things later."

"No, this is important," said Adelaide.

Trying his hardest not to lose his temper, Tyler turned to Adelaide. "What?" he asked.

"Chase hasn't always been so lackadaisy," said Adelaide. "Like the time he bonded to his energem."

Moana stared at Adelaide with a look of surprise. "You know about that day too?" she asked.

"Yeah, Chase told me the first time I met him," Adelaide smiled.

"Why, what happened?" Shelby asked, interested.

"Long ago, your friend Chase proved to me that he can focus, very deeply, even in the direst situations," said Moana. "It happened one day, just as I was closing my shop. I was locking the door when my pushchair rolled away and into the street, Chase risked his life to save Tabitha, and I gave him the gem he now carries. It was his reward for being so brave."

Riley smiled. "So that's how Chase got his energem," he said.

"Yeah, I thought it was awesome," said Adelaide. "And now I see what he meant when he said 'pretty little kitty'. Tabitha is gorgeous, fair play."

"Why to thank you," said Moana.

"It so easy for him," said Koda. "I froze in a glacier for thousands of years."

Tyler chuckled just as his dino com beeped. He reached for it and walked away to answer the call.

"When he's on his skateboard, Chase can push everything else from his mind," Moana explained.

"He did say that the weird feeling went away when he was on his board," said Adelaide, reappearing. She was carrying a handful of rocks and gems, each one glittering in the artificial shop lights.

"Really, Ade?" Riley asked.

Adelaide frowned. "What? I collect volcanic crystals," she said, "and I don't have these."

"I'm sure you do," said Shelby.

"No, really, I don't," Adelaide protested.

"You have over a dozen crystals," said Shelby. "Half of them are the same colour."

Adelaide pouted at her friends. "Fine!" she whined, turning tail and returning to where she had found the gems. They could hear her muttering to herself as she put them back, and only looked up as Tyler returned.

"Kendall said Spellbinder's back," said Tyler, "and Chase has disappeared. Thanks, Moana, but we gotta go. Ade!"

"Coming!" Adelaide called, running out from behind the clothes rack and heading for the door.

**xXx**

Angrily, Wrench kicked a bucket aside and turned on Spellbinder. "You told Sledge that the Black Ranger was under your control," he hissed.

"Relax, he's going to join us soon," Spellbinder assured Wrench.

Adelaide snorted as she skidded to a halt opposite the monsters. "You're seriously delusional if you ever think Chase will join you," she said.

"Just give up trying, ranger," Spellbinder told her. "It's too late for your friend, and now you're time is also up!" He shot an energy beam at the team, all of whom dispersed.

"Destroy them!" Wrench shouted.

Jumping down from the box he had been sitting on, Curio ran at Riley and Shelby, leaving Wrench to charge Koda and Tyler, and Spellbinder to attack Adelaide.

Adelaide ducked to avoid Spellbinder's punch and kicked at his beak as she rolled over a box. "What did you do to Chase?" she asked.

"My spells are impossible to resist," Spellbinder said, chasing after her. He whipped his cloak around but missed as Adelaide jumped onto another box and flipped over him.

"Nothing's impossible!" Adelaide said, kicking him in the side.

"We'll see about that," Spellbinder laughed. He spun around and caught her leg, twisting it around and causing Ade to cry out. He then lifted her off of her feet and tossed her aside.

Abandoning his fight with Wrench, Tyler ran to cover her as Koda and Riley finished up.

"Leave her alone!" Tyler yelled, jumping over Spellbinder and aiming a punch. The bird caught his wrist, twisted his arm and then punched Tyler back.

Tyler groaned and landed beside Ade.

"You don't scare us," Riley said, trying to cover his friends and take on Spellbinder. Shelby and Koda were alongside him. But they two met the same fate and hit the ground minutes after.

Struggling to his knees, Tyler looked around at his friends and then up at Spellbinder. "We've got to try the Dino Spike," he said.

"You can't do it without Chase," Adelaide replied.

"Your turn," Spellbinder called, blasting the five of them with the pendant.

Adelaide covered her head with her arms as the spell hit. She could hear Spellbinder, Wrench, and Curio laughing over the swelling in her ears and lifted her head to see them regrouped ahead. But there was something wrong with her vision, almost like she was looking through a whisper of smoke.

"That's right, Rangers," Spellbinder called. "You're mine now, just like your friend."

"Chase..." Adelaide murmured as her best friend arrived on scene. He looked normal, except him his eyes and face were totally vacant.

"What is your command?" Chase asked Spellbinder.

"Destroy her," Spellbinder ordered, pointing a clawed finger at Shelby.

Turning his attention onto the pink ranger, Chase approached her, despite her calls for him to focus and concentrate.

"You defied my master," Chase said, taking out his Dino Morpher and pointing it at Shelby.

Panicked, Shelby looked around for a solution to the problem but found nothing useful. There was no way out, and nothing that could act like a skateboard in order to snap Chase out of his predicament.

"All aboard!" Adelaide called, shoving a skateboard into Chase's path. The Black Ranger jumped onto the board and rolled towards the two girls', catching onto the top of a box as he leaned over them. His eyes flickered from gold to their natural brown, and he blinked rapidly.

"Shelby? Ade?" Chase questioned, confused.

"Explain later," Adelaide said. "Shoot now!" she pointed behind him at Spellbinder.

Without stepping off the board, Chase spun around, whipping his morpher through the air and aiming it directly at Spellbinder. "Command this," he smirked, pulling the trigger and firing two beams of black energy at the monster. The beams hit the pendant, destroying it entirely.

As the pendant was destroyed, so did the spell.

"Whoa," Tyler groaned, holding his head.

Jumping down from the board, Chase turned and caught Adelaide mid-stride, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," he said, holding her at arm's length.

"I wasn't about to lose my best friend to a duck-billed monster with control issues," Adelaide said with a grin.

"But how did you avoid being under Spellbinder's control?" Shelby asked. "You got hit, I saw you."

Adelaide shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "But it's a good thing I wasn't, huh? Otherwise, I never would've found that" she pointed at the board, "and you'd be destroyed. Do you want to be destroyed?"

"You're weird," Shelby said, folding her arms.

"Thank you!" Adelaide grinned.

"That wasn't a compliment," Shelby said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know."

Recovered, and feverishly annoyed with Spellbinder's interference, the rangers regrouped and prepared to face off against him, Wrench, and Curio once more.

"The spell has been broken," Wrench panicked. "Now what do we do?"

"I have a suggestion," said Adelaide. "You could give up."

Spellbinder growled. "I may not be able to control you, Rangers, but I'll still destroy you," he swore.

"Better monsters than you have tried," Adelaide said.

Chase nodded and took the lead. "Your time is up, Spellbinder - it's morphin' time!" he reached for a dino charger and loaded it into his morphers. The others following his lead.

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

"Let's do this," said Chase, leading them outside as the monsters fled.

Loading another charger into their morphers, the team run the barrel of their morphers down the arms and called, "Dino Steel, armour on!" as, with a shimmer of power, their weapons appeared in hand.

"I don't like this," Curio whined but he still rushed at the Rangers.

"Ha!" Adelaide huffed, jumping over Spellbinder and double kicking him in the back. He stumbled forward, straight into Chase's path.

"Para Chopper!" Chase called, firing several rounds at the monster. Spellbinder deflected each one with his cape, knocking them throughout the warehouse.

Adelaide loaded her bow and aimed it directly at Spellbinder. "Let's put the cape out of commission," she said, opening fire. Her arrow split and hit the nape of the cape, depowering it. The flimsy material fluttered around Spellbinder's frame uselessly.

"Nice one, Ade," Chase praised.

Adelaide nodded and blocked a hit from Spellbinder again. "Guys," she called, ducking to avoid another punch. "Guys! Use the Dino Spike!"

"She's right," said Tyler, grouping with the others. "Kendall said e had to have all five of us together, right?"

"I'm ready if you are," Chase confirmed.

"Haha! That's what I like to hear!" Tyler grinned. He reached for the dino spike charger, activated it, and threw it into the air where it expanded. "Weapons, combine!" he added, tossing his T-Rex smasher at the charger.

The others followed his lead, and the five weapons combined to make one larger weapon.

"Red Ranger, launch!" Shelby, Chase, Riley, and Koda called, crossing their arms over one another and using them to hurl Tyler into the air.

"Dino Spike, final strike!" Tyler called, impaling the weapon into Spellbinder's body.

As he rippled with energy, Spellbinder's final crows echoed around the warehouse. "But I'm the invincible one!" he cried.

"Wrong again, beak-face," Adelaide said, running back to her friends. "We're the invincible ones."

Chase grinned and placed his arm around Ade's shoulders as she popped up beside him, her arm resting around his waist. "You got that right," he said.

No sooner had he been destroyed, did Spellbinder return.

"Not again," Tyler whined.

"I handle this," said Koda, ready to fight.

Throwing out his hand, Chase pulled his friend back. "Whoa, I've got a score to settle with this crow," he said, reaching for the dino charger that controlled his Zord. "Summon Para Zord!" he called, throwing the charger into the air.

With a loud roar, the Para Zord charged into view, jumping from building to building and attacking Spellbinder.

"Urgh! I almost had him!" Chase grumbled as the Para Zord pulled back, away from the newly charged cape.

"Chase, we summoned our zords too," said Tyler. "How about we combine your Para Zord with the Dino Charge Megazord? Come on, we'll have awesome new powers."

"Yes!" Shelby agreed.

"Wait," Riley interrupted, shaking his head. "I'm not sure about this. You really think we're ready?"

"You were ready when you formed the megazord with the Raptor zord," Adelaide said. "Why should the Para Zord be any different?"

"And what about you?" Riley asked. "You'll be left here, alone."

"What am I, five?" Adelaide asked. "I don't need a babysitter."

"That's debateable," Chase teased.

Adelaide gaped and punched him in the shoulder. "You better get lost before I change my mind about breaking you out of Spellbinder's spell," she said.

"I love you too, Ade," Chase said, running off. "Let's go guys."

As Riley and Tyler chased after their friend, Shelby grinned and nudged Adelaide. "He loves you," she teased.

"Shut up," Adelaide said, pushing her away.

Shelby laughed and turned to watch the battle commence.

"Dino Charge Megazord, Para Raptor Formation!" Riley, Tyler, and Chase commanded, bringing forth the three zords and combining.

"Awesome!" Adelaide cheered from the ground.

"Have some feathers!" Spellbinder shouted, firing off a load of black feathers at the megazord. It blocked and cut through them with an easy slash from the raptor zord.

"Return to sender," Chase said, commanding the Megazord to the left. The three rangers jumped against a building and pushed off, firing their Para Zord at Spellbinder, but the bird was too quick and easily deflected.

"He's fast," Riley commented.

"We're faster," said Tyler. He lifted his arm and pointed at Spellbinder, as the Megazord did the same. "Sitting duck," he said, opening fire.

Firing multiple shots at Spellbinder, Shelby, Adelaide, and Koda watched as the Megazord rushed forward, flipped over Spellbinder, and slashed at him with the Raptor zord. The bird cried out in alarm as his body was overloaded with unwanted energy.

"Let's barbecue this chicken," Tyler, Riley, and Chase called slashing the air twice with the raptor zord, leaving four green slashes in mid-air. "Para Zord, Fireball Finish!" the team of three commanded, powering up the para zord and blasting a giant ball of energy at the monster.

"Wait!" Spellbinder yelled as the fireball hit him,

Adelaide and Shelby squealed and, bouncing on the balls of their feet, high-fived one another.

"Another one bites the dust!" Adelaide laughed.

**xXx**

Later that afternoon, the team returned to the museum to find Moana waiting for Chase. She wanted to speak privately and apologise for any problem she may have caused him in the last few hours.

"I bet you can't wait to call on your zord, huh, Ade?" Shelby asked as Chase and Moana walked away.

Adelaide turned to her friend and grinned. "You bet," she agreed. "The Dimetro Zord is gonna blow all of you out of the water."

"You wish," Shelby said. "Tricera is by far the better dinosaur. I mean, the Dimetrodon isn't even a real dinosaur."

"Exactly! That's what makes Donnie so perfect," Adelaide gushed.

Riley paused and then frowned. "Donnie?" he repeated.

"Yeah, Donnie the Dimetrodon," Adelaide replied. She looked around at the others, noticing their confused stares. "What? She can call the Triceratops 'Tricera', and he can call the T-Rex 'Rexy, but I can't call my Dimetrodon 'Donnie'?" she asked, pointing at Shelby and Tyler in turn.

"Well, no, but at least their names match their dinosaurs," Riley said. "I mean, 'Donnie' reminds me of Donatello from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"Where do you think I got the name from?"

Riley rolled his eyes as Tyler laughed. "You are one of a kind, Ade, don't ever change," he said.

"I wasn't planning on it," Adelaide grinned. "Oh, that reminds me, I promised you over hyperactivity once we defeated Spellbinder and made sure Chase was saved, didn't I?"

Tyler shook his head. "No, you didn't, it's OK, um, it was a dream, you were dreaming," he laughed nervously.

"Is that true?" Adelaide asked. "Because, if it is then that means Chase hasn't nearly burned down the kitchen yet or lost the pendant yet, or Spellbinder hasn't been destroyed. Basically, this day hasn't happened at all, and everything we just did was part of my dream. So, theoretically, if I wake up now, we have to go through it all again... which means, I still get to make my promise and then follow through."

Shelby glared at Tyler. "You and your big mouth," she groaned.

"Sorry," Tyler sighed.


	4. Scarlet's Story

"Well, well, well, Tinkerbell, how much you've grown."

Adelaide laughed and turned in her seat, her eyes wide with amusement and excitement as she looked up at the brunette standing behind her. "You're here!" she exclaimed. "You're not supposed to be here until next week."

"I thought I would get in a little earlier," said the older woman. She opened her arms wide and smiled. "Don't I get a hug?"

Adelaide threw her arms around the woman, toppling herself off the stool in the process.

"Who's that?" Riley asked, as Tyler walked past. The red ranger shrugged and turned expectantly to Chase.

"That's Sasha," Chase replied. "Ade's older sister. Hey, Sasha," he added, calling to the woman. This would've been the first time he would've met her in person, but they had corresponded a few times over Skype.

"Hey, Chase, being good I hope," Sasha teased.

"Always," Chase defended. "It's your sister you want to watch out for, she always tries to lead me astray."

"I do not!" Adelaide exclaimed.

"Do too," Chase defended. "Just yesterday, you tried to convince me that crossing the canal was a good idea."

"At least I didn't try to walk on water," Adelaide defended.

Chase's grin dropped, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "I didn't try to _walk on water_ ," he said. "You pushed me."

Adelaide stuck out her tongue. "Nuh-huh," she said, shaking her head.

Sasha smirked as she looked between them. "From what I can tell, you're both still has bad as each other," she said. She then noticed the looks she was receiving from the others. "Oh, new faces, introductions, Ade?" she asked her sister.

"Oh, yeah!" Adelaide grinned. "We've got some new members to the team since the last time we spoke. This is, Riley, Tyler, and Shelby. You can guess what colours they are by their shirts."

Sasha smiled as she noticed the startled looks on the others faces.

"Wait, she knows?" Shelby asked. "How?"

"Yeah, Sasha played a huge influential part in me bonding to my energem."

"She did, you did?" Tyler asked.

Sasha nodded. "Believe me, I would change it if I could," she explained.

"She would," Adelaide agreed.

**xXx**

After her shift had ended, Adelaide and Sasha left the base and headed towards the park. They hadn't seen each other in person for nearly two years, and had major catching up to do. For sisters, they were close.

"How are mum and dad?" Adelaide asked, skating alongside Sasha.

"They're doing really good, they miss you though," Sasha answered.

"I miss them too. I'm hoping to come home at the end of the summer, hopefully by then we'll have found all eleven energems."

"From what you've told me it sounds like a big task," Sasha said.

"It is," Adelaide agreed. "But we have more people now."

Sasha nodded. "If you're safe, Ade, I don't care about much else," she said. "Mum and Dad are still curious about why you're out here."

"What did you tell them?"

"I just reminded them of what you said before you left," Sasha said. "That you're travelling before college. I think they're worried though because the increase in monster activity. It's hard to stop them from calling when I know you're in battle. They'd only worry if you didn't answer."

Adelaide sighed. When she had first come to Amber Beach to be a Ranger, her initial intention wasn't to worry any of her family or friends back home. She was thankful that Sasha knew, at least them she had some form of cover when questions arose, but she also hated that Sasha had to lie for her, and that they were lying to their parents anyway.

"How about Caleb and Jessie?" Ade asked. "Have you spoken to them? Where are they? Are they OK? Do we know when they're coming home?"

"Woah, slow down, Tinkerbell," Sasha chuckled. "One questions at a time."

"Sorry, I'm just curious."

"Maybe I should start calling you _Curious George_ instead?"

Adelaide made a face and stuck out her tongue.

Sasha chuckled. "I spoke to Caleb before I left Portland," Sasha went on. "He's currently overseas."

"United Kingdom?"

"There's more to the world than just the United States and the United Kingdom's, Ade," Sasha chuckled.

Ade grinned. "I know, there are actually 196 countries in the world today," she said. "But Taiwan is not considered an official country by many, which would bring that count down to 195."

"Hey, look at you," Sasha grinned.

Ade giggled. "But where is Caleb and Jessie?" she asked.

"Caleb is in Cuba."

"Nice for some," Adelaide said, flipping her board into the air.

Sasha smiled. "Nice," she complimented.

"That's just a baby flip," said Ade. "The ones I'm doing now are much trickier. What about the rest of my questions? Like, when is Caleb coming home, and where is Jessie?"

"Jessie is homebound," Sasha said.

"Is he 50,000 leagues under the sea?"

Sasha laughed. "No," she explained. "Wyoming."

"Hey, Sash, watch this!" Ade said, pushing against the floor and skating away. She skated smoothly for a few minutes before pushing off on her board, arched it into the air at an angle, and then landed back on four wheels.

Sasha smiled and clapped as her sister skated back to her. "An Ollie?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Ade said.

"Did you hear what I said about Jessie?"

Ade nodded. "I miss them," she said. "I hope we get to see them soon."

"Same here," Sasha agreed.

Silence fell between them as they walked, the only sound that could be heard was the thudding of Ade's board as she did more tricks.

"Hey, that reminds me," said Adelaide, breaking the silence. "Can we get my new bike today?"

"Sure," Sasha said. "In the meantime, why don't you show me some of the new tricks Chase has been teaching you?" She nodded towards the skatepark as they arrived.

Ade grinned. "Prepare to be amazed," she said, skating off as quickly as she could.

Sasha laughed and followed her, sitting on the wall surrounding the skatepark, as Adelaide headed straight for one of the ramps.

**xXx**

After at least an hour of watching Adelaide perform, Sasha suggested that they head back into town for an ice cream and to price BMX bikes, Along the way, Ade called Chase and asked him if he wanted to meet them, while he preferred skateboarding, she always liked his opinion when it came to buying a new bike.

"My treat," said Chase as the two sisters met him at the ice cream parlour, and handed them a cone. Sasha had a plain vanilla ice cream, as she was very fussy when it came to flavor, and Ade had a mint chocolate chip with chocolate chunk toppings.

Sasha rolled her eyes as Ade bit into her ice cream. "I don't understand how you can do that," she said, wincing at the idea of cold ice on her front teeth.

"I'm immune," Adelaide replied, ice cream smothered over her face.

"And you," Sasha added to Chase. "You know how she is after chocolate. Why do you insist on giving it to her?"

"Because she pouts," Chase defended. "And refuses to talk to me."

"You're too soft on her."

"And you're mean," Adelaide said.

Sasha reached out and smashed Ade's ice cream cone into her face, covering her nose.

Ade scrunched up her eyes and shivered. "Not cool," she whined.

"I thought you were immune," Sasha teased.

Adelaide stuck her tongue out again and wiped the ice cream on the back of her sleeve. "This just reinforces the 'mean' comment I made earlier," she said.

Sasha winked and finished her ice cream cone, as Chase tried to defend his from Adelaide.

"Can we get my bike now?" Adelaide asked.

"I suppose so," Sasha said.

"Yes! Race you!" Adelaide exclaimed, turning around and running towards the bike store. She hadn't made it as far as the street when an explosion rocked the area.

"What the -?" Sasha yelled, looking around. "Adelaide!" she added, spotting sister laying on the ground. She and Chase rushed over just as Adelaide sat up.

"Are you OK?" Chase asked.

Adelaide shook her head. "Yeah, where did that come from?" she asked.

"Isn't this precious? A family reunion."

Fury stood over the two rangers and their companion, and army of Vivix's behind him. He snarled at the three of them and raised his sword. "We meet again," he said to Sasha, "now I'll finish what I started two years ago."

"Like hell you will!"

Fury looked up as Adelaide leapt off from the ground and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back and caught his footing, as Adelaide reached for her dino charger. "How about an exact replay of what happened two years ago?" she asked.

"With one addition," Chase said, standing beside his friend.

Fury growled.

"Ready?" Adelaide aside.

Chase nodded.

"Dino Charger, ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

The two morphed and loaded another dino charger into their morphers.

"Dino Steel… armour on!"

With a roar of anger, Fury charged at the two rangers followed by the Vivixs.

"Sasha, get to safety!" Adelaide yelled, jumping over several vivixs, and running towards Fury. She jumped into the air and kicked him several times, flipping over and firing her Dimetro Bow at the swarm of vivxs that rushed to attack her. They dropped like flies.

Sasha looked around, spotting a small alcove nearby, and rushed towards it. She was followed by Vivxs, each one grabbing at her as she tried to escape. "Let me go!" she struggled.

"You can't protect your sister this time," Fury laughed, swinging his sword at Adelaide. She ducked and rolled back to her feet, firing her Dimetro Bow at Fury.

"You touch my sister, in any way, I'll end you!" Adelaide swore.

Fury laughed and attacked again.

"Dino Sabre!"

Fury growled as Riley shoved his way between him and Adelaide. "Insignificant pest!" he roared.

"Riley!" Adelaide breathed in relief.

"Go help your sister," Riley said, pushing Fury back and parring him with his sword. "Go!"

Adelaide nodded and run off, jumping into the air and flipping over the vivxs surrounding her sister. Tyler, Shelby, and Koda were already there, fighting the foot soldiers off as Sasha tried to take cover.

"Come on," Adelaide said, grabbing her sister's arm once she landed and dragging her away. They raced towards the bike store, Sasha sliding inside as her sister turned and fired her Dimetro Bow into the air, the arrow split into several hundred and hit the vivxs that had chased after them.

"Stay here," Adelaide told her sister. "I'll be right back."

"Be careful!" Sasha called as Adelaide ran back to her friends. She closed the door and barred it, before turning to the customers and owners inside. They looked terrified, and she couldn't blame them.

Rejoining her friends, Adelaide stood at the head of the team, as Fury roared in anger. "You failed, Fury, just like you did two years ago!" she snapped. "You tried to hurt Sasha back then, and only resulted in me bonding to my energem. You're a failure, and you always will be!"

"If I can't hurt you through your sister, then I'll just hurt you!"

"Hurt this!" Adelaide said, levelling her bow at Fury. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" the others said, combining their weapons. "Dino Spike!"

"FIRE!"

The Dino Spike exploded and Adelaide fired her Dimetro Bow. The two attacks hit Fury, causing and explosion that destroyed the remaining vivxs, and knocked Fury clean into the air. He crashed back to Earth and instantly disappeared.

"Is that it?" Koda asked.

"No giant monster?" Riley questioned.

Adelaide frowned when no Magma beam appeared to grow Fury or any of the vivxs. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled. "I wanna use Donnie! Chase, make them grow so I can use Donnie."

Chase shook his head. "Sorry, mate, what do you expect me to do?" he asked. "March onto Sledge's ship and have a wicked word with him?"

Tyler snorted.

"This sucks," Adelaide whined.

"You'll get your chance to use Donnie," Chase said. "It seems like today Fury just wanted to take advantage of an old feud."

"What's your deal with him, anyway?" Shelby asked.

**xXx**

Adelaide sighed as she sat opposite her friends at the Ranger base. "Fury and I go way back," she said. "He and I crossed paths when I was only five years old. It's the day I found the scarlet energem. It protected me from him, but it didn't bond to me,"

"So, how did you bond to your energem?" Shelby asked.

"Two years ago, Sasha and I were heading home from the skatepark when we were attacked by Fury," Adelaide explained. "He told me how he stuck around thirteen years, waiting for the right time to take my gem, but Keeper, who I also met when I was five, was always there, protecting me," she smiled at the alien as he stood nearby.

"Then what happened?" Riley asked.

"He told me if I didn't hand over my energem then he would kill Sasha," Adelaide said. "Chase, you know how much my family means to me," she looked to her best friend. "I refuse to let anyone, or anything, come between me and my family, and I knew Keeper wasn't there to help me this time, you see, once I turned sixteen, and was old enough to defend myself, Keeper moved on to finding the other energems."

"So, Fury threatened Sasha and you jumped to defend her?" Tyler asked.

Adelaide nodded. "There was a burst of power, my protective bubble appeared, and when it disappeared…" she shrugged. "I was the scarlet ranger."

The team was silent as Sasha wrapped and arm around Adelaide. She had also been invited back to the ranger base, given she already knew their identities.

"I made a promise that day that I would keep her secret," Sasha said, "and when Keeper returned for her, I upheld that promise with my parents and friends back home. Not even our brothers know the truth, and do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from two Navy Officers?"

"What do your parents think Ade is doing here?" Tyler asked.

"Travelling," Sasha answered.

"And they trust her to do that alone?" Shelby asked.

Adelaide frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean," Shelby laughed.

"You're mean, you're all mean, you know that?"

"But you still love us," said Chase.

Folding her arms, Adelaide looked between her friends. "You know," she said. "Sometimes I seriously question our friendships."

The team laughed as Adelaide continued to pout.


	5. Team Work

Riley grumbled as Chase slurped at his drink, the scratching against the bottom of the cardboard cup echoing loudly around the room. He had come to the base to practice, not to be annoyed. This had been the only place he could think of where he could train alone where the others, especially Chase or Adelaide, wouldn't annoy him. Alas, he had to tempt fate.

Chase sat at one of the tables, his feet elevated on the metal surface, slightly slouched in his chair, headphones cover his ears and plugged into his phone. He was totally immersed into the video he was watching that he wasn't even aware of how annoying he was being.

"Hello?" Riley called, missing the last tennis ball for the fourth time. He had let the annoyingness slide up until now, but he needed to practice if he were to ever beat Fury in their next fight. When Chase didn't answer, Riley whipped around and stormed over to the table, shouting, "Chase!"

Chase blinked and looked up. "Um...?" he asked, lowering his headphones.

"I'm trying to focus here," Riley said, arms spread wide to emphasise his point. "You should know how hard that can be."

"But, bro, you just keep practicing the same sword move over and over," Chase stated, pointing out the obvious.

"I have my reasons, okay?" Riley said, hanging his towel around his neck and shoulders.

"Which is?" Chase probed further.

Riley hesitated. He wasn't sure Chase would understand, and even if he did, would he judge him? Finally, he caved. Chase wasn't going to let him focus unless he knew the truth. "Look," he sighed. "When Fury attacked me to get the green energem... I wasn't able to keep up. That's why I practice, so next time I'm ready."

As Riley turned away, Chase set down the pad he had been watching videos on, grabbed his skateboard and stood up. Following the green ranger towards the doors.

"Look, we both want to defeat Fury," said Chase, "but the next attack could be different. If I was you, I'd use your instinct and adapt? So you're ready for any situation."

Riley scoffed. "Okay. You, giving me training advice?" he laughed. "Right. I've never seen you train. Not once." He stalked off, back to his tennis balls.

"Just because I don't train the same way as you, doesn't mean I don't train," Chase called after him, annoyed. He had offered his advice and it had been thrown back at him. He stomped forward, called for his energem from the crystal beds, and stomped towards the door. "I'm going out!" he said, childishly.

"Have fun!" Riley replied, still annoyed. He turned to face the doors as the whooshed shut and ended up being hit in the head with a tennis ball.

**~X~**

"I sure hope Kendall's right about the Gold Energem," Tyler said, approaching Adelaide, Sasha, and Chase at a nearby table. They were pouring over dig maps, trying to locate where to dig next. "She says we should check the southwest creek beds," he pointed at the specific location.

"We're looking for Pterodactyl fossils," Riley reminded the team. "That's the dinosaur that bonded with the Gold Energem."

"Free samples," Shelby said, sliding up to the table carrying a tray of paper plates. "Chef's trying a new recipe."

"Ooh! Cake!" Adelaide gushed, grabbing a plate and scooping a slice onto the fork. She lifted the utensil to her mouth and frowned as Riley knocked it from her hand. "Hey!" she whined.

"Don't eat it," Riley said.

"Why not?" Adelaide asked, still pouting.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Chill, bro, a little cake never hurt anyone," he said.

"Yeah? Tell that to them," Riley said, pointing at the rest of the cafe. Everyone who had eaten the cake was suddenly hunched over, clutching their jaws in pain.

Malicious laughter came from the kitchen, and the team turned to see a monster standing at the grill.

"Hey!" Chase yelled, catching his attention.

The monster panicked and took off.

"You guys take the front," Tyler ordered Chase, Riley, and Adelaide. "We'll go through the kitchen."

The three nodded and took off.

"Be right back, Sash!" Adelaide called.

Sasha shook her head with a smile and started to clear away the cake pieces. The least she could do while she was here was help out.

**~X~**

" _He escaped out the back._ "

"We got a visual."

Adelaide looked at the two boys and nodded, reaching for her morpher and a dino charger.

"Energise! Unleash the power," the three yelled, chasing after the monster as he made his escape. They gave chase, firing their blasters at the monster and trying to stop him in his tracks, but he always managed to stay one step ahead.

"He's getting away!" Adelaide said, stumbling as she tried to keep up.

"Take the shot, Chase!" Riley said, catching the scarlet ranger by the hand and keeping her upright as they ran.

Chase fired two shots, each one hitting the monster and knocking him to the ground. Kicking off, the three Rangers flipped over and landed in front of the monster, blocking his path.

"Someone needs a dental plan," said Chase, taking a good look at the monster.

"I'm going to rot more than just your teeth," the monster threatened. He blasted them with a purple beam from his mouth but missed as they dodged aside. The beam, however, hit a tree and instantly it started to decay.

Adelaide gasped.

"Don't let him escape!" Tyler yelled, running up from behind. He had seen the tree's destruction and realised all too suddenly the consequences of what would happen if this guy was let loose. "He'll rot the entire city!"

"Vivix, attack!" the monster ordered. Seaweed headed foot soldiers sprouted up around Tyler, cutting him off from his team mates.

"I'll go help Tyler," said Adelaide. "You two deal with cavity here."

Chase and Riley nodded and Adelaide run off to help her leader.

"I can take him," Riley said, holding up his sword and starting forward.

Chase laughed. "Be my guest," he chortled. "Let's just hope he shoots tennis balls at you."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Riley snapped.

"Decay time!" Cavity said, holding out his whisked hand and firing at the arguing boys. Riley turned back just in time and blocked the hit. Cavity growled and fired several more times, each one Riley blocked. Annoyed, Cavity ran forward with the intent to do as much damage as possible. "This is going to hurt!"

"Nice job, Riley," said Chase, stepping forward to take over. "Now let me show you what my training can do." He raised his morpher to attack, but Riley caught him by the shoulder and shook him.

"Stop goofing off," Riley snapped. "I had him."

"Bickering babies!" Cavity yelled, smashing the two of them with his whisk.

Adelaide gasped and blocked a hit with her leg. "Chase!" she yelled, knocking the vivix she was fighting to the ground. She jumped over him and run towards the black ranger. "Hey, Cavity!" she yelled, firing her blaster at them.

Cavity ducked the shots and took off before anyone could stop him.

Riley sighed. "He got away!" he grumbled, just as the others arrived.

"What happened, guys?" Tyler asked, walking over as the vivixs also disappeared. He may have been busy, but he hadn't been oblivious to the commotion between Riley and Chase during the fight.

"You OK, Riley?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah," Riley said, dismissively. He turned his back on Shelby and onto Chase. "You need to quit messing around. One of us could have gotten hurt." He shoved the black ranger in the shoulder. He then took off before anyone could say or do anything.

Adelaide frowned. "What's his problem?" she asked.

"He just doesn't get me," Chase admitted.

**~X~**

Sasha placed the last of the half-eaten cake pieces on the table before Kendall and Riley. "You're lucky," she said. "I was about to toss them into the trash. Can I just ask, what do you need them for exactly? What are you hoping to find?"

"We need to record how much was eaten by each person, and then whether it was the cake or the frosting that did the damage," Riley said.

"Does that really matter though?" Sasha asked. She held up her hands at the look she received from Riley. "I'm just saying, does it really matter whether it was the cake or the frosting. You can't really make an antidote for tooth decay."

"It'll give us an idea on how to combat the monster."

"Cavity," Sasha nodded. "Ade named him," she added, seeing the confusion on Riley's face. "She has a thing for naming things she shouldn't. You do what you got to do," she added. "I'm going to go help clean up." She walked away, leaving Riley and Kendall to work together on the cake analysis.

Adelaide looked up as her sister entered the kitchen, and smiled. "You give Riley and Kendall the last of the cake?" she asked.

"Yep. Not sure what they're hoping to find, but hey, it makes them happy," Sasha said with a shrug.

"They're the smartie pants," Adelaide said. "They like to analyse and pick things apart. Me? I like the simple things."

"You're pretty simple yourself, Ade," Tyler asked.

Adelaide pouted after him. "You're mean!" she whined.

"So," said Shelby, sidling up to the scarlet ranger. "What's going on with Chase and Riley?" she asked.

"I dunno," Adelaide shrugged.

"That's a surprise, you normally know everything that's going on with Chase."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "You're not going to go on about the wedding thing now, are you?" she asked.

"Wedding? What wedding?" Sasha asked.

"Adelaide and Chase's," Tyler said.

"You and Chase are getting married?"

Adelaide groaned and threw her hands up into the air. "No!" she wailed. "Shelby likes to tease me about how close Chase and I are by saying we'll be getting married at some point. The answer is, obviously, not a chance."

"Why not?" Sasha asked. "I'd give my blessings."

"Don't be an encouragement."

Sasha, Shelby, and Tyler chuckled.

The fun was interrupted by a shout from the cafe.

"Wait! Stop, stop! What are you doing?" Riley yelled.

The team looked out through the hatch to see Riley and Chase butting heads, again. It seemed Chase had started to clean the cake slices into the trash, and Riley had jumped to stop him.

"I'm cleaning up," Chase said, looking from Riley to Kendall. "That's what I'm supposed to be doing, right?"

"No, not these," Riley said. "We need to figure out what's going on first."

"My instincts tell me that what's going on is that if you eat the cake, you get a toothache," said Chase.

"It's not that simple," Riley said, unable to see why Chase didn't get it.

"It  _is_  that simple," Chase stressed.

"We need to analyse it first," Riley argued.

Chase growled in frustration. "Oh, you always love to analyse things."

"Yes."

"Look," said Chase, severely agitated. "Analyse this!" he dumped the trash bucket onto the table, distributing its contents onto the table.

Riley flushed with annoyance.

"Oh, enough!" Kendall shouted, stepping in. "Both of you, out of here, and don't come back until you sort this out!" It was an order, not a suggestion or a question. She looked between the two, waiting for one of them to move. Finally, Chase did. He grabbed his skateboard and skated out of the cafe. Adelaide rushed out after him.

"You can't skate in here!" Riley called. He grinned proudly to himself and turned to Kendall, stopping short at the scowl and then slinking out himself.

**~X~**

Sasha winced as Riley missed another shot with the tennis balls. She had come find him ever since Adelaide had gone off with Chase. It wasn't that she felt deserted by her sister, when in fact she didn't expect anything less from Adelaide, especially where Chase was concerned. But, in the meantime, she had decided to talk to the green ranger, in hopes of understanding the situation a little better.

"Your anger dulls your skill," Sasha said, as Riley finally gave in and slumped down on a box. She noticed Riley's body tense, and even though he didn't look around, she could tell that he wasn't in the mood to talk. "I know you don't know me, and, maybe, the last thing you want is advice from a stranger, but I find talking helps."

"There's nothing to talk about," Riley said. "I'm just having an off day."

Sasha murmured and leaned forward, bracing herself against the wooden table. "So it has nothing to do with the outburst between you and Chase in the cafe?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" Riley asked. "Your little sister is Chase's best friend, shouldn't you be taking his side?"

"Maybe, if there were any sides to actually take," Sasha said. "Truth of the matter is, Riley, you and Chase have two completely different ways of doing things. But that doesn't mean you aren't going to reach the same conclusion."

"I don't see how we possibly can," Riley said, shaking his head. "Chase doesn't take anything seriously."

"How do you know that for sure, though?" Sasha asked. "You accused him of not training because he trains differently to you. But Chase has his own unique set of skills that require a different way of training."

"You haven't been here long enough," Riley said. "In the last few weeks, he's never been to a single training practice."

"Have you practiced as a team yet?"

Riley took a second and then shook his head.

"Then how do you know he hasn't trained?"

"I never see him out training."

Sasha nodded. "So, because Chase doesn't do laps around the track or push ups every morning, then he doesn't train, is that it? In that case, the others don't train either. I know, for a fact, that Adelaide wouldn't get up early in the morning to run laps. She'd rather sleep in as late as possible and then run around like a headless chicken trying to get ready."

Riley smiled slightly. "Everything is a big joke to Chase," he said. "That monster's on the loose, and where's Chase? He goes skateboarding."

"Skateboarding is just Chase' way of dealing with things," Sasha said. "He can focus better when he is on his board, you know that. Besides, things aren't always as they appear, take, Adelaide, for example, she comes off as a total clumsy child, but when she's on her skateboard she's as solid as a rock."

Riley looked considerate.

"Maybe you and Chase aren't as different as you think," Sasha continued.

"But I don't..."

Sasha shook her head. "Your skill set is your sword fighting," she said. "Chase has a completely different and unique skill set that applies only to him, skateboarding is part of that skill set. Balance and focus - and right now, that's your skill set too." She smiled and left the base, leaving Riley to ponder her words alone.

**~X~**

Adelaide laughed as she pushed against the topside of her board, bringing it up into the air and spinning underfoot. She landed with a dull thud on the ground and looked around at Chase.

"Show off," Chase teased.

"You taught me, so what does that make you?" Adelaide asked.

"Hot shot?"

Adelaide giggled and looked around. "If I were a rotten creep with severely bad dental hygiene, where could I hide?" she asked.

"Somewhere you could cause the most decay," said Chase.

"Wow, you're really good at this," Adelaide said. "You must be the master at hiding and seek, huh?"

Chase grinned. "We could play later and find out," he suggested.

"You're on," Adelaide said. "But, just so you know, I've never actually lost a game of hiding and seek before either. My brothers and sister usually get fed up of looking for me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true! I fell asleep once whilst waiting," said Adelaide.

Chase laughed. "I can imagine that," he said.

A scream caught their attention, drawing them into the centre of town. Skating through the throng of panicked innocents, Chase and Adelaide dismounted their boards as the monster ran towards them, firing at many buildings along the way.

"Better call in back up," said Chase, reaching for his morpher. "Anybody there? I found our cake maker, and he's rotting more than teeth. Better hurry."

Whilst Chase called in back up, Adelaide raced towards Cavity. She flipped her board around as she jumped down a set of steps, skating away after the monster. "Hold it right there!" she yelled.

Cavity stopped and turned to face her. "One ranger won't stop me," he said.

"No, but two might," said Adelaide as Chase joined her.

"Dino Charger, ready!"

They loaded the activated dino chargers into their morphers, spun the dial, and fired into the air. "Unleash the power!" they yelled as their respective dinosaurs exploded around them, and morphing them into their suits.

"Don't mess with the hot shot," Chase said.

Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"It's time your teeth match your black suit," Cavity said, growling at Chase.

"I reckon that'll be tough, mate, I floss," said Chase.

"It's true," Adelaide said. "It's also disgusting."

Chase shoved her shoulder, causing her to giggle.

Cavity growled and fired at the pair. They ducked and dodged to avoid being hit.

"Got to take out those teeth!" Chase said, flipping over and running towards Cavity. He held up his blaster and fired, but the bolts hit the teeth and bounced back, hitting Chase and blasting him off his feet.

"Chase!" Adelaide yelled.

"These cavities aren't going away that easily," Cavity laughed. He blasted Chase, hitting him with his decay. The black ranger groaned as he demorphed, his mouth in pure agony.

Adelaide rushed forward, dropping to her knees beside her best friend.

"How does it feel, Ranger?" Cavity asked.

Chase groaned, clutching his face.

"Just what Sledge ordered," Cavity laughed, stalking forward. He leveled his whisk at Adelaide. "You're next."

"Try it," Adelaide challenged. She knew that her protective bubble would protect her if needed.

"Say goodbye, Rangers!" Cavity said, raising his whisk. He brought it down towards the pair, causing Adelaide's suit to start glowing as her protective bubble started to form. But before the whisk to hit the surface of the bubble, a sword appeared out of nowhere, along with Riley.

Chase gasped and looked up at the green ranger.

"Excellent," Cavity said. "Another Ranger to destroy."

Pushing all of his weight into throwing Cavity off, Riley shoved the monster back. Jumping up, Chase punched Cavity in the stomach, and Adelaide pushed herself up onto both guy's shoulders and kicked Cavity in the chest.

"Get out of the way, Chase!" Riley said, shoving the back ranger aside while he defended against Cavity.

Chase groaned as he spun around, his jaw hurting like crazy.

"Riley, duck!" Adelaide called.

Riley hit the ground and Adelaide jumped over him, firing her Dimetro bow at Cavity.

"Ade!"

Riley looked around as Tyler, Shelby, and Koda arrived to assist Adelaide in fighting Cavity. While the four of them held Cavity at bay, Riley checked on Chase. "I thought you were at the skate park," he said, confused.

"Why would I be messing around when that chef is still on the loose?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't be," Riley said, realising he had misjudged Chase completely... and that Sasha was right.

"Trust me, even though we do things differently, we fight for the same thing," Chase explained.

Riley nodded and helped Chase stand. "I'm sorry. I thought that you were -" he cut off as Chase squeezed his shoulder.

"Forget it," said Chase. "Just destroy those rotten teeth of his."

"Good find, Chase," Tyler smiled, as Riley and Chase took their places in formation. "Now, let's destroy this chef."

Riley grinned. "It's morphin' time," he said, lifting his charger. "Dino Chargers -" he was interrupted as Chase cried out in pain.

"You okay?" Koda asked.

Chase nodded. "Go," he said.

"Ready! Energise, HA! Unleash the power!"

They morphed, but Chase groaned for a second time. He found that every time he moved his jaw, the pain would explode from his teeth.

Adelaide, who had remained morph from her earlier fight, patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"You're all mine!" Cavity swore.

"Power Rangers Charged!" the team yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, red!"

"Parasaur! Power Ra-" Chase cried out in pain again.

Riley sighed as Chase fell to one knee. "Hey, don't force it hotshot," he said. He looked to the others and motioned for them to continue. "Next."

"Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue!"

"Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green!"

"Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink!"

"Dimetrodon! Power Ranger, Scarlet!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge!"

Cavity growled at them. "I'll rot your teeth this time!" he promised, lunging forward.

"You'll never beat our team because it's about to get wild!" Tyler shouted

Squeaking, and appearing out of nowhere, vivixs rushed towards the Rangers.

"Put a bite in these guys!" Tyler said, leading the team forward.

As the others managed to get the upper hand on the vivixs, Chase struggled due to the pain coming in waves from his teeth. He cried out as the foot soldiers he had been fighting turned the tables and started to attack him.

"Guys!" Chase called as two vivixs held his arms and another rushed towards him with the small blade-like saws on their arms.

"I'm on it, Chase!" Adelaide called, blasting the vivix away with her morpher. "Get 'em, Riley!" she added as the green ranger rushed to Chase's aid, cutting down the vivixs that held his arms.

Chase sighed in pain but still managed to compliment the green ranger. "Not bad. Now who's the hotshot?" he teased.

"Just till you see a dentist," Riley said.

"Thanks, bro," Chase said.

"Hey, what about me?" Adelaide asked. "I helped too."

"You were just showing off."

Adelaide gasped. "Next time you can save your own butt," she said.

"Yeah, sure," Chase said.

Three separate yells of surprise caught the trio's attention, and they looked around to see Tyler, Shelby, and Koda hit the ground as Cavity blocked their attack on his teeth, just like he had done Chase.

"This doesn't look good," Riley said, rushing over.

"The blasters aren't strong enough," Chase said.

"Who wants to be next?" Cavity asked.

Adelaide reached for another dino charger. "How about a combination strike?" she asked.

"Like, your para-charger in my dino sabre," Riley told Chase.

"Hey, together, that just might work," said Chase, approvingly. He handed over a para-charger which Riley loaded into his dino sabre.

Riley grinned. "Yeah. I'm adapting to my situations," he said.

Adelaide shook her head. "He needs to try some of his own medicine," she said.

"You got it," Riley said. He rushed forward, blocking each attack that Cavity threw his way. "Here's a taste of green and black!" he said, slashing his sword into Cavity's teeth as he got close enough.

Cavity cried in vain as his teeth shattered. "My teeth! My beautiful teeth!" he moaned.

"Now it's your turn for a new combo, Chase!" Riley said, throwing one of his own chargers at the black ranger.

"Sweet, bro," said Chase, catching it and loading it into his morpher. He spun the dial and fired the blast at Cavity.

Riley laughed and jogged back to his friends. "Now that's definitely a hot shot!" he said, patting Chase on the shoulder. "That isn't something you can train for."

Adelaide smiled as she watched Chase and Riley make up. They'd definitely learned their lesson. Unfortunately, the day wasn't over just yet as Cavity returned, bigger than ever.

"Destroying you is going to make my smile even brighter, Rangers!" Cavity yelled, towering over the city.

"We need the dino charge megazord," said Tyler, reaching for a dino charger.

"No, wait," said Adelaide, holding her her last charger. "Please?"

"The Dimetrodon is just an auxiliary zord," Shelby said. "You can't for a megazord with just him."

"Actually, she can," said Chase. "Her zord is similar to her dino steel. It doesn't need to be combined with our powers to be effective."

Shelby stepped down. "Huh," she murmured.

Adelaide turned to Tyler, her body language looking expectant.

"Go for it," said Tyler, nodding.

"Yes!" Adelaide grinned. "I finally get to use Donnie!" She activated her dino charger and threw it into the air. "Summon Dimetrozord!" she yelled.

With a thundering roar, the Dimetrozord lumbered into view. It was a short-legged animal with a large body and a massive sail on its back.

"Dimetro-charge Megazord, battle mode!" said Adelaide, standing tall above the city and opposite Cavity. Her megazord was a lot stockier and somewhat smaller than the dino charge megazord, but it had the signature sail of a Dimetrodon attached to its back, and Adelaide could call on the sail's power for a devasting attack.

Cavity growled and glared at the Megazord.

"Time for a major tooth extraction," Adelaide said. "Anyone want to help?"

"On my way, Ade," said Chase. "Summon zord!" He threw the last of his chargers into the air and summoned his parasaur zord, attaching it to the left side of Adelaide's megazord. He then appeared in the cockpit beside her.

"Dimetro-charge Megazord, Parasaur formation!" the two friends commanded.

Chase held up a charger. "Here," he said, tossing it to Adelaide.

"Oh! I love this one!" Adelaide giggled, activating the charger and loading it into her morpher. "Dino Blaze Charger, ready!" She leveled it with the holographic screen before her and opened fire. The jaws on the dimetrodon, which were now situated on the chest of the megazord, opened wide and spewed a torrent of flames at Cavity.

Cavity yelled and stumbled away from the blast.

"We're not done yet," said Chase. "We need a blade or a saw."

"Well, I have a saw," Adelaide said, pointing behind her. "But, how about a little teamwork?"

"Reading your mind," Chase grinned. "Come on, Riley, I think Cavity needs a little more black and green action."

"And scarlet!" Adelaide reminded him.

"Yeah, and scarlet," Chase nodded.

Riley chuckled. "You got it!" he said, summoning his zord and attaching it to the right of Adelaide's megazord.

"Dimetro-charge Megazord, Para-Raptor formation!"

Tyler, Shelby, and Koda watched on from the ground.

"Get him, guys!" Tyler called.

"You're going down!" Adelaide said.

"Raptor sabre!" the three yelled, swinging their sabres around as the raptor sabre copied their actions outside.

Cavity ducked and dodged the attacks, but every now and them the sword caught him. "Don't knock my fillings out," he pleaded, but the Rangers ignored him.

"That's the plan," said Chase.

"Not again," Cavity whined. "I'll need false teeth."

"You won't need anything after this," said Adelaide. "Raptor sabre!"

The trio wielded their sabres in a complete circle and then slashed down towards Cavity, cutting him straight through the middle.

"Extraction complete!" the trio called.

"Monster extinct!" Tyler said as Koda and Shelby cheered.

"Nice going, hotshot!" Riley told Chase.

Chase chuckled. "You too, bro," he complimented.

"And me!" Adelaide whined, stomping her foot.

Both Chase and Riley chuckled.

**~X~**

Sasha followed Adelaide and the rest of the team towards Riley and Chase. The two seemed to be having a heart-to-heart that she didn't want to interrupt, but it was nice to see the pair of them getting along rather than being at each other's throats all the time.

"We're not going to be doing this every morning too, are we?" Adelaide asked, rubbing her eyes. She was tired from that day's events and just wanted to go home and crash.

"Exercise is known to be very beneficial for your health, Ade," said Tyler.

Adelaide tilted her head to the side and stared at Tyler, nodding. "Sorry, totally zoned out then," she said.

"You're insufferable," Tyler said.

"I'm tired," Adelaide whined. "I wanna go home - Sash, can I go home?"

Sasha shook her head. "No, you're going to stay here and interact with your friends, your team. You may enjoy it," she said.

"Phooey!" Adelaide puffed.

Looking up from his conversation with Chase, Riley opened his mouth to ask why they were all there, but Tyler beat him to the punch.

"You were pretty awesome against Cavity," the red ranger said.

"So, we figured maybe we should train with you," Shelby said.

"Great," said Riley, looking impressed. "Well, the first rule is no rules." He grinned and turned to look at Chase.

The black ranger looked shocked. "Seriously?" he asked, unsure he had heard right. "In that case, I'll ride."

"All right," Riley said as Chase grabbed his Skateboard.

"So no rules," said Koda, scratching his head. "How can that be rule?"

"Just use your instincts and adapt to whatever happens," Riley explained.

Chase gasped and quickly caught Riley's shoulders as the green ranger stripped off his jacket. "Adapt?" he repeated. "This could be dangerous."

"Just see if you can keep up, hotshot," Riley said, laughing and running off. He leaped over a bench with a flip and turned to the others with a grin as he landed.

"Whoo! Go, Riley!" Tyler chuckled. "Let's have some fun!" He run off, leaving the others to follow him.

Chase skated towards the same bench Riley had flipped over and jumped over it, landing on his skateboard as it rolled underneath, whilst Tyler did a handstand, and Koda flipped over Tyler's eagle-spread legs.

Adelaide giggled as she leapfrogged over Shelby's back, and run off as Shelby chased after her minutes later.

Sasha smiled and shook her head, watching from the bench where the team had left their things. In her experience, the team that played together stayed together.


	6. Let Sleeping Zords Lie

"This...is...ridiculous!" Adelaide groaned as she swept her hair up into a high ponytail, wrapping the tail around the base and securing it with another scrunchy. "Could it get any hotter?"

"Don't tempt fate," Riley whined, setting an empty bucket down beside her. His face was gleaming with sweat and he had a streak of dirt smudged into his cheek.

Adelaide giggled as she looked at him.

"What?" Riley asked.

Adelaide poked his cheek. "You've got dirt, right there," she said.

Riley blushed and tried to scrub the smudge away, only making it worse. Adelaide giggled harder.

"How about lending a hand?" Chase called. Adelaide and Riley looked around to see he was talking to Shelby, the only Ranger who wasn't buried in the dirt as they were, but rather sitting comfortably in the shade pouring over a set of papers.

Jumping to her feet, Shebly walked to the edge of the pit and called to them all. "Follow me for a sec," she said. "Keeper gave eleven Energems to eleven different dinosaurs."

"Of course!" Koda cried, straightening up. He hesitated, scratched his head and looked around at the others helplessly. "Wait... I... what?" he mumbled.

Tyler chuckled as Adelaide let out a small giggle.

"We've found six energems, but, five are still lost," said Shelby, taking the lead again. "Those Energems will only be found near the fossils of the Pterodactyl, Ankylosaurus, Pachysaurus, Plesiosaurus, and Titanosaurus."

"Yeah, what's your point?" Adelaide asked.

"We shouldn't dig here just because we found bones here before," Shelby said. "I mean, think about it, did you find your Energem here?"

Adelaide shook her head slowly.

"Exactly!" Shelby turned on her heels and marched back to her sanctuary. The others dropped their tools and followed, thankful for the break.

"If we shouldn't be digging here," said Tyler, "where should we be digging?"

Shelby hesitated as she leaned over the table. "I don't know... yet..." she said.

Riley breathed a heavy sigh.

"But I have an idea," Shelby said quickly. "Check this out." She pointed to a square on the map. "If we combine the known areas where the remaining dinosaurs lived with the energy signatures from each dinosaur's Energem, then we could pinpoint more accurately where to look."

"Energy signature?" Koda repeated, looking confused. He sighed and turned to Chase. "What Shelby saying?"

"She just doesn't like getting dirty," Chase answered.

"No. What I'm saying is we need to work smarter, not harder," Shelby said, looking around at them all.

Adelaide frowned as she slurped at her drink only to hear the straw scratching at the bottom of the cup. She pouted and looked to Tyler as he noticed the same thing.

"Yeah, she might be right about that energy signature," Riley confirmed, looking over her notes. Being one of the brains on the team, he could understand what Shelby was saying straight off the bat. But none of the others seemed to care, instead, they were frowning at their cups as they found them empty.

"Hey!" Tyler whined as Shelby chewed her straw.

"You finished all our drinks?" Chase asked.

"What? It's really hot out here," Shelby said, looking from one Ranger to the next.

Adelaide whimpered as she opened her cup. "Are you going to die?" she asked, looking up at Riley. "Or get sunstroke or maybe something worse?"

"What's worse than sunstroke or death?" Chase asked.

Adelaide shrugged. "We could melt..." she suggested.

Chase rolled his eyes. "We're not going to die," he said, reassuringly.

"But I'm really hot... and thirsty!" Adelaide whined.

"Shelby drink like camel," Koda said, holding up his own empty cup.

Setting her cup down on the table, Shelby looked back at her notes and then up at her friends. "Shouldn't we at least test my theory?" she asked.

The others hesitated, neither of them, perhaps save for Riley, completely understood the plan, but they had orders from Kendall to search the area for, not just energems, but dinosaur bones too. That, and they were still annoyed at Shelby had taken the liberty of emptying their only source of hydration for the day.

"Fine," Shelby huffed, overturning her chair as she shot to her feet. "I don't need anything from you guys anyway." She stormed out of the tent, pausing on her way to the jeep and turning back to Tyler. "Uh... I need your keys," she mumbled to Tyler, as he tossed her his car keys. "And this..." she added quickly, snapping up her soda cup.

Adelaide whined as Shelby disappeared. She was hoping the pink ranger would forget about the drink so she could devour it. "We're going to die," she whimpered. "Goodbye cruel world."

"Weirdo," Chase teased.

Adelaide stuck her tongue out at him.

**~X~**

The more she worked the more Adelaide swore she was melting. Sweat clung to her brow and the nape of her neck, making it almost impossible for her to concentrate. "Can we call it quits now?" she called, taking a short break. "I feel icky."

"You look icky," Chase teased.

Shovelling a lump of dirt onto her spade, Adelaide tossed it over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Tyler yelled.

"Ooh! Sorry," Adelaide said, whipping around. She glared at Chase as he stood on the opposite side of the pit.

Tyler laughed as he shook out his hair. "No harm was done," he said. "Just be sure it's Chase behind you next time."

Adelaide nodded and smiled as Tyler winked. "But seriously, can we go home?" she asked. "I want to shower before going back to work."

"We haven't found anything yet," said Riley.

"Ms Morgan didn't say we needed too," Adelaide said. "She just told us to  _try_."

"I say we try for a little longer," Riley said. "If we don't find anything by 3 pm, we call it quits."

Adelaide pouted at him.

"Word of advice, Riley, it's not pretty when Adelaide starts pouting," Chase called.

The sound of an engine cut out and the team looked around to see Sasha walking towards them carrying a tray of refilled drinks. Adelaide squealed, tossed down her spade, and run to her sister, suddenly filled with newfound energy.

"You're the best!" Adelaide said, grabbing a drink and slurping it down.

"So you're not dead then," Sasha teased.

Adelaide shook her head, her lips wrapped around her straw and slurping it for all it was worth.

"We very nearly buried her," said Chase, taking his own drink. "Or rather, she very nearly buried Tyler."

Sasha frowned.

"In my defence, I thought you were behind me!" Adelaide said, poking him in the chest.

"I don't want to know," said Sasha, shaking her head. She looked over the images and notes on the table. "Find anything?" she asked. "And where's Shelby?"

"She left," said Riley.

"Why? Does she have a thing about getting dirty?"

Chase chuckled.

"She had a theory she wanted to test," Riley explained. "It's a pretty good theory, I will admit."

Adelaide exchanged a grin with Chase.

Riley frowned at them. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Chase.

"I don't like that look in your eyes," Riley said.

Adelaide giggled. "We're just teasing you, Riley," she said. "Trust you to like something so... elegantly confusing as Shelby's theory."

"It was a smart idea," Riley defended. "I'm curious about how she's going to make it happen."

"Well, if we were allowed to leave early, we could go find out," said Adelaide. "But no, you want us to stay longer."

Riley rolled his eyes and looked to Sasha. "How do you put up with her?" he asked.

"She gets easier to ignore as time goes on," Sasha said with a shrug.

"HEY!" Adelaide whined.

**~X~**

After much convincing, Riley caved and agreed to leave the dig site earlier than intended. He was excited to see if Shelby had managed to test her theory, plus it meant Adelaide stopped whining in his ear about being too hot and melting.

Slipping down the slide into the cool base, Adelaide breathed a sigh of relief and spread her arms wide. She felt her energem slide from her fingers and take its place in the crystal beds alongside Chase and the others.

"Can we turn the air con on in here?" Adelaide asked Kendall. "Don't get me wrong, it's better in here than it is outside, but only until I don't feel like a puddle anymore."

Kendall rolled her eyes but flipped the switch to the air con nonetheless.

"Thank you," Adelaide said. She unzipped her jumpsuit and breathed a sigh of much-needed relief as the cool air swept over her body. She felt better already.

"Welcome home," Shelby greeted. "Find anything?" she looked smug, but none of the team seemed to care. They were too busy cooling down.

"I think I found... poison ivy," said Koda, stripping out of his overalls and reached over his shoulder to scratch.

Sasha slapped his hands away. "No scratching," she said, walking to the back of the lab and finding the first aid kit. She returned and opened it, digging out the antiseptic wipes. "This may sting," she warned the caveman, taking a cloth and pressing it to his skin. Koda didn't flinch.

Adelaide smiled. Trust Sasha to become like a big sister to the whole team.

"Well, we had a very successful day," Kendall said, smiling.

"This, is the Ankylo charger," said Shelby, holding up a small blue device. "It's the brain that runs  _our_  new invention... the E-Tracer." She pointed to a much larger, mobile device on the table.

"Let me see that," Riley said, his curiosity spiking. He had stripped out of his overalls and felt much better in the cool air.

Shelby inserted the Ankylo Charger into the side of the E-Tracer and a small satellite lifted from the top, as a search bar appeared on the screen.

"You did it!" Riley grinned, impressed.

"What's it doing?" Adelaide asked.

"It's using the satellite network, trying to find an Energem signature," Shelby explained. "It's searching for traces of the Aqua Energem."

Adelaide scratched her head. "I thought an energem had to be active in order to find it?" she asked, looking to Kendall for an explanation.

"All Energems give off their own signature," Kendall explained. "It doesn't matter whether it's active or not, that code should still respond. It is stronger when the energem has bonded to someone, but it'll still work when it's dormant."

"If you say so," said Adelaide.

The E-Tracer bleeped and Kendall inspected the screen. "It's locking on to something," she said, homing in on the location. "That's definitely the right energy signature." She wrote down the coordinates and handed the paper to Shelby.

"Is it an Energem?" Chase asked.

"I don't think so," Kendall said. "It could be a Zord."

"It isn't too far away," said Shelby, looking up the from the slip of paper. "Come on. This time we're going to dig in the right place."

Adelaide looked to Chase. He shrugged and pulled her alongside him as they followed Shelby.

**~X~**

The device in Shelby's hand beeped louder and louder the closer they got to the energy signature. "It should be right up...here..." Shelby trailed off as she saw where the source was coming from.

"Holy moly," Chase quipped.

"Looks like someone beat us to it," Tyler said.

"I'm thinking Gophers," Chase teased, flicking Adelaide's ear.

Adelaide swatted at him. "Or one massive mole," she said.

"Guess again!" a voice shrieked. Out of the hole jumped several vivixs and a monster.

"It's neither," said Tyler. "It's rats."

"That's an insult to rats!" Adelaide said.

"Poisandra sends her regards," said the monster, landing behind the Rangers. They turned and reached instinctively for their Dino Chargers. "And now I'll destroy you."

Before they had a chance to morph, the Rangers were swarmed with vivixs. Adelaide was separated from Chase and the others, as she fought off her own set of foot soldiers.

"You'll get a kick out of fighting me!" the monster said, tossing aside a vivx and punching the scarlet ranger in the stomach. Adelaide groaned and landed on her back in the grass. Winded, she looked up at the monster as he stood over her.

The monster laughed and raised his staff.

Adelaide's energem glowed brightly and, as the monster brought his staff down, her protective bubble expanded out. Knocking him off balance.

"Don't let him get away!" Chase yelled, trying to get to her. "He may have the energem."

"I'm on it," Tyler called, running past. He knew Adelaide would be safe once Chase got to her so didn't bother to stop and check himself.

Holding up his dino com, Riley checked the frequency in the area and shook his head. "No sign of an energem," he called over the ruckus.

"There may not be an Energem, but I left a little something for you anyway," the monster said, holding Tyler's arms behind his back and tossing him into the air. The red ranger spun before landing back on his feet and stumbling into Adelaide and Chase as they came to help.

Angered by the mistreating of his friends, Koda rushed at the monster, only to be thrown aside as well. Stingrage blasted him with his staff, and Koda cried out in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Tyler shouted.

"Koda, are you okay?" Riley asked.

Koda jumped to his feet and growled at the green ranger, grabbing his wrist and shoving him away.

"Koda!" Adelaide yelled. She ducked aside as the once friendly caveman charged at her and Chase.

"What's wrong with him?" Chase asked.

Adelaide shook her head, staring wide-eyed at her friend.

"Get him on the ground!" Tyler shouted, grabbing one of Koda's arms. Chase grabbed the other and tried to force the caveman to the ground, but Koda was too strong for either of them. He smashed them into one another and then tossed them aside.

Adelaide gave a startled gasp as she turned on her, his eyes narrowed into a glare, and he looked downright scary. "Easy, Koda," she said, her voice quiet. "It's me. Ade. I'm your friend."

Koda growled at her and charged.

Adelaide yelled and jumped aside, turning around as Koda charged straight past her and knocked Shelby to the ground. She paused as she saw something sticking out of his back. "There's something stuck in him," she called, pointing it out to the others.

"That must be making him do this," Tyler said, running forward again. He and Chase forced Koda to the ground and Adelaide grabbed the spike, pulling it from her friend. Koda went still, laying on his stomach in the grass.

"Guys?" Koda blinked and looked to his left.

"Koda, you okay now?" Chase asked.

"Yes, why are you...?" Koda trailed off as they let him up. He turned to Adelaide who was holding the object that had struck him.

Adelaide frowned and looked at her friend. "This made you attack us," she said.

"I attack you?" Koda asked, his face full of sorrow.

Adelaide handed Riley the stinger and threw her arms around Koda, hugging him tightly. "It's okay," she said. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"But, Ade okay?" Koda asked.

Smiling, Adelaide nodded. "We're okay," she said. "No harm was done."

Koda seemed to relax and hugged her back.

"It's some kind of stinger," said Riley, inspecting the object more closely. "The venom must be what turned Koda against us."

"Ms Morgan can figure it out when we get back to the lab," said Shelby. "Right now we need to see what's in that hole."

The others nodded and started back towards the reason for the chaos. But before they could breach the side, the ground shook and another creature burst into view. It was a massive, Aqua creature.

"It's the Ankylo Zord!" Shelby yelled.

"Is it me, or is he glaring at us?" Adelaide asked.

"The look in his eyes does not look friendly," Riley agreed.

"Look out!" Tyler yelled. The Ankylo Zord spun around and slammed its tail onto the ground, causing the Rangers to dive aside to avoid being crushed.

The Ankylo-Zord roared and then dug its way back underground.

Rolling back to his knees, Chase looked around at his friends. Laying on her stomach beside him, staring wide-eyed at the zord, was Adelaide. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Adelaide nodded. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Better question, why would it attack us?" Shelby asked.

**~X~**

Sasha shook her head as she stood behind Koda, cleaning his wound. "First poison ivy, now this?" she asked. "What's next?"

"Don't jinx him," Adelaide said. "Bad things always come in threes, remember?"

"Not everyone is as superstitious as you, Ade," Sasha said.

"But he's a caveman," Adelaide said. "Superstition was at his peak in his time."

Sasha rolled her eyes and finished cleaning up the wound. "I'll put a pad over it to make sure it doesn't bleed anymore, but make sure it stays under your shirt, OK?" she told Koda.

Koda nodded and put his shirt back on. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem, big guy," Sasha smiled, ruffling his hair.

Koda gave a lopsided grin and turned back to his friends. Adelaide giggled and squeezed his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"The Ankylo-Zord is awake," said Riley. "That means the Aqua Energem bonded to someone."

"Does that mean I was right?" Adelaide asked. "That we only picked up the Aqua Energem energy signature because the Aqua Energem had bonded to someone?"

Shelby shrugged. She couldn't be sure. She didn't want to admit that it was true because she strongly believed that her theory was right, but this minor setback could prove otherwise.

"So there's actually an Aqua Power Ranger out there somewhere?" Adelaide asked, looking excited.

"That we know is correct," said Keeper. "But he may not know we exist or may have chosen, for some reason, not to join us yet. What is important now is the Ankylo-Zord. It shares the Aqua Energem's power and would not normally attack us."

Koda looked to the stinger that had turned him against his friends. He still felt bad for doing it, even though Adelaide had assured him he didn't cause any lasting damage. "Maybe monster sting Zord like it sting me?" he asked.

"That would explain it," Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Well, if so, we need to remove the stinger," said Riley, thinking logically.

"Good luck," Chase said, drawing back. "Did you see the size of that thing?"

Adelaide nodded, pointing at her best friend. "How do we know it's not one stinger?" she asked. "Like Chase said, that thing was massive. One stinger can't do that much damage, can it?" she looked to Keeper and Ms Morgan for help.

"It could depend on how long the stinger is left in," Ms Morgan explained. "The longer it's attached to the zord, the more venom it injects."

Shelby sighed and jumped to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Sasha asked.

"To remove the stinger."

"No way," Tyler said, stopping her. "It's too dangerous."

"Someone has to do it," Shelby said. "Besides, it's my stupid E-Tracker that somehow screwed up and gave away the Zord's location to Sledge."

She tried to leave, but Sasha caught her arm. "You gave Sledge way too much credit," she said.

"She's right," Kendall said, rushing forward. "Your device worked brilliantly, Shelby." She removed her glasses, looking guilty and upset. "Sledge got the location of the zord because I forgot to encrypt the E-Tracker's code. It's my fault we lost control of the Ankylo-Zord."

The lab was silent as Kendall explained.

"Somehow, I'll find a solution," Kendall promised. She put her glasses back on and walked out of the lab. Shelby hesitated and then followed her.

Adelaide bit her lower lip and looked around at the others. "Should we...?" she trailed off.

"No," said Sasha. "Rest up, especially you, Koda, you'll need all the strength and energy you need in case that monster turns up again."

The others nodded and turned away.

Adelaide cocked her head to the side and stared at her sister.

Sasha sighed. "What now?" she asked.

"Just wondering when you got so bossy," Adelaide teased. "Did they teach you that in the Air Force?"

"Oh, shut up."

Adelaide giggled.

**~X~**

"Destroy her!"

"Gladly," Stingrage said, stomping towards Kendall. The scientist raised her arm to protect her face but knew that it would do very little in saving her. The monster swung his staff around and stabbed it at her, but the attack never hit.

Kendall lowered her arm and looked up. Adelaide, fully morphed, stood in front of her, a bubble shimmered to life around them, blocking Stingrage's attack.

"You okay, Ms Morgan?" Adelaide asked as Tyler and Chase rushed in, blasting Stingrage away.

Kendall nodded weakly and with Koda's help, stood. "I'm fine," she said. "But Shelby, she got blasted down the hole."

"She's down there with the Ankylo-Zord?" Tyler asked.

Kendall nodded.

"Oh no! Shelby!" Tyler gasped, running off.

"Can you do an underground scan?" Riley asked Kendall.

The scientist nodded. "Yes, I can do it from the lab," she said.

"Good."

"Come on, I'll take you back as far as the city limit," said Adelaide. "No one can attack us with my bubble."

Kendall nodded and the two run off, leaving the guys to follow after Tyler.

Once they were a safe distance away, Adelaide turned to Kendall and slowed to a walk. "Will you be okay from here?" she asked, as the ground shook underfoot. The pair looked up to see the Ankylo-Zord burst from the ground, but this time it did not look menacing.

"Yes, go help the others," Kendall said.

Adelaide nodded and took off in the direction she had just come, and Kendall headed further into town. She felt safer already, at least in the centre of the city she was safe from attacks. The Rangers would make sure the fight stayed beyond city limits as to minimise any casualties.

"Guys," Adelaide called, running up to them. Shelby was present this time. "Shelby, you're OK!"

"Yep," Shelby grinned. "I also made a new friend." She pointed over her shoulder at the Ankylo-Zord.

"Hey, you got the stinger out!" Adelaide laughed. "Way to go."

"Shall we finish this?" Shelby asked, nodding at Stingrage, Poisandra, and Curio.

"You said it," Tyler agreed. "Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red!"

"Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black!"

"Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue!"

"Velociraptor! Power Ranger. Green!"

"Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink!"

"Dimetrodon! Power Ranger, Scarlet!"

"I'll take down Stingrage!" Shelby told the others confidently. The others nodded and rushed forward as Poisandra called in more Vivx to help. The other Rangers took them on head first, leaving the path to Stingrage clear for Shelby.

Adelaide laughed as she bounced out of reach of a Vivx before catching its arm and spinning in a circle. "Hey, Chase, catch!" she yelled, letting the Vivx go. It stumbled away into the black ranger, who punched it in the stomach.

Stingrage yelled in agony and the Rangers turned to see Shelby withdrawing her Tricera Drill from his stomach. He rippled with energy and then exploded.

"Great job, Shelby!" Tyler said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not over yet," said Riley, pointing into the sky. Descending from the clouds, and hitting Stingrage was the unmistakable Magna Beam.

Adelaide whined and threw her hands into the air. "Why do they always come back for more?" she asked.

"Time to call in the Zords," Tyler shouted.

"Dino Charger, ready!"

Throwing their individual chargers into the air, the team summoned their zords.

"Dino Charge Megazord - Tri-Stego Formation!" Tyler, Shelby, and Koda called forming one Megazord.

"Dimetro Charge Megazord - Para-Raptor Formation!" Adelaide, Chase, and Riley called forming the other.

Stingrage roared and charged the two megazords, swinging his staff at them. Koda raised his Stego shield and blocked as Riley punched forward with his Raptor claw and hit Stingrage in the stomach.

He stumbled back, away from the two megazords.

"We need to smash him!" said Chase.

"Good idea," Shelby agreed. "Ankylo-Zord can help."

"Do you think he'll respond to you?" Riley asked.

"Sure," Shelby nodded. "He owes me a favour." She threw the Ankylo-Charger from the cockpit and watched as it soared towards the Ankylo-Zord. "Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Anklyo formation!"

Adelaide stared, wide-eyed at the new formation. "Woah, that looks powerful," she said. Chase and Riley nodded in agreement. "Do you guys need help?"

Without waiting for an answer, Chase, Riley, and Adelaide jumped from their own zords and landed in the cockpit of the Dino Charge Megazord. Their podiums appeared beneath them and they locked in by inserting their Dino Morphers into the pillars.

"That's what you're going to fight me with?" Stingrage laughed. "This will be easy." He stomped forward and swung his staff around, but was blocked by the Ankylo Hammer.

"Tricer Drill," Shelby shouted, aiming her zord at Stingrage. It hit him in the hand, knocking the staff from his grip.

"Ankylo-Zord, Hammer Punch!" the six Rangers punched down with their fists, and the zord copied their actions.

Stingrage groaned as he stumbled away. This was not going as he had planned.

"Ankylo-Zord very strong," said Koda.

"We've got this guy on the ropes," Shelby told them.

"Let's squash this bug!" Tyler said, clenching his fists.

"Ankylo-Zord, final..." the megazord started to spin, slamming Stingrage repeated with its fist. "Hammer Punch!" the Megazord swung up into an uppercut, throwing the monster into the air. He cried out and exploded.

The Rangers cheered at their victory.

"Welcome to the family, Ankylo-Zord," Shelby said, smiling.

**~X~**

Adelaide jumped up onto Chase's back allowing him to carry her into the cafe, and towards their usual booth. He dropped her into the squashy chair and sat beside her once she had scooted closer to the wall.

"So, Kendall fixed the E-Tracer," said Riley, approaching them. "Sledge can't steal our data any more."

"That's great," Adelaide said.

"Yeah," Sasha agreed. "Hey, maybe that means you'll find the energems faster now."

Chase nodded. "Once this all over," he started, stopping only as a waitress brought them over a tray of drinks. She smiled, flirtingly, at Chase and then walked away.

Adelaide rolled her eyes as Chase grinned after her. "Ew," she said, swatting his arm. "Leering is not cute, it's gross."

"Shut up," Chase said, flicking her ear again.

Adelaide pretended to bite him.

Sasha shook her head and snapped her fingers in front of Chase's face. "What were you saying before you were interrupted," she said, drawing his attention back to the conversation.

"Oh, right," said Chase, shaking his head. "Once we've all the energems, I might head home, see my mum in New Zealand."

"Sounds like a plan," Sasha said. "How about you, Ade, what are your plans?"

Adelaide shrugged. "Mum and Dad will probably want me to go to school," she said. "But I'm kinda hoping I'll get to see Caleb and Jessie before that."

"Fingers crossed, kiddo," Sasha said. "We may get lucky."

Adelaide grinned.

"Man is it hot today," Shelby groaned walking into the cafe. She slouched into a seat beside Sasha and glared at the others as they each moved their cups away from her. "Very funny."

Riley grinned. "Joking aside, your invention is gonna help our search a lot," he said. "I mean, it's genius."

Shelby beamed brightly.

"Ah!" said Koda, grabbing a pencil and paper from the tray. "My grandfather famous caveman," he said, drawing a symbol on the paper. "He invents very the complicated machine too."

"Really?" Shelby asked, intrigued.

Koda nodded and help up his picture. "It called wheel," he said.

The other Rangers laughed as Kendall walked towards them carrying a pink box in her hands.

"We crushed it, Kendall," Shelby said, holding up a fist.

"Yes, we did... crush it," Kendall said, smiling awkwardly. Shelby sighed and lowered her fist. "Because of your recent invention the museum has a gift for you," she added, offering Shelby the box. "A fossil from your favourite dinosaur."

"A Triceratops fossil?" Shelby asked, excitedly ripping the lid of the box. She inspected its contents and frowned, holding up the gift. "I don't recognise this bone," she said, confused.

Adelaide grinned into her drink.

"That is poop," Koda said.

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Yes, Koda, it's a very rare specimen," she said, sharply.

"Dino dung?" Shelby shrieked. "Ew!" she dropped the fossil and it shattered as it hit the ground.

"Now lots of rare specimens," Koda laughed, nudging Riley. The others burst out laughing as Shelby exaggeratedly wiped her hands on Koda's arm.

Sasha rolled her eyes as Kendall tried to look annoyed, but failed miserably.


	7. Double Ranger, Double Danger

"Monica loves me, Monica loves me not," Chase muttered, pulling the petals of a daisy apart. He paused as he reached the last one and sighed, tossing the flower over his shoulder. "Oh well, Monica's loss. Tina loves me," he reached for another flower and proceeded to tear its petals off.

Adelaide rolled her eyes from beside him. "You know you're going to get the same result every time, right?" she asked.

"How would you know?" Chase said.

"Because you're an idiot that doesn't realise what he's doing. Besides, that doesn't even work."

Chase opened his mouth to retaliate but cut off as Tyler jumped and let out a small yelp of surprise. He and Adelaide looked around to see Koda knelt beside the red ranger, looking tense.

"What's going on?" Adelaide asked.

"Smell the air," Koda said, sniffing.

"Uh," Chase frowned and looked to Adelaide who shrugged. "I don't think any of us can smell what you smell, dude."

Tyler's Dino Comm bleeped, and he answered it to reveal Kendall on the screen.

" _Alien bio-signs in your area,_ " Kendall warned them.

"Hey, shut down the E-Tracer," Tyler told Riley and Shelby quickly. He stuffed his dino comm back into his jacket pocket and turned to the others. "We need to get out of here now."

Adelaide and Chase jumped to their feet, each one reaching for their dino morphers that rested nearby.

Tyler shrugged his backpack onto his shoulders and grabbed the E-Tracer.

"Careful," Shelby warned him. "That's irreplaceable."

"Start the jeep," Riley said, quickly. "We're right behind you."

"I'll come with you," Adelaide said, appearing at Tyler's side. "If anything happens, my energem will protect us."

Tyler nodded and headed for his jeep, leaving the others to scan the area for any sign of Fury and his crew.

Adelaide scanned the road side as Tyler loaded the E-tracer into the box at the back of his jeep. He made sure it was secure before tossing his backpack onto the back floor and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Ade!" Tyler called, motioning for her to join him. She claimed the passenger's seat just as the others surrounded them, already morphed.

Adelaide frowned. "Why are you guys morphed?" she asked. "There's no one around."

Chase pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to the road ahead. An indication that Tyler should start driving.

"Okay, I'll get us out of here," Tyler said, starting the engine and driving away. Once they were a safe distance away, Tyler added. "The E-Tracer is safe now. You can demorph."

No sooner had he spoken, did the jeep gurgle and slow down.

"Why are we stopping?" Adelaide asked.

"I don't know," Tyler said. "I just tuned her up. She shouldn't be breaking down like this." He pulled over to the side of the road and got out.

Adelaide slumped in her seat and waited. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she looked over her shoulder, ready to hit Chase for annoying her. She paused and her eyes widened as she saw Koda and Riley taking the E-Tracer from its case. "Hey, what are you -?" she cut off as a hand wrapped around her mouth, silencing her.

Chase pulled Adelaide from her seat in the jeep and marched her around to the front.

Tyler looked up, he'd been on his dino com, and instantly fell into a defensive stance as the ranger holding Adelaide melted into a Vivix. "Let her go!" he demanded.

The Vivx threw Adelaide at Tyler. He caught her around the middle and immediately put her behind him.

"What happened?" Adelaide asked, staring at the Vivx. "What have you done with Chase?"

"How do you like my friend's cloning abilities?"

Adelaide and Tyler spun around as Poisandra, Curio, and a new monster appeared.

"Now you're just in our way, Rangers!" the monster yelled, running forward and brandishing a hammer. He raised it above his head and slammed it down, but bounced back as a bubble appeared between him and the two humans.

Tyler turned to Adelaide. "Why didn't that happen before?" he asked.

"I don't know," Adelaide answered. She still didn't fully understand her protective bubble, only that it appeared in times of desperation.

The monster yelled and continuously slammed his hammer down onto the bubble, but it refused to break.

"Fake Rangers, huh?" Tyler asked as four Vivix walked past, one of them carrying the E-Tracer. "Nice trick. But now you're facing real ones."

"You're pretty tough for someone hiding behind a barrier," the monster said.

"Oh yeah?" Tyler asked. He grabbed Adelaide's hand and squeezed it. Reluctantly, she lowered the barrier, leaving them exposed to the monster. "How about now?"

The monster laughed and fired the hammer at them. The ground exploded and Adelaide screamed as she was lifted off of her feet. She arched through the air and hit the ground with a dull thump. She groaned, and then passed out.

**~X~**

"You find Tyler and Ade?" Koda asked Kendall as he entered the base ahead of the others. The scientist was scanning the whole grid for any signs of the red and scarlet energems.

"No, they still aren't responding," Kendall said, shaking her head.

"I'm going to scan the city for alien DNA," Riley said, approaching his own computer.

"When I talked to him Tyler thought he was with us," Shelby said. "Whoever he was with, they were fooling him."

"If they had been in any danger, Adelaide's energem would've sensed it and protected them," said Chase.

"Not necessarily," said Keeper. "Adelaide's bubble only works when she's in immediate danger."

"Like when Fury attack her and Sasha?" Koda asked.

Keeper nodded. "An immediate attack could be anything from a blaster to a sword attack," he said.

"Great," Chase muttered. "So she could be in more danger? Sasha's going to kill me."

"We'll find her, Chase," Shelby said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Riley's computer beeped, drawing the others in. "Alien bio-signs detected in the city complex," he told the others.

"Then that's where we go. Yes?" Koda asked.

"Maybe we should split up?" Shelby suggested. "Chase and I could go back to the woods and retrace our steps, and see if we can find Tyler and Ade."

"No," Keeper said, stopping them. "Kendall and I will continue to search for Tyler and Ade. You must work together to find the E-Tracer before Sledge can locate the Gold Energem."

Shelby nodded. "You're right, we need to work as a team," she said. "Let's get moving."

Chase hesitated but followed the others nonetheless. He wanted to find Adelaide as quickly as possible, and as safely, but also knew he had a responsibility to the others as a Power Ranger. He'd have to trust Kendall and Keeper to find her.

As the others left, Kendall turned to Keeper. "You brought Adelaide here after she bonded to her energem," she said. "Can't you sense her?"

"I can try," Keeper said. He grasped his staff in both hands and closed his eyes. His bond to Adelaide and the Scarlett energem was like nothing Kendall had ever witnessed before. It was moving, but also creepy.

**~X~**

Tyler was the first to recover. He rose carefully from the ground, his ears ringing and head throbbing. The sun was also blinding him, making it impossible to see. But he could remember clearly what happened.

Looking to his left, Tyler tapped Adelaide's face. "Come on, wake up," he pleaded.

"Chase, knock it off!" Adelaide muttered, swatting his hand away and rolling onto her side.

Tyler chuckled and leaned over her again. "Ade, it's me, Tyler," he said, tapping her cheek again.

"You stop too," Adelaide said.

"We have to go. We were attacked, remember?" Tyler said, hoping to jog her memory. "Poisandra has the E-Tracer. We have to find her before she locates the Gold Energem or Petra Zord."

Adelaide groaned and opened her eyes. "I thought that was a bad dream," she sighed, sitting up. "Ow! My head!" she added, holding her head in her hands.

"Mine hurts too," Tyler said, standing up. He reached out a hand for her to take, and pulled her carefully to her feet when she took it. "We can sort it out when we get back to base."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Adelaide, punching him as hard as she could in the shoulder.

Tyler winced. "What was that for?" he asked.

"If you hadn't lowered the shield this wouldn't have happened!" Adelaide said. "Next time, I don't listen to you."

Tyler tried to roll his eyes, but it hurt too much. Instead, he turned away and walked up the hill towards the road. His jeep was still knackered which meant he needed an alternative way back into the city.

"Dino Cycle, Rev Up!" Adelaide yelled, throwing her Dino Cycle Charger into the air. It split into two separate parts and combined to form her new high-tech bike.

Tyler watched as she raced past him, jumped over the fence and morphed mid-air, landing safely on the bike's seat. "Show off!" he called, grinning.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Adelaide called.

Tyler shook his head and followed her lead.

"Race you!" Adelaide shouted over the rev of both engines.

"You're on!" Tyler replied, pulling ahead.

Adelaide laughed and chased after him.

**~X~**

"Keeper!" Adelaide called, happily.

" _Adelaide, are you alright?_ " Keeper asked.

"Yeah. Aside from a throbbing headache, I'm okay," Adelaide said. "What about you?"

" _I'm fine. What happened?_ "

"No one time to explain. Poisandra has the E-Tracer. She tricked us."

" _With clone Rangers, we know. The others are in battle as we speak._ "

"They are? Can you get Kendall to send us the coordinates?"

Adelaide's gaze flickered towards the left side of her screens as a scanner appeared. On it was the coordinates of her friends. "Got it," she said. "Tyler, do you see it?"

" _I see it_ ," Tyler replied.

"Tell them we're almost there," Adelaide told Keeper. "We'll explain the rest when we see you." The communication link closed and Adelaide sped up, blasting past Fury as he appeared in the middle of the road. "Hey!" she yelled, spinning the bike around in time to see him attack Tyler.

Tyler cried out as he hit the ground and demorphed. He looked up and saw Adelaide behind Fury. Slowly he shook his head, silently telling her to go help the others. He could see the hesitation in the statute before she turned and fled the scene.

Stopping a short distance away, Adelaide gripped the handle bars of her bike and glanced over her shoulder. The others needed help, but Tyler was no match for Fury by himself. "Ms. Morgan, change of plans," she said, opening another link to the base. "Tell the others we'll be there as soon as." She closed the link as quick as she opened it, and sped back to help Tyler.

"You're no match for me, red ranger!" Fury yelled, swinging his sword at Tyler.

"Don't be so sure!" Tyler replied, ducking around Fury and kicking him into a stationary car.

Fury recovered quickly and launched himself at Tyler, he caught his wrist and punched Tyler in the side, knocking him away. As Tyler hit the ground, Fury towered over him and laughed. "What's this?" he asked, picking up the bracelet that had been ripped from Tyler's wrist. "Well, well, well. This brings back memories."

"Then you did know my dad," Tyler said, angrily.

"I should have known you were his son," Fury said, tossing the bracelet over his shoulder. "With those pathetic fighting skills. You're as weak as he was."

"BAD KITTY!"

Tyler looked up as Adelaide shot the lasers on her bike at Fury, knocking him away and into the parked car once more. He should've guessed she wouldn't have left him alone for too long. "I told you to go help the others," he said, as she skidded to a halt beside him.

Dismounting her bike, Adelaide run back to Tyler's side. "I know," she said. "But I figured there are four of them and only one of you."

Tyler smiled and turned his attention back to Fury. "What do you know about my dad?" he demanded.

"I'll never tell you!" Fury said, darting towards where his sword had fallen. Adelaide beat him to it, and Fury caught her by the shoulders.

"Not this time," Adelaide said, kicking him in the gut and using him to flip over. Fury stumbled back away from her, and straight into Tyler's path. The red ranger summoned his Dino Blade and used it to slash Fury multiple times.

As Fury hit the ground for the second time, Tyler stood over him with his sword. "What did you do to my dad!" he demanded to know. "Tell me!"

"Your father was -" Fury said, hesitating in his answer.

Suddenly the Dino Comms bleeped and Tyler quickly answered his.

" _Tyler, we can't beat this monster without you,_ " Chase called. " _We've got to use the Dino Spike! Now!"_

"Fool!" Fury yelled, hitting Tyler's feet out from underneath him.

Adelaide gasped and rushed forward, blocking another hit from Fury with her own sword. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and flickered her head up. "Go!" she said. "Go help the others! I'll stay here and deal with Fury."

"But my dad..." Tyler hesitated. He was just getting answers to his father's disappearance, he was sure Fury knew what had happened, and he didn't want to miss the opportunity.

"I know you want answers about your dad," said Adelaide. "But he wouldn't want you to let your friends get hurt while trying to find the truth. We'll find him, Tyler, but you may need the entire team. Go. I'll join you soon."

Tyler swallowed and then took off. "Be careful, Ade!" he called as he run.

Adelaide turned back to Fury and shoved him away with her sword. "I will," she said, jumping back to avoid a hit.

"We meet again, scarlet Ranger," Fury said.

"You have a bad habit of making enemies out of people, Fury," Adelaide said. "Me, Tyler, the other Rangers, who else have you made a vendetta with?"

Fury snarled and lunged again. He collided with Adelaide, pushing her back into the side of a gray parked car. "Now to finish you," he said, raising his sword above his head. Immediately, Adelaide felt her protective bubble burst from her chest, but even as the barrier pushed Fury back, something golden exploded from him.

Adelaide frowned as the substance grew bigger and bigger. It looked like a molten blob that was struggling to free itself.

"What is happening to me?" Fury asked.

"Ms. Morgan, Keeper, are you seeing this?" Adelaide asked.

" _Yes,_ " Ms. Morgan replied. " _What is it?_ "

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me," Adelaide replied.

As the mass of gold grew bigger, Fury stumbled back into the street. "I am in control!" he yelled, dropping his sword and trying to squash the energy back into his chest. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and Fury fell to his knees. Exhausted.

" _Adelaide, get out of there, now!_ " Ms. Morgan said.

Adelaide nodded. She didn't need telling twice. Even though Fury looked exhausted from whatever had just happened to him, she wouldn't have put it past him to recover just as quick. The last thing she wanted was to be on the receiving end of another temper tantrum. "See you later, kitty!" she yelled, running back to her bike and speeding away.

**~X~**

As disappointed as he felt over the loss of the E-Tracer, Chase couldn't bring himself to feeling down as the minute he jumped off the slide in the base, he was attacked by a scarlet blur. Adelaide laughed as Chase hit the ground and she sat on his stomach, grinning down at him.

"Hey, hotshot, did you miss me today?" Adelaide asked.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" Chase teased.

Adelaide shrugged. "Oh, I don't know," she said, still grinning. She knew Chase was only joking. "Maybe because we're attached at the hip."

Chase laughed and stood up as Adelaide got off him. He went to wind his arm around her shoulder, but she jumped onto his back inside. He rolled his eyes and hoisted her up higher. "I'm just glad you're alive," he said. "Sasha'd kill me if anything bad happened to you."

"Are you saying that's all you'd be worried about?" Adelaide asked.

"Nah, I'd miss you too much too," Chase said.

Adelaide giggled and pointed towards the computers. "Onward," she said.

Chase stomped towards the desks.

Shelby sighed as she set her destroyed E-Tracer down on the desk. "The E-Tracer may have given Fury the location of the Ptera Zord," she told Kendall. "And he also got the Ptera Charger."

"Even if he finds the Zord, that charger shouldn't have enough power left to activate its battle mode," Kendall explained. "And they don't have the technology to charge it."

Meanwhile, Tyler was also feeling upset. He was still disappointed that he couldn't tell the fake rangers from the real ones.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," said Adelaide. "I couldn't tell them apart either. I mistook one of those phony's as my best friend," she leaned against Chase, nudging him with her shoulder, "and he's way more annoying than them."

"Hey!" Chase whined, pushing her shoulder.

"The E-Tracer was destroyed, but you worked as a team," said Keeper coming out of Koda's home. "If you had not, then it would not be in Sledge's hands."

"Keeper's right," Chase agreed. "We're united. Sledge, Fury, Poisandra, they're divided."

Adelaide nodded in agreement.

"That's why we'll win, because of our teamwork," said Riley, also agreeing. "I mean, maybe not today, but soon."

Shelby smiled and turned to Tyler. "I have something of yours," she said, digging into her pocket. She'd gotten Tyler's bracelet from Adelaide and had wanted to be the one to give it back to Tyler. She opened her palm and presented Tyler with the cord.

"You found my Dad's bracelet," Tyler said, smiling.

Chase, Adelaide, and Riley grinned at one another knowingly, whilst Koda scratched his head in confusion.

"Thanks," Tyler said once Shelby had finished tying the cord around his wrist.

"No problem," Shelby replied.

Suddenly Adelaide jumped from her seat and rushed to the computers. "That reminds me!" she said, bouncing up and down. "Ms. Morgan, do you have the footage you recorded from my fight with Fury?"

"Yes, I've been analysing it."

"Show 'em!" Adelaide said, clapping her hands. "Show 'em! Show 'em! Show 'em!"

"Okay, alright," Kendall said approaching Adelaide. She fed the data through her laptop to the big computer and uploaded it for the whole room to see.

"After you left today, Tyler, something happened to Fury," Adelaide said. "He kinda froze up, and then some gold mass started to pour out from his chest. It was scary but oddly fascinating."

Tyler cocked his head to the side. "You sure you weren't seeing things?" he asked. "You did hit your head pretty hard after the blast."

"No, I'm serious," said Adelaide. "I know that's hard to believe from me, but I promise. It's like something was inside of him trying to break free. Watch," she pointed to the computer. Kendall played the footage for the others to see.

It was only a short video, but once it had finished the Rangers exchanged looks.

"Maybe it's his fun side trying to come out?" Chase suggested, jokingly.

Adelaide shook her head.

"Whatever it is, we take it on together," said Koda. He held out his fist. The others grinned and did the same.

Adelaide bounced back over and placed her fist against the others, completing the circle.

"Together!" they agreed.


	8. When Logic Fails

"So, because you destroyed the E-Tracer, does that mean we have to go back to digging for energems now?" Adelaide asked. She had been sent to get pizza with Chase while the others figured out their next plan of attack from the lab.

Chase shrugged. "Maybe," he said.

Adelaide whined. She hated digging and searching for energems. It was also tiring sweaty work.

"We used to have fun digging for energems," Chase reminded her.

"Yeah, when it was less than 90 degrees."

Chase chuckled and kick-flipped his board. "We'll dig in a place that has lots of shade, shall we?" he asked.

Adelaide scowled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Why can't Shelby and Ms Morgan just make a new E-Tracer? They made the first one, surely it can't be that hard to make another?" she asked.

"You can suggest that when we get back to the base," said Chase. "I don't know about you, but these pizzas are making me hungry. It's taking all the self-control I have to not stop and devour them now."

"Not to mention Koda would probably try and eat you if you went back without food."

Chase chuckled. "That too," he agreed.

Adelaide giggled and the pair skated around the corner, only to tumble off their boards as a couple of kids run into them.

Chase yelled out as the pizza boxes he had been carrying flew into the air, and opened before landing on the grass all around them. "Hey!" he yelled at the two kids. "Thanks!"

"You scaredy-cats!"

Adelaide looked around as a third voice joined the ruckus, and quickly nudged Chase. "I found the reason for their screams," she said, pointing at the monster.

"Wait, stop!" Chase yelled as the monster tried to run back into the building behind him.

Running forward, Adelaide jumped over the wall and kick-flipped the monster causing him to trip over the stone steps outside the building. The monster turned and swung his staff at her, but missed as she ducked and Chase jumped over her, grabbed the staff and forced it down as he landed.

"Who are you?" the monster asked. "Their babysitters?"

"You owe the Rangers a new lunch," Chase said.

"You're Rangers? Oh, geez!"

The monster tugged his staff away from Chase and stepped back as Adelaide joined him.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"If you were as smart as me, you wouldn't have to ask," the monster said.

Chase grabbed the staff again as the monster threw it at him. The two fought for control of the weapon, as Adelaide jumped forward and kicked the monster in the arm. He twisted around, hauling Chase off of his feet and tossing him into Adelaide. The two stumbled towards the giant chess board, and Chase grabbed a black statue, using it as a weapon.

"Don't you know pawns always lose?" the monster laughed.

"Yeah, but the Queen is the strongest!" Adelaide shouted, grabbing a white queen and tossing it at the monster. He dropped his staff and threw the chess piece back at her, knocking her to the floor.

"Time to crown you, ranger!" the monster said, grabbing a black king and charging Chase. He blocked Chase's attack with the pawn and jabbed him in the stomach with the king. Chase groaned and landed beside Adelaide. The monster laughed and stood over them. "Now to destroy you," he said.

"Chase! Adelaide!" Shelby called, arriving on the scene. The others in tow.

The monster backed away with a gasp. "Yikes! Probably more Rangers!" he said, running back into the building.

"Chase, Ade, you okay?" Koda asked.

"We're fine," Chase said.

"Fury must be in there with the Ptera Charger," Shelby concluded.

"Let's go pay him a visit," Tyler said, leading the way into the building. The others followed, but Koda stopped Chase first, asking about the pizza.

From the outside, the building gave the illusion that it was a magnificent place, but inside it was covered in a thick layer of dust and there were sheets everywhere.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been in here for years," Shelby said, looking around.

"We have to find that lab fast," Tyler said.

"Let's split up," Riley suggested, walking off ahead of his friends.

"In pairs?" Adelaide asked, hopefully. Her parents had always warned her about wandering off alone, and while they would scold her for entering an abandoned building, they would have felt better if they knew she hadn't gone alone.

Chase grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the same direction he was heading, as the others dispersed. Shelby taking the upper floors, Tyler checking the east wing, and Koda checking the west.

**~X~**

Adelaide frowned as she checked her cell phone. "Hey, do you have any signal?" she asked Chase.

Chase checked his phone and shook his head. "No, why? You expecting a call?"

"No. But I had full bars downstairs," Adelaide said, stowing the phone in her jacket pocket. She paused outside of a room and reached for the handle. "Maybe Puzzler's in here," she said, pushing the door open and screaming.

Chase grabbed her around the waist and pulled her backwards. Behind the door was nothing but a huge drop leading onto the street below. "Are you okay?" he asked Adelaide. She was shaking and staring, wide-eyed out of the door.

"That was a close one," Adelaide whispered.

Chase nodded and pulled her away from the opening. Neither one of them could reach the door again to close it, they would just need to be careful when passing this spot.

" _Guys, can you hear me?"_

Adelaide reached for her Dino Comm as Riley's voice echoed from her pocket. "Thank god these are working!" she said. "Can anyone else get a signal on their cell phones? I went from four bars to zero just by walking into a different room."

" _Same here,_ " Shelby replied.

" _Is anyone else freezing?_ " Tyler asked.

"Now that you mention it," said Chase. He pulled his jacket closer to himself and wound an arm around Adelaide. She had left her jacket at the base earlier seeing as it was such a nice day outside.

" _I still hungry!_ " Koda protested loudly.

" _I think we're stuck in a loop,_ " Riley said. " _I've just reached the same floor about four times._ "

" _I keep running up the same staircase,_ " Shelby agreed.

" _I have no idea where I am,_ " Tyler admitted.

Adelaide glanced over her shoulder. "I just nearly plummeted to my death out of a door that was not a fire escape," she said.

" _Listen, I found a way out,_ " said Riley. " _We need to -_ "

"Riley?" Adelaide questioned as the comms link cut out. "Riley?! Tyler? Shelby? Koda?! Damn it! The cold air must have short-circuited the comms link."

"Or Puzzler is messing with us again," Chase said. He led Adelaide over the side of the corridor and slid down the wall. "I bet you're not complaining about the heat now, huh?" he teased.

Adelaide chuckled and shook her head, trying to get as close to him as possible. "No," she said, shivering. "Right now I'd give anything to be digging in the sun. I'd rather feel like a puddle than a popsicle."

**~X~**

Sasha looked worriedly at Kendall as the scientist run several searches trying to find the Rangers. She had returned just as the Shelby, Koda, Tyler, and Riley were heading out to help Chase and Adelaide against a monster, and had got the rundown from Kendall soon after. But now, it seemed. that all six Rangers had disappeared from radar.

"Could they have been taken somewhere beyond your reach?" Sasha asked. "Could Fury have got to them?"

"Anything is a possibility," Kendall said. "But where could he take them that I can't pick up their energem signatures."

"Speaking of which, any luck with the E-Tracer?"

Kendall shook her head.

"Can't you make a new one?" Sasha asked.

"Unfortunately, no," said Kendall with a sigh. "Some of the components used were irreplaceable. We're just going to have to go back to the old fashioned way of searching."

Sasha smirked. "Ade's going to love that," she said.

"That's if we can find them first," Kendall said as another search came up empty.

"We'll find them," said Sasha, optimistically. "Adelaide's not that easy to get rid of. Trust me, I tried it once, and she was brought home a few minutes later."

"You tried to lose your sister... on  _purpose_?" Kendall asked.

"No, not on purpose," Sasha laughed. "In unintentionally left her at the supermarket once. She was in the toy aisle, and I went around shopping. By the time I got to the checkout, I'd forgotten she was with me. It's very easy to do when you don't have her nagging you every second. Anyway, I hadn't made it to the car when security was approaching me with Ade in tow."

Kendall stared, eyes wide.

"She's like a boomerang," said Sasha. "No matter how hard you try to throw her away, she'll always keep coming back."

The computer beeped, and a communication link opened up to Riley.

Kendall sighed in relief and Sasha grinned.

"Seems Ade isn't the only boomerang around here," Sasha said.

"Riley, what is going on?" Kendall asked. "I haven't been able to contact any of the Rangers."

" _They're trapped in a loop,_ " Riley explained. " _But I found the Ptera Charger. Fury has it, and it's at full power._ "

"You've got to get that charger," Kendall said.

" _What about the others?_ "

"Riley, you may not get another chance," Kendall said, firmly. "You said it yourself, we've got to do what is logical, and right now that means stopping Fury."

Sasha swallowed as she studied Riley's face on the monitors. "Riley, use your smarts," she said. "You may be lucky enough to do both. But, if it comes down to it, you may need to make a choice, and making a choice is never easy. There's a lot of factors and consequences involved when you make a choice, so you have to be 100% sure your choice is the right one."

Riley was silent, and Sasha could imagine him considering her words. Then the communication link cut off, leaving both Sasha and Kendall with no link to any of the team once again.

"What advice was that?" Kendall asked.

"They taught us about choices in the Air Force," Sasha said. "Sometimes we have to follow orders that we don't always agree with, and sometimes we make choices that put us between a rock and a hard place. That's why a lot of people never make it in the Air Force or the Marines. It's not a case that they can't follow orders, it's the fact that they can't handle the consequences of their actions."

Kendall nodded. "Have you ever had to make a tough call?" she asked.

"Once," Sasha answered. "It was the hardest decision I ever had to make, and I regret making it to this day." Her face dropped at the thought, and Kendall knew not to push any further. If Sasha had wanted to share the memory, she would've gone into more detail. But the look on the woman's face was enough to tell Kendall the decision wasn't something to talk about.

**~X~**

Adelaide cupped her hands around her mouth, blowing into them as she tried to regain feeling in her fingertips. The whole hallway was starting to cover with ice, and she could feel the cold searching for her and Chase, eager to freeze the last bit of heat their bodies were given off.

"Are...you...okay...?" Chase asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but unlike him, Adelaide didn't have a jacket. He had offered her his, but she had refused to take it.

Adelaide shook her head and closed her eyes. She had been rocking back and forth but found it too cold to even more now. Besides, it didn't matter. No matter what she did, she couldn't draw in enough heat to generate any more body heat. "We're going to die, aren't we?" she asked.

"Again with the morbid thoughts," Chase said. "Why do you think we're always going to die?"

"Extreme temperature changes aren't good for the system," Adelaide said.

"You've been around Riley too long," Chase said, laughing.

Adelaide cracked a smile but shook her head. "My dad used to take me camping," she said. "He'd always tell me how to regulate my body temperature so I wouldn't get too hot or too cold. Like, for example, if we had some newspapers, we could use them to insulate ourselves. It'd keep us warm."

"How?" Chase asked.

Adelaide was prevented from answering by a clattering noise somewhere above them. She looked up as a tiny marble fell into her lap. She grabbed it and examined it. It looked like a marble she'd seen Riley playing with earlier before she'd left to get pizza.

"Where'd this come from?" Adelaide wondered looking around. She spotted a vent nearby and jumped up, scrambling onto a couple of boxes beneath the vent and peering through the slats. "If the marble can get in, then that means we can get out!"

Chase grinned and jumped up beside her, carefully opening the vent door and staring into the darkness. "Riley, you beaut," he said. He turned to Adelaide and helped her into the vent, and then climbed in behind her.

**~X~**

"Hah!" Puzzler cheered, slamming his piece down onto the chess board and grinning broadly at Riley. "I win. Now, give me your Energem."

Riley smirked back at him. "I don't think so," he said. "You see, the game wasn't chess. The game was to escape the maze. And..." he stood and walked to the other side of the roof where the others were waiting.

"Surprise!" the team yelled, glaring at the monster.

"Inconceivable," Puzzler wailed.

"Oh, and for the record," Riley added, pointing at the board. "Checkmate."

Puzzler whined as he realised Riley had won before rejoining his friends. "What? But how?" he demanded furiously.

"Dino Charger, ready?" Riley said.

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the power!"

The Rangers morphed.

Puzzler grabbed his staff and stabbed it into the ground. "I'm done playing games!" he yelled, flipping the chessboard over.

"You know what's worse than a sore loser?" Adelaide asked. "A sore winner and people hate them even more."

"I'm going to destroy you!" Puzzler roared. "Vivix!" he yelled. The Vivix appeared and swarmed the Rangers, "Check out my game pieces, Rangers!" he chuckled.

Tyler shook his head. "It's going to take more than that to beat us," he said, snapping his fingers. "Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red."

"Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black!"

"Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue!"

"Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green!"

"Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink!"

"Dimetrodon! Power Ranger, Scarlett!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge!"

On their orders, the Vivx raced forward, separating the Rangers. Adelaide summoned her Dino Sabre and swung it around, cutting down as made vivx in her path as she quickly made her way towards Koda and Puzzler.

"Hey, Ade, he wasn't kidding when he said pawns always lose," Chase called, cutting through the last of his vivix and running to her side.

"Please, chess pawns last longer than these losers!" Adelaide said, destroying her last vivx.

"True," Chase said, running alongside her to where the other Rangers were united against Puzzler. "Nice shooting, Koda," he complimented the blue ranger.

"You'll have to do better than that if you're going to win this game," Puzzler said, tossing aside his broken weapon.

"Tyler, combine powers," Koda said.

Tyler nodded. "Time for this game to be over," he said, handing a charger to Koda. "Finish him!"

"Thanks!" Koda grinned, activating the charger and slotting it into his morpher. "Dino Morpher Blast!" he said, after spinning the dial and pointing it at Puzzler. The attack rippled through the puzzler maker, destroying him instantly.

Adelaide laughed and high-fived Chase. But the celebrations were interrupted by a loud screech. The six Rangers looked up as a giant, gold and metallic bird flew into view. "Oh no!" she cried, pointing. "It's the Ptera Zord!"

"Fury must have control over it," Shelby said.

"But we cannot hurt our friend," Koda protested.

Tyler sighed. "We don't have a choice," he said. "We have to fight it."

"Tyler's right," Chase agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Shelby and Adelaide exchanged looks and nodded at one another. They waited as Tyler, Chase, and Riley summoned their zords and then joined the others inside the Megazord.

"Dino Charge Megazord, Para-Raptor formation, ready!" they all shouted, facing the Ptera zord as it circled them from above.

As the Ptera Zord attacked, movement from behind the Megazord caught Adelaide's attention. "Oh, not now!" she grumbled turning to see Puzzler returning. "This is just what we need."

"Time for me to make my move," Puzzler said, attacking the Megazord with his staff. As Puzzler attacked from the front, the Ptera Zord flew in from behind, zapping the Megazord with an energy blast.

"Who do we fight?" Koda asked.

"Let's deal with this one problem at a time," said Tyler.

"I can always call on the Dimetro Charge Megazord if we need it," said Adelaide.

Tyler shook his head. "That's our plan B," he said.

Adelaide nodded and turned back to the fight at hand.

"Dino Charge Megazord, final attack!" Tyler commanded.

"Para Zord Fireball Finish!" the others yelled. A green energy ball shot out of the end of the Para zord and soared towards Puzzler. It struck him dead centre and lifted him off of his feet, and into the air, towards the Ptera Zord.

The visor on the zord flashed and it shot a blast of lightning at Puzzler, destroying him instantly.

"Whoa!" Chase said. "Did you see that?"

"The Ptera Zord must've thought it was being attacked," Tyler guessed.

The Ptera Zord screeched and ejected the gold dino charger from its mouth into the air. Once free of its bond it flew off into the air, disappearing from view.

"It's gone," Adelaide said, frowning.

"Must be out of energy," said Riley.

Adelaide nodded. That seemed understandable.

"We go home now?" Koda asked, his stomach rumbling again. "I still very hungry."

The others laughed.

**~X~**

Sasha considered Riley as she sat opposite him in the Ranger base. She was glad he, and the others, were safe from harm after Puzzler had locked them in the maze, and having been forced to watch them in the battle against Fury and one of their own zords.

"I was so close to getting the Ptera Charger," Riley moaned, running a hand through his hair. "I wish I could've stopped Fury."

"Whilst going after Fury would have been the logical decision," Sasha nodded. "But it wouldn't have been the right decision."

"How do you know that?"

"Fury is too strong for one ranger alone," Sasha said. "Even Adelaide, with her protective bubble, can't beat him. If you'd have gone after him, Riley, there is a good chance that he would've destroyed you, and then Sledge would have the Ptera Zord, Ptera Charger,  _and_  the Green Energem."

"But how do I stop the feeling that I failed?"

Sasha patted his hand. "Look to your friends," she said. "Without you, they wouldn't be here. You saved them. You brought them home. At least together, you have a chance of stopping Fury once and for all."

Riley still looked unhappy.

"Look, when I was in the Air Force, I was made to make tough choices also," Sasha said, "and some of them I wasn't proud of. Some of them hurt others in ways that I couldn't even imagine. But I had to make them in to protect others. When I was blown out of the sky, it was because I made a choice to disobey a direct order from my commanding officer. I'm not saying it was the right choice, but my partner was saved because of it."

"But you got hurt," Riley said.

"I survived," Sasha said. "Sure, I may suffer from PTSD, and I don't ever think I'll be able to fly again. But my partner? He had a wife and a kid who would've lost everything if I had followed orders that day. At the end of the day, we're always going to make a decision that we'll look back on and think 'what if I had done that differently?' and this is one of those decisions, but I believe this is not one of those times."

Riley smiled. He still felt uneasy, but Sasha's words opened his eyes to several consequences his actions could've made if he had gone after Fury instead. If Fury had destroyed him, then the team would've been at a disadvantage. They were at strength when there was six of them, five was strong enough, but six made the team. Without him, they probably wouldn't have had the strength to destroy Fury, much less Sledge at the end of it all.

"Thanks, Sasha," Riley said.

Sasha squeezed his hand and returned the smile. "You're welcome," she said.

The doors slid open and Adelaide run in, followed closely by Chase and Koda.

"Anybody hungry?" Shelby asked, walking in the behind the trio with Tyler. She was carrying a pizza box in one hand.

"Finally food!" Koda exclaimed, following the scent to the tables.

Kendall chuckled and shook her head. "Leave some for us, Koda," she said, as the caveman dove straight in as soon as the box was open.

Adelaide laughed as she stole the slice of pizza in Chase's hand, and danced out of his reach as he tried to take it back.

Sasha watched the pair and shook her head. If she didn't already know their true feelings extended nowhere passed best friends, she'd have agreed with Shelby when the pink ranger teased them about ending up together.


	9. Royal Rangers

Riley sighed and rested on the gold and purple sign outside of the Dino Museum. "Ah, this is going to be pretty sweet," he said to Adelaide who had been tasked with helping him set up. "The treasures of Zandar."

"I don't understand," Adelaide said, jumping out from behind the sign. "What have the treasures of Zandar got to do with Dinosaurs?"

"Nothing," said Riley, frowning.

"Then why are we hosting a gallery on treasures of another country, when we're clearly a dinosaur museum?"

"Ms. Morgan wanted a new exhibit," Riley answered. "And the royal family of Zandar was more than happy to donate these relics."

"That doesn't answer my question," Adelaide said.

"I don't know the answer to your question," Riley said. "All I know is these relics belong in a museum, and the royal family asked Kendall to display them. They paid her a lot of money, so why would she refuse?"

Adelaide shrugged. "It's still weird," she said.

"You're weird," Riley said, following her around the back to the loading bay.

"So every keeps saying," Adelaide laughed. She spotted Chase ahead, setting up a large board of a man. and run forward, jumping onto his back.

Chase stumbled forward but quickly regained his balance. "Whoa, careful, Ade," he said. "Do you know how long it took me to set this up?"

"What, distracted by the pretty girls' in the cafe?" Adelaide teased.

Chase scowled and shrugged dropped her from his back.

"Oof!" Adelaide huffed as she hit the floor. "Meanie."

Chase laughed and pulled her back up as Riley rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Wow, this exhibit has the 'Stone of Zandar'," Riley breathed after seeing the board Chase had been setting up.

"What's that?" Shelby asked, arriving with Tyler and Koda.

"Well, if you believe the legend, it all started when the knight, Sir Ivan, found the stone," Riley explained.

"Knights are so awesome," Chase said.

"Uh-huh!" Adelaide agreed. She was perched, once again, on Chase's back, waiting for Riley to finish his story.

"So, what happened?" Koda asked, also intrigued.

"Well, supposedly, hundreds of years ago, the young prince of Zandar was being escorted by Sir Ivan. Along their travels, the prince became thirsty and asked Sir Ivan to fetch him some water."

"Urgh, seriously?" Shelby scoffed. "Just because he's a prince, he can't say please?"

Koda giggled and Adelaide grinned.

"Uh, that's not the point of the story," Riley said. "Anyway, while they were stopped to get some water, the knight noticed something shimmering in the creek. He reached out, only to find -" he broke off as Koda put two fingers to his lips.

"Shh," Koda said, looking around. "Sounds like big eagle."

"That's no eagle, mate," said Chase, racing to the opening as the guards stumbled back in fear and alarm.

Adelaide dropped from Chase's back and pointed into the sky. "Ptera Zord!" she yelled.

The Petra Zord screeched again and unloaded a series of lightning bolts onto the unsuspecting city.

"We need some fire power," Chase said.

"Hmm." Adelaide nodded.

The two stepped forward and threw their Dino Chargers into the air. "Summon Zords!" they yelled.

The Dimtro and Para Zords thundered into view. The Ptera Zord screeched again and its visor flashed purple before unleashing more bolts of energy.

"Ade, watch your zord!" Chase said.

The Dimetro Zord tucked his head under his front legs and, using the sail on its back, blocked many bolts from hitting itself and the city.

"Coming through - Para Zord Blast!"

The Parasaur Zord stopped in front of the Dimetrodon and turned its tail towards the Ptera, it opened fire on the bird, driving it back.

"Thanks, hotshot," Adelaide said.

Chase nodded and looked up. "Not so fast. It's coming back," he said.

The Ptera Zord flipped over mid-flight and changed instantly before their eyes.

"Recognise this?" Fury called from inside the zord. "I have my own Megazord!"

"It changed?" Tyler asked.

"That's the Ptera Charge Megazord," Riley explained.

"I sure wish it was on our side," said Shelby.

"Same here," Adelaide nodded. "That thing looks powerful!"

"Deal with this, Rangers!" Fury yelled, throwing back the cape of the megazord and unleashing several red lightning bolts onto the city again.

Tyler pushed his way through his friends and threw his charger into the air. "Summon T-Rex zord!" he yelled. "Hey Rexy, team up!" he added. "Dino Charge Megazord, Para-Dimetro Formation!"

As the zords combined, the Rangers morphed and jumped into the cockpit.

"I don't like battling our own Zords," Tyler said, clenching his fist.

"He's not exactly giving us a choice!" Adelaide said. "It's either this or him destroy the city."

" _Adelaide's right, Tyler,_ " said Kendall from the base. " _We never expected Fury to control a megazord. But we need to be on guard. It's dangerous, but you need to try your new Dino Drive Mode._ "

"Dino what mode?" Chase asked.

"Understood," Tyler nodded. "We're willing to take the risk."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Dino Chargers, Ready!" they each called out, selecting a new charger from their belts. They loaded them into their morphers and then inserted the morphers back into the power pillars. "Dino Drive, activate!"

With a flurry of strength, the six Rangers looked down to see armour covering their shoulders and chests.

"I can feel the charge of strength," Shelby laughed.

"Awesome!" Tyler laughed.

"Kendall, you very smart!" Koda said, gripping his comms device.

Kendall shook her head, blushing. " _I just hope it gives you the edge you need,_ " she said.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!"

The Rangers blasted the Ptera Megazord but it took to the air and blasted them back.

"Pathetic Rangers!" Fury snarled. He landed behind them and, with another clap of thunder, lashed out with the newly acquired Ptera Sabres on each arm.

The Rangers raised the Dimtero Zord to block.

"Dimetro Punch!" the Rangers yelled, punching forward. The head of the Dimetro Zord hit Fury, knocking him back.

"Para Zord blast!" Chase said, firing his zord. The Ptera Zord blocked with its cape.

"Ptera Sabre Slash!" Fury yelled, leaping into the air again. The Rangers barely managed to block with the Dimetro arm and were shoved aside as Fury kicked them in the side.

"He's so strong!" Tyler said.

"I told you I'd get your energems someday," Fury laughed, landing a few feet away and powering up the zord. "Today is that day!"

Adelaide's breath caught in fear. "Our defenses are down!" she said.

"We can't take another hit!" Riley said.

"Koda, we need your zord!" Tyler said, turning to the blue ranger.

Koda nodded and summoned his Stego Zord. It combined with the megazord in place of Adelaide's.

"Now, throw your shield!" Tyler said.

"Stego Shield, block!" Koda shouted, throwing out his shield just as Fury unleashed the Ptera Lightning Bolt attack.

The Rangers struggled to hold the attack back. It was much more powerful than they were.

"Ms. Morgan?!" Tyler called, desperately.

" _Sensors indicate Fury's megazord is running low on power,_ " Kendall explained.

"That's our only shot!" Tyler said. "We need you now, hotshot!"

"Para Zord blast!" Chase called, firing his zord again.

The blast hit Fury causing ripples of energy and sparks to explode from his zord. He stumbled back in alarm.

"I'm almost out of energy!" Fury roared. "I'll recharge, and when I return, I'll finish you!" he returned the Megazord to its normal state and flew off into the air.

The Rangers breathed a sigh of relief, with Adelaide collapsing to her knees.

"Good job, guys," said Tyler. "But that cat has more lives."

**~X~**

Despite tired from their battle, the Rangers returned to work. They finished unloading the crates from Zandar and then ended up working the rest of the afternoon in the cafe, resulting in them working late into the night to set up the Zandar treasures in time for their big debut the following Friday.

Adelaide yawned and stretched as she carried a lighter box of treasures into the main hall. She grinned as she watched Koda put on a knight's helmet, and giggled as the visor fell down, blocking his vision.

"Our Dino Chargers last so long," said Tyler. "Why would Fury have run out of power?"

"Well the ghost-like being Fury's getting his energy from could be getting weak," Riley suggested.

"But even a small amount of power in the Ptera Charger can still do a lot of damage," Kendall reminded them.

Sasha glanced at Shelby as she helped unload a box of treasures onto a display. "What's up, Shelby?" she asked.

"Look at this tiara," Shelby said, examining the silver headdress in her hand. "It's worth a small fortune. Do you know how many people that could feed? But some selfish princess keeps it in a box just in case she wants to wear it to the grand ball."

"I take it you didn't believe in Disney princesses' as a child?" Sasha asked with an amused smile.

Shelby scoffed. "Please," she said, dropping the tiara back into the box. "What a waste."

"Hey, Ade, we have a non-princess believer here," Sasha called to her sister.

Adelaide bounced over. "Which princess though?" she asked. "I like the ones that come from nothing, like Cinderella and Belle, but Snow White and Aurora, not so much?"

"Aurora?" Chase asked.

"Sleeping Beauty," Sasha answered. "Princess Aurora is the princess that sleeps for almost a hundred years."

Adelaide nodded. "At least Cinderella and Belle knew what it was like to be a commoner first," she said.

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Princesses' are boring and selfish," she said. "I wouldn't be one even if you paid me!"

Adelaide shrugged.

"Don't tell me you'd like to be a princess?"

"I wouldn't want to be born one," said Adelaide. "But, you never know, I may one day meet a handsome prince that will sweep me off my feet."

Shelby shook her head and walked away.

Adelaide grinned at Sasha.

"Bottom line, we've got to get that Ptera Charger back," said Chase. He stopped at a large crate and the others gathered around. It was going to take all six of them to lift this one up onto a table so they could unload it.

"Careful with the Stone of Zandar," Kendall reminded them.

The Rangers nodded and, on three, lifted the crate slightly off the ground. They gasped as a bright golden light exploded out from the crate causing them to lower it back down to the ground.

"What in the world?" Sasha asked, looking to Kendall.

"Huh?" Shelby breathed as her energem felt warm against her chest.

Adelaide quickly pulled her gem out and stared at it as it shimmering.

"What going on?" Koda asked.

"No idea," said Tyler. The lights slowly faded and he added, "but it looks like it stopped."

"Try lifting it again," Kendall said, slowly.

The Rangers edged closer to the box, touching it lightly. They had barely got a decent hold on the top of the box exploded, revealing its contents.

"Everyone okay?" Riley asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Shelby replied.

"Yeah," Chase nodded.

"I think so," Adelaide answered. She peered into the box and gasped. "I don't believe it! The Stone of Zandar is -"

"The Gold Energem," Sasha finished, also surprised.

The others laughed, unable to believe their luck.

**~X~**

The Rangers waited with baited breaths as Kendall examined the Gold Energem. They knew their own energems would never have reacted to a fake stone, but they needed to be absolute, 100% sure that the Stone of Zandar really was the Gold Energem.

"This is amazing," Kendall said, taking the stone from her machine. "It's authentic."

"Welcome back, my old friend," Keeper said. "The gold Energem is bonded to the spirit of the Pterodactyl."

"How did it end up in the treasures of Zandar?" Chase asked.

"Zandar's in Europe," Shelby answered. "A lot of Pterodactyl fossils have been found there."

"If Fury were to get a hold of this, he would have unlimited power over the Ptera Zord," Kendall told them.

"Then we hide it," Koda suggested.

"Don't we need it for the exhibit?" Adelaide asked. "People are coming to see the Zandar treasures, would the treasures be complete without the stone?"

Sasha wound her arm around her sister. "We put it on display for Friday, and then keep it safe, here in the base," she suggested.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Or," said Tyler. "We could tell Fury  _exactly_  where to find it."

"Wait, what?" Shelby asked.

"You want to tell Fury where to find the one that thing would give him complete and total control over the Ptera zord?" Adelaide asked.

"Hear me out," Tyler said, holding his hands up in defence. "If we can draw Fury in with the promise that he'd get the Gold Energem, we could get the Ptera Charger back."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't need the Ptera Charger if he gets the energem," said Shelby.

"But we won't be giving him the energem."

"What if he overpowers us?" Chase asked. "What if we can't protect it?"

"We can, and we will."

Adelaide bit her lip and looked around at the others. "I don't like this plan," she admitted.

"Me neither," said Kendall. "We can't risk Fury getting his hands on this. It's too precious and important."

"But it's the only chance we have," Tyler protested. "Shouldn't we at least try?"

Sasha paused. "Couldn't we make a fake energem?" she asked. "One that looks exactly like the original? Kendall, you make everything from the Dino Cycles to individual Chargers, I'm pretty sure if you put your mind to it, you can make a fake Energem."

Tyler put his hand on Sasha's shoulder. "She gets me," he grinned.

Kendall looked thoughtful. "I could try," she said. "It may take me all night, but I can try."

"Yes!" Tyler said. "In the meantime, the rest of us need to come up with a fake cover story and a way to broadcast the news."

"You could put out to the media that the Prince and Princess of Zandar are making a visit to Amber Beach to promote the royal treasures," Sasha said. "That should get a lot of coverage."

Tyler beamed. "You're brilliant at this!" he said.

Sasha blushed.

Adelaide wrinkled her nose. "Ew! Flirting!" she yelled.

"What, no, we're not!" Tyler protested.

The others laughed.

"Cradle snatcher!" Adelaide teased Sasha.

**~X~**

" _We interrupt this broadcast to bring the latest news,_ " the TV news presenter said, interrupting the current running episode of  _Glitz Girl._  " _The Stone of Zandar exhibit has its grand opening tomorrow. It's rumored the Zandarian prince will be making a rare public appearance with his new bride. And she will be wearing the stone itself!_ "

"Yes!" Koda cheered, pointing at the TV. "Our fake story make it to TV."

"Course it did," said Adelaide, grinning. "Sasha leaked it directly to a news channel downtown."

"Well, let's just hope Poisandra catches it," Riley said.

"I heard her say to Curio that she never misses an episode," Chase grinned. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. The second the  _Glitz Girl_ theme music disappeared, a loud, and rather annoyed yell echoed out from Koda's home.

"This is the worst!" Shelby raged. She stomped out into the base wearing a pink fuzzy dress and a veil.

"And now for phase two of the plan," Riley muttered.

Adelaide grinned.

"Wow," said Chase, laughing. "You look like -"

"Cotton candy," Koda interrupted.

"I can barely breathe," Shelby said, holding her waist. "And my feet feel like they're being chomped on my alligators. No way. Mm-mm." She ripped the shoes off her feet and shook her head. "I refuse to pretend to be a whiny, spoiled princess!"

"Sounds like you don't have to pretend," Chase teased.

Shelby retaliated by throwing her shoes at him. "Why can't Ade pretend to be the princess?" she asked. "She's always dreamed of being one."

"I don't care," Adelaide said, taking the shoe from Chase. "I just figured you'd want to be the princess considering who the prince is going to be."

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked.

The doors at the back of the lab opened and Tyler walked in. He looked regal in his red coat with a blue sash, his hair slicked back, and he wore a fake mustache on his upper lip.

Tyler grinned when he spotted his friends. "Awesome, isn't it?" he asked, tossing his hat to Koda and spreading his arms wide.

"You're not necessarily my type, Tyler, but I guess for one day I could make an exception," Adelaide teased.

Shelby suddenly snatched the shoe from Adelaide's hand and almost tripped as she walked over to Tyler. "You know, maybe I should be the princess," she said. "I mean, I am all dressed up already, and it's to get the Ptera Charger back, after all."

"Huh-uh," Adelaide said, folding her arms.

"You know, Shelby, a princess does not have to be spoilt," Keeper said, wandering over. "A royal position can sometimes allow her to do good deeds."

Shelby bit her lip.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Prince and Princess of Zandar," Chase said. Koda, Riley, and Adelaide applauded as Tyler offered Shelby his arm and she took it, fighting back a blush.

**~X~**

Adelaide grinned as she snapped a picture of Chase in his tourist outfit. He pulled a face and stuck his tongue out as the camera flashed and they both burst into a fit of giggles.

" _Would you two keep it together?_ " Riley scolded.

"We're supposed to be fun-loving tourists," Adelaide replied. "I'm just playing my part!"

"Selfie!" Chase grinned, grabbing Adelaide around the neck and pulling her in close. He held up the camera and grinned as he snapped a picture.

Adelaide laughed and released herself from his grasp. "Excuse me," she asked a nearby woman. "Could you take our picture?"

The woman smiled and Adelaide jumped up onto Chase's back, grinning at the woman. She snapped the third picture of them and passed the camera back. "Such a happy couple," she said.

"We're not together," Adelaide said.

"Of course not, dear," the woman said, handing the camera back. She then wandered away to find her family.

Adelaide pursed her lips and looked up at Chase. "I'm not sure if she believed me," she said.

Chase chuckled.

" _You two are as oblivious as Tyler and Shelby!_ " Riley said. " _Now, quit fooling around. Here comes the car._ "

Adelaide blew a raspberry. "You're a party pooper, Riley," she said. "Next time, you get to be the tourist. I want to see Chase in a suit and tie, and I'll get to bring out your fun side."

Riley was prevented from replying as the car that held Shelby and Tyler pulled up to the curb outside the museum.

"Where did Kendall get the limo?" Adelaide asked Chase.

Chase shrugged. "Beats me," he replied. "But I've always wanted to ride in a limo."

Adelaide quickly snapped a picture of Kendall, dressed as the limo driver, as she strode around the car and opened the door. Tyler then appeared, waving joyously to the crowd. He reached into the car and helped Shelby out and the two walked the red carpet towards the stage.

"Maybe I should take your arm?" Shelby asked as they walked through the crowd of reporters and pedestrians.

Adelaide squeezed through the crowd at the end of the line, snapping as many pictures of her friends as she could. She knew she was being annoyed, but she couldn't help it. This was too good of an opportunity to mess with Tyler and Shelby and get evidence of their obvious attraction to one another.

Suddenly, Shelby veered off course, unlocking a red cable and disappearing into the crowd.

" _What's she doing?_ " Riley whispered desperately into the ear pieces.

" _Don't know,_ " Chase replied.

"This wasn't in my script," Adelaide said. "Was this is in the script?"

There was a crackle on the radio and then Sasha joined the confusion. " _She's talking to Julian,_ " she said. " _Her artist friend._ "

The conversation with Julian only lasted a couple of seconds, and then Shelby and Tyler were back on the red carpet. They had almost reached the stage when the Rangers realised Fury still hadn't made an appearance.

"Make something up," Adelaide heard Shelby say before she pushed Tyler towards the podium.

The red ranger swallowed hard and looked out over his captive audience, they were all waiting for him to make a speech. But their script hadn't included a speech. It only included them showing up as the prince and princess, and then Fury attacking.

"Are we sure Poisandra saw the episode?" Adelaide whispered urgently to Chase as she withdrew back into the crowd.

As if to answer her question, Fury burst out of the sign behind Shelby and Tyler, slashed his sword at Shelby's throat, and snapped the chain securing the gold energem to her necklace. "With the Zord, and now this Energem, you Rangers are finished! Summon Ptera Zord."

The Zord flew into view with a screech. All around the Rangers the citizens of Amber Beach and the media ran for the safety of the museum.

"Finally, endless Gold Energem power!" Fury laughed, jumping into the zord.

As Fury disappeared from sight, Kendall contacted the Rangers from the base. " _The program will activate in three, two, one..."_  as she reached the end of her countdown, the Ptera zord ejected Fury from inside. But where he landed, the Rangers did not know.

"Ms. Morgan?" Adelaide asked.

" _I'm sending you Fury's coordinates,_ " Kendall said. The six dino comms bleeped as they each received the location.

"Let's go," Tyler said, leading the way.

**~X~**

Fury let out an angered roar as two spike balls helped him stand. He was furious that the Rangers had tricked him with a fake energem, but he was more furious by the fact that he had fallen into their trap. "Looking for this?" he asked as the Rangers arrived at the quarry. He held up the Ptera Charger in his clawed hand. "Your little charade almost paid off, but now you'll pay the price."

"Trust me, I'm already paying it," Shebly complained. "These heels are killing me, we gotta morph! Dino Charger!" she held out her charger but was prevented from morphing as Chase and Tyler both decided at that moment to step out of their own disguises.

The two men cried out in pain and relief, as they ripped off their mustaches.

"Aw, I wanted to do that!" Adelaide whined at Chase.

Chase shoved her playfully and looked to Tyler. "We did look good, eh?" he grinned.

Tyler laughed but nodded in agreement.

Shebly hissed and glared at the pair of them.

"Ready!" the two said, along with Koda, Riley, and Adelaide.

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

"Rangers, ready?" Tyler asked, stepping forward.

The others nodded and loaded another charger into their morphers. "Dino Steel, Armour on!" they called on their weapons and fell into their individual fighting stances. "Dinosaur might, ready to fight!"

Fury raised his sword, summoning a small group of vivix, and sent them hurling into battle. The Rangers met them head on as Fury ran straight for Tyler.

As Shelby, Koda, and Adelaide dealt with the Vivix, Chase and Riley teamed up against the spike balls. Unlike their friends, they had a tougher time taking down one spike ball, never mind two.

"Seriously?" the spike ball growled, swinging his club around. "You're supposed to be tough?"

"Para Chopper Blast!" Chase said, firing his weapon at the spike ball.

"Raptor sabre!" Riley said, ducking under a punch and slashing at the spike ball with his sword.

Both black and green rangers pulled back as the spike ball panted after the double attack. Then, with newfound strength, turned on the two boys as his companion joined him.

"This does not look good!" Chase said, leveling his para chopper again.

Just then, the spike balls gasped and rippled with excess energy.

Riley and Chase paused and exchanged looks as they exploded instantly. As the explosion died down, Chase laughed as Adelaide stood a fair distance away with her bow and arrow.

"Direct hit!" Adelaide cheered, jumping into the air and laughing.

"Nice shot, show off!" Chase called.

Adelaide laughed and run towards him. "Two birds, one stone, or arrow," she giggled.

Chase shook his head and turned to the sound of Shelby and Koda shouting Tyler's name. He, Riley, and Adelaide quickly rushed to their friend's sides, just as the golden mass that had tried to escape Fury a few days ago, appeared again.

Fury roared in anger and agony as he tried to force the golden glowing mass back into his body. "You will not escape me!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around his chest. The force it took to push the energy back inside caused an explosion, one that rippled out and knocked the Rangers off of their feet, and out of their morphs.

"Nice try, Red Ranger," said Fury, struggling to stand. He glowered at the team once more, before struggling over to his ship. Once he was safely inside, he shot into the air and out of reach.

The team sighed as they regained their footing.

"Great," Adelaide whined. "There goes our chance of getting the Ptera Charger!"

**~X~**

Tyler looked up from his photo as a cup of cocoa was set in front of him. The smell was enough to make him smile, but he forced it away and glanced up at Sasha. "Thanks," he said, taking the styrofoam cup in hand. "I bet you want to talk, huh?"

"Not if you don't want too," Sasha said, sitting opposite him. She too had a cup of hot cocoa, and she set couple more on the table beside them. It seemed she'd done a quick drink dash before the team had come back. Cocoa always did make one feel better.

"I don't know what happened," Tyler said looking down at his cup. "I had the chance to destroy Fury, and get the Ptera Charger back, but I couldn't. I froze."

"I talked to Ade," Sasha said. "She that you only hesitated  _after_  that gold mass appeared inside Fury. Tyler, we don't know what that thing is, I understand that you think it could be your father, and if it is we need to rescue him before you can destroy Fury, so what you did today... wasn't your fault. It's not easy to make the decision of destroying someone's life, and it's not easy to decide whether to destroy your own."

Tyler looked down at the image on the table. "What if it's not him?" he asked. "What if it's nothing, and I just threw away our chance of getting the Ptera Charger back."

"Then we'll try again tomorrow," Sasha said, lowering her cup. "Look, if there is one thing I know, it is Fury is not going to give up until he gets the Energems. As long as we can hold on to the seven that we have, we'll always have a chance to get the Ptera Charger and Zord back." She paused and then added, "whether or not your dad is inside Fury, Tyler, we'll find him."

"Is that a promise?"

Sasha stared into the Red Rangers eyes and nodded. "Yes," she said. "It's a promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Tyler said with a sigh.

"I'm not," Sasha said. "I believe everything happens for a reason, and there was a reason why you were chosen as the Red Ranger and a reason that gold mass showed itself after you fought Fury. There is someone in there trying to get out. We don't know if it's your dad or not, but whatever it is, it's trying to tell you something."

"What's it trying to say?" Tyler asked.

"Never give up, even if it turns out not to be your dad. Never give up. Okay?"

Tyler considered her words as he stared at the image of his father.

The doors slid open and Adelaide burst inside. "Do I smell cocoa?" she asked, bouncing on her toes.

Sasha grabbed the styrofoam cup with Adelaide's name on it. "How much sugar have you had already?" she asked.

"None," Adelaide replied, giggling.

Sasha narrowed her eyes at Chase. "What did you give her?" she asked.

"She made me!" Chase protested.

"Made you?" Sasha repeated. "Did she hold a gun to your head?"

Chase shook his head.

Sasha rolled her eyes, grabbed two styrofoam cups of hot cocoa, and tossed them straight into the trash.

Adelaide clapped her hands to her mouth, gasping. "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"You've had enough sugar," Sasha said, "and I don't trust Chase to not give you any hot cocoa when I'm not looking. Therefore, neither of you gets hot cocoa."

"Meanie!" both Adelaide and Chase pouted, folding their arms in a huff.

Kendall, Shelby, Riley, Tyler, Koda, and Sasha merely laughed.


	10. Break Out

Throwing open the door to her sister's car, Adelaide grabbed her skateboard from the back seat and jumped out.

"Hey, forgetting something?" Sasha called, also getting out and opening the back door. She pulled out her sister's backpack and tossed it across the roof to her.

"Thanks!" Adelaide called, sliding it onto her shoulders and picking up her skateboard.

"I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Where are you going again?"

Sasha winked and tapped the side of her nose. Since they were kids, Adelaide, Sasha, Jessie, and Caleb had always done this when withholding a secret. But when it was a secret from each other, it always frustrated the other.

Adelaide pouted. "Fine, keep your secrets!" she called. "I'll find out eventually."

Sasha chuckled and shook her head. "Love you, rugrat!" she said.

Adelaide giggled and blew her a kiss. "Love you too," she said.

Walking backward, Adelaide wasn't aware that the doors behind her had opened, and even with Sasha's yell of "Ade, watch out!" she turned and walked straight into another person.

Adelaide yelped in surprise, teetering backward and falling. Before she could hit the ground, however, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and gently set her back on her feet. Looking up, Adelaide blew her hair from her face and smiled into the young face of her saviour. "Hi," she said, brightly.

The stern look on the man's face broke slightly and the corners of his lips curved into an almost smile. It was quick and brief. As soon as it appeared, it was gone, and the stern look returned. Another hand grabbed Adelaide's arm and roughly pulled her away.

"Hey, you let her go!" Sasha shouted, storming over.

"I'm just doing my job," the man said. He wore a suit and blacked out sunglasses. "She could be a threat to the Prince."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you're doing or who you are," she said. "Release my sister now."

The man let go of Adelaide, she rubbed her arm as a red mark started to appear from being gripped so tightly.

Sasha looked passed the bodyguard at the person Adelaide had bumped in to. He didn't look anything special in her eyes. "I apologise for my sister knocking into you, it wasn't intentional," she said. "But there's no need to handle it so volatile."

The man, obviously the Prince, scoffed and rolled his eyes. He didn't even respond as he walked back to his limo and climbed in, but not without a backward glance at the two sisters. The elder was checking the youngers arm, massaging it slowly to ease the red bruise that would surely appear. He grunted and slipped into the cool dark space of his car as the doors shut on either side of him.

Then they were moving.

Adelaide frowned at the cars and looked back at her sister. "He was a meanie," she said, looking down at her arm.

"Yes, he was," Sasha agreed. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Adelaide nodded. "I'm sorry. I should've been watching where I was going."

"It's not your fault," Sasha said, shaking her head. "I was distracting you."

Adelaide smiled and hugged her sister. "I forgive you," she said.

Sasha laughed as the Rangers, and Kendall joined them outside. They looked distraught, confused, and slightly angry. "What's up?" she asked, taking in each face and emotion.

"Did a group of men in suits just pass you?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, Sasha looked like she was ready to smash the one who grabbed me," Adelaide said. "Would you have hit him?"

Sasha shrugged. "If he hadn't have let you go, maybe," she said.

"One of them grabbed you?" Chase asked. He spotted the redness on his best friend's arm and looked angry.

"It's okay," Adelaide assured him. "Nothing serious."

"What were they doing here?" Sasha asked Kendall. "What did they want?"

"They took the gold Energem," Kendall answered.

"They what?" Sasha and Adelaide asked together.

Kendall nodded, looking solemn. "He was the Prince of Zandar, he saw our media coverage of the fake energem and came to reclaim the treasures," she explained.

"How did he find out?" Sasha asked. "The set up was supposed to be limited to Amber Beach only."

"The Internet?" Adelaide asked. "All it took was for someone to post an article, blog, or even tweet about the encounter online and it'd sweep the whole nation. It was a pretty big deal, even if it was fake. Facebook and Twitter are very bad platforms for this sort of thing."

Sasha sighed and shot Kendall an apologetic look. "This is my fault," she said. "It was my idea. I'm so sorry, Kendall."

Kendall shook her head. "It's OK. We'll figure something out," she said. "I just don't know what."

Koda stiffened as he smelt the air. "We have problem," he said, following the scent. He pointed to a bush at the end of the road, just as the Prince's car and escort disappeared, a group of vivix jumped into view and started to follow them.

"This isn't good," Tyler said.

"Take the bikes," Kendall said. "Make sure they don't get the Energem."

"And, while I hold no loyalty to the Prince or his men, make sure they make it out alive," Sasha said. She followed Kendall back into the museum, and the Rangers summoned their Dino Cycles, speeding off after the ambush.

**~X~**

Prince Philip stared, wide-eyed, and fearfully at the monster before him.

Fury growled and grabbed Philip by the collar, slamming him into the car. "Give me the energem," he snarled.

"Energem?" Philip asked. "I don't know -"

"Don't play stupid with me, hand it over!" Fury roared, holding his sword to Philip's chest. It glowered with energy.

Rooted to the spot in fear, Philip fumbled inside his pocket for the Stone of Zandar. He felt it burn against his fingers and then shimmer brightly as he held it up towards Fury.

"Yes," Fury breathed, he reached to take it but was knocked back as something collided with him.

"Stop!" Koda shouted, landing between Philip and Fury.

"You!" Prince Philip gasped.

Koda growled and lunged at Fury, holding him off with a flurry of kicks and punches.

"Hold on, Koda!" Tyler yelled as he, followed by the others, arrived on scene. They'd left their bikes at the end of the road and continued the rest of the way on foot.

"Vivix, attack!" Poisandra ordered. The white bodied, green-haired foot soldiers met the Rangers in the middle of the road, and the fight began.

As she ducked, dodged, and fought back, Adelaide cast a glance over to where Koda was fighting Fury. The back and forth between the caveman and Oni had ended, and now Koda was stood protectively shielding the Prince from Fury's attack.

"Nothing is going to stop me from getting that Energem," Fury yelled.

"Koda stop you," the caveman retorted.

"Not a chance!" Fury yelled, powering up his sword. He swung it at his head and then down at the prince and Koda.

Philip raised his arms to shield himself as Koda did the same. He had no shield to avoid the attack, but he didn't need one. When no attack never came, Koda peered over his hands to see a bubble shimmering before him, blocking Fury's hit.

"Bad kitty," Adelaide mocked. "Very, very bad kitty!"

Fury roared in anger and threw his sword at the bubble. It didn't even dent.

"My brothers always used to say that anger is the most unbecoming emotion of a person," Adelaide said. "It only hurts people. You need to work on your anger, Fury, then maybe you'd be a very good kitty."

"Stop... calling... me... kitty!" Fury yelled, slamming his sword onto the bubble with each word.

The bubble still didn't shift.

Raising his sword once more, Fury hit the bubble one more time, and this time it glowed, sending an energy pulse down Fury's sword. He yelled out in pain as he was propelled backward, into the middle of the road.

The bubble disappeared and, confused, Adelaide turned to Koda and Philip. "I don't know why that's happened," she told the caveman.

" _Adelaide, can you hear me?_ "

Adelaide whipped out her dino comm and stared at her sister. "A little busy," she said.

" _I know. Message from Keeper - Get out of there! Now!_ "

Adelaide paused but when she tried to ask what Keeper meant, Fury roared and struggled to his feet. His eyes narrowed on her and he wielded his sword, powering it up as he raised it above his head.

"Time to go!" Adelaide squeaked. She turned to Philip and Koda. "RUN!" she yelled.

Koda grabbed Philip's arm and pulled him to the side of the road. "Quickly, Fury after you," he said, leading him into the forest. Adelaide took one look at Fury and followed them.

**~X~**

Koda and Adelaide led Philip through the forest, each one keeping a keen listen out for any signs that Fury was following them. They both knew that he wouldn't give up on the Gold Energem that easily, and was waiting for them to slip up so he could swoop him and claim his prize.

"You safe here," Koda said eventually. He stood beside a large tree and allowed Philip to rest.

"I'm a loss for words," Philip said, looking from Koda to Adelaide. "After how I treated you," he looked back to Koda, "the insults, and you," he looked to Adelaide, his eyes skimming the bruise that had formed on her arm. "I let my men mistreat you. Why would you risk your lives, for me?"

"Everyone has good on inside," Koda said, kneeling down beside the Prince. "Even mean prince, like you."

Adelaide snorted, biting her lip to try and hold back her giggles. It never occurred to before, but she could see it plainly now. Koda didn't have a filter. He if thought it, he spoke it.

"I suppose I deserved that," Philip said.

Koda smiled and looked to Adelaide. She winked at him.

Again, Koda stiffened and sniffed the air. "Fury," he growled.

"What, where?" Adelaide asked, jumping to her feet. She reached, instinctively, for her Dino Charger and had barely gripped it when a claw wrapped around her shoulder and tossed her aside. She screamed and hit a tree, groaning.

"Ade!" Koda shouted, jumping up. He run to check on her but was knocked off of his feet by a bolt of lightning.

Adelaide coughed and looked up to see Fury stalking towards Philip.

"Finally, after 800 years, the gold energem is mine!" Fury laughed as he snatched the glittering stone from Philip's hand.

"800 years?" Philip repeated. He remembered the story his parents had told him growing up. The story of his ancestor and the Knight, Sir Ivan. "So you're the monster that attacked Prince Collin 800 years ago?"

"Yes. That prince survived, but you'll be destroyed!" Fury said, standing over Philip and raising his sword.

"No!" Adelaide yelled, trying to stand. Her head felt heavy from the hit it had taken against the tree, and her vision was unfocused.

Fury growled as he was knocked aside by multiple blasts. The other Rangers had arrived. "This energem is coming with me!" he said, running off into the trees.

"Ade!" Chase called, running over to his friend. He wound an arm around her waist and helped her stand.

"Don't worry, we got you," said Riley, helping Philip back to his own feet.

Shelby and Tyler, on the other hand, quickly helped Koda. "Fury got energem," the caveman said, sadly.

"You all right, mate?" Chase asked Philip whilst Riley tugged at his jacket, making him look more presentable. He was a Prince after all.

"I'm a fool, but I'm fine," Philip said, nodding. He dropped his gaze to Adelaide and felt an immense ball of guilt settle in his stomach. She'd been hurt protecting him. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Adelaide forced a smile and nodded. "I've had worse," she admitted.

"Why didn't your bubble work?" Riley asked.

"Because it wasn't a direct hit from a sword or blaster," Adelaide replied. "Fury crept up on me and threw me into the tree. My bubble didn't register that as an active attack."

"Your bubble has some serious priorities," Chase said.

Adelaide giggled and then groaned. "Yeah. Maybe I should have a chat with it when this is all over?" she asked.

Chase cracked a grin.

"Fury has the gold energem," Tyler said as his dino comm beeped.

" _And he just summoned the Ptera Zord,_ " Kendall explained. " _If he installs the Energem into the Zord, he will have infinite energy._ "

"We stop him first," Koda suggested.

" _Tyler, I've been developing a new Dino Charger that might finally give you and your Zord the edge you need against the Ptera Zord,_ " Kendall said.

"I'm on it," Tyler said. He looked back at his friends. "You guys follow Fury, Ade, stay back with the Prince, you're much too injured to fight."

"No, I'm fine," Adelaide said, straightening up. She instantly regretted it as her vision blurred and she stumbled into Chase. "Okay, maybe not."

Tyler turned to Philip. "Can we trust you to make sure she doesn't get hurt again?" he asked.

"Yes," Philip said, nodding once.

"Okay. I'll catch up with you, alright?" said Tyler. The others nodded and he took off. He could've easily taken Adelaide back to the base, but he needed to get there as fast as he could, get his new upgrade, and get back before Fury had a chance to destroy his friends. Taking an injured Adelaide would only slow him down. He had to trust Philip to watch her while he couldn't.

Adelaide clung to Chase tightly. Silently pleading with him to not leave her behind.

"I'll make it quick," Chase said, passing her off to Philip. "You'll be fine, we all will."

"Chase, don't you dare leave me!" Adelaide warned. But Chase merely pressed a kiss to her hairline and followed the others after Fury. Adelaide huffed and dropped down on the grass. "I hate him!" she whined.

"Your boyfriend just wants what's best for you," Philip said, standing over her.

Adelaide paused and tilted her head back so she could see him. He was blocking out the sun, which made it easier to look up, but his face and features were blacked out in the shade. "He's not my boyfriend," she said.

"Oh, my apologies, I just assumed..." Philip said, trailing off.

Adelaide pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against them. It was still throbbing from the hit it had taken, but she needed to calm it quickly so she could help her friends.

"Why are you in such a hurry to follow them?" Philip asked, curiously. "Where are they going? Surely, they cannot fight that monster?"

"Fury," Adelaide said. "That monster has a name, and it's Fury, or if you're me, Kitty."

Philip frowned.

"Don't ask," Adelaide said. "It's a long story."

"Can't you shorten it?"

Adelaide shook her head. "No. I don't have time for stories," she said. "I need to find my friends and help them. It's important!" She jumped to her feet once the pain her head faded, she was still unsteady in her balance, but at least her vision remained focused. "You need to stay here, or go back to the road, anywhere it's safe."

"But..." Philip said, reaching for her hand as she passed him. "I made a promise."

"You can't come with me," Adelaide protested. "It's no place for a Prince."

Philip held her hand tighter. "You were hurt, badly," he said. "Your friends want to keep you safe, and I promised them you wouldn't follow. I'm a lot of things, Miss Adelaide, but I never break a promise." He held her gaze, a little longer than necessary, before clearing his throat and adding. "Now, you can either come with me back to the road where it is safe, or I can go with you into uncertain danger."

Adelaide bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. She failed. "If you promise not to get in the way, I will take you with me," she said. "I don't want to be responsible for losing another country's Prince."

Philip drew a cross over his heart. "You have my word," he said.

"Okay then," Adelaide said. She turned on her feet and strode into the trees. "The others went this way. If we hurry, we can reach them before they find Fury."

Philip let out a shaky breath and followed after her.

**~X~**

"What do we have here?" Poisandra squealed, tearing through the cases that she, Wrench, and Curio had taken from Philip's guards.

"It's the treasures of Zandar, but no energem," Wrench said, tossing aside some treasures.

"You won't find it," Fury said, stalking towards them.

"And why not?" Poisandra asked.

"Because I've already got it," Fury laughed, holding up the glittering stone.

Poisandra squealed with excitement. "It's about time, furball," she said. "Now, let's get it to Sledge, so I can start planning my wedding."

Fury scoffed and turned to the sound of pounding feet. He and Poisandra gasped as they saw the Rangers running towards them.

"Cancel the invitations," Shelby said.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Koda said, taking the lead. "Dino Charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energise, Ha! Unleash the Power!"

Philip gasped as he and Adelaide arrived soon after. He watched as the teenagers that saved his life morphed into the multi-colored superheroes he had heard about from the states. "They're Power Rangers," he breathed. He paused and turned slowly to Adelaide. She looked sheepish. "You wanted to follow them to help, does that make you one too?" he asked.

There was no point in lying. He already knew the truth.

"Yeah," Adelaide replied. "Scarlet."

"The tide has turned, Rangers," Fury growled. "Prepare to suffer my wrath! Ptera Zord!" he called on the giant dinosaur and ordered it to attack.

The Rangers cried out as they dove to the side, narrowly missing being hit.

Adelaide's breath hitched and she gripped Philip's arm tightly.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Fury laughed. "You can't outrun the Ptera Zord forever!"

The Ptera Zord squawked and flipped over, missing a burst of flame that surged towards it through the sky.

"Wait. Look," said Koda, pointing.

"Over there," said Chase, pointing into the distance. "The blast came from the Zord."

Thundering towards them was the massive red Tyrannosaurs Rex, and perched on its nose was Tyler.

"It Tyler!" Koda grinned.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Hey, guys!" Tyler called, jumping down from his Zord. "Great job, Rexy!" He run over to the others, brandishing a new Dino Charger that Kendall had given him.

"What do we do when the Ptera Zord comes back?" Shelby asked.

"Don't worry. Kendall's new Dino Charger should solve that," Tyler told her. He turned to his zord and threw the charger into the air. The T. Rex swallowed it and his neck grew to proportional lengths, allowing the jaws to chomp down on the Ptera Zord's wing.

Chase laughed. "That new Dino Charger makes Rexy even stronger!" he grinned.

"No! They've taken out my Ptera Zord," Fury cried furiously.

"Did you really think you could beat us, Fury?" Tyler asked. "With courage and might, ready to fight!"

"Power Rangers Dino Charge!"

Clutching his sword tightly, Fury pointed it at the Rangers. "Wipe them out!" he ordered.

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Poisandra said.

"Dino Steel, armour on!" the Rangers chorused, summoning their weapons and running into battle.

Adelaide watched with wide-eyes and a bated breath. This was the first time she'd even been on the sidelines during a battle and wanted more than anything to just morph and help her friends. But she remembered the promise Philip had made Tyler and knew that the others wouldn't be happy if she recklessly put herself in danger.

While Chase, Riley, Shelby, and Koda dealt with Wrench, Poisandra, Curio, and a horde of Vivix, Tyler fought Fury. Adelaide found it difficult to keep her eyes on both fights at the same time and settled on watching Fury and Tyler instead. The other lackeys were worth worrying over, she knew her friends would deal with them in record time, but Fury was a different matter altogether.

"I have you now," Fury taunted, tossing Tyler aside.

"No chance!" Tyler snapped.

Fury wielded his sword with such precision that it powered up with gold lightning. Adelaide started to rise, ready to intervene and use her bubble to help Tyler if he needed it, but a hand on her arm kept her place.

"You can't," Philip whispered. "The others..."

"Need help!" Adelaide protested. "I can't just sit here!"

"They seem to be doing fine without you, Miss Adelaide."

Adelaide slumped as she watched Tyler jump through the cloud of smoke Fury's attack had left. He was unharmed and certainly ready to take on Fury. He smashed his T. Rex smasher into Fury's chest and knocking him backward.

"It's over, Fury," Tyler shouted, holding out his hand. "Give me the gold energem!"

"Never! It's mine!" Fury clutched the gold energem tightly. It glowed brightly and the mass of energy in his chest appeared once more.

"What is that?" Philip asked.

Adelaide shook her head. "We don't know," she replied, equally as quiet.

"No! Not now!" Fury yelled as the gold mass turned into the silhouette of a person, fighting its way to freedom.

"What's happening?" Shelby asked, running up to Tyler with the others. They watched in fascination as the gold mass separated itself from Fury. There was an explosion, and all seven of them were blasted backward.

"CHASE!" Adelaide yelled, jumping up from behind the rock she and Philip were hiding. Ignoring his calls to come back, she run down the hill and into the quarry, straight to her best friend.

Chase gripped Adelaide's arms as she helped him stand. "What are you doing here?" he asked, worriedly. "You should be somewhere safe."

"Dad!"

Adelaide, saved from answering, turned to see Tyler running across the quarry to the man that had burst from Fury's chest. He wore weird clothes and was laying on his stomach in the middle of the floor. Tyler quickly turned him over, relieved to be reunited, but let go instantly and backed away.

"You're not my dad," Tyler said, surprised. "Who are you?"

The man stood. He looked no older than they did, and the weird clothes were in fact armour. He turned to face Tyler and, with his back straight and head held high, he spoke. "I am Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar."

"The Knight of Zandar?" Chase repeated.

Without missing a beat, Ivan turned to Fury as the cat pushed himself from the ground.

"Finally, 'tis my turn to morph," Ivan said, looking down at the gold energem in his hand.

"That Energem's mine!" Fury roared.

Ivan merely tossed the stone into the air. "Gold Ptera Morpher!" he said, as a large bird-like morpher appeared on his wrist. The Gold Energem arched in the air and slotted into the beak of the morpher. "Unleash the Power!" Ivan called, morphing. "Still think this stone is yours?" he challenged.

"Gold Ranger?!" Adelaide gasped.

Ivan took down two spikeballs, Poisandra, Wrench, Curio, and even Fury without so much as batting an eyelid. The Rangers watched, fascinated at the display of power that Gold Ranger commanded.

"Dude, check it out!" Adelaide laughed as light gold wings sprouted from the back of Ivan and he soared into the air.

"He can fly!" Chase said, gaping in amazement.

Once all the monsters had been defeated, Ivan landed and turned his gaze skywards. During the battle, Sledge had unleashed the Magna Beam, allowing one of the spikeballs to grow to massive heights.

"We'll call our megazord," said Tyler, stepping forward.

"No," Ivan said, throwing out his arm. "This quest is mine."

"Wait, stop," Riley said, running over quickly. "The Ptera Charge Megazord is evil."

"Not for long," Ivan replied without a glance. He raced forward and jumped into the air, landing inside the cockpit. He stabbed his sword through the control panel, shattering the evil hold Fury had over it. "Your evil spell is broken!" the knight declared as the Ptera Zord screeched.

Adelaide grinned as she and the others watched Ivan destroy the Spikeball in a matter of seconds. "He's awesome!" she said.

"You can say that again," Chase agreed.

"He's awesome," Adelaide repeated.

Chase rolled his eyes and flicked her ear.

Adelaide responded by swatting his hand away from her head. "I'm hurt, remember?" she said. "Be nice."

"If you were that hurt, you would've gone back to the road like we said," Chase said. "Where's the Prince, anyway?"

Adelaide sheepishly avoided his gaze. "Well, uh, you see..." she glanced over her shoulder to where Philip was descending the quarry wall. "The thing is..."

"He knows, doesn't he?" Chase asked.

Adelaide nodded. "Kinda, yeah," she admitted.

"We'll deal with that later," Shelby said as Ivan returned a short distance away. "Let's go meet our new teammate." She run off before the others could stop her, leaving them to follow behind at a quick pace.

**~X~**

Shelby was practically bouncing as she crowded around the gold ranger. "Sir Ivan! Hi, I'm Shelby, welcome to our, uh, century."

Ivan arched an eyebrow at her.

"You will like it here," Koda said. "I show you burgers."

The others laughed.

Ivan then spotted Philip over the top of Adelaide's head. His eyes widened, and he dropped to one knee. The Rangers turned, each shuffling backward as Philip run a hand through his hair and faced the Knight.

"Prince Philip, why you still here?" Koda asked, confused.

"Sire, I am at your service," Ivan said, looking up at the Prince from his position. He held out the gold Energem. "This belongs to the royal family."

Philip took the gem and frowned. "Do you know me?" he asked, curiously.

"I know the royal blood of Zandar when I see it," Ivan explained. "I've spent my entire life faithfully protecting your family."

"So you truly are Sir Ivan, the Knight of Zandar?" Philip questioned.

Ivan nodded and Philip commanded him to stand.

"And the monster did not destroy you?" Philip asked.

"No. He captured me for 800 long years," Ivan explained. "Only when aided by the power of that stone, could I finally escape." His eyes trailed to the Energem.

"It isn't just a stone," Adelaide said, her voice quiet compared to theirs. She looked around at the others and nodded, reaching under her shirt for her own crystal. "It's an Energem."

"They have more power than you could ever imagine," Riley explained.

"Millions of years ago, twelve Energems were lost," Chase said. "We've only found six so far."

"The Stone of Zandar is the seventh," Tyler added.

"Powers?" Philip questioned, his gaze sweeping across the Rangers and landing on Adelaide. "You mean...?"

Adelaide nodded. "That bubble from earlier? It came from my Energem," she explained. "It's been happening since I was five years old."

"It makes her reckless at times," Chase said, ruffling her hair.

Adelaide scowled at him. "I don't hear you complaining when it saves your butt," she said.

Philip hesitated as he watched them. Adelaide had already told him that Chase was not her boyfriend, but they acted like a couple when they were together. Were they not an official couple? He turned his gaze away from them, looked back at the gold Energem and then handed it back to Ivan. "The Energem is yours," he said, "to use as you will."

"Trust I will use it to make the kingdom proud," Ivan said, taking the gem with a prideful look.

Philip nodded and looked behind the Rangers as his car arrived. "Ah," he said, turning away. He stopped before Koda and placed a hand on the caveman's shoulders. "I am humbled by your bravery and courage. Thank you," he said.

Koda smiled and patted him on the shoulder as he walked away.

Philip paused, mid-stride and turned back. "May you find the four remaining energems, safely," he added. His gaze met Adelaide's and he smiled, holding her gaze a minute longer.

Adelaide bit her lip and looked down, blushing furiously.

Chase chuckled and wound his arm around her shoulders as Philip walked away. "Aw, does little Adelaide have a crush?" he teased.

"Shut up!" Adelaide said, shrugging out from under his arm.

"Hey, you said you were waiting for a handsome Prince to sweep you off your feet," Shelby said, poking her in the shoulder. "Maybe this is your chance."

"Stop that!" Adelaide squeaked, jumping out of Shelby's reach.

"He seemed pretty keen himself," Riley added.

Adelaide folded her arms and pouted at him. "You too?" she whined.

Riley grinned and Chase drapped his arm over Adelaide's shoulder again.

Ivan frowned at the four of them, before shaking his head and walking away.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Shelby asked, following him.

Adelaide sighed, thankful for the distraction. Although she couldn't stop herself from glancing over her shoulder at Philip's retreating figure.

"Where?" Ivan repeated. "I have been captured for 800 years. It matters not what path I take, so long as it is the path that I have chosen." He smiled and nodded at the, turning and walking away, eager to explore this new world he had escaped into.

Shelby stepped forward, ready to follow him.

"Give him some space," Chase said, grabbing her arm.

"He's enjoying something he hasn't felt in a long, long time," Riley agreed.

Koda smiled and drapped his arms over both Riley and Shelby. "Freedom," he said.

At his car, Philip paused and looked back. His gaze sought out one person in particular. He found her, perched delicately on the back of her best friend. He sighed and climbed into the car. Maybe there was more to their friendship than met the eye.


	11. Knights after Knights

"You thinking about him?"

Adelaide made a face and looked up at her sister. "No!" she protested. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're not usually this quiet," Sasha said.

"Maybe I don't have anything to say."

Sasha eyed her sister warily. "What's going on?" she asked.

Adelaide shrugged. "I-I don't know," she answered. "There's just...something about him that just made me..."

Sasha smiled and squeezed her sister's hand. "It's OK to be confused," she said. "I mean, you've had boyfriends in the past but... none of them made you feel like this?"

Adelaide shook her head. "I don't even know what  _this_  is," she said. "We're no one to each other. He's a Prince, for crying out loud, and sure, it's OK to have a fan-girl crush on a royal, but come on, fan-girl crushes are easy to push aside."

"But you can't get him out of your head?"

Adelaide looked hopelessly at her sister. "What am I going to do?" she asked.

"You need a distraction," Sasha said. She stood and walked around the table, pulled her sister to her feet and wrapped an arm around her. "Helping a teammate re-adjust to the 21st century will do just that. Besides, Ivan needs you now more than Prince Philip."

Adelaide sighed and rested her head against Sasha's shoulder. "You're right," she said, shaking her head. "Ivan needs us now. Besides, what are the chances of seeing him again?"

Sasha pressed a kiss to the side of Adelaide's head. The last, and only time, she'd seen her sister so downtrodden were when Caleb and Jessie had missed her birthday because of work, normally Adelaide would've let them pass seeing as their jobs were so important but they had made her a promise, and the MacMillan family always kept their promises.

"Well, it was a thoroughly entertaining afternoon, perhaps we shall see each other again soon," Ivan said suddenly. He bowed to them and turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Riley asked. "You're part of our team now."

"I have not joined your team," Ivan said, looking from one ranger to the next. "I am a Knight of Zandar. When I pledge my loyalty, it is for life. I'm sorry, I cannot make such a decision so hastily." He nodded once and then walked off.

Adelaide folded her arms and looked up at Sasha. "You were saying about Ivan needing us?" she asked.

"He just needs time to adjust," Sasha said. "Think of this way. He's been trapped inside Fury for more than eight centuries, and now he's been busted out only to realise everything he lived for is gone. His country, his king, his guard. Give him some space, and he'll come to you."

"But he doesn't have a choice," Shelby said. "None of us did. He is the Gold Ranger."

"We all have a choice, Shelby," Sasha said, shaking her head.

"Sasha's right," Adelaide agreed. "We need to give him some time to come to grips with everything. Then, and only then, will he know what to do."

"What if he doesn't join us?" Shelby asked.

"Then he doesn't join us," Sasha said. "But at least he's not on Sledge's side."

The Rangers looked considerate and then nodded.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Riley asked.

As if to answer his question, the alarms sounded loudly around the base.

"We go to work," Tyler said. "Come on, we'll worry about Ivan later."

They raced out.

Sasha watched them go and turned to help Kendall.

**~X~**

Arriving at the docks, the Rangers blocked the path of Curio, Poisandra, and their latest monster.

"Right on cue," Poisandra scoffed. "Time to take their bravery." She turned expectantly to the monster beside her.

To Adelaide, the sight of the latest monster made her shiver. He was a tall monster made of bones.

"Don't get your heart set on it," Tyler said, squaring off against the trio.

"Vivix, attack!" Poisandra yelled.

The Vivix swarmed forward, splitting the Rangers into individual groups. But it didn't matter, they were as useless as usual.

"You seaweed hicks never learn!" Chase said, jumping over a bench and kicking a vivix in the chest. He flipped over backwards and as he landed and took a seat on the bench, blasting the rest with his Dino Morpher.

Adelaide rolled her eyes as she flipped backwards several times, avoiding the small weapon the vivix brandished in her direction. "You guys are so lame!" she said, jumping up and double kicking two Vivix into the harbour. They landed with a splash in the water.

Once the Vivix were gone, Adelaide, Shelby, Riley, Chase, and Koda run off to join Tyler against the monster.

"Say goodbye to your courage, Red Ranger," Poisandra laughed as Bones grabbed Tyler's arms and kicked him the chest, knocking him back. He landed on top of a plastic table and snapped it in half as he crashed through.

"We got you, Tyler!" Chase and Adelaide called, jumping over the red ranger and firing their morphers at the monster. They landed before Bones, ducking and diving to avoid his attacks. Once they regained their footing, Bones fired another blast that hit Chase in the chest.

"Chase!" Adelaide yelled running to cover her best friend. She knew her bubble would protect her if Bones decided to attack.

As Adelaide checked on Chase, Riley rushed in to deal with Bones. But he too was easily defeated. Even Shelby and Koda were easily dealt with.

Bones laughed as he towered over the team.

Adelaide shot to her feet, standing in front of her friends, ready to protect them if needed

"Skeletons are so in right now," Poisandra said as Bones advanced.

Adelaide stepped back at the sight of Bones. She hated skeletons, they'd always scared her, ever since she was a little girl, and the sight of Bones made her hesitate.

"Time to remove some backbones," Bones said, stomping forward. He stopped as a sabre flew over Adelaide's head, striking the ground and causing an electrical surge.

"It's Ivan!" Tyler said, turning and spotting the gold ranger.

Ivan jumped over the Rangers, firing his dino morpher at Bones and knocking him away from Adelaide.

"Hey, I'm the hotshot!" Chase whined.

Landing before the monster, Ivan kicked multiple times, before delivering a final one to Bones' side and pushing him back. He grabbed his sabre from the ground and swung it around, slashing the blade across Bones' chest.

Bones groaned and stumbled back.

"You better watch your backs!" Poisandra yelled. She blew a kiss and the three of them disappeared into a blizzard of pink hearts.

"Good riddance," Ivan said. He turned to the others, jumped over them again, and disappeared.

"Ivan's got to join our team," Shelby said. "Maybe someone should go talk to him?"

"How about Sasha?" Adelaide suggested. "She's pretty good with talks."

Riley and Tyler nodded in agreement. Each having been on the receiving end of a talk with Sasha MacMillan.

Shelby shrugged. "Sure, why not," she said.

Adelaide pulled out her phone and quickly messaged her sister. She received a text back in seconds and showed her friends the reply.

"We should get back to the base," Tyler suggested.

The others nodded and headed off.

**~X~**

It was easy to find Ivan, Sasha found. She didn't even need the coordinates that Kendall had given her before she left the lab, all she really needed to do was to follow the whispered conversations of a man walking down the street in strange clothes, after that she found him easy enough.

"I bet I can read your mind," Sasha said, approaching Ivan from behind. The Knight stopped and turned to her. He recognised her from the museum earlier that afternoon and stopped. "You're wondering why everyone keeps looking at you and laughing, right?"

"Maybe," Ivan said.

"It's because of your attire," Sasha said. "What you're wearing is so... mid-ages. I mean, there aren't any Knights around in the 21st century, therefore you stick out like a sore thumb."

A group of girls' passed. They took one look at Ivan and burst into giggles.

"See," Sasha said. "Look, Ivan, I haven't come here to tell you that you're going to get a lot of odd looks from people because of the way you dress, I'm sure you would've figured that out on your own. But the others have asked me to talk to you."

"I gathered," Ivan nodded.

Sasha looked around. People were now stopping to stare at Ivan, some were snapping pictures, and others were pointing and laughing. "Why don't we go over here?" she asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him around a corner. It was secluded, and a lot more private than speaking out in the open street.

Ivan waited patiently for her to speak.

"I understand that you're probably confused right now," Sasha said. "I'd be very surprised if you weren't. And I do get that it's a big decision, and one that cannot be made so lightly, but the Rangers are a great team, and they'd be lucky to have you, as you would them."

"I have no doubt that it would be beneficial for all of us," Ivan said, nodding. "But, as you said, this is not a decision I can make lightly. I am still a Knight, I cannot join your Rangers until they've proven their worth."

"Proof?" Sasha replied. "Protecting the world on a daily basis, saving the descendant of your King, and busting you out of Fury, that's not proof enough for you?"

Ivan considered her words carefully. "You make a valid point, M'lady," he said. "Perhaps I should reconsider."

"I hope that's your way of saying you'll give them a chance," Sasha said, whipping out her phone.

"It is," Ivan nodded.

Sasha smiled and quickly messaged Kendall asking for the coordinates of the others. Kendall replied by telling Sasha they were still at the docks.

"Let's go," Sasha said, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

Ivan held out his hand and Sasha smiled as she took it.

**~X~**

"You won't regret this," Sasha said. "I will admit that it may take some time to get used to them, especially Adelaide, but they mean well, and I'm sure you'll make a great addition to the team."

"Your Adelaide reminds me of my youngest, Victoria."

"You have children?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, three. Tristan, Cora, and Victoria."

"I'm sorry."

"For what, M'lady?"

"I'm sorry that you were taken away from them so suddenly," Sasha said, apologetically. "I know what it's like to be separated from someone you love. Adelaide is merely my sister, but I would do absolutely anything to make sure she is safe. Your children were lucky to have you, Ivan, as I am sure the people of this century will be too."

Ivan smiled. "Thank you," he said.

Sasha returned the smile and looked ahead. She stopped short at the sight that was awaiting her and Ivan at the docks. The monster, Bones, Poisandra, and Curio had the Rangers cornered against the dock wall. All of them, except Shelby, was cowering in fear.

"Don't come near us!" Tyler cried as Curio made a fake lunge for him. He screamed and clung to the wall for safety.

Adelaide cried out in alarm as Bones stomped towards her, wagging his finger in front of her face. Real tears streamed down her face as she clung to Chase's arm, tightly.

"Hey!" Sasha yelled, drawing the monsters attention on to her. Bones laughed and stood up tall. He towered over Sasha, but she refused to show fear and back down. Her sister was upset, there was no way she'd allow for someone to scare Adelaide.

"What are you going to do, human?" Bones asked.

"Get away from my sister!" Sasha said, stomping forward. Her eyes blazed furiously and Bones shuffled back from her. While he wasn't scared, per say, the look in the human's eyes was terrifying.

Poisandra gasped as she spotted Ivan over Sasha's shoulder. "It's the Gold Ranger!" she gasped. "We can't risk losing again!"

"You're right!" Bones agreed. "We already have five Rangers. Let's go tell Sledge how well we did." The three disappeared, leaving Ivan, Sasha, and five cowering Rangers alone.

Sasha pulled Adelaide into her arms and looked around. "Where's Shelby?" she asked.

"Over here," Shelby said, staggering into view. She was soaked to the bone,

"What happened to you?" Sasha asked.

"I tried to fight Bones off, but he threw me into the harbour," Shelby said, hugging herself tightly. It wasn't cold out, but the water wasn't exactly boiling either.

Stepping forward, Ivan shook his head. "You assured me that they were a great team," he said to Sasha. "I believe you are mistaken and were merely leading me on."

"What, no," said Sasha, turning to the gold ranger. "Trust me when I say this is not normal. The monster obviously did something to them. Give me a chance to help them so that they can prove they're worthy of your skills."

Ivan shook his head and turned away. "You had your chance to prove their worth," he said.

"Ivan!"

Sasha sighed as Ivan walked away.

"Now what are we going to do?" Shelby asked, shivering.

"We'll have to worry about Ivan later," Sasha said. "First we need to get this lot back to the base."

Shelby nodded. "How are we going to do that?" she asked.

"With a great deal of difficulty," Sasha sighed.

**~X~**

It was like Sasha had said, getting the cowering Rangers back to the base was done with a great deal of difficulty, but Sasha and Shelby had managed it. They'd also managed to get them down into the base through the mouth, although that was even worse than getting them to the museum in the first place.

"Sit!" Sasha ordered, pointing to the table. The Rangers slumped over and sat down. Adelaide was still crying, tears streaked her face and shimmered in her eyes.

"Is she OK?" Shelby asked.

"Skeletons scare the crap out of her," Sasha explained. "Ever since Jessie dressed as one for Halloween one year, and jumped out on her, she's been terrified."

"Poor Ade," Shelby said, sympathetically.

Sasha nodded and walked over to Kendall. "Any sign of Ivan yet?" she asked.

"No," Kendall replied. "If Sledge's monster attack now, the boys and Adelaide are going to have to fight whether they're ready or not."

"I doubt they're going to be much help," Sasha said. She looked over her shoulder to see Koda was missing from the table. "Where'd he go?" she asked, straightening up and spinning around. Her question was answered by a shrill screech, and Koda run out of his cave, jumping onto the table and trembling in fear.

"Mouse!" Koda said, brandishing his staff.

Sasha, Kendall, and Shelby looked to the opening of Koda's cave as a white mouse stumbled out. It sniffed the air and scurried over to the table.

Tyler, Riley, and Chase screamed and run for cover as Adelaide stared at them. She wasn't afraid of the mouse as much as she was Bones.

Shelby sighed and looked to Kendall and Sasha. "If they can't deal with mice, how are they going to fair against Bones?" she asked.

"Adelaide's not going to fair at all," Sasha said. "She'll need a lot more courage to put aside her fear of skeletons to help, as for the others?" she shrugged.

Adding insult to injury, the alarms sounded, alerting the only available ranger to trouble in the city.

"This isn't good," Shelby groaned.

"Bones is back, and he's got company," Kendall informed the pink ranger.

Shelby booted up the computer and quickly located the gold energem signature. "There's Ivan," she said.

"He's heading straight towards Bones," said Sasha, alarmed.

"I've got to help him," said Shelby.

"Alone?" Sasha asked.

"I don't have a choice," Shelby said, heading for the door. "Try and figure out a way to help the others. Once you've done that, send them my way."

Sasha hesitated as she watched Shelby disappear, she then bit her lip and turned to Kendall. "We can't force them out onto the battlefield," she said. "Sending them out there now is suicide."

"Do you have any other great plans?" Kendall asked. "Maybe putting them in the line of fire isn't such a bad thing. I mean, it's the fight or flight response, right? They'll either run or be forced to confront their fears."

"Confronting one's fear should be done in a safe environment," Sasha said. "Besides, I won't put Adelaide through that. Look at her, for crying out loud, she won't say boo to a ghost like this, and the boys are in no fit state to fight. We have to help them regain their courage before sending them off to battle."

Kendall sighed and considered her computers. "Then what do we do?" she asked. She was good at creating Dino Chargers, and any other arsenal that the Rangers needed in their fight against Sledge and Fury, but when it came to breaking a monsters spell she was at a loss.

Sasha turned to the Rangers and wandered over. She knelt before her sister and brushed away the tears on her cheek. "You know Bones can't hurt you, right?" she asked. "I won't let him."

Adelaide nodded. "Please don't make me go fight," she whimpered. "I don't want to fight. I wanna go home."

"I know you do," Sasha said. "I'll make you deal. You do this one battle for me, show Bones that he has no control over you, that you're braver than he ever gave you credit for, and I'll take you home. Okay?"

"But..."

"He can't hurt you, Adelaide," Sasha said. "Not unless you let him, and what have I always told you about letting people hurt you?"

"Not too?"

Sasha nodded. "You never give another person consent to hurt you," she said. "You're only as strong as you want to be, and right now, I need you to be stronger than ever, because your friends need you. Ivan and Shelby, they're out there fighting these monsters, and without you, they don't stand a chance."

Adelaide looked down at her hands. She felt the fear inside her grow smaller and smaller until it was a mere fleck of dust in the recess of her mind. She looked up at Sasha and smiled, throwing her arms around her sister and hugging her tightly.

"Ade?" Sasha asked.

"Time to fight," Adelaide said, pulling back and jumping to her feet. She looked around at the others and shook her head. "You're not getting out of it that easy," she said. She latched onto Chase's arm and dragged him into the centre of the room. "I can't go out there without you, hotshot! What if I get into trouble, who's going to save me?"

Chase stared at Adelaide with a fearful look.

"Bones only took a small imprint of our courage, you guys, there's some of it still left," said Adelaide. "We just need to find a reason to fight. Shelby, Ivan, and the entire world are counting on us, we've never left them down before, and we're not about to start now."

The boys exchanged looks.

"Shelby, Ivan..."

"... against that monster..."

"We can't... no, we won't let them down!" Tyler said, firmly.

Sasha exchanged a look with Kendall as Adelaide threw her arms around Chase.

"Come on, guys!" Tyler said, leading the way out of the base.

Kendall patted Sasha on her shoulder. "You sure have a way with words," she said.

"I didn't really do anything, to be honest," said Sasha.

"You got their courage back," Kendall said. "Gave them a reason to fight."

Sasha shook her head. "Nah, they had a reason to fight all along," she said. "They just needed a little help finding it."

**~X~**

Bones growled as he tossed Shelby aside and turned his attention back to Ivan. "I'll deal with her later," he said. "For now, your spine is mine."

Ivan struggled against his captives, but the Vivix's held in him place ready for Bones' treatment.

"Not so fast," Tyler shouted, running onto the scene. He jumped into the air and kicked Bones in the back. "You forgot about us, you bag of bones!"

"And us!" Chase and Koda said, leaping out onto the Vivix's holding Ivan. They tossed the useless soldiers aside, and Adelaide rushed forward. She grabbed Ivan's hand and pulled him away, firing her Dino Morpher at the last of the Vivix.

Bones growled and regained his footing. "But that's impossible," he yelled. "I took your backbones." He held up his container and peered inside. "Huh? They're gone! You've regained your bravery."

"We've lost ours!" Curio and Poisandra squealed.

"Run, Curio!" Poisandra said, grabbing her best friends hand and disappearing.

Ivan looked around at the team as they regrouped with him and Adelaide. "Thank you, Rangers," he said. "Perhaps I shouldn't have doubted your courage."

"No worries, mate," said Chase.

"And now 'tis morphin' time!" Ivan said, taking the lead. "Dino Charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power - Dinosaur might, ready to fight!"

"Attack!" Bones ordered.

The Rangers rushed to meet them.

"Vivix's like eggs," said Koda, kicking a vivix in the stomach and knocking him down. "Easy to smash."

"That's an insult to eggs!" Adelaide called, leap-frogging over a vivix and smashing her fist into another.

"Eggs don't have feelings," Chase said, flipping over to avoid a hit.

"They're still better for you than Vivix!"

While the majority of the team deal with the useless foot soldiers, Ivan and Shelby teamed up against Bones.

"Ptera Bolt!" Ivan said, running towards the monster and firing bolts of electrically charged energy from his morpher. He jumped into the air to avoid Bones' counter attack and the wings on his back spread wide, propelling him through the air. "Ptera Strike!" he said, turning mid-flight and swooping down onto Bones.

"How about a team-up?" Shelby asked, joining Ivan.

"It would be my pleasure. Here, try this," Ivan said, holding up a Ptera Charger.

Shelby grinned and loaded it into her dino morpher. "Sweet!" she said.

"Triple power!" Ivan said, loading the last of his chargers into his Ptera Sabre.

"Energise!" both Ivan and Shelby commanded, each powering up their weapon and firing it at Bones. The double attack him dead centre and he exploded.

**~X~**

"So, looks like you found your knights, huh?" Sasha asked, sitting opposite Ivan at the cafe booth.

Ivan bowed his head. "Indeed," he said. "You was quite right, Lady Sasha, they are indeed worthy partners."

Sasha smiled and looked up as the other Rangers joined them. It was still the middle of the afternoon and the cafe was bustling with visitors, but the Rangers only had one thing in mind right then. Getting the whole story of his abduction and battle with Fury, out of Ivan.

"Story time!" Adelaide said, climbing over Sasha and settling down at the far end of the booth. Chase followed her, and Adelaide pushed herself onto her knees, leaning forward on Chase's shoulders so she could see Ivan better. "Did anyone bring popcorn?"

"No, but we did bring drinks," Tyler said, setting a tray of cups on the table.

The Rangers each dived for a cup, dragging it across the table to themselves.

Adelaide attacked her straw instantly and slurped up the delicious goodness.

"You'll get hiccups," Sasha reminded her.

Adelaide shrugged and looked to Ivan, patiently waiting for him to start.

Once he was sure he had everyone's attention, Ivan leaned in close and lowered his voice. "I was riding with the young prince. It was a day like so many before, and a day like none that would follow. When the Prince became thirsty, we stopped beside a creek. And there it was, glistening in the water, the Gold Energem."

"That's when Fury attacked?" Shelby asked.

Ivan nodded. "It was my job to protect the Prince," he explained. "I did the only thing I knew, I pushed him aside and struck Fury with my sword. I was able to keep him from harming the young prince. But when he blasted us, the Energem was knocked free. I was certain he would destroy me. But instead... the Energem sent a bolt of power up Fury's sword and across mine, bonding me with the spirit of the Pterodactyl."

"We know how he felt about that," Chase muttered.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Shh!" Adelaide said, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I struggled - I struggled mightily... but Fury was too strong," Ivan continued. "He dragged me into his dark and evil body. The Energem must have fallen into the creek, where I thought it would be lost forever. But, luckily it was found by - ooh, what is that?" he asked, breaking off mid-sentence as a waiter placed a burger in front of him.

"Bronto burger," Koda said, happily. He mimicked holding a burger and taking a bite.

Ivan copied his actions with the actual burger and moaned in satisfaction.

"You want to get fries?" Koda asked, happily.

Ivan nodded and the two jumped from their seats.

"Hey, wait," Adelaide called, almost toppling over Chase as she reached out to Ivan. "You can leave it there! It was just getting good."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed. "Tell us more! What happened next? How does it end?"

"Oh, you know, 800 years of darkness, then you saved me and here I am," Ivan said. He turned back to Koda, paused, and then returned to the table. "Oh, and as I said, a knight's loyalty is forever. I'm honoured to be part of your team." He placed a hand on Sasha's shoulder and she winked at him, smiling.

Adelaide and Chase exchanged grins as Ivan run off after Koda, calling for a double order of fries.

"Sooo..." said Adelaide, climbing over Chase and winding her arms around Sasha's shoulders. "What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Sasha frowned.

"That smile," Adelaide said, grinning. "That wink. Do you have, dare I say it?" she giggled. "A  _crush_?"

"Shut up, brat," Sasha said. "He has a wife and three kids."

" _Had_  a wife and three kids," Chase reminded her. "They're long gone by now."

Sasha shook her head, fighting back a blush at their accusations. "Has anyone ever told you that you're both annoying?" she asked.

Adelaide and Chase grinned at one another. "Yep!" they said in unison. "That's why we make a pretty good team."


	12. Sync or Swim

"Hey Koda, can you pass me that rope?"

Koda tossed the last rope across the back of the truck bed to Chase. They had been tasked with securing the museum truck with supplies that were required for the fossil fun day.

"Thanks," Chase grinned.

"That is everything," Tyler said, setting the last box on the back of the truck. He pushed the truck door into place to prevent any unsecured boxes from falling out.

Chase paused and looked around.

"What's up?" Tyler asked.

"Anyone seen Ade?" Chase asked.

The others shook their heads.

"Sasha's inside," said Shelby. "Maybe Adelaide's with her."

"Hey, wait, what's that?" Tyler asked looking up at the sound of a horse whining. The sound of galloping footsteps echoed from the tunnel at the end of the road and a magnificent white horse charged into view, astride the beautiful creature was Ivan clad in battle armour, and Adelaide, grinning and laughing like a five-year-old.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Found her," he announced.

"He's like something out of a romance novel," Shelby sighed, dreamily.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tyler muttered.

"Mate, he's literally a knight in shining armour," Chase said.

Reigning in the horse, Ivan lifted the visor of his helmet and glanced around at those present. He pulled his sword from its sheath at the side of the horse and raised it into the sky, "I come prepared for battle," he announced.

The crowd clamored closer, all of them snapping pictures of the knight.

"Digital portraits, eh?" Ivan asked, smiling. "Alright." He posed for the cameras as Adelaide laughed behind him. "Smile, Lady Adelaide," he told her.

Adelaide giggled harder and clung to Ivan as people snapped images of her too.

Walking out of the museum, Sasha paused and sighed, placing a hand over her eyes. "Oh, good grief," she said.

"What is it?" Kendall asked. "What's we -" she cut off as she spotted Ivan and Adelaide. "Oh, come on!" she whined. She stormed over and put her hands up to the crowd. "Nothing to see here, folks. The museum entrance is right over there," she pointed to the doors she had just come from.

The crowd groaned and dispersed.

"Thank you," Kendall said.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked, setting down the bucket she was carrying and turning to Adelaide.

"Having fun," Adelaide grinned. She swung her leg over the horse and reached out to Sasha. "His name Nutcracker. The owner said he was born on Christmas Eve."

"Fascinating," Sasha said, helping her sister down. "I guess I should be glad you're not dressed as a damsel or something."

Adelaide's eyes glittered. "I did have the option," she said. "But it was too much effort."

"You're no damsel, Lady Adelaide," Ivan said.

"Wow, a horse ride  _and_  a compliment," Sasha said. "Someone's laying it on thick."

Ivan frowned. "I have no idea what that means," he said.

Chase chuckled and walked over, draping his arm across Adelaide's shoulder. "It means you're trying to woo her," he said.

"I think we need to get some clothes for Ivan that is a tad less... medieval," Kendall said. She had returned after dealing with the crowd.

Shelby gasped. "I can take you shopping!" she volunteered.

"T'would be a pleasure, M'lady," Ivan said, holding out his hand. Shelby took it and pulled herself up onto the back of the horse.

Adelaide pouted. "Hey, that's my spot!" she whined.

"You had your turn," Shelby said. "Besides, do you want to go shopping?"

"No!" Adelaide said, shaking her head. "Fine. Go. But hold on tight, he doesn't understand the concept of 'go slow'."

"Noted," Shelby said, winding her arms around Ivan's waist.

"A brisk gallop through the woods is now in order," Ivan declared.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're just going to the mall!" he said.

"Why don't you take the others in your motorised buggy, and we'll meet you at the park," Ivan said, dismissively. He lowered his visor and trotted away.

"My... buggy?" Tyler repeated.

Chase chuckled as Adelaide poked Tyler in the side. "Are you jealous?" she asked.

"Why would I be jealous?" Tyler asked.

Adelaide shrugged. "Because Shelby's riding off with a knight in shining armour, and you're left with the rest of us," she said.

Tyler huffed and walked away, flicking his new coat behind him.

"I like your coat, by the way," Adelaide called.

**~X~**

Chase rolled his eyes as he saw Adelaide sitting amongst the smaller children, playing with a bucket and spade. He wandered over to her as the others handed out the supplies to new comers at the entrance. "You know you're supposed to be helping, right?" he asked, squatting down beside her.

"I am," Adelaide said, putting a heap of sand into the siver that was on top of her bucket. She put down the spade and shook the siver to release all the loose sand. What was left was some tiny rocks and glittering fragments of crystal. "Ooh!" she grinned.

"That's not what I meant," said Chase. "You should be at the gate."

"But it's no fun at the gate."

"Today isn't for us."

Adelaide pouted and looked up at her Chase with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Chase said. "You know I can't resist."

Adelaide quivered her lower lip.

Chase sighed and stood. "I hate you," he said.

"Love you too," Adelaide called as he walked away. She went back to digging for fossils when a commotion near the gate caught her attention. She looked up to see Ivan and Shelby had arrived, and Ivan was wearing the same coat Tyler was.

Abandoning her things, Adelaide rushed to the gate and grinned at the Knight.

"Ivan, you look fancy," Koda said.

"I know," Ivan grinned, showing off his new clothes.

"Looking suave, my man," Chase complimented.

"It was my lady who chose my new wardrobe," Ivan said, motioning to Shelby. The pink ranger smiled.

"Hey, isn't that my jacket?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't it look great?" Shelby asked.

Tyler frowned at her.

"I humbly admit, I do wear it well," Ivan said.

Adelaide exchanged a look with Chase at the strong tension between Ivan and Tyler.

"Ah, Ivan, could you help this kind lady?" Tyler suddenly asked, seemingly putting aside his difference with Ivan for the sake of the Fossil Fun Day.

Ivan smiled at the woman and offered her his arm. "It would be my honour!" he declared.

The woman took his arm and walked to the gate. The pair stopped at the giant muddy puddle.

"Careful, she'll ruin her shoes," Tyler warned.

"Not while a Knight of Zandar stands at her side," Ivan said, pulling off his new coat. He set it down on the floor and took the woman's hand, leading her across the jacket and out of the mud.

Tyler grinned and quickly called for the other participants to quickly cross the muddy puddle whilst Ivan's jacket was in place. Once everyone had passed, Ivan's jacket was soaked and covered in mud.

"Well played, Sir Tyler," Ivan said, gritting his teeth. "Well played indeed."

Tyler bowed and strode off, whipping his jacket as Ivan followed.

"What just happened?" Sasha asked, wandering over. She'd witnessed the small fight and had come to gain more intel.

"Alpha Males," Adelaide replied. "And Shelby didn't help matters."

"Me?" Shelby exclaimed. "What did I do?"

"You flirted with Ivan in front of Tyler," Adelaide said. "That's not cool."

"What, like you flirted with Chase in front of Prince Philip?" Shelby retorted.

Adelaide's face fell. It had been almost a week since Philip had come to reclaim the treasures of Zandar, and in that week Adelaide had to deal with her growing fondness of him.

"Shelby," Sasha sighed. She'd been distracting Adelaide has much as possible to keep her mind off of the Prince.

"Sorry," Shelby apologised.

"I'm sorry too," Adelaide replied.

Koda tensed and sniffed the air, his face cringing as a red fog started to fill the area.

"The fog is... red?" Shelby frowned.

"Anyone see where it's coming from?" Tyler asked.

Riley pointed into the parking lot. "It's thicker over here," he said.

"Check it out," Kendall said.

The Rangers ventured into the red fog.

Suddenly Adelaide shouted, "Monster!" and pointed in the direction of Wrench and a new monster.

"Halt scoundrels!" Ivan shouted.

The monster laughed and poured more red fog from the tubes on his back. "Smell you later," he taunted, obscuring the Rangers vision.

Both Ivan and Tyler lunged forward into the thick, foul smelling gas. They disappeared from the view of their friends, but everyone could hear them grunting as they fought.

"I've got him, I say," Ivan declared from the fog. "Surrender, you meance!"

Soon the fog began to clear and it showed Ivan had not got the monster, but rather Tyler.

"It's me, get off!" Tyler said, struggling.

Ivan cleared his throat. "Ahem, yes, of course," he said.

"Great," Tyler said, looking down at his arm as he noticed his sleeve was missing. "You've ruined my jacket."

"Well, actually, it suits you rather well now," Ivan said.

Sasha rolled her eyes and approached the group. "While you two were messing around, you didn't happen to see where the monsters went, did you?" she asked.

Ivan and Tyler exchanged guilty looks.

"Did you see them?" Ivan asked.

"No, I didn't see anything actually," Tyler said.

"I could've sworn he was here a second ago," Ivan added, as Tyler continued to ramble.

Sasha shook her head.

"There they are," said Riley, suddenly. He pointed to where Wrench and the monster were running into the trees. "Come on. Let's go."

"You guys go," said Sasha. "Ivan, Tyler, stay here. We need to work out what the hell is going on with you pair."

Tyler and Ivan stopped and whipped around.

"They need help!" Tyler protested. "We don't have time to stick around."

"Do you think you can help without arguing?" Sasha asked. "Because the differences between the two of you could put the team in danger. The last thing they need is you two fighting each other while Wrench is present. He could go back to Sledge, who could then use it to his advantage."

Tyler and Ivan hesitated.

"If you two can't keep it together then you're no good on the team," Sasha said.

"Sash, are they grounded or what?" Adelaide called from the trees.

"Go," Sasha said. "Don't make me regret it."

Tyler and Ivan nodded once and run off after the others.

Sasha folded her arms and watched them disappear. She had given them a firm enough talking too, but she still didn't feel right about them going. There was so much unresolved tensions between the two boys that if it leaked into their ranger business it could be catastrophic.

**~X~**

"What are we naming this one, Ade?" Chase asked, stopping behind the monster as he watched Wrench take off in the only available pod.

"How about Smokescreen?" Adelaide suggested.

Chase chuckled. "Good enough for me," he said.

The monster let out a cry of alarm as he turned to find the Rangers standing behind him.

"Halt, alien toad wart," Ivan called, stepping forward. "Running from us will not be your salvation."

"Whatever that means," Tyler said, stepping around Ivan. "It's more of a -"

"Put a little bit of pizazz into it, Sir Tyler," Ivan interrupted. "Let me show you how it's done."

Chase dropped his arm and exchanged a tired look with Adelaide.

"Guys, do I need to call Sasha?" Adelaide asked.

On cue, Shelby's dino comm beeped and Sasha and Kendall's faces appeared on the screen.

 _"Did you find anything?"_  Kendall asked.

"Everything's under control, Ms. Morgan," Shelby said, awkwardly.

Sasha narrowed her eyes suspiciously. " _If those two idiots are at it again, send them back and someone else take the lead,_ " she said.

Tyler and Ivan huffed.

"That's not a bad idea," Adelaide said. "Chase, you're second in command."

Chase nodded and stepped forward. "You two can work out your differences later," he said. "Right now, it's morphin' time! Dino Charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

The monster took a step back in alarm. "One against seven?" he asked.

"Power Rangers charge!" Tyler called, stretching his arms.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red!"

"Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black!"

"Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue!"

"Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green!"

"Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink!"

"Dimetrodon! Power Ranger, Scarlett!"

"Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge!"

"Vivix," Smokescreen yelled. "Attack!"

"They're about to encounter the fury of the Gold Ranger," Ivan said, confidently.

"Yeah, but only after things get wild with the Red Ranger," Tyler retorted.

Adelaide rolled her eyes and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Are we fighting, or just using precious energy to stand around talking?" she asked.

"Since when are you eager to fight?" asked Chase.

"Since we're sent here to do a job?"

Without a reply, Tyler and Ivan shot forward, cutting their way through the Vivix and heading straight for Smokescreen.

"Guess that's our cue," said Riley, following them. He summoned his sabre and cut down as many Vivix in his way as possible.

"Dino Steel," Tyler called, loading a dino charger into his morpher.

"Armour on!" the others followed his lead.

As Chase broke away to battle the Vivix's up top, Adelaide took down the ones still bustling about the quarry floor. She fluttered about the swarm, firing arrow after arrow at the foot soldiers before she felt a weight against her back. "I thought I felt a hotshot," she teased Chase.

"What's the matter, show off, losing your touch?" Chase teased back.

"Ha, you wish!" Adelaide said. She spun around and, with Chase's support, flipped high into the air. She arched over backward and unleashed a flurry of arrows onto the last remaining vivixs. She landed and Chase slung his arm around her neck.

"Now that's hot," Chase laughed.

Adelaide grinned.

"Hey, guys, let's finish him as a team!" Tyler called from one end of the quarry.

The others nodded and raced towards Tyler and Ivan. They each lined up and took it in turns to attack Smokescreen, sending it soaring through the air and into the quarry wall.

Smokescreen struggled back to his feet. "I've got to get them back to that bomb in the car," he said. "Then they'll blow up with everything else in the park."

"A bomb?" Tyler repeated.

"Oops!" Smokescreen said, covering his mouth with his hand. "Who said bomb? I didn't say bomb."

"That's what they were doing to Tyler's car," Riley realised.

Adelaide unhooked her Dino Comm from her belt and tried to call Sasha. Ever since she had agreed to stay in Amber Beach, and had become a great asset to the team, Kendall had created a Dino Comm for the older MacMillan as a way for her to keep in contact with them all.

"Sasha's not answering!" Adelaide said, panic-stricken.

"Adelaide, head back, warn Sasha and Kendall," Tyler said. "The rest of us will finish Smokescreen and then join you."

Adelaide nodded and took off, wishing the others luck as she ran.

"Come on, guys, weapons combine!" Tyler said, throwing the Dino Spike charger into the air.

**~X~**

Sasha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched two kids battle Kendall with their spades. She was about to go help when she heard her name being called from a distance. "Adelaide?" she murmured, looking around for her younger sister. She spotted Adelaide running full out towards her from the direction of the trees.

"Do you not know how to answer a Dino Comm by now?" Adelaide panted, reaching her sister's side. "I've been trying to call you. I even called your phone, and you always answer that!"

"It hasn't rung," Sasha said, pulling out her phone. She opened it to find several missed calls. "Huh, that's strange," she murmured. "Anyway, you're here now, what's the emergency? Where are the others?"

"They're dealing with Smokescreen," Adelaide said.

"Smokescreen, really?"

Adelaide blushed and then shook her head. "My naming skills are not the point," she said, sidestepping her sister and running to Tyler's jeep. She pulled herself up onto the side and rummaged around, pulling back the blanket and gasping. "We have four minutes to get this thing out of here now!"

"A bomb?" Sasha asked, startled. "Shit! What do we do? I'm guessing bomb squad is out."

"We need to clear the park!" Adelaide said. "All these people are in danger. Can you do that?"

Sahsa nodded and run off to find Kendall. Together they could clear the park before the bomb went off.

As Sasha run off to do her job, Adelaide looked back at the bomb. The time continued to count down as she tried to figure out her next move.

"We need to move it," Riley said, arriving with the others.

"Where are we going to take it?" Adelaide asked. "No matter where it goes, it's going to cause issues."

"We could take it somewhere there are no people," Shelby suggested.

"We're in the middle of the park!" Adelaide cried. "We can't carry it far enough away in under two minutes! This thing is going to go off before we reach the park gates!"

Shelby bit her fingernail. "Then we clear the park as much as possible," she said.

"Sasha's already doing that," Adelaide said pointing to where her sister was helping a young couple gather their children. Other families were already leaving the park, their faces showed fear and the Rangers exchanged looks.

"We're not going to get far," said Riley. "But we need to try and get this thing away from here. Here, Ade, jump down!"

Adelaide jumped down off the tire and stepped away from the jeep. Riley replaced her and carefully reached into the back, lifting the bomb up and passing it to Chase and Koda as they waited behind the back of the jeep. Carefully the pair of them started carrying the bomb away from the car park, and back towards the trees.

"Careful!" Riley called, spotting the familiar flicker of energy in the sky. The Magna beam hit the bomb, growing it to an enormous size.

"We have to evacuate,  _now_!" Chase said, grabbing Adelaide's arm.

"Where are we going to go?" Shelby asked.

"Ade!"

Adelaide looked around as Sasha and Kendall joined them.

"The parks clear," Sasha said.

"It doesn't matter," said Adelaide, pointing at the giant bomb. "This thing is going to blow up the entire city. It doesn't matter where people go to hide, they won't be safe."

The counter on the side of the bomb continued to beep loudly as the countdown hit fifty-nine seconds.

"We need a plan!" said Koda.

"Tyler," Chase said into his Dino Comm. "We've got less than a minute on the clock, and a bomb that's too big to move."

" _Guys, we're on our way_ ," Tyler replied.

Adelaide rocked and forth on her feet. She was watching the counter, silently counting down the numbers. "45... 44... 43...42..." she murmured.

"What could they be planning?" Chase asked.

A screech echoed across the parking lot, and the Rangers looked around to see the Dino Charge Megazord fly into view. Somehow, during the battle with Smokescreen, the megazord had combined with the Pterodactyl, giving Tyler the ability to fly. The zords flew down close to the ground and scooped up the bomb, before disappearing into the sky.

"Where are they going?" Adelaide asked, curiously.

Sasha grinned. "What do you do with a gift you don't want?" she asked.

"Send it back?" said Kendall.

"Exactly," Sasha nodded.

**~X~**

At the end of the day, with the Fossil Fun Day completed, and the city saved once again from Sledge, the Rangers gathered around their usual table at the cafe. Ade and Chase were finishing a puzzle they had started, while Koda watched them fascinated. Riley was doodling in a notebook, while Shelby was checking her phone.

"Tyler," said Koda, looking up as their friend joined them. "What did you buy?" he added, noticing the box in Tyler's hands.

"Oh, nothing," said Tyler, setting the box on the table.

Adelaide looked up from her puzzle and spotted the wrapping paper and ribbon. "Ooh! A gift!" she teased. "Either you're someone's secret admirer or you're trying to get into someone's good books."

"Neither," Tyler said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Who'd you buy the gift for?" Shelby asked, grinning.

"Hey... tuna-dactyl melt on rye, toasted to perfection just as you desire," Ivan said, walking over with two orders." He moved it around the table and finally handed it to Tyler.

"Oh, what a nice surprise," Tyler grinned.

Ivan bowed and turned to the others. "And grilled cheese for the rest of you," he said, setting a plate of grilled sandwiches down on the table. They weren't nearly as presentable as Tyler's dish.

Adelaide scrunched up her nose. "Ew, cheese," she whined.

"You are not happy, Lady Adelaide?" Ivan asked.

"She doesn't like cheese, mate," said Chase.

"It smells funky!" Adelaide said, pushing the plate away. "Yuck!"

Tyler shook his head and reached for his own present. "I too have a surprise," he said.

"I love surprises!" Shelby said, standing to take the box.

Tyler held it above her head. "Ivan," he said, handing the box off to the gold ranger.

"Ah," Ivan said, taking the box and opening it. "Oh, my cup runneth over." He set the box down on the table behind him and pulled out an identical duplicate of his previous jacket.

"You really did look good in it," Tyler said. "So, I figured I'd replace it."

Ivan grinned and shrugged the jacket onto his shoulders. "Come, let us take one of those self-portraits together," he said, happily.

"Yeah," Tyler grinned, pulling out his phone and joining Ivan.

"Those two are taking a selfie?" Chase scoffed.

Shelby grimaced. "I think I liked it better when they didn't get along," she said.

"I think you're jealous," Sasha said, finally arriving at the booth.

Shelby gasped. "Why would I be jealous?" she asked.

"Because Tyler got Ivan a present and not you," Sasha said. "And, now that they've got the whole tension thing out of the way, they'll be spending more time together, which means Tyler may have less time to spend with you."

Shelby looked to Adelaide. "Your sister is annoying," she said.

"Only when she speaks the truth," Adelaide said. "Especially when you don't want to hear it."

Chase chuckled as Koda jumped from his seat, snuck up behind Ivan and Tyler, and struck a pose just as they snapped a picture.


	13. True Black

Adelaide yawned as she watched Kendall and Sasha set all the equipment up.

"Late night?" Chase asked, leaning against the table beside her.

Adelaide nodded.

"I could hear you talking?"

"Late night Skype call with Caleb," Adelaide replied. "He's still in Cuba."

Chase grinned. "I have yet to meet your brothers," he said. "I hope they like me."

"Just be thankful you're not my boyfriend," Adelaide said. "If you think meeting my parents was bad." She shook her head.

"Is it too late to jump ship?"

"Coward."

Chase chuckled and ruffled her hair. "When am I meeting your family?" he asked. "I've already met Sasha, and you've already met my Mum and Chloe."

Adelaide shrugged. "You've already met my Mum and Dad," she said.

"Yeah, but I would like to meet Caleb and Jessie," Chase said.

"It's hard getting them both online at the same time, right now," Adelaide sighed. "Hopefully soon, they'll both be in the same country and we can Skype altogether. I really want you to meet them, I think they'll like you a lot."

Chase smiled. "Considering you never shut up about them, I feel like I already know them," he teased.

"I miss them!" Adelaide defended.

"I know," Chase said, holding up his hands. "You're also homesick when it comes to them."

Adelaide's smile dropped and she nodded. It was true. It had been so long since she had last seen her brothers, she was starting to feel homesick. She was lucky enough to Skype with them both at different times, but she really wanted to see them both together again.

"Are they really twins?" Chase asked.

"Yep, even though Caleb is three minutes older. It's actually a funny story," Adelaide grinned. "Because Caleb was born 31st December 1986 and Jessie was born 1st January 1987. So, even though they are twins, they're born in different years and in different months."

Chase's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you balance those birthdays?" he asked.

"We celebrate at midnight," Adelaide said. "Caleb obviously opens his cards and presents on his birthday, so does Jessie, but our family celebration doesn't take place until midnight. That way we celebrate both of them at the same time."

"Sounds exhausting," Chase admitted.

Adelaide shrugged. "You get used to it," she said. "Maybe one year, you can celebrate with us, uh?"

"You want me to come stay with you for New Year?"

"You can bring your Mum and Chloe," Adelaide said. "It'll be fun."

Chase hesitated. "Won't your parents mind that you're inviting me over for New Year?" he asked. "Don't you need permission?"

Adelaide shrugged.

"Little Princess Adelaide, need permission?" Sasha asked, catching the end of the conversation. "Please, be reasonable. On that note, we're ready when you are."

Chase looked from Sasha to Kendall and then grabbed his Dino Charger from the table. He morphed and turned to the wall at the other end of the clearing. "So, let me get this straight," he said to the two women. "You want me to fly through that concrete wall?"

"Correct," Kendall nodded. "The Dino Armour X Jaws are designed to be that tough. It works with black Energem power."

"Come on, hotshot, you can do this," Adelaide cheered.

"Okay. I'll give it a shot," said Chase, snatching up the Dino Charger and facing the wall. "Dino Armour X Charger, ready!" he loaded it into his morpher and activated it, holding his arms out in front of him as a pair of orange jaws appears over his hands. "Whoa, extreme power!"

"Don't let it go to your head," Adelaide teased. "You have a big enough head as it is."

"Meanie," Chase said.

"That's my word!" Adelaide pouted.

Chase chuckled and turned back to the task at hand. "Okay, here goes nothing - Spiral Attack!" He leaped into the air as gold spirals wrapped around him and he smashed through the wall with ease. Once the weapon had faded, he leaned against the hole and laughed, demorphing. "It works, Kendall, I mean, Ms. Morgan," he added quickly.

"Uh, Chase?" Sasha said, awkwardly pointing over his shoulder.

Chase turned to see Shelby glaring at him. She turned her punch bag around to reveal a gaping hole in the side and stuffing falling out. "Oh, sorry, Shelby," he apologised. "It's got more power than I realised."

"Hm. You owe me a new bag," Shelby said.

A few beats of music echoed from Shelby's stereo which she had placed on a rock nearby. She often listened to music when she trained.

Chase paused, listening. He recognised the sound. "Hey, that's the NZed Boys. They're from New Zealand," he said, looking at Shelby. "You're not one of those crazy fans, are you?"

Shelby stuttered to answer.

"The ones that know all the lame lyrics by heart?" Chase continued to tease. "Who wear the NZed Boys t-shirts?"

"No," Shelby said, turning away awkwardly. "I'm not that crazy."

Chase's grin slipped. "Oh, you weren't planning on going to their concert tonight, were you?" he asked.

"Well, maybe," Shelby said, spinning around quickly to defend herself. "This is the first time they've ever played outside New Zealand."

Chase laughed and jumped off a nearby rock, singing loudly at the top of his lungs. " _I'm gonna travel the world turn it upside down_  - whoo!"

"For someone who's not a fan you sure know the lyrics, hot shot!" Sasha called from the table.

Chase scoffed and ignored her.

Adelaide smiled at Shelby and shook her head. "Don't let him get to you, Shelbs," she said. "He's just joking around."

"Yeah," Shelby said, sighing heavily. "Thanks, Ade."

**~X~**

Later that afternoon, once back at the museum, the Rangers were back to work in the cafe. Adelaide served a family of four and was on her way back to the kitchen when Ivan passed her with an order for three women.

"Have you seen Chase?" Shelby asked, pouncing on Adelaide as she passed through the doors. "He's an hour late for work."

"Are you that surprised?" Adelaide asked.

"I'm surprised you're not with him," Tyler teased.

Adelaide stuck her tongue out and grabbed another order from near the grill.

"Phew! Breakfast rush, done," Riley said.

"Don't relax yet," Shelby said. "Lunch rush."

Riley groaned and turned back to the dishes. "Why am I stuck on dishes again, Ade, isn't this normally your job?" he asked.

"I wait and wash dishes," Ade said. "Today, it says I wait, so someone needed to take my place."

"Chase!" Shelby screeched. "Where have you been? I need to go get tickets for the NZed boys concert tonight." She untied her apron and pulled it over her head.

"No worries," Chase said. "I'm sure they've got heaps of tickets. They're not that popular."

Shelby turned away and hung up her apron, turning back Chase spotted her t-shirt and laughed. "Oh, you are one of those crazy fans!" he exclaimed.

" _That's the NZed Boys, the kiwi sensation. If you were planning on seeing them tonight, too bad, they are completely sold out,_ " the announcer over the radio stated.

"No, no!" Shelby cried. "This was my one chance to see them in concert and now I've missed it."

"Nah, you're not missing anything," Chase said, shaking his head. "Trust me."

Shelby sighed, looking rejected. "I know you think they're lame, I got that," she said, the pain at missing her favourite band evident in her voice.

Adelaide and Tyler exchanged looks from across the grill.

Chase scoffed as Shelby run out.

"Hey, man, lighten up," Tyler said, patting Chase on the shoulder. "You hurt her feelings."

"No, she's fine," Chase said.

Adelaide shook her head and pulled her apron over her head. "Chase, you're my best friend and I love you, but that was cruel," she said. "So Shelby likes something you don't, it doesn't make it wrong. I don't like all the bands that you listen to, and you don't like BMXing, yet you don't tease me about it being lame."

Chase opened his mouth, paused, and then closed it again.

"That's what I thought," Adelaide said. She turned toe, tossed her apron onto the peg with Shelby's, and took off in search of her friend.

She hadn't made it as far as the Dino Cafe door when her Dino Comm chirped in her pocket. She pulled it out and Kendall's face loomed into view.

" _Alien bio signs, everyone head out._ "

Adelaide stored her comm back into her pocket and looked around as the others headed towards her from the kitchen.

**~X~**

"These are definitely the coordinates that Ms. Morgan gave us," Riley said.

"I bet Sledge found our training area," Tyler theorised.

"Oh, look!" Koda shouted, racing forward. He picked up a gold coin and grinned. "It my lucky day." He found another, and then another, and another, all in a single path leading into the trees.

Shelby frowned in confusion. "Who would have left these here?" she asked.

"It so shiny," Koda said as the coins started to glow.

Chase and Tyler exchanged alarmed looks and raced forward. Tyler knocked the coins from Koda's hands and dived aside, as Chase tackled the caveman to the ground. The coins flew into the air and exploded.

Adelaide screamed in surprise and hit the floor, hiding her face from the explosion.

"Ade!" Chase called, jumping up and running to check on her. He helped her stand just as Wrench, Curio, Poisandra, and their latest monster appeared before them.

"Time for a little payback, Rangers," Poisandra laughed.

"And I've got money to burn," the monster said, reaching into the chest on his hip and pulling out a handful of gold coins. He threw them at the Rangers. They glowed and exploded as they hit the ground.

Throwing themselves aside, the team managed to avoid being blasted before the coins hit.

"Your Energems will soon be mine," the monster laughed.

Regrouping, the team took a stand against the aliens, with Chase taking the lead.

"It's morphin' time," Chase called. "Dino Charger..."

"Ready!"

"Unleash the power!"

Once morphed the team summoned their dino sabres and turned onto Gold Digger as he squared off opposite them.

"This guy looks like a museum threw up," Tyler said, looking Gold Digger over.

"Thankfully not our museum," Adelaide said.

Gold Digger charged and attacked with his staff. "You can't talk, you box of crayons," he said, hitting Dino Sabre after Dino Sabre in his attempt to attack the Rangers. He spun away from Tyler and Chase and hit Koda in the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Adelaide looked up as Wrench swung his axe at her. She raised her Dino Sabre and blocked but stumbled back a few feet due to the impact behind the swing.

Throwing his weight into the axe, Wrench pushed Adelaide out of the fray of fighting and off onto her own.

"Face it, Wrench," Adelaide said, ducking under another swing and slashing at the robot with her sabre. "Pigs will fly before you beat us."

"Oh, yeah?" Wrench asked. "Well, watch me fly." He jumped into the air and smashed his axe down onto the ground beside Adelaide. Her suit rippled but before her bubble could protect her, she was thrown off her feet.

"Ow," Adelaide whined, laying on her back.

"Now I can get that Energem," Wrench said, running forwards.

Adelaide gasped as the Ptera Sabre struck the ground between her and Wrench, and Ivan jumped over her.

"The Knight!" Wrench whined as he was knocked away.

"Indeed," Ivan said, landing beside his sabre.

"Ivan!" Adelaide sighed.

"Behold," Ivan said, holding up a 1 dollar bill. "Those damsels gave me my first tip."

"All that for a dollar?" Adelaide laughed.

"I agree, most kind," Ivan said. Adelaide shook her head and jumped back to her feet, as Ivan turned back to Wrench. "Prepare to feel the wrath."

Wrench scoffed, raised his sword and rushed forward.

Adelaide swung her sword, colliding it with Wrench's axe, and pushed him back a few steps.

"You're going down, scarlet Ranger!" Wench said. He kicked at her legs and tripped her.

"Low blow!" Adelaide cried.

Jumping over his teammate, Ivan cracked his sabre against Wrench's arm as Adelaide rolled back to her feet. "I'm afraid you're quite mistaken - oh!" he broke off as Wrench kicked him in the chest.

"Gotcha!" Adelaide yelled, flipping over Ivan and slashing down at Wrench. The first hit connected, whilst the second was blocked.

Ivan regained his foot and rushed forward to help, but was hit with a second slash from Wrench's axe. Both he and Adelaide stumbled back.

"Finally, I'm going to -"

"Wrench!" Gold Digger shouted, running into the clearing. "I know how we can beat the Rangers."

"Then why aren't they destroyed?" Wrench snapped.

"I'll crush them with my stone slabs," Gold Digger said.

"You'd better or Sledge will crush you," Wrench warned. He shoved Gold Digger towards the Rangers and took a step back from the fighting.

Reaching into his chest again, Gold Digger pulled out a slab of stone and threw it into the air. "Stone Slab, multiply!" he called. The slabs multiplied several times and grew three times as large as the original. They fell from the sky, crushing the ground beneath them as they landed.

"No way!" Tyler said, after diving aside.

"Hold still," Gold Digger shouted. "You can't escape my slabs forever."

"Don't worry, guys," Chase said, struggling to his feet. "I can break through his slabs with the Dino Armour X Jaws." He held up his new charger and clicked into action. "Dino Charger, ready!" He then loaded it into his morpher. "Dino X Armour - Spiral attack!" He fired, but the power of the charger blew him off his feet.

Gold Digger laughed. "Pathetic!" he said.

Adelaide scrambled to Chase's side. "What happened?" she asked. "It was working fine this morning!"

"Stone Slab, multiply!" Gold Digger shouted again. He threw another slab into the air and aimed them at the Rangers.

Adelaide, Chase, Riley, and Koda managed to dodge just in time but Ivan, Shelby, and Tyler weren't so lucky.

"Oh no," Chase gasped. "Shelby, Ivan. Tyler."

"I'll crush you into the ground like the others," Gold Digger said, holding up another slab.

Adelaide's eyes widened and, with Chase's arm in hand, she pulled him to his feet. "Run!" she shouted at Riley and Koda. The two nodded and followed her and Chase into the trees.

"I think we're out of range," Riley said after a while.

The four of them stopped and Adelaide instantly reached for her Dino Comm. "Shelby, Ivan, Tyler, can you guys hear me?" she asked.

The screen blurred for a split second before showing Tyler. He was unmorphed and clutching his chest. "The slab pushed us deep underground," he said. "There's a pocket of air, but it's not going to last long."

"Hang in there, guys," Chase said. "We're getting help."

The others nodded and took off back towards the city.

**~X~**

Sasha looked up as Adelaide burst into the lab. "We're working on it," she said. "Chase, give us the X Jaws charger," she held out her hand and Chase dropped the charger into the palm. She then passed it off to Kendall.

"Why didn't it work?" Adelaide asked. "It worked fine this morning."

"Well, according to these results there is nothing wrong with the charger," Kendall said.

"What?" Chase asked. "Something's definitely wrong with it."

"If the transmitter says there's not," said Kendall. "I'm inclined to believe it. Computers don't like, Chase."

"But they can make mistakes, right?" Adelaide asked. "I mean, is it set to the right setting? Did you need to alter anything when you moved it outdoors this morning?"

Kendall shook her head. She removed the charger from her machine and handed it back to Chase. "Somehow the problem is with you," she said.

"You think I'm the problem?" Chase scoffed.

Kendall sighed and turned her back on Chase. "This may be a long shot," she said to Sasha, "but if the X Jaws won't work with black energy, maybe it will work with blue, green, or scarlet?" She took three empty chargers from the table and put them into the transmitter.

"There's no way this is my fault!" Chase protested.

"We're not saying it's your fault," Sasha said. "But there is obviously something going on with your right now that are affecting the way your charger works. We're not taking this power off of you, Chase, we're just thinking of ways to get to the others."

"But -"

"The black Energem bonded with you not just for your bravery, but for your heart too," Keeper said, wandering over.

Chase paused and turned to the alien mentor. "Come again?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

"If your energy has been disrupted by doing something not true to your heart, then the Dino Charger may not work," Keeper explained.

"You think I did something wrong?" Chase asked.

"Not necessarily wrong," said Adelaide, sliding up to her best friend. "But definitely out of character."

Chase frowned.

"You're my best friend, right?" Adelaide asked.

Chase nodded.

"And best friends usually connect over things they have in common?"

Again, Chase nodded.

"You and I like skateboarding," said Adelaide. "But I also like BMXing. You don't like mice, I do. You like cheese, I don't."

"What's your point?" Chase asked.

"I like the NZed boys, you don't," said Adelaide.

Chase's eyes darted away from Adelaide and then he sighed. "You mean...?" he trailed off, meeting her gaze again.

Adelaide nodded. "Shelby also likes the NZed boys, and you tease her relentlessly for it," she explained. "You never tease me for liking things you don't, but you do everyone else. That's not fair, Chase."

"Everyone's entitled to liking things others don't," Sasha said. "I don't like skateboarding or BMXing, but they make Adelaide happy, therefore I am happy. It doesn't matter whether you like the NZed boys or not, if Shelby does, why should it bother you?"

Chase looked down at his hands.

The computer beeped quickly, and Kendall rushed to a computer to check the disturbance. "We have a problem," she said.

"What's up?" Sasha asked.

"Tyler, Shelby, and Ivan's oxygen levels are near critical," Kendall explained. "We're out of time."

Adelaide's eyes widened and she looked to Chase desperately.

"I don't know if these will work without black energy," Kendall said, handing Koda, Riley, and Adelaide their new chargers, "but it's our only chance."

"Your friend's lives are in your hands," Keeper reminded them as they rushed past him. "Time is of the essence, Rangers."

Chase stared at his own dino charger and then followed them.

**~X~**

"I'll cover you while you try your new Dino Amour X Chargers," Chase called as he led the way back to battle. Reaching the clearing, they found the hole where the others were blocked by Gold Digger and Wrench.

"Here to free your friends, Rangers?" Wrench mocked.

"Don't hold your breath!" Gold Digger laughed.

"Haven't you two destroyed each other yet?" Adelaide snapped. She was in no mood to mess with either monster right now, her friends were in trouble.

The two aliens held up their weapons and rushed forward.

"I'll keep them off you," Chase said, holding up his dino sabre.

"I'll help," Adelaide said. "Koda, Riley, it's up to you."

"What if -?" Chase started.

"You can't fight them alone!" Adelaide argued. "Besides, if it doesn't work for them, it's not going to work for me, is it?"

Chase shrugged. "Okay, fine," he said. He held up his dino sabre and then he and Adelaide rushed to meet Wrench and Gold Digger.

"Let's hope it works with blue and green energy," Riley said.

Koda nodded.

Chase ducked under a swing from Wrench as Adelaide blocked one from Gold Digger. The four fought back and forth for a few moments before Gold Digger jabbed Chase in the chest and lifted Adelaide off of her feet, throwing her across the clearing.

"Whoa!" Adelaide squeaked.

"Dino Armour X must only work with black energy," Riley said, struggling to his feet. He and Koda had been blasted back when their trial had failed.

"You must save them, Chase," Koda said, rushing to his friend's side. "We take monsters."

Adelaide looked to her best friend and nodded. "You can do this," she encouraged. "You know what you did was wrong, you just need to apologise and make things right. Saying 'I'm sorry' always makes things better." She jumped back to her feet and rushed after Koda and Riley.

Chase watched them fight for a few seconds before reaching for his Dino Comm. "Shelby, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry," he said, clutching the small device tightly. "I shouldn't have teased you so much about liking the NZed boys. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I did."

"It's okay, Chase," Shelby said, weakly.

"No, it's not okay," Chase argued. "Adelaide's right. She likes things that I don't, but she's still my best friend. The same should extend to the rest of you. Just because you like something I don't, doesn't make you any less of my friend."

Shelby let out a soft sigh, her eyes closing as she ran out of air.

"Shelby?" Chase repeated, desperately. "SHELBY!"

The dino comm shimmered and the screen went blank.

Chase turned back to the slabs. "Dino Armour X is their only chance," he said, looking down at the charger. "I won't let you down, Shelby." He clicked the charger into action and loaded it into his morpher, activating it. With a surge of power, the dino jaws appeared over his hands. He laughed. "It worked."

"You're never getting passed me, black Ranger," Wrench called, cleaning his axe. He threw it with all his might, but Chase deflected it easily.

Chase chuckled.

"Gold Digger, get over here!" Wrench called.

"Nothing is stopping me," Chase warned. "Spiral attack!" he rushed forward, leaped into the air and crashed through both Wrench and Gold Digger. He landed beside the slabs, preventing him from reaching the others, and held up his hands again. "Spiral Drill!" he called. The X Jaws spun, digging right underground.

"He's dug right through your slabs!" Wrench snapped at Gold Digger.

"Whoa," Koda gasped.

"Chase?" Adelaide breathed.

"It worked!"

A split second later, Chase, Ivan, Tyler, and Shelby burst out of the hole. Chase held Shelby as they landed and the two others hit the ground with heavy thuds.

"They all right," Koda said.

Chase laughed as he demorphed and looked down at Shelby. "I'm sorry you missed the concert," he apologised. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have," Shelby said, thankful she could breathe properly again.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay," Riley called, running over.

"We very worried," Koda added.

Adelaide nodded. "Way to go, Chase," she said. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Ade," Chase said, helping Shelby back to her feet.

"Yikes!" Wrench gasped. "They got out! Quick, more slabs!"

"You make it sound easy," Gold Digger growled.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Chase called. "It's morphin' time!" he looked around at his friends. "Dino Charger."

"Ready!"

"Unleash the power!"

"Dino Steel Armour On!" the team yelled as they jumped over Gold Digger and landed on top of the quarry wall.

Gold Digger growled as he looked up at them. "This time, I'll bury you!" he threatened.

"Not if we bury you first," Tyler said.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red!"

"Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black!"

"Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue!"

"Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green!"

"Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink!"

"Dimetrodon! Power Ranger, Scarlet!"

"Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight - Power Rangers Dino Charge!"

Wrench shook his fist at the group of seven. "You'll wish you had stayed underground!" he yelled.

"Vivix, get the rangers!" Gold Digger ordered.

Adelaide rolled her eyes and pushed off the cliff. "Dimetro Bow, fire!" she yelled, unleashing an array of arrows into the fray. The vivix's dropped like flies.

"Show off!" Chase called.

"Jealous!" Adelaide teased.

Riley shook his head and rushed past Adelaide. "Raptor claw!" he yelled, striking a foot soldier with his own weapon. He spun around and turned, firing Chase's Para Chopper at the vivix's too.

"Stego punch!" Koda shouted, punching a vivix in the chest with his shield.

"Triceradrill!" Shelby yelled, jumping over Adelaide and driving her drill into the chest of another vivix.

"Lightning, strike!" Ivan called, blocking two hits from behind and whipping around. He slashed at the vivix behind him, knocking them down with a blast of lightning.

"T-Rex, smash!" Tyler shouted, punching forward with his T-Rex Smasher and hitting Gold Digger in the face, but missed due to Gold Digger holding up a slab. Tyler stumbled backward, as Gold Digger shoved him.

With his X Jaws still around his hands, Chase jumped down into the quarry and attacked Wrench. "All right, tin man, you're about to get recycled!" he said.

"Your new powers won't stop me," Wrench said, fighting the black ranger off.

"Oh please," Chase scoffed, easily avoiding being hit. "Fighting you is easier than a spin class with training wheels."

"I don't get it," Wrench admitted. "What's a spin class?"

"I'll give you a demonstration," Chase said, firing up his new weapon. He hit Wrench in the chest with the jaws. "Spiral -"

"No, no, no, no," Wrench pleaded. "Wait..."

"Attack!" Chase yelled. Wrench spun in rapid circles until Chase threw him into the air.

Adelaide giggled and bounced over. "He's going to have a massive headache when he reaches Sledge," she said, patting Chase on the shoulder.

"Tell me about it," Chase agreed, squeezing her waist.

"Guys, Tyler's struggling against Gold Digger," Shelby called.

Chase looked up and run off.

"On it," Adelaide called, running after him. The others followed him.

Gold Digger laughed as he blocked another punch from Tyler. "Haven't you learned yet?" he asked. "You can't break my slabs."

"Maybe not," said Tyler. "But he can." He ducked aside as Chase spun over head, hitting Gold Digger with his X Jaws.

"That was only one slab," said Gold Digger, recovering quickly.

"He's going to multiply," said Ivan.

"We need the dino spike," said Adelaide, loading her bow with another arrow.

Tyler nodded and threw the dino spike charger into the air. "Weapons, combine!" he ordered.

"Red Ranger, launch!" the other shouted, throwing Tyler into the air.

"Dimetro Bow, fire!" Adelaide yelled, letting fly her loaded arrow.

At the same time, Chase jumped into the air and unleashed another spiral attack. The three attacks ripped through Gold Digger, causing him to explode.

"Now that's positive energy," Chase laughed.

**~X~**

" _I've never felt this kind of love before_  -" the NZed boys sang from the radio as Shelby, Adelaide, Riley, Tyler, and Koda gathered around it, listening.

The doors opened and Ivan shuffled in looking flabbergasted. "What on earth are you doing?" he asked, stunned at their actions. "The customers, they hunger."

"Shh!" the five others said, waving their hands at Ivan. "The song's about to end."

Ivan gasped and pulled out the cell phone the others had provided him with. It had taken quite a while to teach him out to use it, but they had managed to get him to understand basic phone calls and text messages.

" _It's sold out, but you can still win VIP passes to tonight's NZed boy's concert if you're our ninth caller,_ " the radio DJ announced.

"Now!" Shelby said.

The Rangers each dialed the pre-entered number on their screens and raised the phones to their ears.

" _The boards are lighting up,_ " the DJ said. " _Looks like we have ourselves a winner. Hello, ninth caller..._ "

Shelby looked expectantly around at her friends. They each shook their heads and sighed.

_"I won? Whoo! Oh, my gosh!"_

"First, song makes me want to punch radio," said Koda. "Now I love. I need concert!" he growled.

"What's the matter, Ade?" Tyler asked, noticing the look on Adelaide's face.

Adelaide frowned and shook her head. "I know that voice," she said, pointing at the radio where a familiar set of tones was coming from. "Wait a minute..." she jumped down from her place on the counter and rushed out of the doors into the cafe. She was gone less than a second when she returned, grinning.

" _Tell me, young man, what's your name?"_  the DJ asked.

"My name is Chase, mate."

Adelaide laughed and bounced up and down as Chase and Sasha entered the cafe, along with Kendall.

" _See you at the concert, Chase, and friends,_ " the DJ said, before knocking off.

"Yes!" Tyler cheered as Shelby gasped.

"We're all taking the night off," Kendall said, smiling.

Adelaide laughed and rushed over to Chase, throwing her arms around him. He lifted her off of his feet and spun her around, before setting her down again.

"Come on, let's lock up and get out of here," Tyler said, running out into the cafe. The others followed him. Leaving Chase and Shelby alone at the grill.

"Oh, hey, um, I'm really sorry again about what happened," Chase apologised. "I need to be more careful with what I say. Teasing can really hurt people's feelings."

"So, does that mean you're not as perfect as you think you are?" Shelby asked.

Chase scoffed. "Come on, no one's perfect," he said. "But, I'm as close as it gets."

Shelby laughed and Chase wound his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go get those tickets," he said, leading her out into the cafe.


	14. Rise of a Ranger

"I thought Adelaide was bad when it came to cash handling," Sasha said, helping Ivan sort through the coins in his hand.

"Everything is so different these days," Ivan said.

"There's also the fact that Zandar is in Europe," Sasha said. "Their currency is different to ours."

"Indeed, M'lady," Ivan nodded.

Sasha smiled and shook her head. "Here," she handed him the correct change. "Put this in the slot, and I'll start packing."

Ivan did as instructed and Sasha started to pack up the grocery's they had been sent to collect. The cafe was running low on fresh vegetables and fruit, and she'd been tasked with replacing them while the others set up. She'd taken Ivan to give him a chance to get used to modern day things.

"Ready?" Sasha asked, packing away the last of the supplies.

Ivan took two bags from her and followed her from the store.

"I can carry them myself," Sasha said.

"You need not, M'lady," Ivan said.

Sasha laughed and took one of the bags from him. "In this time, we share the responsibilities of things," she said. "So, you carry one and I'll carry the other."

"Fair enough," Ivan said.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes, before Sasha spoke again. "How are you finding being here?" she asked, curiously. "You and the team get on well, just like I knew you would. But how are you, personally?"

"It is still very confusing," Ivan admitted. "Being a Ranger is similar to being a Knight, so I am thankful I have no lot everything. But everything is so... big," he looked around at the city buildings.

"The city takes a while to get used to, I'll agree," Sasha nodded. "When Adelaide first came here, she called me several times a day because she was so lost and confused. I was lucky that she had Chase to show her around though. I don't think I could've coped knowing she was out here getting lost."

"She is very lucky to have you," Ivan commented.

Sasha smiled. "Thanks," she said. "You mentioned, you had children in the past."

Ivan nodded.

"Tell me about them," Sasha said. "What were they like?"

"Tristan, my eldest, was very much like me as a boy," Ivan said. "He was very hard working. The day before I was captured, he told me he wanted to be a physician."

"You must have been so proud to hear that he wanted to help people," Sasha said.

"I was," Ivan nodded. "I will admit, I had wanted him to be a knight, but as long as he was helping someone, I did not mind how."

"And your daughters?"

"Cora and Victoria," Ivan sighed. "They were so much like their mother. Happy and carefree."

Sasha placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Ivan, I shouldn't have asked," she said. "Reliving those memories must be hard on you."

Ivan nodded. "It is, M'lady, but I do not blame you," he said. "It is not your fault that I did not see what became of them."

"There is a way to find out," Sasha said.

"There is?" Ivan asked.

Sasha nodded. "These days we have books and the internet, I'm sure there is something out there that has information on your family. I could do some research. Only if you wish, of course," she added quickly.

Ivan looked torn. On one hand, he really wanted to know what had become of his family after he had been captured, but on the other, he wasn't sure. What if something bad had happened, and he wasn't there to protect them.

"I would like some time to think about it," Ivan said.

"Of course," Sasha nodded. "I completely understand."

Ivan smiled and straightened. "Thank you, M'lady," he said.

Sasha chuckled and readjusted the bag in her hands.

"What is this?" a gruff voice asked, stopping the two in their tracks. Sasha and Ivan looked up to see Fury blocking their path.

Instinctively, Ivan pushed Sasha behind him as he squared off against Fury. "Stay back, you beast!" he said, setting the bag down.

"I'll call the others," Sasha said. She grabbed the bag Ivan had just set on the ground and backed away to a nearby alley. She set both bags down and pulled out her Dino Com. "Guys!"

" _Sasha, what is it?_ " Adelaide's face loomed into view. " _You're not supposed to call us when you're on a date._ "

Sasha rolled her eyes. Ever since she and Ivan had hit it off, Adelaide and Chase had taken to teasing her about a possible romantic relationship with the knight. "Shut it, you little rugrat!" she said, smiling. "Ivan and I've run into a spot of trouble."

" _I thought you were capable of dealing with trouble,"_  said Chase, appearing behind Adelaide's shoulder.

"Not the Fury kind."

There was a split second of silence before Adelaide spoke again. " _We're on our way!_ " the line cut off and Sasha peered out into the street. Ivan had morphed during her call to the others and was now holding his own against Fury.

"You beat me once, Gold Ranger, but you did not defeat me," Fury growled.

"Perhaps not then, but you won't be so lucky today," Ivan said.

"See what you say in 800 years after I've locked you away again," Fury snarled. "Maybe this time I'll let you have some company, and take your pretty little friend too."

Ivan glanced over his shoulder to where Sasha was hiding. He could not let anything happen to her. "Not a chance!" he said, running at Fury and wielding his sabre around. Even though they had fought before, Ivan couldn't help but realise that Fury didn't seem as strong as he used to be. "Prepare to feel the wrath - Lightning Strike!"

"You'll pay for that!" Fury roared.

He ducked and dodged as Ivan raced at him again, swinging his sword from left to right.

"Time to take you down a notch, Fury," Ivan shouted. He swung his sword again and struck Fury's that was across his chest. He pushed the two tumbled over the side of the barrier, falling to the ground below.

Sasha gasped and run out from her hiding place. "Ivan!" she shouted, leaning over the barrier.

Ivan grunted and looked up into Sasha's worried face. She sighed in relief as she saw he was okay, and felt even better as the other Rangers arrived, surrounding him.

"Ivan, we've got you covered," Tyler said, helping the Knight stand.

"Thank you, my faithful friends," Ivan said.

Adelaide looked up and waved at her sister. "Get out of here!" she shouted.

Sasha made the 'OK' sign with her fingers and disappeared from the edge.

"Let's finish this once and for all," Ivan said as Fury regained his footing.

"Vivix's rise!" Fury commanded.

Out of the ground grew a handful of foot soldiers. They took one look at the Rangers and rushed forward. Amidst the fighting, the rangers noticed a gleaming white robot appear, chanting 'attack vivix' as it ploughed through the battle field.

"What is that thing?" Tyler asked, flooring a vivix.

The robot blocked a hit and punched a vivix in the chest. Knocking it to the ground.

"It trying to help us," Koda said, fighting his own vivix's.

Adelaide ducked as the robot swung at the vivix's around her. "Whoa. That thing nearly took my head off!" she squeaked, jumping over the robot and kicking a vivix into three more.

" _Error..._ " the robot said, struggling as it tripped over onto Riley, knocking the green ranger to the ground.

"Well it's not doing a very good job, is it?" Riley grumbled, pushing the robot off of himself and straightening up.

"Leave it, and get Fury!" Tyler called.

The others nodded and run towards Fury. The robot could deal with the remaining Vivix while they took out Sledge's right hand.

"Vivix, get that robot!" Fury ordered as he fought off the whole team. He ducked, blocked, and kicked the seven Rangers that rushed at him, but soon even he felt overwhelmed. "I can't fight all of you. Vivix attack!" he ordered.

Another swarm of vivix appeared and surrounded the Rangers, in the confusion, Fury slipped away. Once the last vivix had been defeated, the team regrouped.

"Fury's gone," Tyler said, stating the obvious.

"I got to get back," Chase said, looking around. "I can't disappoint Chloe."

"It okay, Chase," Koda nodded.

Chase nodded and turned to Adelaide. "Meet me later?" he asked.

Adelaide nodded. "I need to check on Sasha first," she said. "But I'll meet you at the skatepark."

Chase nodded and run off as the others demorphed.

" _Error..._ "

"Huh?" Tyler murmured, looking around. The robot seemed to be malfunctioning and was now walking into a wall nonstop.

" _Error... Error..._ "

"What's with this thing?" Shelby frowned.

"Better question: Where did it come from?" Riley asked.

Adelaide looked up at the sound of footsteps, and her breathing caught in her chest as a familiar face appeared before her. "Prince Philip?" she asked quietly.

"Your highness," Shelby said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with either Koda or Adelaide," Prince Philip answered, smiling at them both. "When I saw you were in trouble, I decided to lend a hand." He held up a controller. "With my robot."

"This fighting machine is yours?" Koda asked.

Even though Philip was not controlling it, the robot turned on the spot and walked away.

"It fought well, did it not?" Philip asked. He looked so excited that his contraption was able to help.

"Eh, t'was, uh, not that helpful," Ivan said, somewhat awkwardly.

The hopeful look on Philip's face dropped.

"A machine just can't react the way a human Ranger can," Tyler said, quickly.

"To be honest, it kinda sorta got in the way," Shelby said, trailing off.

"I see," Philip said, looking downtrodden. "I'm sorry."

Adelaide smiled and shook her head. "It's okay, we know you were just trying to help," she said. "We appreciate that."

" _Error... Error..._ "

Riley looked around and gasped. "The robot!" he shouted as a group of Vivix lifted the robot off of its feet and carried it away.

The Rangers, plus, Philip, hurried after the foot soldiers, but by the time they reached the corner, they had disappeared.

"They slipped through our fingers!" Ivan grumbled.

"They can't run it without the remote," Philip said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I hope you're right," Tyler said. "Fury can be pretty clever."

"You give Fury  _way_  too much credit," Adelaide said, shaking her head. "Last I checked, it was Wrench that did most of the disabling and rebuilding. Fury's just a soldier."

Tyler rolled his eyes and poked her shoulder. "Either way," he said. "If they figure out a way to bypass the remote, we could be in real danger."

Philip sighed, looking guilty.

**~X~**

Once back at the museum, and after checking in with her sister, Adelaide tore around the base looking for her skateboard and helmet. She packed everything else into a backpack and raced out. "See you later," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared.

Sasha chuckled and shook her head. "You'd think she'd have a date or something," she said, wandering over to where Kendall was working.

"Where is she off too?" Kendall asked.

"She's meeting Chase at the skatepark," Sasha answered. "His little sister Chloe was here this morning. Adelaide finally gets to meet her in person. I wonder if Chase was this excited to meet me?"

Kendall smiled and, without looking up from her work, said, "I heard Prince Philip returned today."

"Wait, what?" Sasha asked, staring at the scientist perplexed.

"I overheard Tyler and Shelby when they were setting up in the kitchen," Kendall said. "He came to talk with Koda or Adelaide about something."

"Do we know what?"

Kendall shook her head. "That's all I could hear," she said.

"Mhm," Sasha murmured. She wandered over to the computers and wired herself into the security cameras.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Spying, without being seen," Sasha replied.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Not if I have permission," Sasha said, "and you're sitting right there watching me. If you told me to stop, then I'd have too. Are you going too?"

"Is this going to hurt anyone?"

Sasha shook her head. "I'm just curious who he chose to speak with, that's all," she said. "I know Adelaide has a huge crush on him, right now, and according to Riley, Philip seemed pretty interested in Adelaide, so, you know, I wonder if he came to talk to her, but used Koda as a cover up, sort to speak."

"You really think he would do that?" Kendall asked.

Sasha shrugged. Her gaze swept through the recordings on the computer until she finally found the screen she needed. Adelaide was racing through the museum on her skateboard, heading straight for the doors at the end of the hall. Quickly Sasha switched the camera's to the ones outside and watched as her sister approached Philip as he waited outside. His usual secret service men surrounding him protectively.

"I wish there was audio on this thing!" Sasha grumbled as she watched her sister and Philip converse. They started walking towards the end of the street and soon were out of range of the cameras. "Ah, dammit!"

Kendall shook her head. "That's stalkers behaviour, you know that right?" she teased.

"It's also called being a protective big sister," Sasha countered.

Kendall chuckled and went back to work.

**~X~**

Adelaide stopped at the edge of the street and kicked her board into her hands. She waited while one of Philip's men opened the back door, and Philip allowed her to climb in first. He had offered to take her to the park, giving them a chance to talk.

"So, uh," hesitated Philip, leaning back in his seat beside Adelaide. He noticed as she looked around in awe and couldn't help but smile. Either side of where they were seated were two more long chairs, each occupied with a secret service agent. "Last time we met, you mentioned that... bubble?"

"My protective bubble," Adelaide nodded.

Philip nodded. "Yes, that one," he said. "You said it had been happening since you were five?"

"Yep. Since I found my energem," Adelaide said. She reached under her t-shirt and pulled out the scarlet gem. It glimmered in the dull light and Adelaide tucked it away again.

"How did you come to find it?" Philip asked, curiously. "How does a five-year-old come across such an important thing?"

"I was beachcombing at Canon Beach in Oregon," Adelaide explained. "I like seashells. Anyway, I picked up this one shell and the scarlet energem was underneath it. I also like crystals," she added. "I was five, I thought it was really pretty, and then Fury showed up. He tried to attack me but the Energem reacted and that's where my bubble came from."

Philip looked impressed. "Do the others have protective bubbles?" he asked.

"Not that we're aware," Adelaide said. "The only energem that's really protected us is my own. But according to Keeper, he protects the gems, the energems have their own sense of power, what one has another may not. That's why they're untold powers of the universe."

"I see," Philip nodded. "So you've been fighting Fury since you were five?"

Adelaide giggled and Philip felt his heart swell at the sound. He definitely liked hearing her laugh.

"No," Adelaide said, smiling. "After Keeper saved me from Fury, he wanted the gem, wanted to protect me, but I wouldn't give it back. He reluctantly let me keep it but promised that he would keep an eye on me until I was old enough to fight myself. He didn't trust Fury to not come back later, and it's a good thing too because Fury came back two years later and Keeper fought him off again."

"Keeper must really care about you?"

Adelaide smiled. "A lot of people called him my imaginary friend," she nodded. "I talked to him quite often but no one ever saw him, nobody except Sasha that is. Anyway, I'm getting off track. When I was a teenager, Keeper left me, believing that I could protect myself, and I bonded to my energem one night after Fury attacked me and Sasha. He threatened her, and I couldn't let anything happen to my sister, she was already going through a rough patch. That was two years ago."

"You bonded to the energem?" Philip repeated.

"Yep."

"How is that?"

Adelaide frowned. "How do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, how did you bond with it?" Philip asked. "You said you had to protect your sister, but how did you bond to the energem exactly?"

Adelaide looked down, her brow furrowed in confusion. "You know, now that you mention it, I've never really thought of it," she said. "Keeper says it's because I have a good heart and I showed bravery, apparently an Energem will only choose someone who is worthy of its power."

"How does one prove that to a gem?" Philip asked, looking both confused and excited.

"I don't know," Adelaide said with a small shrug. "It just... happened. Why do you want to know?"

Before Philip had a chance to answer, the screen separating them and the driver lowered and a man's voice called back. "Your highness, we're coming up onto the skatepark," he said.

"Thank you, Davis," Philip replied. He pressed a button to his left and the screen returned to its normal place.

Adelaide grabbed her backpack from the floor at her feet and slipped it onto her shoulders. The man than sitting opposite her handed her the skateboard he had placed beside him on the seat. "Thanks," she said, happily. She turned back to Philip. "Thank you for the ride, and I hope I was of some help to you."

"You were," Philip nodded as the car pulled to a stop. "Thank you, Miss. Adelaide."

"Please, just call me Adelaide or Ade."

"Adelaide," Philip said, testing the name on his tongue.

The door behind her opened, and Adelaide slid out into the sunlight. It was bright against her eyes after being in the semi-darkness of the car.

"Bye," Adelaide said, turning to wave to Philip. She then run a short distance away, tossed her skateboard onto the floor, and jumped on to it, skating away as she clipped her helmet on right.

Philip watched her disappear down the small incline near the skate park and then the door closed again. He sighed and sat back, while Adelaide had been helpful, he was still confused his latest venture.

**~X~**

"Can you should me how to do a midair 360?"

Chase chuckled as he clipped the helmet under Chloe's chin. He was so excited to spend some time with his little sister that he had suggested the skate park, especially since Chloe was eager to learn as much about skateboarding as she could.

"That's lesson two," Chase said. "Lesson one is..." he straightened up and took both her hands, "foot on board." he helped her steady herself on the board, his foot against the wheels so it didn't roll away.

"Lesson two? More like twenty-two."

Chase looked up as Adelaide rolled to a stop beside him. "Hey, you made it!" he grinned.

"Here," Adelaide said, shrugging off her backpack. She reached inside and removed a set of pads. "Sasha said you left these at the museum."

"Thanks," Chase said, taking the pads and unbuckling them. "Oh, Chloe, you remember Ade, right?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "You live with Chase," she said.

"Yep," Adelaide said.

"But you're not his girlfriend?"

Adelaide laughed and shook her head. "No," she said. "I love your brother, but not like that."

"Mum says that's how relationships usually start," Chloe said, smiling. "She said that she and my dad used to be good friends in school before they got married."

Adelaide smiled and exchanged a look with Chase. "Even your mother's planning an advanced wedding," she said. "Let's hope she and Shelby never meet in person."

"Hey, that just means our wedding will be amazing!" Chase teased.

"It's never going to happen," Adelaide said.

"Never say never," Chase said.

Adelaide shook her head and looked around at the two girls' with Chase. They were obviously Chloe's friends from school. "Are you two skating too?" she asked.

They quickly shook their heads.

"Alright," Adelaide said. "Hey, I'm gonna hit the ramp. Be back in a few."

Chase saluted and knelt to help Chloe put on the pads. He buckled them around her knees and elbows while she watched Adelaide from afar.

"She's really good," Chloe said.

"Yep," Chase nodded.

"Is she the only girl here?"

"There's sometimes other girl's too," Chase said. "Adelaide's usually only here if I am."

"Why?"

Chase shrugged and shook his head. "Issues when she first arrived. You ready for step one?"

"Foot on board, yes."

"Good. Now, step one B is all about balance."

Chloe nodded, listening intently to her brother has he told her ways to keep her balance while on a skateboard. It was a lot different to balancing on a bike where all you needed to do was to just keep pedalling.

After a few attempts, Chloe jumped off the board and squealed, bouncing up and down as she finally got the hang of it. She had managed to balance herself on the board while it was standing still, and while it was moving.

"Way to go!" Adelaide said. "Now you're ready for lesson two. Don't worry if you screw up the first time, it took a while to learn the basics, but you've got both me and your brother here to help you."

"Thanks, Adelaide," Chloe smiled.

"Call me, Ade, it's easier."

Chloe grinned and looked back at Chase. "Can you teach me some tricks now?" she asked.

"Sure. We'll start with -" Chase broke off as he heard the beeping of his Dino Com from his backpack.

"I'll get it," Adelaide said, rolling over on her own skateboard. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her coms. "What's up?"

" _We need you and Chase here, now,_ " said Shelby.

Adelaide bit her lip and looked over her shoulder. "Do you really need the pair of us?" she asked. Chase had been looking forward to spending time with Chloe ever since his mother had told him about the dance recital coming to Amber Beach.

" _It's Ranger related._ "

"Okay," Adelaide sighed. "I'll grab Chase and meet you. Text me the details."

" _Got it._ " Shelby hung up and minutes later a text message arrived on Ade's phone. She checked the address and turned back to the others.

"Uh, we got an emergency," Adelaide said, looking expectantly at Chase. "They need us."

Chase's smile dropped. " _Again_?" he stressed.

Adelaide nodded. "I did ask if they desperately needed the two of us," she said, "but apparently it is too important for just one."

Chase sighed. "Okay." He looked to Chloe as she lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, Chloe," he apologised. "But, um -"

"Work again, huh?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Chase nodded. "Why don't you go play with your mates? I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Chloe nodded.

Chase ruffled her hair and grabbed his skateboard and helmet.

Adelaide squatted down beside Chloe. "We'll make this quick, alright?" she said, hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Then you'll be whizzing around this skate park like a pro."

Chloe grinned. "Thanks, Ade," she said.

"See you soon," Adelaide said. She jumped to her feet and skated off alongside Chase.

**~X~**

When Chase and Adelaide arrived at the address Shelby had sent, they both realised it was a small cafe on the outskirts of the city. Chase rolled to a stop at the familiar limo parked out front and turned back to Adelaide. "You didn't tell me Prince Philip was back," he said.

"It never came up," Adelaide said with a shrug. "Besides, we were both too busy. You had Chloe, and I was doing what I do best - showing off."

Chase rolled his eyes and kicked his board into his arms. "How are you dealing with all this?" he asked. The last time Philip had been around, it had taken he and Sasha a while to distract Adelaide from her growing fondness.

"I was really surprised when I first saw him," Adelaide said. "But, I don't know. How am I supposed to feel? I mean, yeah, I like him, but I don't know what to do about that. I can't just go up to him and tell him that I do, he probably gets that all the time. I'll be just like another fan girl to him."

"Aw, little Adelaide's growing up!" Chase teased, squeezing her in a one-armed hug.

"Shut up!" Adelaide said, blushing deeply. She pushed him away and he stumbled through the interior courtyard. Sitting a table where the other rangers and Prince Philip, behind them, standing at attention and scoping the area for any possible dangers, were the security detail.

Tyler looked up and rolled his eyes. "Do you pair ever grow up?" he asked.

"She pushed me," Chase defended, pointing over his shoulder at Adelaide.

"You started it," Adelaide said. She skated closer to the table and landed, with a flop, onto Koda's back. The caveman smiled and made a big enough space between himself and Tyler so Adelaide had room to kneel, while Chase took a seat beside Riley.

Tyler looked around at everyone and returned his attention to Prince Philip. "Now that everyone's here," he said. "You asked to see us."

"Nothing is more noble than helping one's fellow man, and I wanted to help you on your mission to keep the Earth safe," Philip explained. "A few days ago, I found this." He reached into his coat and pulled out a grey crystal.

"Graphite Energem!" Koda said, shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I hoped it would bond with me," Philip admitted, somewhat embarrassedly.

Adelaide leaned forward on her elbows. "That's why you wanted to know how I bonded to mine," she said, realising the intentions of their conversation earlier that day.

"I did everything I could, but... clearly I'm not worthy of being a Power Ranger." He looked around at them before his gaze met Adelaide's, she smiled, despite looking confused. "Perhaps you can find someone more fitting?" he asked, handing the gem to Tyler.

Tyler smiled and took the gem in hand. "Thanks, Prince Philip. This means a lot," he said.

Philip smiled and nodded. He may not have got what he wanted, but he was glad that he could help the rangers in their mission of obtaining the last five energems.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the surrounding area, causing the Rangers to jump back in alarm. In his surprise, Tyler threw the energem into the air and it disappeared into a nearby fountain. Looking over his shoulder, Chase noticed Fury through the shimmering shield of Adelaide's bubble.

"Ah, Ade?" Chase said softly.

"Huh, this thing got a mind of its own," Adelaide said, looking down at her energem.

"Be thankful for that," Shelby said. "Fury could've done a lot of damage to us then."

Adelaide shrugged in response and looked back up. Fury looked even more furious than he usually did.

"Isn't that -?" Chase started, pointing out the robot that had tried to help them earlier.

"My robot," Philip gasped. "That's impossible."

"Like my new weapon?" Fury asked. "Time to crush you with your own technology."

Tyler jumped to his feet and stepped around his friends. "That hunk of steel doesn't stand a chance against us," he said, defiantly. He run forward, through the protective shield as it disappeared, and the others followed quickly.

"Now!" Fury ordered.

" _Destroy Rangers,_ " the Robot said, following Fury into battle. " _Attack!_ " it swung its fist at Chase and Adelaide, both of whom blocked and pushed back, causing the robot to stumble away.

"Look out!" Chase said, shoving Adelaide aside as the robot took another swing at her. Her energem reacted and a bubble burst from her chest, protecting her from any other blows. Chase, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky and got thrown back by the robot's arm.

"Chase!" Adelaide yelled. She summoned her dino morpher and blasted the robot as he rushed towards her best friend. She dropped her shield and opened fire, causing the robot to stop and wheel around onto her.

Chase gasped and jumped back to his feet, stopping in his intent to help Adelaide by the call of his name. He looked up as Chloe run towards him from the road. "Chloe, no, stop!" he yelled, holding out a hand.

Chloe stopped short as Chase was blasted off of his feet. She stared, wide-eyed and terrified at her brother as a robot grabbed her brother's arms, forcefully pulling him to his feet. "Chase, help!" she cried, looking around as Fury and Tyler blocked her path to the road.

"Chloe!" Adelaide called, spotting the girl. She tried to run towards the youngester but her path became blocked by a swarm of vivix. "Chloe!"

"Adelaide!" Chloe yelled, spotting her brother's best friend.

"Get the girl!" Fury ordered, finally spotting Chloe from where he was fighting.

Chloe gasped and took up hiding behind a statue. It wasn't enough from the ruckus, and she didn't feel safe once the robot had started firing up on her. "Help!" Chloe yelled.

"Stop it!" Adelaide yelled, blasting the vivix with her morpher. She blocked another's punch with her arm and kicked another in the stomach.

"No!" Chase gasped as he tried to reach his sister, only for the robot to catch him around the middle and throw him aside.

"Hey!" Adelaide yelled, finishing up the vivix and running towards the robot. She kicked it in the back and ducked as it spun around, trying to hit her. "Too slow!" she laughed, before cutting off as the robot hit her in the stomach, lifted her off of her feet and threw her into Chase as he tried to sneak past.

The two groaned and hit the ground.

"This isn't working!" Adelaide grumbled as the robot bared down upon them again. "We need another plan!"

"I'm all ears," Chase called, fighting off the robot. It didn't matter whether he or Adelaide was free from fighting, every time one of them tried to reach Chloe another obstacle appeared in their path.

Seeing the Rangers weren't having any luck in saving the young girl, Prince Philip threw off his guards as they tried to stop him, and entered the fray himself. He pulled his robot away from Adelaide and Chase and even kicked aside a few vivix's as they surrounded Chloe.

"Come with me," Philip said, lifting Chloe into his arms and running out of the way of the fighting. He set her down and looked around as Chase and Adelaide rushed over.

"Chloe!" Chase called, pulling his sister into a tight hug. Relief washed over him as she hugged him back. She was shaking in fear, but Chase was just thankful she was safe and alive.

"Are you alright?" Adelaide asked.

"Yeah," Chloe breathed.

"Oh, my gosh!" Chase sighed. "I was really scared."

"I think she was too," Adelaide said.

Chloe nodded and unwound herself from Chase's hug. She looked up as Prince Philip's security detail joined them.

"Look, these guys will take you back to the museum," said Chase, pushing her lightly towards the secret service. "I'll be there soon."

The security detail looked to Philip. He nodded once, silently telling them to do as Chase said.

"Okay, Chase," Chloe said, obviously still shaken. "Bye, Ade!"

"See you in few, Chloe," Adelaide called.

"Thank you, mate," said Chase, turning quickly to Prince Philip. "I owe you one."

Adelaide smiled and turned to face the Prince also. "I bet you didn't think of doing that when you tried to bonding to the Graphite Energem, huh?" she asked.

Philip shook his head.

"You may be in luck," Adelaide added, pointing towards the fountain the graphite energem had dropped into. The gem had risen into the air, shimmering brightly in the afternoon light before zooming across the quad and into Philip's hand. The force knocked the Prince off of his feet.

"Your highness!" Chase exclaimed.

Philip sat up, unscratched, and stared at the gem in the palm of his hand. "It chose me?" he breathed.

Chase chuckled and helped him back to his feet. "Congratulations," he complimented.

"Energem very smart," Koda said, running over with the others in tow.

Philip looked around at the shocked faces of the other rangers, just as a fossilised morpher appeared in his hand. He held it up and the stone fell away to reveal a yellow and black blaster.

"This proves that your earlier assumption was wrong," Adelaide said. "You are worthy enough to be a Power Ranger."

Philip met her gaze and smiled. Maybe she was right.

"Ms Morgan, you're not going to believe what happened," Shelby laughed, using her dino comm to contact Kendall at the base.

"Another Ranger?" Fury roared. "Not for long!"

"It is morphin' time?" Philip asked, tearing his gaze away from Adelaide and turning it onto Fury.

"You bet it is," Tyler nodded.

"You beat me once, but it won't happen again," Fury warned.

With Philip leading them, the Rangers squared off against Fury and his band of misfit monsters. "Graphite Energem!" Philip called, holding out his newly bonded crystal.

"Dino Chargers, ready!"

"Energise! Unleash the power!"

Once morphed, the eight Rangers flipped into the fray, each breaking off and dealing with their own set of monsters.

"Dino Steel, Armour on!" Adelaide called, running her morpher down her arm and summoning her Dimetro Bow. She loaded an arrow and unleashed it onto the unexpecting Vivix. "These losers are too easy!" she said, landing beside Chase.

"They never learn," Chase agreed, firing off another round from his dino morpher.

"Vivix, rise, and finish the job!" Fury suddenly yelled over the noise. He'd had enough fighting a losing battle, and had no ill feelings to leaving the Vivix and Spikeballs to take the fall while he departed. He disappeared just as two giant vivizords towered over the city.

"We've got trouble!" Shelby said, running over to where Adelaide and Chase were finishing up fighting.

"Tyler, watch out!" Ivan yelled.

Shelby, Adelaide, and Chase whipped around just in time to see a vivizord kick Tyler through several concrete pillars. The red Ranger groaned as he hit the ground, but thankfully he didn't demorph.

"Tyler!" Shelby called, racing over. The others in tow.

"You alright?" Adelaide asked.

"Yeah," Tyler groaned. He looked up and his eyes widened. "Look at that," he added, pointing out the mechanical Pachysaurus head-butting the vivizords. It reared up and then swung its tail around numerous times, before unleashing it on the last vivizord.

Adelaide grinned and took off towards the end of the dock.

"Ade, wait!" Chase called, following after her. The others weren't that far behind.

Chase reached Adelaide just as she broke the corner, both of them witnessing Prince Philip's final attack on the robot.

" _Error... Error... Error..._ " the robot repeated as it fell over and exploded.

"Robot destroyed!" Philip announced.

Adelaide laughed and rushed over, grabbing his hand and bouncing up and down in her excitement. "You did it!" she cheered.

"You pack quite a punch," Tyler said, clapping Philip on the shoulder as he joined them. "Prince Philip, that was..."

"Awesome!" the others cheered.

"You're a natural," Adelaide complimented.

"I wouldn't go that far," Philip said, slightly embarrassed.

Adelaide demorphed and smiled brightly. The others followed suit, and as Philip relinquished his morph, Adelaide's hand slipped further into his palm. She blushed and pulled her hand away. Philip sighed lightly.

"You met your Pachy zord," said Koda, not realising what had just happened.

"Indeed, I have," Philip agreed tearing his gaze away from Adelaide. The zord roared and stomped away. "Thank you, Pachy Zord." The Prince saluted as it disappeared.

**~X~**

Adelaide grinned as she watched Chase hold Chloe's hands and guide her towards the street on his skateboard. While it hadn't been the trip the siblings had expected, it was still fun to have seen each other and, in Adelaide and Chloe's case, finally meet each other.

"You're doing great," Adelaide said as Chloe jumped from the skateboard. "You'll be a pro in no time!"

"Woo-hoo!" Chloe cheered. "Just like my big brother."

A horn sounded from the road, and the three of them looked around to see a car pull up to the curb. Chloe groaned as she realised her time in Amber Beach was over. "Aw, I have to go already," she whined. She walked over to her backpack and reached inside, pulling out a small present. "It's for you. Open it," she turned and called over her shoulder. "Be right there" before turning back to Chase.

Chase opened the box and stared at its contents.

"It's a plane ticket to New Zealand, so you can come see Mum and me for Christmas," Chloe said, happily.

"Chloe, this might just be the best present I ever got," Chase said, looking up from the ticket. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He leaned down and grabbed her around the legs, throwing her over his shoulder.

Chloe giggled and held onto her helmet.

"Let's go," Chase said, grabbing her backpack from beside Adelaide and carried her to the car. He set her on the vacated seat and pulled back. "Message me when you land."

Chloe nodded and looked out at Adelaide. "Bye," she called. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Chloe, have a safe flight," Adelaide called. She waited as Chase rejoined her and waved as the car drove away down the street. "Aw, I miss her already."

"Maybe our friendship was fate," Chase said, grabbing his helmet and backpack from the wall.

"What do you mean?" Adelaide asked, confused.

"Well, we've both met each other's respective parents, and hit it off. I met your sister face-to-face, and she approved, and you've met my sister face-to-face and she approves. Maybe we were meant to be friends."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Chloe should come around more often," she said. "You get sentimental when she's here."

Chase rolled his eyes and poked her shoulder. "Speaking of being around more often," he said. "We should head back."

"Why?" Adelaide asked, wondering how heading back to the museum had anything to do with their current conversation.

"So you can see your Prince before he leaves, duh," Chase said.

Adelaide blushed. "He's not  _my_ Prince!" she defended.

"Uh-huh, but you wish he was!" Chase teased. "Oh, and for the record, I saw what happened earlier."

"What are you talking about?" Adelaide asked, panicking slightly.

"When you demorphed," said Chase. "Your hand in his, and then you pulled away. I guess you're not ready for the hand holding stage yet, are you?"

Adelaide blushed harder and Chase chuckled. "I'm going to get you!" she said, grabbing her skateboard.

Chase skated away and Adelaide followed.

**~X~**

Prince Philip looked around at the Rangers present in the base. They had brought him back to meet Kendall, Sasha, and Keeper after he had bonded to the Graphite Energem and destroyed the robot that had threatened the city. His tour of the base was also to give him a basic understanding of how things were done behind the Ranger scenes.

Unfortunately, Adelaide and Chase were not present during the tour. Chase had decided to spend the little time he had left with his sister, and Adelaide had gone because it was her chance of meeting Chloe in the flesh.

To say Philip was disappointed that Adelaide had chosen to accompany Chase, and not remain behind with him would've been an understatement. He was still trying to figure out his growing fondness for the brunette, all the while trying to figure out where he stood if he were to pursue her.

As he examined the Graphite Energem at the crystal beds, Philip sensed another presence and turned to find Sasha, Adelaide's older sister, standing beside him. He understood completely that if he were to ever consider dating Adelaide he would need Sasha's permission, especially since he couldn't get her parents.

"I hear you wanted to speak with Adelaide this morning," Sasha said.

"I wished to ask her about her Energem," Philip assured the older woman.

Sasha smiled. "I'm not prying," she said. "What you and Adelaide talk about is none of my business, but at the end of the day she is my little sister, I don't want to see her hurt."

"I would never hurt her," Philip said quickly.

"That's good to know," Sasha said, nodding. "Because, I'm not the only older sibling she has, she also has two older twin brothers. Regardless of whether you're a prince, neither I nor my brothers, like to see Adelaide upset."

Philip swallowed and nodded in understanding. He knew there was nothing they could do to him physically, but the idea of three overprotective siblings was enough to shake anyone to the core. "You need not worry about my intentions with your sister," he said. "From what I can gather, she only sees me as a friend."

Sasha bit back a scoff. "I wouldn't say that  _exactly_ ," she said. "She'll probably kill me for saying this but, Adelaide has a deep fondness for you, one that she doesn't really understand herself. She put herself on the line to protect you last time you were here, and while, as a Ranger, she should do that for everyone, you were different. And I know you feel the same way," she added.

"I do care about your sister," Philip admitted. "But..."

"There's a but?" Sasha asked.

Philip nodded. "I've seen the way she is with Chase," he said. "She seems happy. I wouldn't want to come between them."

Sasha chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean. But Adelaide and Chase are just friends," she assured him. "Look, don't get me wrong, the rest of us often tease them about the way they are together, but I know nothing romantic will ever come of their relationship. Unless, of course, they're both in their 30s and still single, then it'd be a different story."

Philip cracked a smile.

"I guess, what I'm saying is," said Sasha. "If you ever did intend to pursue that growing fondness for my sister, I won't stop you." She smiled. "I just want Adelaide to be happy."

"Thank you," Philip said. He looked down at his energem. It pulled from his hand and took its rightful place in the crystal bed alongside Ivan's. He smiled.

The trap door leading to the T-Rex head opened and Chase slid down the slide into view. He was in the process of removing himself from the slide when Adelaide slid down behind him, knocking him to the floor.

"Hey!" Chase whined, untangling himself.

"You're supposed to move!" Adelaide said, rolling away.

"You couldn't have waited, oh, I don't know, ten seconds?" Chase asked, standing. He pulled Adelaide back to her feet.

Adelaide shrugged. "Does it take you ten seconds to get off the slide?" she asked.

"You're a pain," Chase grumbled.

"Takes one to know one," Adelaide retorted.

Chase stuck his tongue out and Adelaide copied his actions.

"Took you guy's long enough," Shelby huffed.

Adelaide pointed at Chase. "He said he knew a shortcut, and we ended up getting lost.  _Twice,_ " she said.

"Don't blame me!" Chase said, pushing her hand away. "You were the one who got distracted."

The Rangers groaned and turned away from the bickering pair.

Sasha rolled her eyes and glanced at Philip. "Still have that fondness?" she asked.

"Frankly, yes," Philip said with a smile.

"That's good," Sasha said. "Because I don't think Adelaide's ever going to change."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

Sasha laughed lightly. "Well, they do say opposites attract," she said, "and you and Adelaide couldn't be any more opposite."


	15. No Matter How You Slice It

**This chapter was actually rather fun to write.**

* * *

"I sense something wrong," said Koda as he followed Riley away from the others. They had been digging for Energems again in a remote region of the forest. Ever since the E-Tracer had been destroyed, manual labour was the only chance they had of finding any new crystals.

Riley sighed and looked up at his friend. "I was just hoping my Mom would've called," he said. "She's never forgotten my birthday before."

"Oh, today your birthday!" Koda grinned. "I'll..."

"Shh!" Riley interrupted, glancing towards the others. They were gathered around the truck packing up the dig supplies. "It's okay if they don't remember. They have much bigger things on their minds and it's fine."

Koda frowned at his friend.

"Koda, Riley," Chase called. He was holding a stack of cardboard sheets above his head. "Time for some fun, Kiwi style!"

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" Adelaide laughed, bouncing around behind them. "Come on! Race you to the top! Last one up is as ugly as Fury!" She took off with Tyler and Chase hot on her heels.

At the top of the sand dune, Ivan looked down the side and his eyes widened. "I expected something a touch less vertical," he said.

"Whoo! Very nice," Chase grinned. "Just like home."

"I cannot  _wait_  to visit New Zealand!" Adelaide said taking a bodyboard from Chase as he passed one over.

"That's one big sand dune," Riley said, also slightly nervous.

"Perhaps a bit too big, no?" Ivan asked, clearly terrified. "Anyone, too big?"

Adelaide grinned and shook her head. "Not big enough!" she said. She dropped her board onto the floor and jumped onto it, pushing it over the side with one foot. She let out a shriek of glee as she hit a pocket of air in the dune and tumbled forward, rolling the rest of the way.

Looking up to the top of the sand dune, Adelaide laughed as the others followed her descent. Shelby had come second, followed closely by the others. Mid-way down, Tyler fell from his board, just as she had done, and rolled down the sand to the base as Chase made it all the way to the bottom, before stumbling and rolling across the floor.

"That was awesome!" Tyler laughed picking himself and dusting off the sand.

"That wasn't scary at all," Ivan said.

Koda grinned as he pulled the Knight to his feet. "You scream like baby pig," he teased.

"What are your thoughts, Riley?" Adelaide asked, jumping to her feet.

"That was pretty fun, I guess," Riley admitted.

Adelaide smiled and turned to Chase and Shelby.

"I hope you got that on video," Chase said.

Shelby grinned and looked down at her hands, her eyes widened in fear as she saw her phone was not there. "My phone!" she gasped. "It must've slipped out of my hands."

"Let's help the lady look," Ivan said.

The team broke up and started to search for the phone around the truck. They search in silence for a few minutes before Chase's voice carried across the air from the other side of the truck.

"You're better off without a phone," Chase said. "You waste too much time on that thing."

Ivan scoffed. "You, sir Chase, are the master of wasting time," he sneered.

Adelaide pushed over a bit of driftwood, paused and then straightened up. "At least he wasn't stupid enough to go and get captured by Fury for 800 years!" she snapped.

Ivan's face darkened as he rounded on her.

"I have better things to do," Chase interrupted, storming past them. "I'm out of here!"

"Grand idea," Ivan drawled.

"Hey! What about my phone?" Shelby asked.

"You lost it, you find it," Adelaide said, stalking away.

"Thanks a lot," Shelby huffed. "Yeah, and you guys are no help either." She snapped at Tyler, Riley, and Koda.

Koda frowned after the four of them. "We're looking hard," he said. He turned back to Tyler and Riley, confused by the attitudes of the others, and quickly pushed Riley aside. Using the side of the truck as leverage, Koda double kicked the monster and knocked him back.

"Oh, you spotted me," the monster whined. "Better snip that in the back."

Tyler and Riley quickly jumped to the defense and attacked the monster. He held them at bay before tossing Riley aside.

"Chase, Adelaide, help us!" Riley called, spotting the two friends nearby.

Adelaide shrugged. "Why?" she asked. "It's not our problem." She turned her back on the fighting.

"Let's go," said Chase. He put a hand on her shoulder and led her away from the fighting.

Riley frowned after them. What was going on?

**~X~**

Adelaide dipped her finger into the cupcake batter and stuck in her mouth. She paused and then spat it back out. "Blurgh! Vanilla, who made Vanilla batter?" she asked.

"I did," Shelby said. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah. No one likes vanilla!" Adelaide snapped. "If you're going to make cupcakes at least make something people will  _want_  to eat."

"Like what, Miss 'I-don't-even-know-how-to-bake'?" Shelby sneered.

Adelaide dipped her fist into the batter, scooped out a handful and threw it across the counter at Shelby. "Maybe  _chocolate_  would've been a better choice, but then, thinking of something as simple as that is hard for someone like you," she hissed.

"You're calling me simple?" Shelby scoffed. "You're as simple-minded as a child."

"At least she has a fun side," Chase defended, sliding up to Adelaide. "And she's right about the batter. No one likes vanilla!"

"Why try one finger full?" Ivan asked, reaching between the squabbling trio and grabbing the bowl. He overturned it on Adelaide and Chase, dousing them both in vanilla cream. "Might as well have it all."

Adelaide gasped and brushed the batter from her face.

Shelby laughed delightfully.

Chase narrowed his eyes at Ivan, removed his cap and threw it at the Knight, splattering batter all over his chest and face.

A short curt whistle cut through the air. Adelaide, Chase, Ivan, and Shelby turned to see Sasha, Riley, and Tyler standing in the doorway watching them. Sasha did not look happy.

"What is going on?" Sasha asked.

"They can't stand each other," Riley said.

"Get cleaned up and go to the base, now," Sasha said, her voice strained with refrained anger.

Ivan swept away from the trio and stormed out the back. Shelby huffed and followed him as Adelaide and Chase hung back, waiting for the pair to disappear before following them.

"Did you see that?" Tyler asked.

Sasha nodded. "Chase and Adelaide don't seem to hate each other as much as the others," she said.

"Could it be their strange relationship?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Sasha said, looking thoughtful. "Maybe it's a good thing they're so close. Come on, hopefully, Keeper and Kendall have found something."

The two boys nodded and followed her back out into the cafe.

**~X~**

Kendall, Koda, Keeper, and Prince Philip looked up as Sasha, Tyler, and Riley entered the base.

"There is definitely something strange going on," Sasha said. "But we just noticed that it's not affecting Chase and Adelaide's friendship as much as the others."

Tyler nodded in agreement. "They're still as protective of each other as usual," he said. "You can't say or do anything to Chase or Adelaide without the other stepping in. This morning, while we were looking for Shelby's phone, Ivan started on Chase and Ade stepped in."

"And just now, upstairs, Shelby and Adelaide were going at it when Chase stepped in to defend Ade," Riley agreed.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything further, the doors to the base opened and the four Rangers stormed inside. Adelaide and Chase walking as far away from the other two as possible but sticking together as much as they could.

"Sit," Sasha said, pointing to the small table in the corner.

"We're not children!" Shelby said.

"Really?" Sasha asked, arching an eyebrow. "Because you're doing a pretty damn good impression of them."

"She started it!" Shelby protested, pointing at Adelaide. "I was minding my own business making cupcakes when she -"

"No one likes vanilla!" Adelaide argued.

"Not everyone likes chocolate!"

"Name one person who doesn't like chocolate?!" Chase interrupted.

Shelby scoffed. "Oh, why am I not surprised you're defending her again," she snapped. "You're always going to be her knight in shining armour."

Ivan laughed. "He does not have the capabilities of a knight," he said.

"Last I checked neither do you," Adelaide hissed. "Or has that small mind of yours forgotten -"

"Guys, don't you see that monster even said when he's done we wouldn't have a friend in the world," Riley interrupted.

"Somehow he's broken your friendships," Kendall said, wandering over with her laptop in hand. "He's trying to split you all up."

"And it working," Koda pointed out.

"That monster had nothing to do with it," Chase scoffed.

"Yeah," Shelby agreed. "Some friendships just aren't meant to last."

"I don't believe you," Koda said, standing over Shelby. "We build strong friendships, all of us."

"He's right. We did," Tyler agreed. "Chase, you and Adelaide still have a strong friendship, despite all of this."

Adelaide and Chase exchanged looks. "Unlike  _some_  -" she shot a cold look in Shelby's direction, "friendships. Ours is made from solid stone."

Chase nodded in agreement.

"In that case, maybe there's hope that we could build our strong friendships again," Riley said.

"I sincerely doubt that," Adelaide muttered.

**~X~**

After adjusting the strap around his and Koda's ankles, Riley straightened up. "Okay. Good friends work together," he said, turning to the bickering four alongside him.

"And... go!" Tyler said. He had decided to play advocate to the burden of trust course. He stood on the sidelines with Prince Philip and Sasha watching and patiently waiting, to see if any of these activities would regenerate a friendship bond between Ivan, Shelby, Adelaide, and Chase.

With their arms wrapped around one another, Riley and Koda made it to the end of the track with ease, while the others struggled to even make it past the starting line.

"You've got two left feet!" Chase yelled at Shelby.

"What my sister sees in you is beyond hopeless," Adelaide snapped at Ivan. "You call yourself a knight? I call you a  _nightmare_."

"Get off me!" Shelby suddenly yelled as she and Chase toppled over onto the floor.

"You're useless!" Ivan spat at Adelaide.

Tyler groaned and looked to Sasha. "This isn't working," he said. "Got any other ideas?"

Sasha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

**~X~**

"Trust is the foundation of any and all relationships," Sasha said, lining the Rangers up in front of one another. Instead of teaming Adelaide and Shelby with Ivan and Chase this time, she'd decided to swap things up. Adelaide was now with Shelby and Ivan had been paired with Chase. "When there is trust between friends, you always know that someone's there to have your back. Riley, Koda..." she turned to the blue and green rangers.

Riley closed his eyes and fell backward. Koda, who stood behind him, caught him with ease and set him carefully back on his feet.

"It's that simple," Sasha said. "Now you try it."

Adelaide sighed and closed her eyes. She squeaked and cried out in alarm as she hit the ground, her eyes snapping open to glare at Shelby who had walked away at the precise moment of falling to answer a text message.

"Hey!" Adelaide yelled, jumping to her feet. She run over to Shelby and snatched her phone away. "Chase was right about this thing! You waste too much damn time on it."

"Give it back!" Shelby shouted. She lunged for Adelaide, knocking the smaller girl back onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Ivan and Chase hadn't had any luck either. As Ivan fell backward, Chase became distracted by a pretty girl jogging past and forgotten to catch the knight during his descent.

Scrambling to his feet, Ivan rounded on Chase. "Such indignity!" he shouted.

"Alright!" Sasha yelled, rushing over to Shelby and Adelaide. She pulled the pink ranger off of her little sister and held her back. "Adelaide, give me the phone!" she held out her hand and Adelaide set the device in her palm.

Shelby snatched the phone back and glared at Adelaide as Sasha let her go.

"This is clearly not working," Sasha said looking to Riley, Tyler, Koda, and Philip. "I'm open to suggestions."

Riley furrowed his brow and walked over to Shelby. "Can I see your phone for a sec?" he asked.

"Why?" Shelby asked.

"Humour me," Riley shrugged.

Shelby rolled her eyes and set the phone in his hand. Riley skimmed through her videos, found the one he wanted, and sent it to his phone via Dropbox. He then handed the phone back to Shelby and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Whatever," Shelby muttered.

Sasha raised an eyebrow at Riley. "You going to tell me what that's about?" she asked.

"Let's get back to the base," Riley said. "I need a computer for this next part."

**~X~**

Once back at the base, Sasha pressed an ice pack to Adelaide's jaw as a bruise started to form. The scrap between her and Shelby out in the woods hadn't exactly been dangerous, but it had left a few scuff marks on both girls'.

Adelaide hissed and tried to pull away.

"Hold it," Sasha said, taking her sister's hand and placing it against the ice pack. "Keep it there until I say you can take it off."

Tyler wandered over to Riley as he sat at a computer. "Maybe now you can tell us what your plan is?" he asked.

"Just a sec," Riley said, holding up one finger. "I'm almost done."

Tyler glanced at Sasha and shrugged.

Sasha shook her head and moved away from her sister. She stopped beside Philip and smiled reassuringly. "Welcome to the life of a Ranger," she said.

"Is it always like this?" Philip asked.

"Not usually," Sasha said, shaking her head. "It's not completely unheard of that a Ranger has been caught under a monster's spell, though. This is just a minor setback."

Philip eyed Chase and Adelaide. "I don't understand how they're still the same way?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's been bugging me too," Sasha agreed.

"In another galaxy, they would be considered 'Parabatai'," said Keeper, approaching the two from behind.

Sasha frowned at the elder alien. "Parabatai?" she repeated. "What does that even mean?"

"Parabatai was coined on the planet Sentai Six, it is a term used to describe a pair of warriors who fight together as lifelong partners bound by friendship and loyalty. Their bond is reflected only in their closeness and willingness to lay down their lives for one another," Keeper explained.

Philip glanced at the Chase and Adelaide and then returned his attention to Keeper. "Partners?" he asked. "As in significant others?"

"You can be a significant other without being romantically involved," Sasha said.

"I was just -" Philip started.

Keeper smiled and motioned to Chase and Adelaide. "Parabatai won't work on those romantically involved," he explained.

"Does that ease any doubts you may have?" Sasha asked.

Philip was saved from answering when Riley stood from the computer, announcing that he was done. The green ranger lifted the laptop into his hands and brought it over to the table where the four bickering Rangers were sitting.

"Maybe we just need a reminder of what good friends we all are," Riley said.

"Shelby, this is the video from your phone," Kendall said, turning the screen to face the four Rangers.

"Really fun, right?" Koda asked.

Adelaide rolled her eyes away from the screen. "I've had better laughs fighting Fury," she said, sourly.

Chase stood. "Keeper, I wish you all the luck in the world," he said, addressing his alien mentor, "but give my Energem to someone who can stand this bunch. I'm on the first bus out of here." He turned and strode towards the door.

"Good riddance," Ivan said. He bowed mockingly and turned on his heel.

"I'm out too," Adelaide said, tossing aside her ice pack. She jumped to her feet and tried to run after Chase.

Sasha sighed and caught her sister's arm as she passed. "You're not going anywhere!" she said, holding her fast. "If you leave now if all of you leave," she looked up at Ivan, Chase, and Shelby, "then it's over. Sledge will win."

Shelby gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth. She then rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, turning on her heels. She shoved past Ivan and Chase and left the base.

"Let me go!" Adelaide whined, struggling for release.

"Not until we figure this out!" Sasha said. "Now, sit!" She forced Adelaide into a chair at the table and stood firmly behind her, making sure she didn't try to escape again.

Keeper turned to the crystal beds, watching as the black, gold, pink, and scarlet Energems shimmered erratically. "Their broken friendships have caused their energems to be thrown out of balance," he said, grimly. "Soon, the bonds to their Energems will break and they will cease to be Rangers."

"Did you hear that, Ade?" Sasha asked. "If you don't fix things with Ivan, Shelby, and Chase soon, you'll cease to exist as the scarlet ranger."

"There's nothing wrong between me and Chase," Adelaide corrected. "And I didn't do anything to Shelby and Ivan, so why should I apologise?"

"You could be the better person?" Tyler suggested.

Adelaide ignored him.

"Let her pout," Sasha said, pulling Tyler away. "She'll soon get bored."

"Don't bet on it," Adelaide called. She dropped her head onto the table and closed her eyes. Why did the others get to leave and she had been confined? It wasn't fair.

Koda stared worriedly at the crystal beds. "Energems sick," he said.

"Aside from Adelaide and Chase's weird connection-bond-thing," said Philip, "how come you three aren't fighting like the others?"

Tyler shrugged. That was a very good question, one he didn't have the answer too.

"Hey, you guys, check this out," Riley called from the laptop. They all gathered around him, peering over his shoulder at the screen. Riley rewound the footage to show them the monster cutting the others friendship bonds, but then failing to do the same to Koda.

"Koda, his scissors broke when he tried to cut your friendship bond," Sasha said.

"Your loyalty to your friends was too strong to cut," Keeper informed the team.

"Similar to Adelaide and Chase?" Philip asked.

Sasha shook her head. "No, Adelaide and Chase's bond is based solely on friendship," she said. "Koda, you've often told me that you see us as part of your tribe, therein, your family."

Koda nodded.

"That's why he couldn't cut your friendship bond," Sasha said quickly. "Blood is thicker than water, and a family bond is a lot stronger than individual friendships. Koda, in making us your new family, you protected yourself and us from situations like this."

"It's a shame he didn't try to cut Koda's bond first," Tyler said. "If he had, then none of this would be happening right now."

Kendall leaned in closer, examining the footage again. "There's still hope," she said. "If I could get a piece of that scissors, I could reverse the effect it has on the others."

"But how are we going to get close?" Tyler asked. "Something tells me that monster isn't going to make the same mistake twice."

Riley grinned, his whole face lighting up. "Guys," he said, looking around at them. "I have an idea."

**~X~**

"Very sorry about birthday, Riley," Koda sighed. He was sitting alongside the green ranger at the park, waiting for Shearfear to rear his ugly head and fall straight into their trap.

Riley forced a small smile. Despite the havoc of today, Koda still managed to put Riley's feelings before all else. He could handle his friends forgetting his birthday but watching them walk out of his life, and away from being Rangers was something he found difficult to grasp.

"Thanks, Koda," said Riley, staring at his feet. "But right now I'm just worried about getting our friends back. At least I still have you."

Sitting now that far away, hidden amongst the trees and waiting patiently, stood Tyler and Sasha. They had come with the Green and Blue Rangers to ensure the success of the plan.

"There he is," said Tyler, perking up. He watched as Shearfear crept out of the trees behind his friends and reached forward with his scissors. "Why am I not surprised it's been fixed?"

"It would seem Wrench has been working overtime," Sasha murmured. She watched as Shearfear lined up the bond between the two blades and snapped down. There was a split second, and then the scissors cracked, splitting in half.

"What?!" Shearfear yelled, looking at his scissors in disbelief. "How did that happen?"

"This is how" Riley shouted. He stood and whipped around, pulling off his long black wig in the process.

Shearfear looked between the pair. Riley stood in a blue vest top, while Koda was wearing a short-sleeved green shirt. "You tricked me!" he wailed.

"We're just getting started," Tyler shouted, running forward. He flipped over his friends and kicked Shearfear back towards the trees. As he landed, Tyler grabbed the piece of scissors on the floor and turned back to his friends. "Let's go!" he said.

Riley and Koda nodded and followed him towards the north gates.

Sasha stood outside of a van at the gates. She pulled open the side door just as the three Rangers appeared, running full out towards her. As they grew closer, Sasha scrambled into the driver's seat of the vehicle and started the engine, peeling away just as Riley and Koda jumped into the back.

Tyler gripped the door handle and struggled to pull himself in. He felt his grip slip and then he was hurled into the back of the van as the door slammed shut behind him.

"You okay?" Koda asked.

"Thanks, Koda," Tyler said, breathing heavy.

"Is is going to work, Kendall?" Riley asked the scientist.

"It's Ms. Morgan," Kendall corrected him hotly, "and I really, really hope so."

"Why must you guys try to fix something that's not broken?" Adelaide called from the front.

"Ignore her," Sasha said.

Adelaide glared at her sister. "I'm telling mum you're being mean!" she pouted.

"You do that," Sasha muttered. "Koda, how are the Energems?"

"Energems getting dark," Koda answered, solemnly.

Sasha cursed under her breath and hit the gas pedal, spurring the van forward with a burst of power. "Hold on back there!" she called over her shoulder, swerving down another street and heading towards the bus station. She could see it growing closer in the distance, the bus had just pulled in and the Rangers were fighting over who would board first.

Adelaide's eyes lit up as she spotted the others. "Chase!" she yelled as the van pulled to a screeching halt on the side of the road. She flung open the door, threw herself onto the sidewalk and run towards Chase at the rear of the bus.

"You made it!" Chase said, looking relieved. "How about a trip to New Zealand? You can see Chloe again, and meet my mum for real."

"I wouldn't miss it!" Adelaide laughed. "Let's go."

Chase grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the bus. It would take them to the airport where they could fly to New Zealand.

"Hold it, you four," Sasha shouted from the van.

Chase, Adelaide, Ivan, and Shelby paused and turned to see Koda, Riley, Philip, and Tyler standing opposite them, blasters in hand. The loaded new chargers into the barrel of the blasters and opened fire. The four bickering Rangers groaned and fell to one knee beside the bus.

"What happened?" Ivan asked, recovering first. He looked to his left and saw Adelaide sitting on the floor staring at him with wide eyes.

Koda looked down at his hand and smiled. "Look," he said, showing the energems. "They glow again."

With a new spark of power, the four Energems in Koda's hand flew through the air to their respective Ranger.

"IVAN!" Adelaide cried, throwing herself at the Knight. "I'm  _soooooooooooo_  sorry!" she untangled herself from the Knight and turned to Shelby, throwing her arms around the younger female. "You are so far from simple," she said, hugging Shelby tightly. "You're literally one step below genius."

Sasha rushed over and sighed. "I'm guessing it worked," she said.

Adelaide let out a shriek of happiness, let go of Shelby and threw herself at her sister. "And you," she said. "I'm really, really, really sorry."

"You were under the control of a monster, Ade," Sasha said, untangling herself from her sister's arms. Once she was free, Sasha sighed as Adelaide attached herself once more to her side.

"Speaking of monsters," Chase said, spotting Shearfear, Wrench, and Curio not that far away.

Wrench stopped when he realised something was wrong. "Wait," he said, pointing at the team. "They're not fighting each other anymore."

Shearfear paused and held up his eyeglass. "Impossible!" he gasped, angrily. "Their snipped bonds are fixed!"

Adelaide let Sasha go and pushed towards the trio of monsters. "You're in the wrong place," she said. "You don't mess with the Ranger's friendships. Right, guys?"

"Right!" the others answered.

"It's morphin' time," said Riley, taking the lead. "Dino Charger."

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

"Power Rangers Charge!"

"Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red!"

"Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black!"

"Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue!"

"Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green!"

"Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink!"

"Dimetrodon! Power Ranger, Scarlet!"

"Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold!"

"Pachysaurus! Power Ranger, Graphite!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge!"

Stepping out of line, Riley called on his dino sabre and pointed it at Shearfear. "Let me finish the scissors one," he said, running forward. The others followed him, splitting off to deal with Wrench, Curio, and a couple of Vivix that had joined the battle.

"I do wish these vivix were more of a challenge," Ivan said, battling the foot soldiers alongside Prince Philip and Adelaide.

"The day these clowns become a challenge," said Adelaide, jumping over Ivan and taking down a horde of Vivix in her path. "Is the day I quit being a ranger."

"You came close to doing so today," Philip reminded her.

"I wouldn't have quit," Adelaide replied, firing her blaster past the Prince and knocking down two more Vivix. "Sasha would've made sure of that."

"She's definitely persistent," Philip agreed.

Adelaide grinned. "She's an air force pilot, she has to be persistent!" she said, ducking as Ivan's sabre swept over her head.

"Apologies, M'lady," Ivan said.

"No harm done," Adelaide replied. She turned as she heard a commotion and spotted Riley struggling against Shearfear.

Riley gasped and looked up as a set of blades burst out of the ground. They arched high into the air and then surged down towards him. He raised his dino sabre to block but was prevented from an attack as a bubble burst around him and Adelaide landed in his path.

"Nice save," Riley commented.

"Couldn't go and let you get sliced to pieces now, could we?" Adelaide asked.

Riley frowned. He wanted to ask her what she meant but now was not the time for private conversations.

"Dino Steel, Armour On!"

Riley and Adelaide looked up as Chase and Ivan jumped over them, landing between them and Shearfear.

"Para-Chopper blast!" Chase shouted, running forward and firing his blaster.

"Ptera Bolt!" Ivan yelled.

"No!" Shearfear wailed.

Riley smiled and Adelaide lowered her bubble. "Thanks, guys," he said.

"'Tis nothing," Ivan said. "Just what friends do."

"Hey," Adelaide said, nudging Riley and offering him one of her chargers.

Riley took it in surprise. "A Dimetro charger?" he asked.

"Let's finish him together," Adelaide said. "Dino Steel, Armour On!" she run the barrel of her morpher down her arm and her Dimetro Bow appeared in hand, while a sheath of arrows appeared over her shoulder. "Locked on target!" she said.

Shearfear held up his hands in protest. "Wait! Can't we all be pals?" he asked.

"Think again!" Riley said, shaking his head.

"You burned that bridge before you came to it," Adelaide shouted. "Dimetro Bow, fire!" she let her arrow fly. It struck Shearfear in the shoulder and sent him tumbling backward.

Jumping into the air, Riley flipped through the air and slashed down with his Dino Sabre. "Final slash!" he shouted, landing before Shearfear. He straightened up and turned his back just as Shearfear exploded into a ball of flames.

"Vivix, rise!" Wrench yelled, angrily.

The last remaining foot soldiers joined together to form a solid mass of bodies, each one molding together and growing bigger and bigger until they towered over the city.

"Looks like we need reinforcements," Riley said, looking up.

"Call Dino Charge Megazord?" Koda suggested.

The others nodded.

"Dino Chargers, ready! Summon Zords!"

With bellowing roars, and thunderous foot falls, the T-Rex, Triceratops, and Stegosaurus lumbered into view.

"You guys go," Adelaide said. "We're right behind you."

Tyler, Koda, and Shelby nodded taking off into the zord. The Megazord awakened and the fight began. As the vivizord faltered, the ground shook and Shearfear returned behind the megazord.

"That's cheating!" Adelaide yelled.

"Ready?" Chase asked, looking around at those left behind. They nodded too.

"Dino Chargers, ready! Summon Zords!"

"Activate, Ptera Charge Megazord," Ivan called, landing inside his cockpit with Chase and Riley. "Para-Raptor formation!"

"Activate, Dimtro Charge Megazord," Adelaide said, awakening her own zord as Philip joined alongside her. "Pachy formation! Take this, Shearface!" she punched out with her fist, and the Dimetro fist connected with the monster, knocking him away from Tyler and the others.

Shearfear bellowed angrily and turned on the newest megazord. He charged forward and was cut off by Ivan, Chase, and Riley.

"Let's cut him down to size," Riley said.

"You said it," Ivan agreed. The three lifted their weapons and, much to their viewer's pleasure, raised their left arm. "Para Zord... fireball finish!" they aimed and fired, hitting Shearfear dead in the chest.

"No, I'm not cut out for this!" Shearfear wailed as he exploded.

"That was awesome!" Adelaide cheered, jumping up and down whilst clapping her hands.

**~X~**

Riley sighed as he stared at his phone. Today had been his birthday, but not one of his friends had remembered and even his mother and brother had forgotten. Not to mention he had nearly lost his best friends to Sledge. Today had been thoroughly a huge disappointment.

After cleaning up in the cafe, by himself, he headed down to the base. He unhooked his energem from around his neck and let it fly into the crystal bed before pausing in his step and looking around. The lights in the base were off. When had the lights ever been off?

"How do you turn the lights on in here?" Riley asked aloud.

As if reading his thoughts, the lights blinked to life to reveal streamers in every possible shade of green, balloons, and a small table covered in an assortment of cakes, cupcakes, and presents.

"SURPRISE!"

Riley jumped as his friends burst out from their hiding places, each wearing a party hat on their head.

"What?!" Riley exclaimed, a smile stretching across his lips. He stumbled back a step as Adelaide pounced on him, her arms winding around his neck and squeezing.

"Happy Birthday!" the Rangers cheered.

"I thought you forgot," Riley admitted.

"See, that's how surprise parties work," Chase said, grinning.

"It's not that we've forgotten, but actually we've been planning this for weeks," Shelby laughed.

Sasha picked up a party hat and easily slipped it onto Riley's head, resting the elastic string on his chin. "Only the best for the birthday boy," she said.

"This is what you meant when you said about not letting anything happen to me, earlier, isn't it?" Riley asked Adelaide.

Adelaide grinned. "Well, we didn't go to all this hard work just to lose you before it," she said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Sasha asked.

"Lies!" Adelaide gasped in mock surprise. She blew her party screamer, and run to the other side of the lab. Choosing to hide behind Prince Philip as her sister threw a paper pom-pom at her.

Riley smiled at the pair and looked up at Koda.

"They tell me to keep party secret, I sorry," Koda apologised. Having spent the day with Riley, and knowing how hurt he had been thinking the others had forgotten, he felt guilty for lying to him.

"No, this is amazing!" Riley said, assuring the caveman. He paused, his smile fading a little. "I just wish my family could be here too."

Sasha and Tyler grinned.

"Well, sir Riley," Ivan said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ask and you shall receive." A video feed appeared in mid-air and the image reflected back made Riley's heart swell.

" _Happy Birthday, buddy!_ " Riley's elder brother Matt said, smiling at the camera.

" _We miss you, honey, we hope you're having a great day,_ " his mother said. She patted the shaggy sheep dog beside her. " _We'll see you at the end of the summer._ "

" _Say hi to Riley, Rubic,_ " said Matt.

The dog barked loudly.

Riley chuckled.

" _Bye_."

"They remembered," Riley breathed, tears coming to his eyes.

"Of course they did," Adelaide said, stepping out from behind Philip now she was sure she was safe. She run back across the lab and jumped up onto Riley's back. "Family never forgets, remember? Especially a birthday."

"And how could anyone ever forget about you?" Tyler asked, taking Riley's arm and leading him to the table. Adelaide squeezed him tightly as Sasha set a cake down, and let the candle in the middle.

"Make a wish," Adelaide urged.

Riley smiled and closed his eyes, thinking hard. Once he had his wish, he blew out the candle.

"So, what did you wish for?" Adelaide asked.

"Nothing," Riley said.

Adelaide frowned. "Huh?" she asked, confused.

"I don't need to wish for anything," Riley said. "I already have everything I could possibly need. You guys are the best friends ever."

"Aw," Adelaide cooed, hugging him tightly again. "Is that your way of saying you love us? Because if it is, we love you too."


	16. World Famous (In New Zealand)

"Excuse me, guys."

"Whoa! Coming through."

"Whoa! Make way."

"Excuse me, guys."

Sasha looked up from the work schedule just as Adelaide and Chase skated into the cafe. "Do you guys even pay attention when I scold you?" she asked. "How many times have you been told about skateboarding indoors?"

"Several?" Adelaide asked. "But we had to get here quickly. You're going to be want to see this."

"See what?" Shelby asked, leaning across the table.

"This," said Chase, slamming a newspaper article down on the table. "Someone took a photo of a UFO. Look familiar?"

"Hey! That is Sledge's transport pod," Koda said.

"Photo was taken by Albert Smith," Riley said, reading the small print.

Tyler snatched the paper from the green Ranger and inspected the small printed article himself. "Albert gives Bigfoot tours?" he asked. "Cool."

"We need to check this out right away," Kendall said, taking the paper.

"Yes!" Chase said, clapping his hands. He reached for the paper and turned it over. "Albert lives in New Zealand, my home country."

The Rangers grinned and Shelby reached for the work schedule. "Change the schedule, Ms. Morgan, we're heading down under," she said, happily.

As the others celebrated, Sasha pulled Adelaide aside. "Is the Prince still in town?" she asked.

"Yep. He has back to back meetings this morning," Adelaide said. "I sent him a quick message after Chase and I picked up the newspaper. He said he'd be more than happy to fly us out to New Zealand."

"Great, let me know when you've landed," said Sasha.

Adelaide's smile dropped and she stared at her sister. "It's okay to be scared, you know," she said. "But the chances of it happening again are, what, 1 in a billion?"

"I know, but even the mental image of getting on a plane makes my hands sweat," Sasha said.

"Even a private jet?" Adelaide asked. "There's only the team on there."

Sasha forced a strained smile and shook her head. "I'm going to stay here and help Kendall," she said. "Besides, if you do happen to find anything Ranger related, you're not going to want a civilian on your hands. You'll have enough to do with the innocents of New Zealand."

"Okay, if you're sure," Adelaide said.

"Just promise me you won't get lost," Sasha said. "Or side-tracked, or distracted, or hurt... or -"

"Okay!" Adelaide cried, holding her hands up in defense. "I get it!"

Sasha laughed and wrapped Adelaide in a hug. "Good luck," she said.

"Thanks," Adelaide replied, hugging her sister back tightly.

**~X~**

As the plane landed in a private airspace, the Rangers grabbed the little luggage they had packed and stepped out into the warm New Zealand weather. Parked not that far away were two black SUV's, both equipped with personal drivers.

"I thought you said it was winter time?" Adelaide asked Chase.

"It is," Chase said, leading the way to the front SUV. The driver opened the rear end of the car and allowed the team to stow their bags inside. "Remember we're on the opposite side of the world, Ade, our winter is in the summer over here."

Adelaide frowned. "So, wait, you have Christmas in July?" she asked, excitedly.

Chase nodded.

"Wow!" Adelaide laughed. "I LOVE IT!"

Chase laughed and walked around to the side of the car. The driver opened the front passenger seat and he climbed in, leaving Adelaide, Philip, and Ivan to occupy the back seats, with Tyler, Shelby, Riley, and Koda in the second SUV.

"It was really awesome you managed to get transport, mate," Chase said, looking back at Philip.

"It was my pleasure," Philip said. He caught Adelaide's eyes and she beamed at him. He smiled back and his heart skipped a beat.

"I propose we take a gander around Auckland before we locate this Alfred character," Ivan suggested, looking out of the window to his left.

"Albert," Adelaide corrected.

"My apologies, M'lady," Ivan smiled.

Adelaide grinned and shook her head. "Anyone oppose to taking a look around?" she asked, looking from Chase to Philip. Both shook their heads and Chase directed the driver to the centre of town. Looking out of the back window, Adelaide watched as the second Sudan followed their movements as if chained to back their car by invisible rope.

Reaching the seafront, the car pulled to a halt and Chase jumped out.

Ivan opened the back door and slid from his seat as Adelaide followed.

"Ade, you remember that tower I told you about?" Chase asked. "The one that I said rotates all the way around from which you can see all of Auckland?"

"Yeah!" Adelaide nodded. "The Sky Tower, right? Is that nearby?"

"It's right there," Chase said, pointing at a slender looking building on the other side of the docks.

Adelaide's eyes widened as she looked up. She grinned and pounced on his back, reaching for her phone inside her jacket. "Selfie!" she laughed, snapping a picture of the pair of them with the Sky Tower as the backdrop. "Hey, my first New Zealand selfie!" she laughed.

"I can't wait for you to come out here with me," Chase said. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Don't!" Adelaide wailed. "You'll get me excited!"

Chase laughed and dropped her down from his back. Once safely back on two feet, Adelaide run to the railings and looked over the side, into the harbour. She snapped a few pictures of the boats and turned back as she heard Shelby calling her name.

"We're going to miss the boat," Shelby said, waving her over.

"Coming!" Adelaide replied. She took one last look at the harbour and then run back to her friends.

The ride to the docks passed rather quickly, and soon the team was stepping onto a magnificent white yacht in the marine harbour. Adelaide shouldered her backpack and looked around, smiling as the boat swayed in time with the water. She looked over the railings as she walked along the side to the deck, smiling at the crew mates that stepped out to greet them.

"Sire."

Adelaide turned to see the captain of the ship bow to Philip as he approached. She turned away as they had a few words, and the Philip was beside her at the hull of the boat. "It's so beautiful here," she said.

"Indeed it is," Philip said. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Have you visited New Zealand before?"

"No," Adelaide said. "Chase has offered me to visit him during next summer. I really can't wait."

Philip smiled.

The floor vibrated silently as the engines roared to life and then, very slowly, they started moving further out to sea. Philip watched Adelaide's face light up with excitement, a grin broke across her lips, and her eyes shone with amusement.

"You know," Philip started, earning himself Adelaide's full attention. "I'd like to bring you here myself."

Adelaide paused and then bit her lip, a blush rising in her cheeks. "You mean, like a date?" she asked.

Philip met her gaze and felt his face grow warm. "Of course, you're welcome to say no," he said quickly.

"No," said Adelaide, grabbing his hand. She tried to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks, and smiled as she looked up at Philip. "I'd love to spend some one-on-one time with you."

"You would?"

Adelaide nodded.

Philip smiled. "Great," he said. The excitement in his voice caused Adelaide to giggle. "That's great."

Feeling lighter than air, Adelaide turned back to the open ocean and cast her gaze down to the side of the boat. She gasped, and leaned over further, using one hand to grip the railing and the other to point at the water. "Oh, my - it's a dolphin!" she yelled. "Shelby, come quick!"

Shelby rushed to the side of the boat and looked overboard, riding the bow waves was a small pod of bottlenose dolphins.

"What are dolphins?" Ivan asked.

"Sea mammals," Shelby replied. "They're super intelligent and really cute!"

"We go swim," Koda said, stripping off his t-shirt.

"No!" the others yelled, grabbing him and holding him back from the railing. Koda pouted.

Adelaide chuckled and glanced at Philip. his fingers lightly brushing against hers as they gripped the railing. She smiled and locked her fingers around his, turning back to the dolphins as they chirped and rode the waves.

**~X~**

"Is this the right place?" Adelaide asked, leaning over the front seats to stare out of the front window. "We're really out in the backwaters."

"Well, here we call it the Wop-Wops," Chase grinned.

Adelaide laughed at the name and leaned back as the car came to a halt. She slid out behind Ivan and looked around. They really were in the middle of nowhere, but clearly, someone had been living there. An old RV sat in one corner of the remote forest, beside which was a small camp, consisted of only a picnic table, and a house made of wood.

"Hello?" Tyler called as he and the others joined Adelaide's group. "Is anybody here?"

"Good day... anyone?" Ivan called.

Adelaide bit her lip and looked about the camp as Tyler and Shelby led the others into the trees behind. "Big Foot Tours," she murmured, reading a sign on the side of a barrel. "Yep, this is definitely Alberts place."

"You don't believe in this, do you?" Philip asked.

"You don't?" Adelaide teased. She laughed at the look on Philip's face and shook her head. "I believe in a lot of things," she said, "but not Bigfoot."

Philip smiled and they both looked around quickly as Shelby screamed.

"Guys!" Adelaide called, dashing towards the screams. She stopped short and burst into laughter as she saw the others trapped by a net. The bush ahead rustled, and an elder man with an eye patch and short gray hair rushed out. He stopped when he saw his catch and rubbed his chin.

"Wait, you're not a bigfoot," the man said.

"Oh, you must be Albert Smith," said Riley.

"That's me," Albert nodded. "World Famous... in New Zealand."

Adelaide laughed and stepped forward to help Albert take the net off her friends.

Once they were free, Albert led them back to his camp and sat them at the picnic table. "Horn of a unicorn," he said, taking a horn from a treasure chest and placing it on the table in front of Ivan. "Footprint of a Bigfoot," he added, dropping a slab of concrete in front of Tyler, "and, I wrestled a giant squid once. He got my eye, but I got his leg." He dropped a tentacle onto the table.

Chase and Adelaide exchanged awkward looks as Tyler laughed. He seemed to be the only one impressed with Albert's show and tell performance.

"Uh, please, uh, good sir," said Ivan, awkwardly. He shook out the paper in his hands and showed it to Albert. "If you could just tell us more about this photo?"

Albert inspected the front page and then gasped. "So you guys are UFO hunters?" he asked.

"Uh... sure..." Riley said.

"I've seen it five times all over the city," Albert said. He turned and dashed to the table behind him, pulled several images from inside a book, and returned to the table. "Here's the proof. Excuse me a moment." He took his animal finds and returned them to the treasure chest. Tyler followed him as the others inspected the pictures.

Adelaide glanced at the picture in her hands and then handed it to Chase. "They're definitely transport pods," she said.

"Guys, Albert seems a little. cuckoo," Chase said, lowering his voice.

"Really, just a little?" Riley asked, sarcastically. "Come on, let's find out exactly where he took the photos, and get -"

Adelaide slapped a hand to her neck.

"-out of here - did you just slap yourself?" Riley asked, looking confused.

"I'm being eaten alive!" Adelaide whined. "You didn't say there'd be mosquitoes."

"Sorry," Chase apologised.

After Albert and Tyler returned, the team decided to head back to the city.

"Good luck finding those UFOs," Albert said, as the team climbed into

"Thanks for your help, Albert," Tyler said.

"We'll check out those locations you gave us," Riley called.

"Bye!" Chase and Adelaide waved as the two cars reversed back, out of the clearing. Albert waved them off until they disappeared, and then went back into the trees.

**~X~**

Back in the city, the Rangers pulled out a map and laid it out on the top deck table, as Adelaide went ashore to purchase an ice cream from a vendor near the waterside. Chase watched her closely, having promised Sasha that he wouldn't leave Adelaide out of his sight for longer than a minute in case anything happened.

"These are the five different places where Albert saw the pods," Shelby said, placing five coloured pointers on the map.

"It seems Sledge is looking for something," Riley said.

"But, what?" Koda asked.

"How about Energems or Ranger sightings?" Philip suggested. It was an option, given Ivan's energem had first been located in Zandar.

Shelby looked considerate. "That's true," she agreed.

"Aren't Power Rangers known worldwide?" Tyler asked. "If one appeared outside the states, someone would've noticed and published about it before now, wouldn't they?"

"That's also true," Shelby sighed.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Chase whipped around and saw Adelaide picking herself up from the floor. Running away from her, in the opposite direction, a familiar black backpack with scarlet Dimetrodon on the front slung over their shoulder was another person.

"Ade!" Chase called, jumping down from the boat and running towards her. The others blasted past him, after the thief, as he and Philip checked Adelaide over for any injuries. Once they were sure she was unharmed, they followed the others.

Turning the corner at the end of the street, the three Rangers stopped before they could crash into the others and then noticed what had caught their attention. The thief that had stolen Adelaide's backpack lay on the ground, struggling against another assailant as they bound his wrists with rope.

"The Purple Ranger," Ivan breathed.

The thief snatcher stiffened and looked up, suddenly realising that he had an audience.

"So that's why Sledge has been searching New Zealand," Chase breathed.

"Looks like you were right, your Highness," Riley said to Philip.

Philip flushed.

"He wants Purple Energem," Koda said

After dealing with the thief, the purple Ranger took off.

"Hey, hold it!" Tyler called.

The purple ranger jumped the railings and took off towards the docks. The Rangers followed after him, losing him briefly and then finding him again, this time facing down Sledge's latest monster.

"Oh, I finally found you!" the monster said. "Now give me the Purple Energem! Have it your way," he said when the purple Ranger hesitated. "Vivix, destroy him."

"Not while we're here!" Tyler said, as he and the others jumped over their purple friend and landed between him and the monsters.

Chase studied the monster and turned to Adelaide. "Name?" he asked.

"I dunno," Adelaide shrugged. "He looks like outer space threw up. Um... how about Meteor? You know, because he looks like the loose rocks floating around in space."

Chase chuckled and turned back to the monster.

"Haha! Get me all nine energems," Meteor laughed as the Rangers battled the Vivix.

The remaining vivix squabbled and made a beeline for the Purple Ranger, only to be intercepted by Ivan and Philip.

"Fear not, my Violet friend," Ivan said, tossing aside two Vivixs and summoning his Ptera Sabre. He wielded it through the air and took out the remaining vivix without missing a beat.

"Did you leave your fighting skills in Amber Beach?" Tyler taunted, blocking a hit from another vivix.

"I don't know, Tyler, I think these creeps have always been a week," Chase said, sweeping out the feet of his own swarm.

Adelaide blocked a hit from a Vivix axe, and jumped up, double kicking it in the chest. "Let's finish this!" she called to the others.

"Right with you!" they called back.

"Energise! Dino Morpher Blast!"

"Ptera Sabre, Lightning Strike!"

The nine blasts combined and struck Meteor, knocking him back and kicking up a cloud of smoke.

"Nice try, Rangers," Meteor laughed through the fog.

"Hey, what? Where'd he go?" Tyler asked, looking around as the smoke cleared.

"I don't know, man," Chase said, shaking his head.

Adelaide looked up. "Where did that come from?" she asked, pointing out a transport pod as it hovered in mid-air. The engine roared to life and then took off into the sky, disappearing from view.

"Monster got away," Koda said as they demorphed.

"He now knows there's a Purple Ranger in New Zealand," Adelaide said. "That means there's an Energem here too. He'll be back."

The others nodded and turned away from the water.

"Speaking of purple Ranger," said Tyler. "Where'd he go?"

"There he is," said Ivan, spotting the newest Ranger first. He was hiding behind a bench. "Likely he's never seen a monster before."

"Let's go say hi," said Shelby, looking to the others. They nodded and followed her over.

The purple ranger lowered his head. "I'm so sorry," he apologised.

"What for?" Adelaide asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, mate, we're on your side," said Chase.

"Wait a second," the purple Ranger said, perking up. "I know you." He demorphed to reveal Albert beneath the suit.

"Albert?" Shelby asked in disbelief.

"Surprise!" Albert laughed.

Tyler grinned and rushed forward, clapping Albert on the shoulder. "Excellent!" he gushed.

"You're a Power Ranger?" Riley asked.

"Is that what they call it when I change?" Albert asked. The team nodded. "A  _Power Ranger_?"

"Yes," Ivan confirmed.

"And what's this?" Albert asked, taking a purple gem from his pocket.

"'tis an Energem," Ivan explained. "It holds powers beyond your imagination."

"The UFO's you've been seeing belong to those monsters," Riley explained. "They want to steal that Energem and use it for evil."

"I just wanted to do good deeds for the town," Albert admitted.

"Well, now you could do good deeds for the world!" Tyler said, excitedly.

"Sounds like a grand adventure," said Albert. Although he sounded happy and excited, the look on his face told a different story.

**~X~**

Adelaide watched Ivan and Riley practice their sword fighting skills while Koda practiced his climbing skills. They had come back to Albert's little corner of the world to train as a team, seeing as they now had a new teammate to integrate with.

"They're really good," Philip commented, appearing beside Adelaide.

"Yep. They're the best sword fighters I know," Adelaide chirped.

"I'm sure you're a pretty decent sword fighter yourself," Philip said.

Adelaide smiled. "I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow," she said. "My sword fighting techniques need a lot of work. I used to practice a lot with Riley until Ivan showed up."

"Now they both teach you?"

"Sometimes," Adelaide nodded. "How about you? How do you practice?"

"I've hired a personal trainer," Philip explained. "Without going into too much detail, I just explained that I had an interest in self-defense and wished to learn a few skills."

"Sounds fair," Adelaide nodded. "Do you want to show me what you've been taught so far?"

Philip nodded and the two walked away from Riley and Ivan towards and empty patch of field. They stood opposite one another and fell in defensive stances. Philip threw the first punch, and Adelaide evaded it easily by ducking. She dropped to her hands and kicked at Philip's foot, but he jumped and avoided her.

Adelaide grinned and jumped back to her feet, blocking Philip's hand and pushing it away. She flashed him a smile just as she grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, and knocked his feet out from under him. He hit the grass with a thud.

"Okay, I wasn't taught that," Philip admitted.

"Sorry," Adelaide said, letting go. "My brothers are Navy Marines, they get taught this stuff, and in turn, they teach me."

"That's fair," Philip said. "Have they taught you this yet?" He suddenly caught her arm and pulled her over his shoulder.

Adelaide yelped and hit the ground, staring up at Philip as he knelt at her head. She laughed and then met his gaze. "That'll teach me for letting my guard down," she said, rolling back onto her knees. She shook herself out and stared at Philip. "Not bad," she said, commenting on his skills."

"My trainer is ex-Army," Philip explained.

"They really know their stuff," Adelaide said.

Philip nodded.

"Hey, guys, come on, Albert's challenged us to race around the camp," Chase called.

"He's on!" Adelaide called, jumping to her feet and shooting off after Albert.

Chase chuckled and turned to Philip. "She's a tough one to keep up with," he commented.

"I'm starting to see that," Philip said.

"You're welcome to sit this part of the training out," Chase offered.

Philip waved him off. "If this is what you do as a Ranger, I'm prepared for that," he said. "But maybe at a more casual jog than a sprint."

"Hey, no arguments here, mate," Chase said. "No one could keep up with Ade, even if they tried, so we're not expecting you too."

Running back into the camp, Adelaide cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, "Come on, slowpokes! We're already at the lakeside!"

"We're coming!" Chase called back.

Without waiting, Adelaide turned toe and run back into the trees.

**~X~**

Adelaide's laughter rang loudly throughout the woodlands as she and Albert raced ahead of the other Rangers. They were both neck and neck when they reached the campsite again, and Adelaide was even bouncing on her feet as the others finally joined them. Each looking as exhausted as the other felt.

"I beg of you," Ivan pleaded, collapsing onto a bench. "No more running."

"Aw, but I was going to ask to do another lap," Adelaide said.

"Shove off, Ade," Chase said, pushing her playfully.

Adelaide stuck her tongue out and sat down beside Philip. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"That was... intense," Philip breathed.

"Don't worry not all our practices are like that," Adelaide assured him. "Unless, of course, you're practicing with my brothers and Sasha, then they get intense."

"Sasha's mean," Shelby said.

Adelaide laughed. "But it's worth it," she said. "The Air Force, Navy, and the Marines work their cadets to the bone. But they also refuse to let you quit. They train to never give up, why should we, as Rangers, not do the same?"

"You have family in the Air Force, Marines, and Navy?" Albert asked.

"Yep. My mum was an Air Force pilot, just like my sister, my dad was a Navy Seal, and so is my older brother Jessie, and his twin, and my eldest brother, Caleb, is a Navy Marine."

"Interesting," Albert said, rubbing his chin.

Adelaide grinned. Often or not, people found her family to be intimidating, but it was nice to find someone that appreciated what her family did like Albert seemed too.

"So Albert, how did you bond to your Energem?" Tyler asked the older man.

Albert sighed, looking thoughtful. "About a year ago, our town was hit with a freak snowstorm. My friends were hiking in the mountains and their sweet little girl, Cindy, got lost. I was the only one with a chance of finding her. I know the mountains like the back of my hand." He held up the Purple Energem as it glittered. "And suddenly, I could turn into a Ranger."

"That's when you got the police scanner?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, and soon after I was stopping thieves and pulling cats out of trees, doing all kinds of good things," Albert grinned. "Folks count on me. Kind of like a local hero, you know?"

The team laughed and nodded.

"We know how you feel," Tyler said.

_Beep. Beep._

One-by-one, the Rangers pulled out their dino comms.

"Alien bio-signs downtown Auckland," Riley said.

"Time to show Sledge what the Purple Ranger is really made of," Tyler grinned at Albert.

Albert nodded and, hesitantly, followed after them.

**~X~**

New Zealanders screamed and fled the city as a trio of monsters stalking the streets, attacking everything in view.

"We're going to wipe you all out," Meter laughed.

"Not so fast!" Tyler shouted, flipping into view after blasting the three monsters and stopping them in their tracks.

"There's three of them!" Albert gasped.

"Three times the freeze!"

"Three times the sting!"

"Three times the heat!"

Adelaide paused scanned the three monsters. "Hey, that's not fair!" she exclaimed. "We already destroyed two of you!"

"Sledge must be desperate," Tyler said.

"Follow what we do," Koda said, patting Albert on the shoulder.

Albert nodded and watched as the team took a step in front of him, reaching into their pockets and pulling out small cylinder devices.

"Dino Chargers."

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the power!"

The Rangers morphed and the monsters darted forward, instigating the fight. As the others jumped straight into battle, Tyler looked back to see Albert hadn't moved.

"Albert, are you okay?" Tyler asked, running back.

"No, I'm not," Albert admitted.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, but I've never fought monsters before."

"Tyler, look out!"

Tyler looked around and spotted a swarm of Vivix running towards him and Albert.

"I want to fight them," Albert said, hiding behind the red ranger, "but I'm too afraid."

"I'll protect you!" Tyler said, punching down the swarm as they reached him. "Albert?" he asked, noticing the purple ranger run off.

"Ha!"

Tyler looked up as Adelaide flipped over him, kicking a Vivix as she landed.

"What's going on?" Adelaide asked, catching a vivix by the arm and sweeping its legs out from under it.

"I don't know," Tyler said, shaking his head. "Are you okay here?"

Adelaide nodded and cut off the vivix as Tyler run over to where Albert had taken shelter.

"Let's finish this!" Tyler shouted, running back out from where he had been seeing to Albert. He grabbed Adelaide's arm as she finished up the vivix and tore across the street towards Meteor. As Ivan pulled out from a punch, Tyler rolled across his back, and Adelaide used Philip's shoulders as leverage, propelling herself into the air and slashing down with her Dino Sabre.

Meteor, Ice Age, and Stingrage groaned as they landed side-by-side.

"It's over!" Tyler shouted.

"I'll stop them by bouncing a meteor ball," Meteor said, summoning a burning ball of fire.

"Not so fast!" Riley shouted, running forward. He blasted past Ice Age and Stingrage and took the ball from Meteor. "You're not launching anything!" He threw the ball high into the air, over the heads of the monsters, and into the waiting arms of Shelby.

"All right, Monsters, come and get it!" Shelby taunted.

The three charged her.

"That's not yours!" Ice Age yelled.

"Think fast!" Shelby shouted, throwing the ball at Koda.

Stingrage jumped at the blue ranger, but Koda blocked and tossed the ball to Adelaide.

"Gotcha!" Meteor said, lunging for the scarlet ranger.

"Too slow!" Adelaide laughed, dancing out of his reach and throwing the ball to Ivan.

"Sire," said Ivan, holding up the ball and turning to Prince Philip. "Perhaps some Pachy power?"

Philip nodded and turned on the spot, summoning his Dino power. "Royal Dino Punch!" he punched the ball out of Ivan's hands and into the air. It spiraled out of control before slamming into the three monsters, tossing Ice Age and Stingrage to the floor and destroying Meteor.

"Awesome!" Tyler cheered.

Adelaide laughed and attached herself to Philip's arm. "You did it!" she said, happily.

No sooner had he been destroyed, did Meteor return.

"We need the Dino Charge Megazord," Chase said, looking up.

"Wait, where's Albert?" Shelby asked, noticing the lack of a Purple Ranger.

"I'll take care of it!" Tyler told her. "Can you handle Meteor?"

"Of course, Sir Tyler," Ivan nodded.

Stepping forward, Tyler, Shelby, and Koda summoned their zords. With the others on their way to destroying Meteor, Tyler took off towards Albert and pulled him away from the destruction.

"Dino Drive, activate!"

"Come on, guys, let's do this!" Chase said, taking the lead.

"Time for a meteor shower," Meteor said, facing off against the Rangers. He spread his arms above his head and pulled several meteors down from space. They hit the ground and exploded around the Megazord.

"If he keeps this up, we're done for!" Ivan said, clenching his hand into a fist.

Adelaide turned to Philip. "How about an ambush?" she asked him.

Philip nodded and followed her lead.

"Dino Charger, ready! Summon Zord!"

With a loud roar, the Pachy Zord lumbered into view. It spun its tail and unleashed the mace at the end, slamming it into Meteor, and knocking him back.

"Now that hit the spot," Riley said, grinning.

"Yeah. Nice call, Ade," said Chase.

Adelaide saluted. "I have another idea," she said, excitedly. "How about a new combination?"

"Sounds like a plan," Shelby grinned.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Dino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation!" the seven of them called

"Whoo!" Chase grinned.

"I can feel the power of this combination," Riley said, as more power surged through the megazord.

"Me too! Very strong," Koda agreed.

Meteor roared, his whole body shaking. "Bring on whatever you want, Rangers," he said.

"Pachy Zord Wrecking Ball!" the team of seven called, swinging their arms behind them.

Meteor shot forward, hitting the megazord with a series of punches and kicks. "You'll have to do better than that," he taunted. He caught one of the arms of the megazord and forced it down, leaving himself open for an attack from the Anklyo-hammer.

"Ankylo Zord Hammer Punch!" the team of seven called, slamming down with their fists. They kicked out once, and then jumped up, double-kicking Meteor in the knees and shins.

"Let's finish this," said Chase, after several more kicks and punches.

"Reading your mind," Adelaide agreed

"Pachy Zord Wrecking Ball, final strike!"

The team of seven pivoted on the spot and threw out their fists. The megazord copied their actions and threw out the wrecking ball, smashing it into Meteor. He rippled with energy and then exploded.

"Monster Extinct!" the team cheered.

**~X~**

Adelaide bounced into Albert's camp, stopping short as she spotted Keeper waiting for them. "Keeper?" she asked, wandering over with the others. "What's going?"

"Albert's giving up his Energem," Tyler told her.

"What? Why?" Shelby asked.

"You can do that?" Adelaide asked. "I thought, once you were bonded to an Energem, it couldn't be undone?"

"It can only be done if the Ranger decides they no longer want the responsibility," Keeper explained. "But once it happens, it is irreversible."

Adelaide nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure about this, Albert?" Tyler asked the older man. He had grown close to him in the last few hours and felt disappointed that he wanted to give up this chance of a lifetime. "You'd be such a great Ranger."

"New Zealand is my home," Albert explained. "There's just no way I could leave it. Plenty of other people can be a Ranger, but nobody here can replace me."

The team smiled at his words.

"Albert is right," said Keeper. "His duty as the Purple Ranger was to keep the Energem safe from our enemies, but his work is now done."

Albert nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out the Purple Energem. "I'm ready, Keeper," he said.

"Hold your Energem to the head of my staff," Keeper instructed, stepping in front of Albert. The purple Energem glittered and the orange stone in Keeper's staff glowed. "This will unbond you from it." The Energem was pulled through the stone and dropped into Keeper's hand. "Thank you, Albert, you've made us all very proud."

Albert bowed to Keeper and turned to Tyler as the alien walked away. Keeper paused, only to hand the Purple Energem to Adelaide, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Promise me you'll bring your dad here someday," Albert said, hugging Tyler. "We'll all go Bigfoot hunting."

"I'd love that and I know he would, too," Tyler laughed.

Albert smiled and laughed as Adelaide forward and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

"Don't hesitate to drop by next time you're here," Albert said, hugging her back. "Now, off you go. You've got a plane to catch, and I've got a town to protect."

"Go get 'em, Albert!" Tyler grinned.

"Bye!" Adelaide waved.

Tyler smiled and squeezed Adelaide in a one-armed hug


	17. Deep Down Under

" _Morning, sleepyhead,_ "

Adelaide yawned and tiredly glared at her sister via the Dino Comm. "You're awake and I hate you," she grumbled.

" _Did you have a good nights sleep?_ "

"Speaking of good night sleep, why are you still awake?" Adelaide asked. "Isn't night time in California?"

" _Yep. We're actually at Kendall's apartment right now._ "

"Ooh! Sleepover."

"Nice," Chase grinned.

Adelaide wrinkled her nose and pushed Chase away. "Ew!" she cringed.

Chase laughed and wandered back to the others as Riley appeared at Adelaide's shoulder. "We found the Purple Energem," the green ranger said.

" _Thank you, Riley,_ " said Sasha. " _Was it bonded to anyone?_ "

"Yes, Albert Smith."

" _Bigfoot Albert_?"

Riley nodded.

" _So, that means Plesio is awake then?_ "

Adelaide and Riley exchanged looks.

" _I can tell by the looks on your faces you hadn't thought that far ahead,_ " Sasha sighed.

"Hey, it's early, give us a break!" Adelaide whined.

Sasha chuckled and shook her head. " _Well, it seems, you won't be flying home today,_ " she said.

"But, we're all ready!" Adelaide protested.

" _I know, but until you find the Plesio Zord it's vital that you stay in New Zealand,_ " Sasha explained.

Adelaide huffed.

" _Besides, would you rather be out there or here, working in the cafe?_ "

Adelaide pursed her lips and tossed the Dino Comm to Riley. "Talk to him," she said. "I'm gonna go find something fun!"

Catching the Dino Comm, Riley rolled his eyes as Sasha laughed. "She's intense," he said. "It's not even noon and she's ready to go."

" _That's Ade,_ " Sasha said. " _She used to drive my parents crazy. You know that scene from the Lion King, where Simba is pestering his parents?_ "

"Yeah," Riley nodded.

" _My dad used to compare Adelaide to that,_ " Sasha chuckled.

Riley smiled and looked to where Adelaide was playing at the edge of the docks.

" _Anyway, what are your plans for today?_ " Sasha asked. " _How are you going about finding Plesio?_ "

"We're going to talk to some scientist named Dr Runga," Riley said. "Shelby thinks he can tell us where to start looking."

" _Did he say Dr Runga?_ " Kendall's voice joined the conversation, and seconds later her face appeared behind Sasha. " _If anyone knows about Plesiosaurus, it's him. Keep us informed._ "

Riley nodded and switched off the Dino Comm. "Hey, Ade," he called, tossing it back to her.

"Thanks," Adelaide said, slipping the comm into her backpack.

"Everyone ready?" Shelby asked, stepping off the yacht and making her way towards the others. They were waiting near the SUVs that were still their transportation.

The others nodded and climbed into their respective cars.

**~X~**

Adelaide groaned as she climbed back out of the car an hour later. "Seriously? Can't we go anywhere that doesn't revolve around digging?" she asked. They were at the dig site where Dr Runga worked.

"He's a Palaeontologist, Ade," said Shelby, "obviously there's going to be digging involved."

Adelaide blew a raspberry and looked to Philip as his phone rang.

"Excuse me," Philip said, moving away to answer the call in private. Adelaide watched him for a few seconds before she was drawing back to the conversation by Shelby's voice.

"Look, guys, Dr Runga has hundreds of fossil discoveries to his name," Shelby was saying as she fixed Ivan's jacket. "We have to be professional," she fixed Tyler's hair and snatched Chase's hat from his head. "That means, no silly comments or acting hyperactive," she stared pointedly at Adelaide.

"What?" Adelaide asked. "It's not like I can turn it on and off."

Shelby rolled her eyes and turned away. She paused in front of Koda and looked down. "Koda! I thought we agreed you would wear shoes today?" she scolded.

"But shoes squish toes," Koda said, as the others laughed. "It very much pain."

Shelby let out a groan and stalked away.

"Come on," Chase chuckled, patting Koda on the shoulder as they turned and followed her.

Adelaide glanced back at Philip as he continued to speak privately. She shook her head and caught up with the others, he'd join them when he was ready. She reached the table, squeezing herself in between Chase and Riley, and peering at the dusty papers laid out before them. "Ooh! Look, Tyler, this one's about a T-Rex!" she squealed.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, excuse me," said a tall, tanned-skin man with a red bandana around his neck. He snatched the paper away from Adelaide and stuffed it under a stack of books, also on the table. "This is a restricted area."

"Hi, Doctor Runga, I'm Shelby Watkins," Shelby introduced. "I called you earlier... from the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum in the United States."

Dr Runga examined the seven of them curiously and then gasped as he realised who they were. "Oh, yes. You're my competition," he said.

"Competition? No!" Shelby said, quickly. "We're huge fans."

"We are?" Adelaide asked. She shrunk away as Shelby shot her a dark look.

"I've read all your books. Twice," said Shelby, holding up the book in her hands.

"You and three million other people," Dr Runga replied. "Now, please, I'm a very busy man. What is it you want?"

Shelby deflated as the others exchanged looks.

"Well, to be blunt, if Plesiosaurs were still alive, where would they live?" Riley asked.

Dr Runga stared at him, his head cocked to the side in confusion. "Let me understand. You're looking for a living dinosaur?" he asked, amusement evident in his tone.

"Well, maybe not  _exactly_  a living dinosaur," said Adelaide. "But, and correct me if I am wrong, there are dinosaurs still around. I mean, aren't birds living dinosaurs?"

"Adelaide!" Shelby snapped.

"What?" Adelaide asked, innocently.

"Wait, I know what this is," said Dr Runga, looking between them again. "You're hunting for taniwha, aren't you?"

"Um...?" Shelby hesitated.

"What's a taniwha?" Tyler asked.

"Uh, Taniwha is a New Zealand myth," Chase explained. "Like the Loch Ness Monster. It's an ancient creature that lurked in oceans and rivers."

Dr Runga rolled his eyes and then started to roll up his sleeve. "Experts, like myself, suspect that if Taniwha actually existed, they were really Plesiosaurs." He pulled back his sleeve to reveal a Plesiosaurs tattoo on his inner arm.

"Pretty cool, bro," Chase grinned.

"That's a taniwha?" Koda asked, grabbing the man's hand and twisting it about so he could see it better. He jumped as he looked up to see Dr Runga staring at him.

"It, uh, does rather resemble a Plesiosaur," Ivan agreed.

"So... Plesiosaurs would have lived where, did you say?" Shelby asked, batting her eyelids.

"Coastlines, island, sea caves," Dr Runga listed. He chuckled, almost mockingly, and met Shelby's gaze. "Good luck." He then turned and walked away.

Adelaide stuck her tongue out at his retreating form. "Meanie!" she said, turning tail and heading back to the cars. She met Philip there as he hung up the phone.

"Find anything of value?" Philip asked.

"Only that Shelby is fangirling after a big meanie," Adelaide said, climbing back into the car. Philip followed her and they were soon joined by Ivan and Chase.

**~X~**

" _Adelaide, are you at the coordinates I sent you?_ " Sasha asked.

Adelaide nodded at the Dino Comm. "Yeah, the divers are just gearing up now," she said. "They've already searched two underwater caves, but there's another down there."

" _Keep me posted._ "

"Will do," Adelaide nodded. She switched off her Dino Comm and turned to Philip. "Are you okay?"

Philip turned to meet her gaze and sighed softly. "My father wants me back in Zandar," he explained.

"Then you should go," Adelaide said. "We can handle this if you have other things that you need to do. I mean, it's great having you here, but running a country from halfway around the world is rather difficult."

Philip smiled at her. "I shall see this mission through to the end," he said. "My father can wait a few more hours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Adelaide nodded and turned back to the divers as they prepared to flip overboard. She looked down as Philip linked his hand with hers, and she smiled up at him, brushing her windswept hair behind her ear.

There was a splash as the divers sunk into the water, their bodies still visible through the clear surface.

"Have you ever dived before?" Philip asked.

"Once," Adelaide replied. "My brother Jessie took me when I visited him in Japan. Have you?"

Philip shook his head.

"It's really fun," Adelaide smiled.

"Maybe we could do it together?" Philip suggested.

Adelaide grinned. "I'd like that," she nodded.

The water broke and a diver resurfaced, minutes later his companion joined them. They each shook their heads as they met Adelaide's gaze. She sighed and reached for her Dino Comm.

"Sasha, nothing here."

" _Head back to Takapuna Beach,_ " Sasha replied. " _Shelby and Tyler may have found something._ "

Adelaide exchanged a look with Philip and nodded. "We're heading there now," she said as Philip gave the order to the boat captain.

**~X~**

"We came as fast as we could," Riley said, arriving alongside the others. There was no Taniwha or Plesio Zord around for miles, but Fury and Meteor did stand behind them, overlooking the beach.

"The Zord was right out there in the water," Shelby said.

"Until they showed up," Tyler said, glaring up at the two monsters.

"Sledge keeps sending monsters we've already defeated," said Riley with a shake of his head. "He must be out of ideas."

"I promise, you'll never get control of that Zord!" Fury vowed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Adelaide shouted.

"It's morphin' Time!" Shelby said, taking the lead. "Dino Charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

"You won't defeat me this time," Meteor growled.

"Oh, yeah?" Tyler scoffed.

"Vivix, rise!" Meteor ordered.

Adelaide rolled her eyes as the Vivix materialised out of the sand, surrounding the Rangers, and swarmed forward. "These idiots, again?" she asked, jumping out of the swarm and slashing at them with her Dino Sabre.

"They're useless!" Chase agreed following her actions. He landed beside Adelaide and punched a vivix in the chest as it rushed forward. "Need a hand?" he held out his hand to Adelaide, and she rolled across his back, kicking a Vivix down as it run towards her.

"Let's use the Dino Spike," Shelby suggested.

"Great idea!" Tyler nodded. "Dino Charger, ready!" he tossed the dino spike charger into the air. "Weapons combine!"

"Red Ranger, launch!" the other Rangers said, propelling Tyler into the air.

"Dino Spike, final strike!" Tyler yelled, slamming the weapon into the monster. Unfortunately, it didn't destroy him, merely tossed him to the ground.

Fury roared and jumped in front of Meteor.

"Watch out!" Ivan warned, rejoining his friends.

Fury wielded his sword through the air, firing a blast of lightning at the Rangers.

Adelaide felt her energem against her chest, and her protective bubble burst out, shielding her and the others from Fury's attack. "Nice try, Kitty!" she called.

"We need to beat the Rangers to the Plesio Zord," Fury said, turning to Meteor.

"But how?" Meteor asked. "We have no idea where it's hiding."

"I know who can help us," Fury growled. "Come on." He stalked away, leaving the Rangers behind.

Once she was sure it was safe, Adelaide dropped her shield. "They're going after Plesio," she said. "We have to stop them!"

"If they find it before we do, they could destroy it," Ivan said.

"Not could," said Adelaide, shaking her head. "They  _will_  destroy it. Just like they tried to destroy the Ankylo Zord."

"Then there is only one option," said Riley. "We have to find it first."

The others nodded.

"Let's go," said Tyler.

They run off, beginning their search again.

**~X~**

" _I've analysed Shelby's video,_ " Kendall informed the team. " _Judging by the sounds the Zord made, I think it may be sick._ "

"Why would it be sick?" Riley asked.

" _Once awakened, some Zords need to be in contact with their Energems. This one hasn't been near the purple Energem since Albert bonded with it. It may be too weak to survive much longer._ "

"That's why it appeared to Shelby," Chase theorised. "You were holding onto the purple Energem."

"It needed energy," Adelaide said, slurping her drink.

"In the case, we better get going," Tyler said, folding the map up.

"I'll meet you guys back at the cars," Shelby said, handing Tyler her Dino Comm.

"We have to check out those caves," Tyler said, shouldering his backpack and leading the others away from Shelby.

"Ooh! I've always wanted to go spelunking," Adelaide grinned, clapping her hands.

"Why am I not surprised?" Riley muttered.

Adelaide pouted at him.

"Spelunking?" Philip repeated.

"Yeah, caving," Adelaide said. "You know, exploring caves?"

"In Europe, we call that Potholing," Philip explained.

Adelaide smiled. "I love how we have different words for things," she said, reaching the cars first.

"Are you sure she hasn't had any sugar today?" Tyler asked Chase.

"Dude, you've been with us all day," said Chase. "How am I supposed to give her sugar when you're all watching?"

Tyler shook his head and broke away, heading to the second car with Riley and Koda.

**~X~**

"No sign over there," said Riley, walking back to the centre of the cave, his flashlight rippling off the water dripping from the ceiling.

"There's nothing down that cave, either," Tyler said, pointing over his shoulder.

"'Twas a dead end," Ivan sighed, returning from his section of cave with Philip and Koda.

"Nope, nada, zilch," Adelaide said as she and Chase finally returned. "No zord and this thing didn't glimmer once." She held up the purple Energem which remained dark.

"We didn't find anything, Ms Morgan," Shelby said, holding up her Dino Comm.

" _Well, Sasha found something,_ " said Kendall. " _There's a news report that's going viral. It says, 'a living Plesiosaur has been found in New Zealand.' It's Doctor Runga._ "

"Doctor Runga?" Shelby replied.

"What did the big meanie do this time?" Adelaide asked.

" _There's a photograph_ ," said Kendall. She tapped a few keys on her computer and an image appeared the dino comm.

"That's from my video," Shelby gasped. "He stole it."

"Not cool," Adelaide muttered.

" _He's holding a press conference today at his dig site, and he plans to show the full video,_ " Kendall informed them.

"We'll see about that," Shelby muttered, storming out of the cave.

Adelaide stopped outside the cave as Tyler and the others chased after Shelby. "Uh, maybe someone of us should stay here?" she called. "I know Shelby's on a personal vendetta, but Fury and Meteor are still out there. If they find Plesio before us, we may as well go home now."

"She's right," Tyler agreed. "Riley, Koda, and I'll go with Shelby, the rest of you stay here and find that Zord. Ade, do you have the purple Energem?"

Adelaide held up the gem and nodded.

"Call us if you find anything," Tyler called as he, Riley, and Koda chased after Shelby.

Adelaide turned to the others and nodded. "We've still got two more caves," she said. "Let's split up."

"Ivan and I'll take that one," Chase said, pointing to the furthest cave on the beach. "While you and Prince Philip check the other. Alright?"

Adelaide, Philip, and Ivan nodded and the two teams split up.

"You're enjoying this," Philip said, following Adelaide into the darkened cave. Their flashlights bouncing off the water droplets.

"I won't deny that I'm having fun," said Adelaide, smiling. "Why, are you enjoying yourself?"

"I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid pretending to be a superhero."

Adelaide grinned and took his hand. "Well, now you don't have to pretend," she said.

Philip chuckled in agreement and followed her deeper into the cave.

**~X~**

After a while of searching, and coming up empty, Adelaide and Philip returned to the beach and saw Chase and Ivan approaching from a distance.

"Anything?" Chase asked as he grew closer.

Adelaide shook her head. "Nope, another dead end," she sighed, looking down at the purple energem. "Plesio can't have more than a few hours left. If we don't get this to her soon..."

"Hey, don't think like that," Chase said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We'll find her."

"Before Fury?" Adelaide asked.

_Beep. Beep._

Chase sighed as Adelaide dug out her Dino Comm and answered it.

" _Where are you?_ " Tyler asked.

"Where you left us," Adelaide replied. "We've checked the last two caves. No luck."

" _Kendall and Sasha tracked Plesio's underwater signature. She's headed North of your current position. Shelby's sending you coordinates now, meet us there._ "

Adelaide checked her phone as it beeped. "Got them," she said, opening the message. "We're on our way." She stowed her Dino Comm back in her backpack and followed the others back to the cars.

The journey was short from one beach to the other, and soon the eight Rangers were back together again.

"Woah," Adelaide gasped as she held up the purple Energem. It was glowing. "Check it out!"

"We must be close," Chase grinned.

" _I've narrowed it down to one cave big enough to hold a Zord,_ " Kendall said over Riley's Dino Comm. " _Go North._ "

"Okay. We go North," Koda nodded. He run off in the opposite direction of the others.

"Koda, we're in New Zealand," Ivan called, stopping his friend before he could get too far away. "North's this way."

Koda stammered and scratched his head in confusion.

"Don't worry," Ivan assured him. "I'm still amazed the Earth isn't flat."

"Oh, yes. Why they change that?" Koda asked, following Ivan after the others.

Reaching the sea cavern on the opposite side of the beach, Adelaide held up the purple Energem as she heard the sound of the Plesio roaring from deep inside.

"That's her!" Shelby gasped.

"A living dinosaur."

Adelaide spun around to find Doctor Runga standing behind her. "What do you want?" she huffed.

"I need to see it," Doctor Runga said, taking a step towards the cave.

"No!" said Adelaide, surprising the others. Her carefree and innocent nature had seemingly disappeared, replaced only with a frustrated and direct demeanour. "Plesio's not something you can just parade around to the public. She's sick, and if we don't help her then she's not going to be around much longer!"

Doctor Runga stopped and sighed. "You're right," he said, staring into Adelaide's face. "It's not about press conferences or magazine covers. I've been digging for fossils my whole life because when I was a kid, all I ever dreamed about was meeting a real dinosaur." He looked up at the cave.

Adelaide shook her head, unwavering from her spot in front of the cave.

Shelby smiled as Doctor Runga looked around at her. "That's the Doctor Runga I know," she said.

"Thank you for reminding me of why I got into this business," Doctor Runga said.

Shelby nodded.

"Thanks to you," Dr Runga said, looking from Shelby, to Adelaide, and to the cave. "I finally get to meet Taniwha." He started to walk towards the cave, but Adelaide stepped into his path. "You still don't trust me?" he asked.

Adelaide shook her head. "You were a real jerk to us this morning, then you stole from Shelby, and now because you're so desperate to meet Plesio, you want us to forget it all ever happened," she said.

"I know there's nothing I can do or say that will make you change your mind of me," said Doctor Runga. "But I assure you, my intentions with that Dinosaur are strictly harmless."

"Actually..." Shelby hesitated. "It's not exactly a dinosaur."

"Yes it is, I've seen the video," Doctor Runga argued.

The team averted their gaze as Shelby bit her lower lip.

"Shelby, we got to tell him," Tyler said.

Shelby hesitated. She knew the reason as to why they couldn't tell Doctor Runga the truth about Plesio, but they also couldn't let him walk away in anger. His retaliation may have been to leak the footage she had taken of Plesio at the beach.

"Tell me what?" Doctor Runga asked.

"It's not a dinosaur," said Tyler, breaking the silence. "It's a Zord."

"The Plesio Zord, to be precise," Riley added.

"Wait, I don't understand," Doctor Runga said, shaking his head. "Only Power Ranger use Zords."

"That's correct," Chase nodded with a massive grin.

"So, if you're after the Zord, then you must be -" Doctor Runga trailed off, looking from one teenager to the next.

"The Zord is very weak," Shelby interrupted. "We're here to heal it with this." She pointed to Adelaide who held up the purple Energem.

Doctor Runga swallowed and shook his head. "But he said you discovered a living dinosaur," he said.

"What scoundrel told you that?" Ivan asked.

"Him," Doctor Runga said, pointing behind the Rangers. The team turned to find Fury and Meteor walking towards them.

Fury laughed. "Fools! Thanks, Doc, we can take it from here," he called, raising his sword.

"I'm so sorry," Doctor Runga apologised. "I've lead him right to you. I didn't know he was following me."

"Let's destroy the Zord and get out of here," Meteor said. "Vivix, attack!"

Stepping around Doctor Runga, Adelaide reached for her Dino Charger as Koda told the scientist to get to safety. "It's Morphin' Time!" she said, taking the lead. "Dino Charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

As the Vivix attacked, the others rushed forward to stop them, leaving Tyler, Adelaide, and Shelby near the cave. "Go, get the Purple Energem to the Plesio Zord," Tyler ordered them.

Adelaide and Shelby nodded and run off towards the cave. They slipped into the darkness as Meteor followed them.

"I'm going to destroy that Zord, get the Purple Energem and both the Pink and Scarlet ones too," Meteor declared.

"Not a chance!" Adelaide shouted. She passed the purple energem to Shelby and pushed her towards the cave where they could hear Plesio moaning. "Go! I'll handle Meteor." She raced back towards the monster before Shelby had a chance to protest.

Adelaide run and jump-kicked Meteor as he aimed his blaster at her. He fired and the blast hit her protective shield, bounced off and hit the cave walls. The whole foundation shook, and Shelby tripped, dropping the purple Energem in the process.

"I won't let him get it, Shelby," Doctor Runga promised, picking up the purple Energem.

"You!" Meteor shouted. "Give it to me, or I'll roast you!"

"Throw it to the Zord in that cavern," Shelby instructed. "Trust me!"

Doctor Runga turned the energem over in his hands and then threw it as hard as he could towards the sounds at the back of the cave. The Plesio Zord roared as it swallowed the energem, regaining its power and growing stronger by the second.

"The Zords re-energising!" Meteor cried.

"It's fantastic," Doctor Runga breathed.

"You did it, Doctor Runga," Shelby said, as Adelaide helped her stand. "I'm proud of you."

A loud crash echoed from the cavern.

"This can't be good!" Meteor cried, running out of the cave.

"Let's get out of here!" Adelaide shouted, following Meteor to the cave mouth. Shelby and Doctor Runga hot on her heels. They had just cleared the opening when the Plesio Zord soared into the open air, blasting Meteor as he ran.

Meteor cried out in alarm as one of the attacks hit him in the back, sending him flying into the air and into the distance.

"That hot-head's a failure once again," Fury snarled. "But I'll get the blame."

The Plesio Zord squealed as it circled around the beach, the Rangers watching it.

"Plesio Zord all better now," said Koda.

"Thanks to a little help from Doctor Runga," Shelby said, looking up at her idol.

Doctor Runga smiled and looked up. "It may not have been a real dinosaur, but it was -"

"Awesome?" Tyler finished, grinning.

"Exactly," Doctor Runga agreed.

**~X~**

With Plesio and the purple Energem safe, Meteor destroyed, Fury returning to Sledge like a wounded dog, and Doctor Runga satisfied with his little Taniwha adventure, the Rangers prepared to head home to Amber Beach.

"I wish I could return to Amber Beach with you all," Philip said, looking around at his new friends. "But I'm afraid my father has requested I return to Zandar immediately."

"We understand," Riley nodded.

"Royalty comes with its own responsibilities," Shelby agreed.

"I promise to protect the graphite Energem," Philip assured them. "Use the Pachy Zord and graphite chargers in your quest to find the remaining Energems, but, if you ever require the help of the graphite Ranger, I will return."

The team smiled and nodded.

Philip looked around at them all one last time before his gaze settled on Adelaide. She held his gaze, then blushed and looked away.

"Uh, come on, guys," said Shelby, taking the hint. She led the boys away as Adelaide shot her a thankful look.

"I feel I must apologise," Philip said.

Adelaide frowned. "Why?" she asked. "Because you have to leave? You're the crowned Prince of Zandar, I can't fault you for that. It sounds like a lot of responsibility, and I admire your dedication to your country, as well as your family. I know if my dad called me tonight, and told me he needed me back home, I'd be on the first flight to Portland."

"Your family is very lucky to have you, Adelaide," Philip smiled.

"As is yours," Adelaide replied. "So, until next time we see you again."

Philip took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I'll count the days until I can see you again," he said, making Adelaide blush. He held her hand, a little longer than necessary, and then walked away to one of the SUVs that would take him back to the airport.

Adelaide waved as he disappeared and then turned to find the others standing behind her, each one grinning.

"Aw, her face matches her ranger suit," Shelby teased.

If possible, Adelaide blushed harder.

"She admires his dedication to his country," Riley chuckled.

"Stop it!" Adelaide whined, poking him in the side.

"He's counting the days until they can be together again," Chase teased.

"Shut up!" Adelaide said, pushing him away.

Tyler chuckled. "Hey," he called to the others, walking backwards away from Adelaide. "Let's not forget that he asked her out on a date yesterday."

"What?" Shelby and Chase exclaimed.

"And that they've been holding hands for the majority of today, and yesterday afternoon," Tyler added, evading Adelaide as she lunged for him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Adelaide laughed, chasing him down the beach towards the Plesio Zord.


	18. Wishing for a Hero

Adelaide tapped her fingers against the picnic table. "Isn't this kind of like what Philip tried to do?" she asked Sasha. "I mean, if he failed in trying to buy the energems worth, what makes us think this will do any good?"

"An unbonded Energem is dangerous, Ade," Sasha said, drinking her coffee. "We have to at least try."

"But we know it's not going to work," Adelaide protested. "Fury and Sledge don't know where our base is, can't we just keep the Energem there for safe keeping?"

"What about at night, after we've all gone home?"

"Koda's still there," Adelaide pointed out, "and like I said. No one knows where our base is."

Sasha sipped her coffee in silence. She could see where her sister was coming from, but there was still the matter than an unbonded energem was dangerous. If Sledge or Fury were to get their hands on it then there would be hell to pay.

"That's enough for today," Kendall said, walking over to the two sisters. She sighed and adjusted her glasses.

"Hey, don't worry, Ms Morgan," said Riley, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find a new Purple Ranger."

"I hope," said Kendall.

Adelaide huffed. "I miss Albert," she said, folding her arms.

"Come on, let's head back to base," Sasha suggested. "We can grab lunch on the way, and think of a new plan."

The others nodded and followed her and Kendall back towards the Museum, cutting through the park to make the journey shorter.

"So, what we do now, Kendall?" Koda asked.

"We keep trying," Kendall said. "I don't know how or when, but we will find a worthy Ranger."

"What about you, Sasha?" Chase suggested.

Sasha shook her head. "For one reason, and it's a stupid reason, but the Plesio is a flying Zord," she said. "The idea of flying, even in a Zord, makes me want to throw up."

Adelaide squeezed her sister's arm as they walked, resting her head against it. "You'd make an awesome ranger!" she said. "Maybe you could be one of the others? Like Crimson or Silver?"

"Yeah, maybe," Sasha said. She thought of the two dinosaurs the crimson and silver Energems were bonded too and felt safer. Neither of them was flying dinosaurs or had the ability to fly like the Plesio did.

"Discover secrets, find romance with my wish cards," a voice shouted from the end of the road. It was a local vendor. She looked up at the team as they approached, stopping beside her stall. "What do you desire? Money? Love? Find that special someone with my wish cards."

"Wishing cards? No thanks," Riley laughed. "We're not superstitious. Come on, guys."

"I am super squishiness," Koda said, pushing through Riley and taking a card. He wrote down his wish and put it in the box.

"And I could use all the help I can get," Chase agreed. He handed Adelaide his skateboard and took another card, writing down his own wish.

"Does such sorcery actually work?" Ivan asked, interested.

"Frankly, no," Sasha said, shaking her head. "It's the same as wishing on a star, throwing a coin into a wishing well or fountain, or even breaking the wishbone of a cooked turkey. Either way, the chances of it happening are next to none."

"Sasha's right. Come on, guys," Riley insisted. "Wishes don't magically come true."

"If they did, I would've seen my brothers way before now," Adelaide agreed.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Tyler asked, approaching with Shelby.

"These guys are writing down their wishes, thinking they'll actually come true," Riley laughed.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Shelby agreed, sarcastically. "Koda," she said, holding out a bag as Koda turned away from the vendor. "I got you the Tropical Burger."

Koda gasped and pointed at the bag, over his shoulder at the vendor, and then grinned at his friends. "That my wish!" he grinned, taking the bag.

"No, no, no, no. That's not magic," Riley insisted. "You always wish for a burger."

Ivan eyed Koda curiously and then looked to Chase. "Sir Chase, what was your wish?" he asked.

"Well..." Chase sighed. He trailed off as an unfamiliar brunette stopped beside them carrying a skateboard and helmet.

"Hey, is that a Kiwi on your skateboard?" she asked Chase.

"You certainly know your birds," Chase said, holding the skateboard up.

"Your New Zealand accent. It's so cute," the girl cooed.

"This is my wish!" Chase whispered to Ivan.

Riley scoffed and shook his head.

"You want to go to the skatepark?" Chase asked.

Adelaide frowned at him.

"Sure, as long as you keep talking," the girl grinned.

Chase swallowed. "Okay," he said, following her down the street.

"Hey!" Adelaide yelled after him. "What about me?"

But Chase didn't hear her.

Adelaide pouted and turned away with a glare. "He ditched me," she whined.

"Didn't you ditch him in New Zealand when you opted to partner with the Prince and not your best friend?" Sasha asked.

"No," Adelaide said. "He was the one who kept pairing me with Philip."

"Oh, okay," Sasha said, placing an arm around Adelaide.

As the two sisters spoke, Ivan, Shelby, and Tyler turned to the booth and wrote down their wishes.

**~X~**

Tyler grinned as he walked into the cafe kitchen, greeting his friends with a wide smile. "Hey! Is everyone still good for a picnic?" he asked. "It may be a great way to clear our heads."

"Yeah, I'm in, for sure," Shelby nodded.

"Thanks for the invitation," Kendall said, shaking her head, "but I'm still trying to figure out a plan to find a Purple Ranger."

"I'm helping Ms Morgan," Riley said, shaking his head and following after the scientist.

"So, uh, six it is," Tyler said, looking around at those left.

"We're going to have to pass," Sasha said, placing her hands on Adelaide's shoulders. "Our brothers just messaged. They're finally in the same country, and have time before their next mission to Skype with us."

Adelaide grinned. "I can't wait to see them together," she said. "It's been such a long time."

"No problem," Tyler said. "Guess it's just us four," he said to Ivan, Shelby, and Koda.

Koda groaned, holding his stomach.

"Koda, are you okay?" Tyler asked, mildly concerned.

"No go," Koda said, shaking his head. "My stummy..." he jumped from his seat and run from the kitchen.

"I hope you feel better!" Tyler called after him.

"I better go check on him," Sasha said. "Ade, set up the laptop."

"Will do," Adelaide called.

"What about you, Ivan?" Tyler asked the Knight.

"Uh... alas, no," Ivan said, awkwardly. "I'm covering Chase's shift so he can spend time with his lady of the skateboard." He placed a slice of cheese on top of a Bronto burger and carried it out of the kitchen.

Tyler nodded after him and turned to Shelby. "I guess it's just you and me," he said.

"You and me, alone?" Shelby asked, trying to look calm.

"Mm-hmm," Tyler nodded.

"Yeah, sure," Shelby said.

"Cool."

As Tyler walked away Adelaide looked to Shelby. "I'm guessing this is what you wished for, huh?" she asked.

Shelby blushed.

"Have fun," Adelaide said, walking out into the cafe. She grabbed the laptop from under the register and made her way over to the Rangers usual booth.

**~X~**

Later that afternoon, once everyone had gone home, Adelaide bid goodbye to her brothers and run off to help Ivan clean up. She didn't find it fair that he had to cover two shifts and clean up the cafe without help.

"Are you going to be okay up there?" Adelaide asked Sasha as she set up the ladder.

"I'm afraid of flying, Ade, not heights," Sasha reminded her.

Adelaide shrugged. "Okay. I'm going to go clean the grill, and Ivan's going to mop the floors," she said.

"With the three of us working, we'll be finished in no time," Sasha said. She smiled at Ivan as he pushed a bucket and mop into the cafe, and then she started to carefully climb the ladder.

Ivan looked wrung out the water from his mop and put it to the floor, just as Kendall walked in, staring at her clipboard. "Good afternoon, Ms Morgan," he greeted with his usual happiness. "Well, have we found any perspective Purple Rangers?" he asked.

"No," Kendall sighed. "Finding a hero is proving to be harder than I thought."

"Well, even in my day, those worthy of joining the Knights of Zandar were truly rare," Ivan said.

"I thought you had to come from a noble family in order to be a knight?" Adelaide asked, coming over from the kitchen. "Or at least fight valiantly whilst in battle."

Ivan frowned at her. "How do you know such things?" he asked, amazed.

"I read King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, you know," Adelaide grinned. "Plus, there's the internet."

"Who is this King Arthur?" Ivan asked.

"He's a myth," Sasha called down from the top of the ladder. "Or a legend. Depends on your definition and way of thinking."

"Nuh-uh! King Arthur was real!" Adelaide protested. "So was Merlin."

Sasha rolled his eyes.

"Merlin?" Ivan questioned.

"Yeah, the greatest sorcerer of all time," Adelaide grinned.

Ivan paused and glanced up at Kendall. The scientist shook her head, silently telling him not to encourage the young brunette.

"Where is everyone?" Kendall asked, looking around.

"Well, Chase is at the skate park with his new lady friend," Ivan said.

"Do you have to keep rubbing that in?" Adelaide pouted.

"Apologies, M'lady," Ivan said, before turning his attention back to Kendall. "Tyler and Shelby are on a picnic."

"Tyler and Shelby are alone? Like a date?" Kendall asked.

Adelaide giggled.

"Yes. I suppose it is like a date," Ivan said, smiling. He grabbed the mop leaning against the table and turned back to the bucket of water.

"I bet that was Shelby's wish," Kendall laughed.

"It was, I asked her," Adelaide confirmed.

"And Koda got his burger," Kendall said, realising that two out of five wishes had come true. "Ivan, what was your wish?" she asked the Knight.

"The same thing every knight asks for: to help a damsel in distress," Ivan said. He pulled the bucket of water towards him, hitting the side of the ladder in the process.

Sasha screamed as she felt herself fall backwards.

Ivan gasped, dropped the mop with a clatter, and caught Sasha before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks, Ivan," Sasha said, sighing in relief. "You're my knight in shining armour."

"And you, my lady, have made my wish come true," Ivan said, setting her down on her feet.

Adelaide wrinkled her nose. "Ew, flirting!" she said, covering her eyes.

"Ms Morgan, wherever are you going?" Ivan asked, looking away from Sasha as Kendall left the cafe.

Kendall paused and walked back. "I know it's crazy, but I'm going to wish for a Purple Ranger," she said. She turned around again and left the cafe.

"I'm going to go with her, just in case," Sasha said, running after Kendall.

Adelaide turned to Ivan and grinned. "Ivan and Sasha sitting in a tree," she teased. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." she laughed and run back into the kitchen, singing loudly.

Ivan rolled his eyes, flinching slightly as he leant down to pick up the mop.

**~X~**

Koda groaned loudly, leaning against Riley in hopes of easing the discomfort in his stomach. The green ranger paused in his work and glanced to the left.

"How are you doing, Koda?" Riley asked.

"Tropical Burger, bad idea," Koda whined.

Riley chuckled and looked up as Ivan and Adelaide walked in. The two held up their engerms, letting them soar into the crystal beds beside the doors.

Ivan flinched again as he pulled on his coat.

"What's the matter with you?" Riley asked, noticing the slight look of pain on the knight's face.

"I believe I may have injured my back when catching Sasha upstairs," Ivan explained.

Adelaide smirked. "Oh, so now you're calling my sister fat?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Ivan defended.

The trap door to the T-Rex opened and Chase slid into view. He held out his Energem, letting it fly into the crystal bed.

"That girl. She broke my heart," Chase said, looking to his friends. He held up his skateboard and Adelaide's eyes widened, "and then she broke my skateboard! This is the worst."

The doors opened as Tyler and Shelby walked into the base.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys are here," Riley said, looking up. "We really need to talk about -"

"Our wishes?" Shelby asked.

"How'd you know?" Riley asked.

"They both came true before they went bad," Tyler answered.

"Wait a second. That's what happened to everybody that made a wish," Riley said, looking around at the others.

"Those wishing cards," said Chase, realising.

"They... cursed," Koda whispered.

Adelaide and Ivan froze, each exchanging a strangled look.

"Ms Morgan," Ivan said.

"What about her?" Tyler asked.

"She's about to make a wish to find a Purple Ranger," Adelaide answered.

"We have to stop her," Tyler said, quickly. He held out his hand, calling for his energem and heading for the exit.

The others followed his lead, running from the base.

**~X~**

Sasha looked around as Kendall made her way to the wishing vendor at the park. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

"You saw the others," Kendall said. "All their wishes came true."

"But that's just luck."

"Five times out seven?"

Sasha sighed and peered at the wishing card as Kendall carefully wrote down her wish.

"Kendall!"

"Sasha!"

_"Sasha!"_

_"Kendall!"_

Sasha and Kendall looked up at the sounds of their names. On the opposite side of the road, waving their arms frantically and shouting all at once, were the Rangers.

"I'll go see what they want," said Sasha, walking away from the vendor. She hurried to the side of the road and stepped out.

"Sasha, look out!" Adelaide yelled, seeing the black truck before her sister did. It sped around the corner, its horn blaring loudly as the driver spotted Sasha at the last second.

Sasha screamed and froze.

Adelaide tried to reach her sister before the car could, but Chase held her back.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, someone grabbed Sasha and pulled her out of the middle of the road. The truck hurtled past without stopping, and Sasha pressed her face to the chest of her saviour.

"Sasha!" Adelaide shouted. She pulled away from Chase and run across the road, tackling her sister in a hug as she stepped away from the person that had saved her.

As she held Adelaide, Sasha looked up into the face of a young man. He looked no older than she was, with short brown hair and blue eyes. "You could've been hit," she said. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, pretty lady," the man replied. "Now, pay attention, and stay out of traffic." He winked and walked away.

Kendall reached Sasha and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sasha nodded. "I guess you got your wish, huh?" she asked.

Kendall smiled and turned to the man. "Excuse me," she called, stopping him. The man stopped and turned back. "This may sound strange, but there's something I'd like you to hold for me." She dug into her pocket and pulled out the purple Energem, holding it up for the man.

"Kendall, no!" Shelby said, quickly crossing the road.

Sasha frowned as the others Rangers quickly made their feelings known, each of them seemed dead set against this man being the purple Ranger.

Seconds before the man could take the Energem, blasts hit the area, knocking Kendall to the ground as Adelaide's bubble protected her and the others. The Rangers turned to see a monster stalking towards them from across the park while innocents ran screaming in every direction.

"Yes!" Wishstar cheered excitedly. He picked up the Purple Energem that had flown towards him. "An Energem. My ticket out of here."

Looking around, Sasha frowned as she spotted the man who had saved her run off.

"My wishes never fail me," Wishstar said, facing the Rangers.

"I hope you're right," Fury called, arriving on the scene. He held up a wish card. "I wish for you to explode!" he threw the wish card at the monster, knocking him down.

The monster lost his grip on the Energem, throwing it through the air and into Fury's hand.

Fury laughed and looked to the Rangers with a sadistic smirk. "This is the beginning of the end for you, Rangers," he laughed, running off.

"Hey, that was my Energem," Wishstar whined. "But I can still impress Sledge by destroying the Rangers." He turned to the team, laughing.

Tyler looked to Kendall and Sasha. "You two better get back to the lab," he said,

The two nodded and walked away.

"Look both ways before crossing the road!" Adelaide shouted.

Sasha shot her a dark glare and turned away.

"It's morphin' time!" Tyler said. "Dino Charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

Wishstar took a step back in alarm. "What, all seven of you?" he asked.

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight - Power Rangers Dino Charge!"

Wishstar gulped and backed away.

"Dino Steel, Armour On!"

With their weapons in hand, the team of eight rushed forward.

"Look out, Rangers, my wish is your command," Wishstar laughed, quickly scribbling on a wish card and throwing it at the Rangers. "I wish for you all to fall at my feet."

Inches away from the monster, the team tripped, hitting the ground with similar groans.

Wishstar laughed.

"I'll put an end to this witchcraft!" Ivan shouted, jumping into the air and wielding his sabre.

"I wish you'd miss me," Wishstar said, holding up another card to Ivan.

The Knight landed, slashed down with his sword, but missed the monster completely.

"I have an idea," Adelaide said. She broke away from the others and crept behind Wishstar, watching closely as he attacked Ivan and the others.

"Hey, Rangers, try my Bamboo Blast!" Wishstar said, blasting the team with the tip of his staff.

Koda jumped to his feet and blocked the attack with his shield. The beams bounced back and hit Wishstar.

"Lucky shot, Rangers," Wishstar growled, falling to one knee.

"Good move, Koda," Riley said. "Shall we do this?"

Shelby nodded. "Weapons combine!" she said, adding her Triceradrill to the Stego Shield and Raptor claw.

"Hey, Tyler," Chase said, holding up his Para Chopper. Tyler grinned and combined it with his T-Rex Smasher.

Tyler caught sight of Adelaide over Wish star's shoulder and nodded lightly.

Adelaide prepped her Dimetro Bow with an arrow and took aim.

Wishstar stared at the five Rangers before him. "I ran out of wish cards!" he wailed, turning to run. He stopped when he saw Adelaide standing behind him.

"Dino Pierce!" Riley shouted, wielding the triple spike.

"Chopper Blast!" Chase shouted.

"Dimetro Bow, fire!" Adelaide shouted, unleashing her arrow.

The combined attacks hit Wishstar, propelling him into the air. He hit the ground hard, his body rolling in smoke.

"I have another wish," Tyler said, throwing a Dino Charger into the air. "Weapons combine!"

"Red Ranger, launch!"

"Dino Spike, Final Strike!" Tyler slammed the Dino Spike into Wishstar, cutting him in two.

"This isn't on my wish list!" Wishstar wailed as he exploded.

Adelaide laughed and run back to her friends, high-fiving Chase as she got close enough.

"I don't need wish cards to crush you!" Wishstar shouted as he returned, bigger than ever. He laughed and towered over the city. "This star's about to shine!"

"It's time for us to summon the Zords!" Tyler, Chase, and Adelaide said, stepping forward. They each threw a charger into the air, summoning the Ankylo Zord, Pachy Zord, and the T-Rex Zord.

"Dino Charge Megazord, Ankylo-Pachy formation, ready!" the Rangers shouted as they manned the cockpit. "Dino Drive, activate!"

"Bring it on!" Tyler challenged.

Wishstar laughed and fired his bamboo stick at the megazord. "My power will bamboozle you!" he said.

"Pigs will fly before you beat us!" Tyler said, blocking the attacks with the Ankylo Hammer. He pushed the bamboo stick aside and used the Pachy wrecking ball to smash Wishstar several times.

"Ankyl Zord, Hammer Punch!" the Rangers commanded, slamming their hammer fist down onto Wishstar.

"Vivix Zords!" Wishstar commanded.

The Rangers struggled as two vivix zords appeared either side of them, holding them steadily in place.

"They're so strong!" Tyler said, struggling to break free.

"Ptera Lighting Blitz!" Ivan called, flying into view in his Ptera Zord.

"Thanks, Ivan!" Tyler called, smashing the Megazord's feet into the two vivix zords. They stumbled backwards into Wishstar.

"Pachy Zord, Wrecking Ball!" the Rangers cried, swinging the wrecking ball around. "Final strike!" The swung the mace around, hitting all three monsters at the same time.

They each exploded simultaneously.

"I wish they hadn't done that!" Wishstar cried out as he exploded.

"Monster, extinct!" Tyler cheered.

**~X~**

The team returned to the base looking sullen. They may have beaten Wishstar, but they had lost the purple Energem in the process.

"If we had not made those wishes, none of this would have happened," Ivan said, feeling guilty.

"Wishes don't always come true," Keeper said, joining them at the main console. "The only sure way to accomplish anything is to continue trying and never give up."

"If Sledge can control the power of that Energem he could build a weapon with frightening strength," Kendall said, moving the conversation onto a topic that mattered.

"There's only one way to solve this," said Riley, leaning on the main console.

"Let me guess, logically?" Adelaide asked, smiling somewhat teasingly.

"Of course!" Riley exclaimed. "Okay, so when Sledge comes to Earth, he expects to find us and fight, right?"

"Mm-hmm," the others nodded in agreement.

"If he comes here then he has the upper hand," Sasha said. "We need to either find a place where we can gain the upper hand, or pick a place that is neutral on both parts."

"What about the element of surprise?" Riley suggested.

Sasha blinked and furrowed her brow at the green ranger. "You have a place in mind?" she asked. "Because the element of surprise may work in our favour."

"Then we need to go to the one place he won't expect us," said Riley.

"You want to go to his space ship?" Chase asked, catching on quickly.

Riley paused, thinking over his plan quickly. He then nodded and looked back at the others. "Exactly!" he said.

"That doesn't sound like the element of surprise," Adelaide said. "If anything, it sounds like a suicide mission."

"Suicide mission or not," said Riley. "It's the only plan we've got."

The team hesitated, exchanging nervous looks around the table.


	19. One More Energem

With bated breaths, the Rangers watched as the small robot wheeled through the base. It moved with ease through several obstacles and stopped beside the table. With a clawed hand, it lifted up a rag, revealing the red Energem.

"Red Energem found," it announced.

"Good heavens," Ivan gasped.

"Awesome!" Tyler grinned, kneeling to take the energem from the robot as it returned. "It worked perfectly."

"And that is how Get-bot is going to find the purple Energem on Sledge's ship," Kendall explained.

"It's better than going to the ship ourselves," Adelaide agreed.

"Yes, but..." said Riley, lifting Get-bot off of the ground, "how do we get it into a transport pod so Get-bot can get up there?"

"Sledge has an Energem now," said Chase. "I have a feeling we're going to see him sooner rather than later."

"We need to counter Sledge's moves with everything we've got," Kendall agreed. She smiled as the doors behind the team opened. "Including the graphite ranger."

Adelaide looked around and smiled as Philip entered the base.

"Good to see you, Sire," Ivan said, greeting Philip with a small bow.

"You too, Sir Ivan," Philip replied. He looked around the base and found Adelaide. She smiled as she met his gaze. "I'm ready."

"Welcome back, Prince!" Koda said, patting Philip heavily on the shoulder.

Sasha laughed lightly, placing her hand on Koda's shoulder. "Easy, big guy," she said. "We need him able to fight."

"Oh, sorry," Koda apologised.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kendall wheeled around and hurried over to the computer, Adelaide and Chase followed as the others crowded around also.

"What is it, Ms Morgan?" Chase asked.

"Transport pods are entering the atmosphere," Kendall replied, reading from the screen. "Here's our chance."

"Let's go!" Tyler announced, leading the way out of the base.

**~X~**

"These are the coordinates," Kendall said, arriving at the forest with the team. They were already morphed and ready for battle.

"I don't see any pods," said Shelby, looking around the area.

"I do," Adelaide said, pointing into the air. "And there is a lot of them!"

"Keep them distracted," Kendall instructed. "Ivan and I'll work our way around to the rear and plant Get-Bot in a transport pod."

"Be careful," Tyler warned. "They've got an Energem now, it's a whole new ball game."

Ivan nodded and hurried off after Kendall.

Adelaide turned to the sound of a gunshot and gasped as Sledge flew into view over the tree tops. "We've got company!" she said.

Sledge hovered over the Rangers and fired the blaster in his hands. A purple haze clouded the Rangers, locking them in place.

"Can't move!" Tyler said, his voice strained as he tried to break free.

With a laugh, Sledge landed on the ground opposite the Rangers. "I'm starting to see why you Rangers have been so tough to beat!" he said, as Fury, a horde of vivixs, and two spikeballs appeared behind him. "These Energems are pretty powerful."

"That's an understatement," Adelaide muttered.

"Want to know how this is going to play out?" Sledge asked, stepping up in front of the Rangers. "First, I'm going to take the red Energem." He reached towards Tyler at the head of the group but was blasted back by a beam of orange energy. Sledge roared and looked around, his gaze settling on Keeper.

"You may have an Energem, but you'll never have the heart of a Ranger," Keeper said, appearing beside Tyler.

Fury roared and took a step towards Keeper, but Sledge threw out his arm and held him back.

"He's mine!" Sledge said, threateningly. "You fooled me once, and today you finally pay for it!"

The two nemesis' rushed at each other. For a while, Keeper had the upper hand, but Sledge quickly turned the tables and blasted Keeper to the ground.

"No!" the team yelled.

"Keeper!" Adelaide cried, struggling to break free.

"I'm not done with you yet, Keeper," Sledge said, as the spikeballs grabbed Keeper's arms and heaved him to his feet. "Take him back to the ship and make him suffer!"

The spikeballs nodded and marched Keeper away towards the transport pods. Fury followed, leaving Sledge to turn back to the Rangers. "Now, where was I? Oh yes," he laughed. "First, I'm going to take the red Energem!" he walked back to Tyler, smashed his fist into his chest, and ripped out the red energem.

Tyler demorphed and fell to his knees.

"One down, seven to go," Sledge said, turning to Adelaide next.

"You stay away from her!" Chase snapped, struggling against his bonds.

Sledge laughed at him and raised his fist. He plunged it towards Adelaide but was stopped from touching her when Keeper's staff slammed down on his hand. He staggered as Tyler whipped the staff around, smashing it into his chest and knocking him away.

The purple Energem sparked and the forcefield surrounding the team disappeared.

Adelaide stumbled and Philip caught her quickly.

The Ptera Zord screeched as it flew into view.

"What? A Zord!" Sledge yelled, angrily.

"Hold on, Tyler!" Koda said, running to the red Ranger and supporting him.

"Jump!" Shelby called.

The seven Rangers kicked off from the ground and appeared in the cockpit of the Ptera Zord.

"Ivan, thanks. Great timing," Chase grinned at the Gold Ranger.

"Is everyone okay?" Riley asked, looking around. "Ade?"

Adelaide nodded and looked to Tyler. "Keeper," she whimpered, her hand closing around the staff. "He's powerless without his staff. He won't be able to fight Sledge. I hate to think what's going to happen to him."

"We'll get him back, Adelaide," Philip promised.

"Kendall?" Koda asked, noticing they were a companion down. "Where is Kendall?"

"Ms Morgan, are you there?" Riley asked, activating his Dino Comm.

"Rangers, I'm in one of Sledge's transport pods," Kendall replied.

"Do you have a death wish?" Sasha asked. She was calling from the base where she had been left to monitor the battle.

"I'm going after Keeper," Kendall explained.

The feed blurred and the reception disappeared.

"Ms Morgan!" Shelby yelled, clutching her console.

Suddenly, the sky outside the megazord turned dark. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed through the air.

"What in the world -?" Chase questioned, looking around. As if to answer his question, a giant green monster materialised before the Ptera Zord.

"It's a giant monster," Ivan gasped, "and it could destroy Amber Beach."

"We got to stop it," Tyler said, taking the lead.

"But we have to rescue friends," Koda reminded him.

Tyler hesitated, glancing down at Keeper's staff. He followed the pole to Adelaide's hand and then looked up at the scarlet ranger. Unlike himself, she was morphed, but it was like he could still see the worry reflected in her eyes.

"Alright," Tyler said, realising what he needed to do. "We'll split up. You use the Dino Charge Megazord and deal with that monster. Shelby, Adelaide, and I will take the Plesio Zord and try to get to Sledge's ship."

"You're going into outer space?" Riley asked.

"If you have a better idea... I'm totally up for it," Tyler said, looking his way.

The others stood down. There was no other option. They had to do this.

"We are with you," Ivan confirmed.

Tyler nodded and reached for a Dino Charger, along with Riley and Chase. "Summon Zords!" the three yelled.

"Here," Adelaide said, passing Chase a charger. "Donnie's ready for whenever you need him."

"Be careful," Chase warned her.

Adelaide nodded and run off after Tyler and Shelby, leaving the guys behind to deal with the green monster.

Back at the base, Sasha activated the Plesio Zord and flooded the zord bay once she had confirmation that Tyler, Adelaide, and Shelby were safe inside Plesio. " _All systems are go!_ " she said over the intercom.

"Great. Thanks, Sash," Tyler said.

Shelby clutched her hands and turned to Tyler. "I'm worried about you," she said, making her feelings known. "Without your Energem."

"It's dangerous for all of us," Tyler told her. "But that's not going to stop us, is it?"

"Uh-uh," Shelby said, shaking her head.

Adelaide looked up from Keeper's staff and glared out of the holographic window. "Plesio," she called to the Zord. "Let's go to space!"

The Zord roared and tilted upwards as it shot out of the Zord bay. It exploded through the water's surface and blasted towards the edge of the Earth's atmosphere, breaking the outer shell and projecting itself towards Sledge's ship.

"Let's hope they don't see us," Tyler said as the Plesio hovered over the top of Sledge's ship, looking for a suitable landing space.

"There!" Adelaide called, pointing to a small strip near the front of the ship.

Tyler directed the Zord towards it and set her down.

**~X~**

Thankfully there were no alarms blaring as the three Rangers infiltrated the ship. Adelaide and Shelby had now demorphed, hoping to blend him a little better than stand out against the alien prisoners still locked away inside their cells.

"How are the others doing, Sasha?" Adelaide asked. "Are they holding their own?"

"Green Zilla is proving difficult," Sasha replied. "Focus on finding Kendall and Keeper. The others can manage until then."

Adelaide took a deep breath and nodded. She was worried about both Keeper and Kendall, but she was also worried about the guys. It wasn't every day that the Rangers split up to fight on two fronts, and they all knew they were stronger together.

"Hey, look," Shelby said, pulling her Energem out from under her shirt. It glimmered brightly in the dim light of the ship.

Adelaide pulled out her own, but it remained the same. "It's not happening to mine," she said.

"I wonder what it could be?" Tyler asked, looking curious.

"Maybe it's an unlocked power?" Adelaide suggested. "You know, like my protective bubble."

Shelby looked considerate. "It could explain why it's only happening to mine," she said. "As far as we're aware, you're the only one with a protective bubble, and Keeper did say that the Energems have their own unique power. But what does this mean?"

"I don't know," Adelaide said. "Maybe Keeper can explain. You know, once we've found him?"

Shelby and Tyler nodded and they pressed on, creeping through the corridors and searching everywhere for their friends. They had their Dino Morpher's drawn, ready to actively fight if they needed to.

At the end of the hallway was another set of double doors, they opened as the trio approached and beyond revealed a staggering, yet familiar sight.

Tyler and Shelby acted without thinking. Both firing a round at the two spikeballs and knocking them down.

"Woah, Purple Ranger?" Tyler breathed, staring at the new addition beyond Keeper's head.

Keeper turned to the Purple Ranger and smiled, taking her hand in his. "You were always worthy of being a Power Ranger, Kendall," he said. "You only needed the opportunity to prove it."

"No way, Kendall?" Shelby repeated.

"Yeah, it's me alright," Kendall laughed.

An alarm blared somewhere above them.

"We can celebrate later!" Tyler said, looking around. "Let's go!"

Adelaide passed Keeper his staff and, with the help of Shelby, half-carried, half-walked him out into the corridor.

"We need a plan of attack," Tyler said, walking behind Shelby, Adelaide, and Keeper.

"First we need to get Keeper to safety," Kendall told him. "We'll get the red Energem later."

"Shelby, Tyler. Ade, have you found Keeper and Ms Morgan?" Chase asked over the dino comms.

Kendall connected hers to the link and stared back at the black Ranger. "This is Ms Morgan," she said, revealing her secret. "We've got Keeper and should be off the ship in a matter of minutes."

"Ms Morgan, you're the Purple Ranger now?" Chase asked, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

"Yes. We're on our way." Kendall ended the connection and turned to the others.

"Quickly, everybody," Shelby said, lowering her voice to barely a whisper.

Kendall turned quickly to Adelaide. "Where's the Plesio Zord?" she asked.

"Up there and to the left," Adelaide answered, nodding down the corridor.

"Guys!" Tyler called, running down the corridor towards them. He stopped on one side of the sliding doors. "Sledge is using the red Energem to power up the ship's lasers. He's planning to destroy the Megazord."

"We've got to warn them," Shelby said, leaving Keeper's side and returning to Tyler.

Tyler hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Shelby asked. "We need to go!"

"I have to find the red Energem," Tyler told her. "It's the only way to stop Sledge."

The alarms on blared and a red light swept across the hallway. Tyler stepped back as the doors started to close.

"I'll come with you," Shelby said, trying to follow him.

"No, the others need the Plesio Zord and all the Ranger strength we can find," Tyler told her.

"But you can't do it alone," Shelby argued.

"I don't want to do it alone, but I have to, and we both know it," Tyler sighed. The doors closed, separating him from the others.

"TYLER!" Shelby yelled.

Adelaide turned to Keeper and Kendall. "Keep following this corridor," she said. "The exit to the Plesio is on the right."

Kendall nodded and led Keeper away, leaving Adelaide to grab Shelby's arm.

"We have to go!" Adelaide said.

"We have to help him!" Shelby argued, tugging herself free. She fumbled around on the door, looking for a lock or switch to make then open again.

Adelaide grabbed her wrist and wheeled her around. "I want to help Tyler too," she said. "But we can't do that standing here and waiting for this door to open. By the time it does, Sledge may have found us and it'll be our Energems he's using to destroy the others. We can't let that happen."

Shelby sighed and looked to Adelaide. "What if we never see him again?" she asked.

"He's gone to get his Energem," Adelaide said, grinning. "It's not like he's gone off to war."

"No, it's worse," Shelby huffed.

Adelaide rolled her eyes and led Shelby away. "When has Tyler ever failed in something he's committed too?" she asked. "He's resilient, that's what makes him a good red Ranger."

Shelby hesitated. She wanted to believe Adelaide, but she couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach that something could go wrong.

"Come on," Adelaide said, tugging her down the hallway. "We have to go help the others. Once we've finished Green Zilla, we can come back with reinforcements and find Tyler. We'll stand a better chance when there are nine of us."

Shelby smiled. "You're right," she said. "Let's go!"

"There's the Shelby I know and love!" Adelaide grinned. Still holding Shelby's hand the two run the rest of the way down the corridor, turned right and top speed, and barrelled straight into the Plesio Zord that was still waiting.

**~X~**

Soaring into the Earth's atmosphere, Adelaide, Kendall, and Shelby reached the area where the guys had been fighting the Green Zilla monster. What they found was an abandoned Dino Charge Megazord and a rampaging monster.

"Plesio-Charge Megazord," Kendall said, as the Zord transformed instantly and landed before the monster.

"Let's do this!" Shelby and Adelaide said, preparing themselves for a tough battle.

Green Zilla roared and charged forward but was blocked by the arm of the Plesio Megazord. It roared and tried again, but was held back by a rocket punch.

"Yeah!" Shelby grinned, as the fist of the megazord slammed into the Green Zilla multiple times before returning to the arm.

"Controlling a Megazord is amazing!" Kendall grinned.

"You got that right!" Adelaide laughed. She held up her arm as the Megazord blaster, which was the head of the Plesio, screeched.

The Green Zilla picked itself up, roared, and charged forward again.

"Shelby, Adelaide. Ms Morgan, Sledge's ship has crashed!" Ivan called over the intercoms. "We've got Tyler."

Adelaide grinned and turned to Shelby. "So much for never seeing him again," she said.

"Hey, I heard that," Tyler called.

Adelaide laughed and even Shelby chuckled lightly.

"Just get your butts back here and help us," Adelaide called.

"We're on our way," Ivan announced.

Adelaide looked up at the holographic screen as Rexy lumbered into view. He had detached from the other Zords, and regained his footing, brushing his head against the Plesio and roaring contently. A shimmer of gold appeared in the cockpit, and several more podium's appeared, splitting Adelaide, Shelby, and Kendall a part even more.

"Relax, Rexy," Tyler chuckled, appearing beside Shelby. "I'm okay, buddy."

"You got your Energem back!" Shelby grinned.

"Absolutely, and Sledge is history!" Tyler said, turning to her.

"Tyler, you had all of us scared," Shelby said.

"Some more than others," Adelaide whispered to Chase. The black Ranger chuckled and, despite being morphed, Adelaide could sense Shelby's glare on her the back of her head.

Tyler grinned. "As my dad used to say, it's all part of the adventure!" he said. "We've never been stronger. Let's finish that monster and end this for good."

"Activate Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Rex Formation!" Kendall said, taking the lead.

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!"

Green Zilla roared angrily and blasted the area around the megazord multiple times, but, coursing with new found energy and high-spirits, the Megazord simply walked through the explosion with a sense of purpose.

"Time to take down this last monster!" Tyler announced.

The Rangers swung their left arms forward, commanding the Megazord to hit Green Zilla with the Pachy Wrecking Ball. They followed up with a punch from the Plesio fist.

"Pachy Zord, wrecking ball!" Kendall commanded.

Green Zilla rebuffed the attack by shooting vines from its back.

"Hey Ya!" the Rangers yelled, slicing through the vines with the Plesio's jaws.

"You know what to do!" said Kendall, taking the point.

"T-Rex Blast!"

The Rangers fired a fireball from the mouth of the T-Rex on their chest plate, watching it surge through the air and plough into the Green Zilla.

"This is it!" Adelaide and Chase cheered, high-fiving one another.

"Three... Two... One... Galactic Blast!"

With one final attack from the Plesio blaster, the Rangers obliterated the Green Zilla, putting an end to Sledge's reign and sealing the protection of Amber Beach, once and for all.

**~X~**

Sasha smiled at the Rangers as they filed into the base. While they were each in high spirits, Adelaide topped them all by bouncing up and down excitedly, and chanting 'We did it! We did it!" over and over again.

"I still can't believe you went to Sledge's ship," Sasha said, placing her hands on Adelaide's shoulders to keep her still. "Especially since you were the one convinced it would be a suicide mission going there."

"Yeah, I'm surprised too," Riley agreed.

Adelaide shrugged. "Well, that was before Sledge kidnapped Keeper," she said. "I wasn't about to leave him there. He's been so good to me."

"You should not put yourself in danger of a mentor," Keeper said.

"You're more than just a mentor to us, Keeper," Adelaide said, shaking her head. "You're our friend, and to me, you're so much more. You've been there for me since I was five-years-old, what kind of person would I be if I turned my back on that."

Keeper smiled and patted Adelaide's shoulders as she run over to hug him. To the other Rangers, the relationship between Adelaide and Keeper was strange, but even they could tell it was strong and unbreakable.

"So, what happens now?" Shelby asked, looking around at her friends. "Sledge's gone, so has his crew," she shrugged. "What does that mean for us?"

"Nine of the Energems have been found. Thank you, Rangers," Keeper said, breaking away from Adelaide. "Koda, Ivan, and, of course, Kendall, will help me find the last three."

"With Sledge finally gone, the rest of you can return to your lives and do whatever you want," Kendall said. She'd been standing by the crystal beds, watching as her purple Energem took its rightful place next to the graphite gem.

"Until the last Energem is found you will remain bound to your dinosaur spirit," Keeper continued. "If ever we need your help, you'll know."

Adelaide smiled and gripped the necklace around her neck. The magnet remained by her energem glittered from the crystal beds.

"It's been an honour to fight beside all of you," Philip said, looking around at the team.

"The honour was ours, Your Highness," Ivan said with a small bow of his head. He lowered his gaze to the others, sweeping over their individual faces. "I'm going to miss you, one and all."

Chase sighed. "Well, I'm going home to New Zealand," he announced. "If any of you come over, look me up."

Adelaide grinned and pushed herself up onto his back. "Don't miss me too much, 'kay?" she said.

"Wait, you're not going with him, Ade?" Shelby asked. "I thought you guys had plans?"

"We do," Adelaide said, grinning. "But first, I'm going home. I can't wait to see my Mum and Dad. Then, I'm heading to New Zealand."

"We should've guessed you two wouldn't be separated for very long," Riley said, laughing.

Adelaide and Chase exchanged looks and grinned.

Over Chase's shoulder, Adelaide caught Philip's gaze and smiled. They two had plans to keep over the rest of the summer, plans that included spending time and getting to know one another on a more personal level.

"I guess this is a good enough time as any," Sasha said, unlocking her phone and handing it to Adelaide. "Don't worry. It's not bad news. It's actually good news. I got this text just before you returned."

Adelaide took the phone and inspected the screen. She gasped as she reached the end of the message, and even had to read it again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Yes!" she yelled, punching the air.

"What?" Tyler asked, smiling at her.

"My brothers! Caleb and Jessie," Adelaide replied. "They're coming home!" She run to hug Sasha.

Sasha laughed as the others exchanged amused smiles. To them, nothing could've made this day any better, but to Adelaide, hearing that her brothers would be at home when she got back to Portland was the icing on the cake.

"Today couldn't get any better!" Adelaide said, resting her head against Sasha's chest and gazing out at her friends. Suddenly she was being pulled in to a bone-crushing group hug, as Koda pulled them all into a group hug. She laughed and wound her arm around Chase as the others pressed closer from all sides. "IT GOT BETTER!" she yelled.

The others burst out laughing.

**The End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it.
> 
> The end of Dino Charge: Something To Fight For, but Adelaide will soon return in Dino Supercharge: The Adventure Continues.
> 
> See you soon
> 
> ~Twix

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Be honest.
> 
> I hope everyone had a great Easter!
> 
> ~Twix3780


End file.
